EL COLECCIONISTA
by BestiaNegra
Summary: [Serie: Sobrenatural AU] Bruce Wayne es un aclamado detective del mundo espiritual, legado que conoció con la muerte de sus padres. Ahora, con ayuda de sus discípulos Richard Grayson y Timothy Drake, ha puesto fin a diversas criaturas que amenazan con romper la tranquilidad de Gotham City, con esto dicho ¿Se encontrará preparado para la llegada de su hijo a la ciudad?...
1. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 01

.

.

.

 **Notas Previas** : Uno puede encontrar muchas cosas mientras busca sobre enfermedades mentales, una cosa puede llevar a la otra y uno puede toparse con que ha llegado a una lista del Top de los diez mejores Robins. Hasta este punto en mi vida jamás hubiera imaginado que encontraría gusto por los comics puesto que siempre alegue de los superhéroes, y por supuesto, a mí me gusta el Anime/Manga, por lo que fue muy difícil encontrar un orden en todos los números que componen el universo de Batman; sin embargo, como cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo, este es mi primer intento por escribir algo sobre la BatFamily.

Este Fanfic estará mayoritariamente centrado en Damian Wayne, pues fue este personaje el que me atrajo hacia el lado obscuro. Muchas situaciones pueden no seguir el canon oficial del comic, y eso principalmente es porque hace relativamente poco tiempo comencé a leerlo.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abusos y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales, quizá se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber pues mi conocimiento sobre algunos personajes aún es muy limitado.

 **Summary** : Bruce Wayne es un aclamado detective del mundo espiritual, legado que conoció con la muerte de sus padres. Ahora, con ayuda de sus discípulos Richard Grayson y Timothy Drake ha puesto fin a diversas criaturas que amenazan con romper la tranquilidad de Gotham City, con esto dicho ¿Se encontrará preparado para la llegada de su hijo a la ciudad?

Serie: Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

Recuerden que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones de la vida diaria. Aclaro que ningún personaje me pertenece. Ahora sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas,_

 _Giraban y scopaban en las humeturas;_

 _Misébiles estaban las lorogolobas,_

 _Superrugían las memes cerduras._ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

 _Capítulo 01._

.

.

.

-"¡No lo soporto!..."-

Dick levanto la vista de su desayuno para observar al recién llegado, al ver la clara molestia plasmada en el rostro más juvenil, una ligera mueca cubrió sus propias facciones.

-"Intento ignorarlo, enserio que lo hago Dick, todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa más que ignorarlo, pero ya no puedo... ¡Ya no lo aguanto!... no sé qué quiera ni qué demonios le pase..."-

La voz de Tim era claramente acida, sus cejas estaban curvadas sobre sus ojos en una expresión que podría ser considerada entre amargura, ira y derrota; lucia mayor, observo preocupado, mayor como nunca antes había lucido, y Dick no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender de inmediato que la frustración del chico era el resultado de los nuevos acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar entre los residentes de la mansión Wayne.

-"¿Que ha hecho esta vez?"- De verdad que temía preguntar.

-"El desgraciado entró a mi habitación… ¡Lo hizo otra vez Dick! se escabulle por las noches y se queda ahí parado al pie de mi cama observándome, te lo juro ¡Parece un maldito animal! hasta podría jurar que los ojos le brillan como a uno y es… es verdaderamente espeluznante..."- Tim arrugo la nariz mirándolo directamente a los ojos y de inmediato Dick supo que lo que vendría a continuación sería muy enserio, pudo intuirlo, sentirlo en la electricidad que se desprendió de su piel y en el sabor agridulce que empalago su lengua. Tim estaba verdaderamente cabreado. -"... Créeme, un día de estos Dick, voy a olvidar que solo tiene diez y le daré exactamente lo que está buscando."- Y Dick sabía que el chico no mentía.

Dirigiéndose hacia la estufa, Tim dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras buscaba por algo caliente para poder desayunar. Dick lo observo con cuidado contemplando las palabras antes mencionadas por el menor, esperaba que no tuvieran que llegar a esos extremos, conocía a Tim de años, y si la experiencia servía de algo, podía decir que el chico era bastante tranquilo, de hecho, se atrevía a asegurar que de ellos dos, quizá era Timothy Drake el qué después de Bruce Wayne tenía la mente más centrada, más lógica, sus acciones estaban siempre controladas y muy bien pensadas; el chico nunca iba solo sin un buen plan de respaldo y precisamente era eso lo que hacía a Timothy Drake una persona hasta cierto punto peligrosa, de ese tipo de personas que sabes que es mejor tenerla como amigo que como enemigo; por lo que era bastante obvio suponer que si este chico se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, era porque la situación bajo la que actualmente vivía lo estaba superando; y con creces.

-"Yo... de verdad no creo que pueda seguir con esto por mucho más tiempo."- Se quejó airadamente. -"¡Es más! ni siquiera sé si le he hecho algo. Dick ¿Crees que le he hecho algo?…"- Dick hizo una mueca sin saber cómo responder. -"… Y escucha cuando te digo que no me agrada para nada ese niño, es demasiado... impredecible… no sé... no sé qué piensa o cómo reaccionará, en un momento puede estar de lo más tranquilo y al otro segundo ya está sobre tu cuello para poder arrancarte la traquea. Es peligroso Dick, escúchame cuando te digo esto porque sé que estoy en lo correcto, ese niño es peligroso, es más, hasta estoy seguro que esa cosa ni siquiera es humano... ¿Me estas escuchando Dick?, Bruce debería tomar muy en serio la opción de encerrarlo bajo tierra para no dejarlo salir nunca... ¡De verdad! He tratado de soportarlo ¡Créeme que lo he hecho! Pero a este punto creo que eso es simplemente imposible…"-

Dick ladeo la cabeza en un signo de desaprobación, no solo por el desahogo y arranque del menor de sus hermanos, sino por todo. Todo se estaba yendo cuesta abajo desde que ese chico había llegado a vivir con ellos. Comprendía a Tim, él también estaba llegando a su límite; estaba hastiado, cansado y arto de todo esto. Suspirando, dejo que una suave sonrisa se arrastrará a sus labios, solo un vano intento por llevar un poco de paz a su hermano menor, pero sabía que no estaba convenciendo a nadie, pues Tim seguía luciendo esa mirada tensa y ese ceño fruncido.

Desesperado, pasó una mano por su cabello, no podía dejar que esta situación lo superara a él también.

-"Puedo asegurarte que él es humano Tim..."- Intento sonar gracioso, de verdad que lo intento, odiaba ver al chico así; tan derrotado, sumamente cansado, pero su intento por aligerar los ánimos quedo a medias; su sonrisa fue seca, falsa y sin un ápice de diversión alguna en ella.

-"Él es humano."- Repitió despacio queriendo creer en sus palabras. -"Tan humano como tú o como yo."- Tim reprimió una sardónica risa. -"Sé que en este momento es difícil, solo… no te tomes tan apecho lo que haga o diga ¿Está bien?"-

-"Eso es exactamente lo que he intentado hacer desde que llego Dick, eso es lo _**único**_ que he intentando hacer..."-

-"Lo sé, todos estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿No? Solo dale tiempo..."-

-"¿Cuánto más tiempo quieres que le dé...?"- Tim desvió la mirada incapaz de soportar los ojos de Dick sobre los suyos. Dick hizo lo mismo odiándose a si mismo por no poder hacer nada más, por que justo ahora no era capaz de ayudar a Tim. De verdad que no le gustaba. No le agradaba para nada ver a quien consideraba un hermano de este modo. _Derrotado_. Era incómodo y sumamente extraño, sobre todo porque en tal Caos debían estar las emociones del menor que podía sentir exactamente lo que Tim estaba experimentando en este momento; el chico se sentía desplazado, abandonado, solo y sin apoyo.

 _Perdido_.

-"Escucha, Bruce pensara en algo ¿Vale? He hablado con él y ambos creemos que quizá lo mejor sea devolver a este niño con su madre, él no está a gusto y ninguno de nosotros tampoco, y para serte franco Tim, a mí tampoco me agrada, tú eres mi hermano y a él apenas si lo conozco. Sabes que tienes me apoyo ¿Cierto? Solo ten calma."-

-"Está bien…"-

Dick asintió.

Esto era lo único que todos podían hacer en realidad, solo esforzarse, dar lo mejor de sí para mantener las cosas a flote, para no caer. Ninguno de ellos se estaría rindiendo. Ni siquiera por qué el más nuevo integrante de la familia estuviera haciendo las cosas mucho más difíciles para ellos.

Dick regreso su atención al tazón azul frente a él, hizo una mueca a las hojuelas de maíz totalmente desechas, de cierto modo ver su desayuno en ese estado le provocaba cierto malestar. Al otro lado de la encimera Tim se servía un poco de café, junto a la cafetera su pulcro desayuno se encontraba puesto elegantemente, todo cortesía de Alfred. Sacudió la cabeza centrando su mirada en el reloj de pared que leía las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos, aún era muy temprano, pensó, aún tenía todo el día por delante, toda una vida, y en silencio se preguntaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo más su familia estaría aguantando?

Por cuánto tiempo más si el más nuevo integrante de la familia había llegado hacía no mucho, hace apenas una semana ¡No más de una maldita semana! y en tan poco tiempo todos ellos estaban derrotados, irritables; incluyendo a Alfred que aunque siempre parecía tan imperturbable toda esta serie de desagradables acontecimientos le estaban cobrando sus buenos días de descanso.

La atención de Dick fue rápidamente capturada por un rítmico caminar, un sonido suave y constante producido por suelas de carnaza, segundos después, Alfred entró por la puerta de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja plateada en sus manos.

-"Joven Dick."- Una elegante ceja fue arqueada. -"Veo que ha decidido ignorar el desayuno que he preparado para usted. Le he dicho en muchas ocasiones que esa clase de alimentos no son buenos para su salud."- Alfred desvió la mirada hacia Tim. -"Por lo menos alguien aprecia mi trabajo"- Tim le devolvió una sonrisa.

-"Tu cocina siempre es la mejor Alfred"- Contesto de inmediato el chico. Dick asintió en acuerdo.

-"Por supuesto que cocinas delicioso Alfred, solo… quería tomar algo más ligero."- Alfred suspiro.

-"Joven Dick, si deseaba algo 'más ligero' podría habérmelo dicho y habría cortado un poco de fruta para usted."- La mirada de Alfred fue tan severa que Dick se sintió encoger en su asiento.

-"Este… yo no…"-

-"No tiene que preocuparse por insignificancias…"- Dijo el mayordomo mientras colocaba sobre la mesa la pulcra bandeja plateada que llevaba en las manos. Dick observo con curiosidad, dentro se colocaba un pequeño plato con el almuerzo a medio comer de alguien, y podía suponer a que 'alguien' pertenecía. Frunció las cejas con desaprobación, en el plato apenas se hallaba colocado un emparedado que había sido pellizcado por una de las esquinas.

-"¿Sigue negándose a comer verdad?"- Alfred asintió con una mueca.

-"El joven Damian se niega a comer cualquier cosa que prepare para él."-

-"No debería preocuparte eso Alfred."- Tim miraba con cierta seriedad. -"Si no quiere comerse lo que preparas es decisión suya, nadie lo está obligando."-

-"Eso no es saludable joven Timothy"-

-"Alfred tiene razón Tim… no es nada sano lo que hace, apenas come y la verdad es que no sé siquiera si duerma…"- Intervino Dick. -"Si estás de acuerdo Alfred, puedo pedirle a Bruce que hable con él."-

Tim casi rió. -"Pierdes tu tiempo Dick, deja que Damian haga lo que quiera, ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para que pueda tomar decisiones por sí mismo, además, no creo que Bruce tenga tiempo _o deseos_ de escuchar más quejas sobre ese niño. Él ya está bastante ocupado en este momento como para tener que preocuparse por algo más."-

-"No es eso Tim... Es solo que... Bruce es responsable de él, de cierto modo creo... es decir... es su hijo ¿No? Eso debería darle cierta autoridad… quizá. Si no me escucha entonces no quedara en mí, por lo menos lo habré intentado."- Dick miro hacia Alfred que llevaba encima una mirada de aflicción en su rostro. -"Aunque es un verdadero desperdicio..."- Señalo hacia el contenido de la bandeja. -"Necesitamos un perro."- Tim se mofó por la ocurrencia. -"O que alguien ponga un poco de disciplina. Eso nos ayudaría más que un perro Dick…"-

-"Ciertamente es un desperdicio."- Concluyo Alfred. -"El joven Damian no se ha comido más que las patatas."- Dick alzó la ceja.

-"Bueno Alfred... creo que podemos arreglar eso."- Acto seguido tomó el emparedado con ambas manos y le dio una gran mordida. -"¡Esta muy bueno!"- Hablo con la boca llena. Tim hizo una mueca de horror.

-"Por dios Dick ¡No te comas eso!"- El aludido lo ignoró saboreando el dulce sabor del jamón, queso y especias.

-"No pasa nada Tim, conociendo a ese chico seguro que ni siquiera lo mordió, ya sabes, Damian parece ser algo quisquilloso con la comida"-

-"Eres increíble."- Tim río.

-"¡Lo sé!"- Devolvió con una amplia mueca de diversión, el gesto fue tan contagioso que pudo ver a Tim y a Alfred relajarse.

Dio una segunda mordida al emparedado tragando con dureza, satisfaciendo su hambre aunque realmente ya no tenía, y esto era lo mejor que podía hacer ¿Cierto?, fue él quien acababa de decirle a Tim que siguiera intentando, que no se dejara vencer; y él tomaría su propio consejo.

Otro bocado y el emparedado desapareció de sus manos. Centró su atención en Tim que intercambiaba palabras con Alfred. Los dos lucían oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos. Se daba cuenta ahora de que Tim podría tener razón; Damian era todo un caso, había tanto orgullo, tanta egolatría, tanta apatía y violencia en semejante chiquillo. Había querido evitar pensar en ello, púes bien sabía que mientras más excavara en él, más suciedad podría sacar, pero hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era evitar lo inevitable; pero ya no más, no podía negarlo más, lo había visto la primera vez que conoció al niño; Damian era un completo cúmulo de negatividad, le sorprendía en realidad toda la agresividad que podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Él chico era tan impredecible como una tormenta, sus sentimientos lo hacían sentir como si viajara sin rumbo, sin un lugar de partida ni un lugar al cual llegar, sin inicio ni final. _Un completo Caos_. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Tim no lo soportaba; Timothy Drake era un chico que se guiaba por la lógica aún dentro de las cosas que parecían carecer de ella, la lógica y la disciplina eran fundamentales para él, y Damian era demasiado… volátil, tanto que ni siquiera él mismo podía estar mucho tiempo cerca del chico. Era muy extraño en realidad. Esto nunca antes le había pasado con nadie y Bruce continuaba diciendo que era perfectamente normal puesto que Damian se había criado bajo condiciones especiales, entendía eso, hasta cierto punto, entendía que no era culpa de nadie, pero saber siquiera que existía una persona que le provocara este tipo de sensaciones era simplemente desconcertante.

Observo a Tim quien estaba por terminar su desayuno. Observo a Alfred que ahora se encontraba aseando los utensilios de cocina. Si Tim tenía razón y Damian era peligroso ¿Qué es lo que haría él? ¿Qué acciones tomaría? ¿Qué decisiones haría? Pensaba que sería sencillo, pensaba que la decisión más correcta vendría a él según lo requiriera la situación, es más, se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba mal que pensara en esas cosas, Tim, Alfred, Bruce… con todos ellos compartía un vínculo especial, algo que iba más allá de ser familia; sin embargo Damian, ese niño no era su responsabilidad ¡No lo era! ¡No lo conocía! Y no tenía ningún vínculo con él. Es por ello que se atrevía a pensar que llegaba el momento en tuviera que escoger entre su familia y el chico, no habría dudas, no tendría remordimientos ni ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, escogería a su familia por sobre el chico y no habría por qué sentirse culpable por tomar esa decisión.

Pero quizá…

Si solo Bruce decidiera por fin decirles la verdad tras los orígenes de este niño…

Las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes.

La idea de tener otro hermano menor no sonaba nada mal en realidad, y él quería acercarse al niño, conocerlo mejor, saber sus gustos y aflicciones. El detalle como siempre, era que su Mentor se había empeñado en evitar el tema a cualquier costo. Por cualquier medio. Pero el silencio no podría ser siempre eterno. Tarde o temprano Bruce debería afrontar los hechos, por qué tanto Tim como él mismo merecían una explicación, y el no recibirla aún se estaba sintiendo como una traición a su confianza.

Por eso necesitaba saberlo…

¿Qué podría ser aquello tan grave que Bruce se negaba a compartir con ellos?

No entendía por qué tantos secretos, no entendía por qué su Mentor los estaba dejando de lado. _Dolía_. Y estaba seguro que el resto de la familia sentía lo mismo; es decir, Bruce era un hombre brillante, Dick le debía mucho, tanto triunfos como derrotas que fácilmente podrían ser la responsabilidad de su Mentor, y el dejarlos fuera de un tema tan delicado como... ¡Un hijo! Por ejemplo, no era una de sus mejores decisiones. Quería creer que tarde o temprano todo se esclarecería. Quería creer que Bruce solo intentaba protegerlos a su manera, que quería estar seguro de que Damian no representase un peligro para ellos porque después de todo, ese niño llevaba su sangre, y de ser así, y si esa era la razón entonces oficialmente, está sería la decisión más estúpida que su Mentor podría haber tomado; porque si estaba en lo correcto, Damian sería igual a ellos, y eso hacía que el chico estuviera navegando en el mismo barco en que él navegaba, así como Tim, así como Bruce y muchos más miembros en la familia; todos ellos recorriendo el mismo camino que él abrazó cuando sus padres murieron, el mismo camino que Tim abrazó cuando su padre fue asesinado y el mismo que seguramente Damian conocía y por el cual, caminaría con toda esa confianza con la que vivía.

 _Porque nunca podrían cambiar lo que ellos eran…_

Les llamaban cazadores. Pero ninguno de ellos cazaba.

Les llamaban brujos. Pero ese apelativo no eran más que un título bifurcado.

Les llamaban benditos por poseer estos dones.

Pero en realidad estaban bajo una terrible maldición. Una que los carcomía desde dentro.

Y solo fue hasta que conocieron a Bruce Wayne que dejaron de vivir con miedo.

Dejaron de tener miedo de sí mismos, de lo que eran y de lo que podía hacer.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar del pasado y de sus cicatrices habían aprendido a confiar los unos en los otros, aprendiendo a sobrellevar esto que eran ellos.

Aprendieron a controlarlo. A sacarle provecho,

Y aprendieron a ser fuertes.

Y seguramente esto era lo que más incomodaba a Tim. Damian parecía ser igual pero tan diferente a ellos que Dick estaba seguro, Tim nunca confiaría en el chico, o por lo menos no lo haría en un futuro cercano, sobre todo no sí no sabía ni conocía que alcance podía tener aquel que llevaba la sangre de Bruce Wayne corriendo por sus venas, porque aun en su juventud, Damian había demostrado ya, que no era para nada ingenuo como otros niños de su edad, sabia, por insinuaciones del mismo Bruce y Alfred que este chico conocía todo... o casi todo acerca de su padre, su vida, sus infortunios, sus victorias y derrotas, y del mismo modo intuía que este chico era perfectamente capaz de competir contra ellos; él lo veía, lo sentía, era como un cosquilleo que se extendía por el posterior de su nuca, que le erizaba los vellos de la piel. Como un escalofrió que recorría su columna, tan desagradable y...

-"Amo Bruce ¿Tomara el desayuno?"- Alzo la vista para ver la imponente figura de su Mentor en el marco de la puerta. Bruce asintió, solo apenas; bajo su brazo se asomaba el diario que suponía debía ser: 'la Gazeta de Gotham'.

-"Solo café Alfred."- Su profunda voz sonaba ronca y apagada, sin duda debido a varias horas de trabajo nocturno. Bruce dio un rápido saludo y tomo su lugar como de costumbre a la cabecera de la mesa. Una taza humeante y con un delicioso aroma fue puesta casi de inmediato frente a él.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Pregunto Tim con interés tomando el diario que previamente había sido colocado sobre la mesa por su Mentor. Bruce dio un lento y pausado trago al humeante café pero no contesto. Dick frunció las cejas tomando el diario de las manos de Tim, su mirada se endureció inmediatamente.

' _DESAPARECE OTRO NIÑO, LA POLICIA ESTA CONSTERNADA'_

Decía en el titular.

-"¿Bruce?"- Intentó fijando sus ojos en el hombre mayor.

-"Ha vuelto a suceder. Es el segundo secuestro de esta semana."- Bruce lanzo un dura mirada a cada uno de ellos. -"Oficialmente el departamento de policía está desesperado. No tienen pistas, no hay testigos ni cuerpos, ni sospechosos viables… los medios están comenzando a ejercer presión sobre el departamento de policía, comentan que no se ha dado la correcta importancia a ninguno de los casos. La presión social es verdaderamente fuerte en este momento."- La voz de Bruce se agravo. -"Tan mala es la situación que están pidiendo la destitución del comisionado Gordon del caso, lo llaman incompetente y poco profesional. Bárbara hablo conmigo ayer por la noche, está preocupada por su padre, así que he decidido que este también será nuestro caso. He recopilado información gracias al acceso que nos ha proporcionado y he leído el expediente, sin embargo no es suficiente, todos en esta mesa tenemos nuestros propios medios y en este momento los usaremos a nuestro favor, necesitamos actuar rápido y recopilar toda la evidencia que podamos de los lugares donde sucedieron los hechos. Por tanto, necesito que contacten a sus fuentes, si esos niños están vivos tengan por seguro que vamos a encontrarlos."-

Era una orden.

Tanto Dick como Tim asintieron al unísono entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

De acuerdo a la nota, a la fecha cuatro niños habían desaparecido ya sin dejar rastro en menos de un mes, cuatro niños que por ningún motivo pudieron haberse fugado de casa, y si Bruce había decidido involucrarse en este caso ellos lo apoyarían sin dudar, después de todo estaban ahí para eso, eso es lo que hacían y tanto él como Tim podían ayudar de formas que ni la policía u otros investigadores podían hacerlo. Tenían sus medios y sus propios métodos, y además la vida de cuatro niños pequeños estaba en juego.

Con eso dicho, llevarían a cabo la orden de su Mentor. Este caso era ahora responsabilidad de todos ellos y por lo tanto, buscarían al culpable, quienquiera que este fuera, buscarían por la vía y por los medios por los que nadie hasta el momento había buscado, actuarían bajo las sombras y con las sombras, moviéndose en los planos más bajos, esos que eran desconocidos para las personas y a los cuales, nadie más que los que eran como ellos podían tener acceso.

Porque el mundo estaba lleno de cosas extrañas. Cosas que daban miedo y cosas inexplicables. Cosas que la mayoría de las personas no podían ver, cosas que la mayoría de personas no podrían siquiera comenzar a comprender.

Por ello era su deber descubrirlo.

Porque después de todo, todos ellos habían sido dotados del poder para saber cosas que otros no, para ver cosas que otros no y para…

-"¿Damian?"- La voz de Bruce lo saco de sus pensamientos. -"¿Por qué no te unes con nosotros a la mesa? Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mal gusto"- Bruce dejo a un lado su taza de café mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Dick pestañeo ¿En qué momento había llegado ese niño ahí? La sorpresa fue cubierta de sus facciones con maestría, frente a él, sabía que Tim debía sentirse exactamente igual.

 _Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta._

-"tt"-

Damian se acercó con cautela a la mesa observando a todos con suspicacia, sus ojos vagaron analizando a los presentes. Si esta hubiera sido otra situación, Dick habría reído pues el niño parecía un animal arisco con su andar lento y pausado. _Cuidadoso_. Solo que esto no tenía nada de divertido. El chico estaba tenso y listo para defenderse si tenía que hacerlo. Jalando la primera silla que entro a su visión Damian se sentó a la cabecera justo enfrente de Bruce.

-"Te equivocas Padre."- Su tono era claramente hosco. -"No tengo intenciones de espiar tus conversaciones, si quisiera hacerlo no habrías notado siquiera que me encontraba justo aquí. El problema sin embargo, es que todos ustedes hablan demasiado alto y es difícil no escucharlos."- Damian miro fijamente a Bruce. -"… aunque no mentiré que estoy un poco intrigado por lo que estabas diciendo hace un momento."- Señalo un dedo hacia el diario abierto, hacia las enormes letras rojas del titular en la primera plana. -"Padre, sé que vas a investigar el paradero de los niños que han desaparecido en la zona. Crees que se trata de una serie de secuestros, tengo razón ¿cierto?, por lo tanto necesitas ayuda, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de…"-

-"Este tema está fuera de discusión para ti Damian."- Intervino Bruce con fuerte voz.

-"¿Por qué?"- El tono en la voz de Damian fue cobrando fuerza.

-"Dick y Timothy son suficientes para este caso."-

-"Estas diciendo que él…"- Apunto un dedo a Tim -"… puede ayudarte ¿más sin embargo yo no?"- Bruce dejo escapar un suspiro como si supiera lo que estaba por venir.

-"Podrás ayudar la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"¡Quiero hacerlo ahora! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, estoy aquí para eso ¿Recuerdas? Para aprender, para ayudarte, y Padre, sabes muy bien que estoy mejor preparado que eso..."- hizo una mueca desdeñosa hacia Tim quien Dick podía decir, estaba apretando los dientes para no responder la perorata del chiquillo. -"Estoy al tanto de tu forma de trabajo, Madre se ha encargado de proporcionarme cada detalle de…"-

-"Hemos hablado de esto antes Damian."- La mirada de Bruce se endureció al igual que su voz.

-"No. No lo hemos hecho…"- Se defendió con voz cargada de reproche. -"Lo único que continuas haciendo bien es mantenerme fuera de todo ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir ignorándome Padre? ¿Crees que dejándome fuera de tus asuntos me harás un favor? ¡Por favor Padre! De verdad creí que eras mejor que eso, sabes que puedo serte de utilidad, sabes que soy mejor que ellos, sabes que Madre se ha encargado de todo eso solo para que tu…"-

-"He dicho Damian, qué hablaremos más tarde."- Dick se encogió en su lugar a la gruesa voz de su Mentor. Parece que Damian estaba tentando a su suerte.

-"¡No! Lo haremos ahora."-

-"No me hagas tener que repetírtelo Damian."-

-"¡Entonces deja de hacerlo Padre!"-

-"¡Comportante y deja de gritar!"-

-"¡No estoy gritando! Y deja de tratarme como si fuera un estúpido infante."-

-"¡He dicho que es suficiente!"- El puño de Bruce cayó con sordo golpe sobre la mesa.

Todo quedo en silencio salvo el sonido del agua corriendo del fregadero donde Alfred lavaba los platos de desayuno.

Bruce maldijo silenciosamente a su arrebato mientras presionaba dos dedos sobre su tabique nasal. -"Escucha Damian. Si tanto odias ser tratado como un niño mejor deja actuar como uno. Tengo mucho trabajo en este momento, hablaremos después ¡Y vas a respetar eso!"-

-"Si por 'respetar' Padre, significa que debo hacer todo lo que tú digas…"-

-"Si es así como quieres verlo Damian por mi está bien. Escucha. Antes siquiera de permitir que me ayudes en algo necesito tener una larga conversación con…"- Bruce se detuvo en ese momento. -"… ya sabes con quién, eres muy joven aún Damian, ni siquiera conozco cuales ni que alcance tienen tus habilidades, es peligroso simplemente comenzar a hacer uso de ellas sin tener una idea clara de tus limites…"-

-"Conozco perfectamente bien mis límites"- Interrumpió.

-"Seré yo quien juzgue eso Damian, estoy seguro que tus dones se irán desarrollando con forme te hagas mayor, pero por ahora, prefiero que permanezcas en casa y te adaptes a nuestro estilo de vida ¿Entiendes eso?"-

Damian frunció las cejas. -"Ella se equivocó contigo. ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo último que me dijo? Dijo que podrías enseñarme muchas más cosas de lo que ella ya me había enseñado, pero ciertamente Padre, no luces muy interesado en hacer eso."-

-"En efecto Damian, no quiero hacerlo. ¿¡Cómo puedo pensar si quiera en enseñarte algo sí continuas actuando de esta manera?! ¿De verdad crees que deseo que aprendas algo que podrás usar en nuestra contra después? ¡Apenas sé de lo que eres capaz! Y créeme que no has hecho una muy buena primera impresión. Existe algo llamado confianza Damian, y la confianza es algo que se gana, entiéndelo, también tenemos reglas, y espero que mientras vivas aquí acates esas reglas y te ganes esa confianza, y no solo la mía, sino la de todos los aquí presentes."-

-"Este… ¿Bruce?…"- Ese había sido un golpe bajo, Dick pudo decirlo, la sorpresa, la ira, el orgullo, y algo parecido a la decepción cruzaron las facciones del chiquillo en segundos; y justo en ese momento, todo quedo en silencio. Pero no en un silencio normal. No. Era diferente, era como si todo el sonido se hubiera simplemente esfumado. Lo sintió entonces, ese cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos, la electricidad en el aire, la energía se estaba arremolinando alrededor del pequeño cuerpo crepitando con tal fuerza que casi podía verla, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué nadie lo detenía? ¡Maldición! Esto no era normal, esto no era para nada normal. En segundos los colores se desdibujaron frente a sus ojos y un extraño sentimiento lo inundo, sintió como el aliento se le iba, sintió como cada vello de su piel se erizaba, era como estar con un animal enjaulado, peligroso, extremadamente letal… y sumamente herido.

-"Entonces no confías en mí."- No era una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Dick se quedó rígido en su lugar sintiendo el sudor descender por su espalda, en su asiento Tim sintió la presión en sus pulmones, el aíre se volvió pesado, difícil de inhalar. Sin contemplaciones, los ojos azules de Damian se estrecharon peligrosamente mirándolos a cada uno de ellos con recelo para finalmente caer sobre los de su Mentor.

-"¿Estoy en lo correcto Padre?"-

-"Dame razones para poder confiar en ti Damian…"-

La presión se disipo tan rápido como había llegado logrando que Dick soltara un fuerte suspiro.

-"Hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿Está bien?... tengo algo que atender con tus hermanos."- Antes de que Damian pudiera replicar agrego. -"¿Por qué no acompañas a Alfred al Centro Comercial? Nuestras reservas se están agotando y aún no conoces la ciudad, estoy seguro que encontraras un par de cosas que puedan ser de tu agrado. Si hay algo que necesites Alfred podrá comprarlo para ti."-

Damian miro hacia el mayordomo antes de replicar -"Padre, estoy totalmente seguro de que Pennyworth puede arreglárselas por sí solo."-

-"En efecto jovencito, no dude de mi capacidad, sin embargo, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, si nos damos prisa no demoraremos más que un par de horas y el almuerzo podrá estar listo para el medio día."-

Sin palabra alguna y con una mirada agria cubriendo sus facciones Damian se levantó de su lugar en la mesa arrastrando la silla tras él y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- La voz de Bruce le detuvo, él niño solo gruño antes de volverse ligeramente para enfrentar a su Padre, luego se volvió hacia el mayordomo. -"Voy a esperar afuera Pennyworth"- Acto seguido dejo la habitación.

Dick se mordió el interior del labio inseguro de como iniciar la conversación mientras sentía como la tensión poco a poco se levantaba, a veces simplemente le gustaría no ser capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás sobre sí mismo, porque había ocasiones como esta en las que todas ellas eran simplemente… abrumadoras.

-"¿Bruce?"- Empezó tentativamente mientras miraba a su Mentor.

-"No sé qué hacer con él Dick. Es tan… diferente a ti o a Tim."-

-"Sugiero que tengas una larga charla con él..."

-"Estoy de acuerdo."- Interrumpió Tim.

-"Eso intento…"-

-"No Bruce"- Dick arremetió. -"Estoy hablando enserio, debes tener una seria y larga charla con él por el bien de todos. Tú también lo sentiste hace unos momentos ¿No? Sus emociones son caóticas. No sé ni siquiera como comenzar a describirlo. No quiero alarmarte pero ya debiste haberlo figurado, en su estado actual ese niño es peligroso. Damian debe aprender que hay límites porque es obvio que nadie se lo ha enseñado."-

Bruce asintió en acuerdo, él lo sabía, estaba seguro que nadie le había impuesto limites a ese niño, seguramente debieron haberlo dejado que hiciese lo que quisiera y el resultado era este. Tenía en casa a un chiquillo que parecía una bomba de relojería, peligrosa y volátil, que creía podía salirse con la suya cuando quisiese.

-"Hablare con él."- Prometió. -"Pero antes, necesito que bajemos al 'segundo' estudio."-

Dicho esto, todos ellos se levantaron de la mesa obedeciendo a su Mentor.

.

.

.

Damian miro por la ventanilla del auto cuando él y Pennyworth cruzaron por la avenida principal hacia el Centro Comercial, llevaba el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Debido a las normas viales no tenía más remedio que viajar en el asiento de pasajeros con el cinturón bien puesto. De menos, pensó gratamente. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para viajar sin tener que utilizar la silla para infantes.

Desde su sitio en el asiento de piloto, Alfred miraba de vez en vez por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que el niño siguiera estando con él en el auto, sí, era una acción bastante ridícula considerando que sería imposible para Damian saltar del auto en movimiento; sin embargo, más vale prevenir que curar, y tomando en cuenta las historias que había escuchado de Bruce sobre el comportamiento del niño uno siempre tenía que estar seguro.

-"¿Qué estás viendo?"- Protesto el jovencito sin despegar sus ojos de la ventanilla. Alfred decidió que no se ofendería por la forma poco amable con la que el niño solía contestar, en vez de eso, decidió centrarse en otros aspectos. Damian tenía una pose tensa, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y obviamente estaba enojado. Gracias al retrovisor y a su posición, tenía una muy buena visión de los rasgos del niño, cada vez que lo veía no dejaba de maravillarse; era fascinante, este niño tenía los mismos ojos que el señor Bruce, la misma barbilla y la misma nariz, la única diferencia estaba en sus facciones que eran más suaves, en sus mejillas más redondeadas y en sus largas pestañas.

Fuera de eso, el parecido era impresionante.

No había duda que de verdad este niño tenía que ser el hijo de su señor y buen amigo.

-"¿Hay algo que le esté molestando joven Damian?"- El aludido no reacciono, no devolvió la mirada ni cambió de posición, su vista se mantuvo siempre fija en algún lugar de la carretera. -"Conozco al señor desde hace años."- Dijo el mayordomo sin cuidado, casi casual mientras se detenía ante la luz roja del semáforo -"Y créame que aunque no lo parezca él está intentando."- El chico finalmente se encontró con sus ojos a través del espejo. Fue por un instante pero lo vio. Tristeza, miedo, dolor, desesperación, ira. Había tantas cosas ahí adentro en esos pozos azules que sintió como su corazón se encogía. Pocas veces había sido capaz de ver esa mirada. La vio en su señor cuando este era joven, la pudo ver el joven Timothy cuando llego a vivir a la mansión y la vio en el Joven Dick cuando sus padres fueron asesinados.

¿Y qué había estado haciendo él hasta ahora?

Quejándose de un niño cuyo mundo parece, había cambiado drásticamente.

-"No entiendo de a qué puedas estarte refiriendo Pennyworth. ¿Intentando qué?"-

-"Entenderlo a usted joven maestro."- Dijo sin sentirse culpable. -"El amo Bruce es muy inteligente, pero él no sabe cómo enfrentar esta situación en particular, debe darle tiempo joven señor, el amo Bruce está haciendo lo que puede..."-

-"No quiero dudar de tus palabras Pennyworth, pero es evidente que tú solo le eres leal a mi Padre y me estás diciendo esto por qué crees que es lo que quiero escuchar, así que no voy a creerte."- Damian regreso a su posición.

-"Joven Damian crea en mis palabras ya que son ciertas. Su padre está enfrentando un momento difícil. Debe darle tiempo."-

Damian desestimo el asunto ya que su visión fue capturada por una asombrosa construcción. Afortunadamente el auto se detuvo justo en el paso peatonal lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para admirarla. Enfrente, al otro lado de la carretera había una casa, bien, en realidad parecía más una mansión puesto que se extendía más allá de su visión. La estructura por lo que veía, parecía datar de principios del siglo XVI, con pesadas paredes de piedra que la hacían lucir austera. _Fría_. Podía ver desde su sitio la entrada cerrada con fuertes cadenas y la crecida vegetación que se extendía por sobre los muros. Para todos los demás, esta podría ser solo una casa del montón, una casa fea y vieja que desentonaba con los grandes edificios modernos. Parecía muerta. Pero Damian sabía que no lo estaba. La casa está viva, podía sentirlo, tan viva como él mismo, tan viva que desde su lugar dentro del auto sentía un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

Sonrió gratamente.

 _Ese lugar se sentía como estar en casa._

El auto avanzo dejando aquella majestuosa construcción atrás. Damian no aparto la mirada sino hasta que le fue imposible seguirla con sus ojos, y aún así, todo el tiempo, mantuvo su atención sobre ella sin parecer extrañado cuando la distancia le hizo ver una delgada figura en una de las ventanas. Blanca, prístina y etérea.

Dejo que ese pensamiento jugara en su mente por el resto del viaje. Quizá podría preguntarle a Pennyworth sobre aquella mansión después.

-"Hemos llegado."- Informó el mayordomo mientras estacionaba el vehículo. Damian descendió del auto y sin esperar a su acompañante tomó nota de sus alrededores, del edificio que se alzaba frente a él, de los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de su sudadera, de la cantidad de gente que hablaba y hablaba haciendo que sus oídos dolieran. Arrugo la nariz con cierta repulsión. No se sentía bien. Todo parecía tan desagradable, el calor, la gente… el aire, este sucio aire citadino… y el ruido, había tanto, tanto ruido que con toda seguridad se volvería loco. Dio un gemido suave colocando sobre su cabeza la capucha de su sudadera. Esto estaba mal, se sentía mal, por un momento quiso regresar a la seguridad de la mansión, a los bellos jardines, sentarse bajo un árbol y esperar a que el ruido mitigara.

-"Por aquí joven Damian"- Renuente siguió al mayordomo a través de las puertas de cristal.

Para Alfred, estos momentos en los cuales podía hacer 'cosas mundanas' eran como oro, considerando la vida que los residentes de la mansión llevaban. Miro atrás para ver a Damian siguiéndolo a una prudente distancia en total silencio, con la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabeza en contraste con el cálido clima. Miro la lista en su mano y a toda la gente que ese día estaban realizando las compras.

-"Parece ser que esto va a demorar mucho."- Hablo tranquilo tratando de captar la atención del chico. Damian no lo miro, en vez de eso, centro su atención en el carrito de compras como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que hubiera visto.

-"Sabes jovencito. Hay un parque muy cerca de aquí, estará a unos quince minutos por Central Drive, es un lugar bastante agradable."- El chico no contesto. -"Seguramente es mucho más agradable que estar aquí con un viejo haciendo compras domesticas"- Damian alzo la vista enfrentándolo con las cejas fruncidas. -"No sé a que estés jugando, o que sea lo que estés tramando Pennyworth. Pero Padre ha dicho que me quedará contigo."- Dijo entre una mezcla de molestia, curiosidad y ¿Resignación?

Alfred alzo una ceja. -"¿Y de aquí en cuando obedece a su padre joven maestro?"- Damian abrió la boca para replicar. -"No seré yo quien le diga si va a despejar su mente un momento. El clima es muy agradable hoy en día."-

-"El clima en Gotham es desagradable."- Replico al instante.

-"Estoy seguro que cambiara de opinión en cuanto se acostumbre."-

-"¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que Padre decida regresarme con mi Madre?"-

-"El amo Bruce no…"-

-"No me tomes por ignorante. Ambos… todos sabemos que tendrá que pasar algún día, así que no intentes ser condescendiente conmigo."-

-"No planeo hacerlo joven señor, solo quiero que disfrute su estadía aquí."-

-"tt."-

-"Puede ser que en este momento sea difícil, pero estoy seguro joven Damian, aprenderá a amar este lugar tan como su padre lo hace. Por otro lado, mi oferta sigue en pie."-

-"¿Estás seguro de esto Pennyworth? Podría meterme en problemas, y si lo hago, Padre no estará contento contigo."- Comento con sorna. Alfred ajito la mano divertido.

-"Al contario jovencito, sé que evitara meterse en problemas porque de todos los residentes de la mansión, considero que puedo ser yo el más convincente cuando se trata de hablar con su padre... ¿Lo entiende?"- La mirada de Damian sobre el hombre se endureció inmediatamente al comprender lo que el mayordomo insinuaba; este hombre tenía una enorme ventaja por sobre él, este hombre tenía la confianza de su Padre… Padre confiaría más en el mayordomo con el que había vivido toda su vida que en el hijo que apenas conocía y con el cual no hablaba más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Apretó los dientes fuertemente. Comprender algo así dolía un poco. Solo bastaba una sola palabra del mayordomo y su Padre lo castigaría sin dudar.

Entendía eso perfectamente.

La palabra del mayordomo tenía más peso que la suya.

-"tt. Bien. Como quieras. Iré al lugar que has mencionado."- Sin despedirse comenzó a alejarse caminando por donde habían llegado.

-"No se meta en problemas joven señor, y lo espero en el estacionamiento en exactamente ochenta minutos."-

.

.

.

Damian salió del edificio abrumado gracias al mayordomo de su padre y su muy indirectamente directa declaración. El hombre sabía jugar sucio, debía admitirlo. Sonrío con una mueca que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa, quizá había subestimado al anciano… bueno, en realidad era claro que lo había hecho pero eso no pasaría de nuevo; tendría más cuidado a partir de ahora, se dijo así mismo mientras pensaba que debía darle al mayordomo el crédito que merecía, definitivamente ese hombre tenía potencial.

Atravesó corriendo el estacionamiento sin realmente fijarse de los automóviles, escucho un par de bocinas pitar pero seguramente no iban dirigidas a él. Se mezcló con la gente lo mejor que pudo pese a que aún llevaba encima la capucha de su roja sudadera. Uso una manga para cubrir su nariz. Todo parecía ir muy rápido. Las luces, la gente, los sonidos, imágenes e imágenes entraban y salían de su visión mareándolo. De verdad que no lograba comprender como es que alguien podía vivir en semejante lugar. Él lo odiaba, a él no le gustaba para nada la ciudad; estaba cubierta de una gran nube llena de polvo y suciedad, tan espesa y negra como el petróleo, tan diferente de su hogar.

Siguió por la citada avenida y cruzo la calle junto con la ola de personas. Pennyworth había dicho que debía caminar durante unos quince minutos sobre Central Drive y él que tenía un magnifico sentido de la orientación pensaba que no sería tan difícil dar con el lugar, después de unos trece minutos de caminar siguiendo a un grupo de adolescentes con uniforme escolar, llego a lo que supuso debía ser el Parque. Abrió los ojos con ligero asombro. Pennyworth tenía razón. Este lugar era francamente bonito, aunque no tan bonito como una verdadera reserva natural o el bosque que colindaba con la mansión Wayne, pero aun así no estaba mal.

La entrada consistía en un enorme arco de herrería. Ingreso siguiendo a los mismos chicos que andaban unos pasos por delante de él caminando por la principales vías de acceso, había mucha gente aquí, observo arrugando la nariz; podía ver a un par de ciclistas transitar por las zonas pavimentadas, había algunos corredores en ropa de deporte que estaban ejercitándose, y muchas mujeres con sus perros... también había niños que jugaban con sus padres en los recreativos, y a lo lejos estaba seguro, había visto una enorme fuente y más allá podía ver un lago. Respiro profundamente. Este era un trozo de reino natural situado en medio de la 'jungla de concreto', algo bastante irónico si tenía que agregar.

Continúo su camino a lo largo de la zona pavimentada. El aire ciertamente se sentía más limpio aunque no tanto como pudiera haber esperado. Suspiro amargamente. Si iba a vivir en esta ciudad asquerosamente contaminada, tendría que adaptarse y lidiar con eso.

 _No tenía más remedio._

Sus pasos lo llevaron directamente al lago, el cual, tenía que decir, no estaba muy limpio; varias personas estaban sentadas a la orilla disfrutando del día y de una pequeña merienda. Rápidamente decidió que ya que estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo le sacaría provecho, subió por una vereda que parecía rodeaba una zona más densa. Caminó unos minutos hasta notar como los árboles se hacían más y más grandes, y más y más espesos, miro hacia el cielo sintiendo por un momento la fantasía de estar en medio del bosque o tras la mansión Wayne donde la vegetación era extensa. Inhalo profundamente. Relajado. El aire en este lado del parque era frío y húmedo, los árboles hacían su labor limpiando el polvo que los autos expulsaban. Ajusto su sudadera a su cuerpo reprimiendo un temblor, los altos árboles cubrían casi en su totalidad los rayos del sol.

Cerró los ojos dejándose guiar tal como lo haría en casa, cuando estaba solo, cuando únicamente era él, las aves y el sonido de los insectos. Anduvo tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento estaría sobre la carretera pero no importaba ahora, la fantasía que provocaba este lugar era suficiente. Caminó sin aparente sentido, caminó hasta que la tierra bajo sus pies se sintió extraña, demasiado blanda, abrió los ojos confundido, fue entonces que lo sintió; el aíre a su alrededor se hizo denso y muy pesado. Helado. Sus músculos se tensaron en alerta y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con arrebato. _No estaba bien_. _No estaba bien_. _No estaba bien_. Respiro agitadamente escuchando su corazón palpitarle en los oídos. Se sentía vigilado. Asechado. Rodeado por entidades que no sabía por qué no se dejaban ver.

 _Y las cuales estaban llenas de ira._

-"¿Quién eres?..."- Logro pronunciar apenas pues el aire escapo de sus pulmones.

 _¡Detente…! ¡Para por favor!… ¡PARA!_

Escucho las palabras tan claramente en su mente.

 _¡Ayúdenme!… ¡por favor!... Alguien ayúdeme…_

-"... ¡Déjate ver ahora!"-

 _No dejes que nos haga daño. ¡Por favor no dejes que nos haga daño!_

Respiro pesadamente abrazándose a sí mimo tratando de reprimir el temblor de sus manos.

Abrió la boca pero no logro articular palabra. Hacia tanto frío ahora que podía jurar, podía ver su aliento blanco salir de entre sus labios.

 _Haz que pare por favor…_

 _¡Haz que pare!_

 _¡HAZ QUE PARE!_

Inconscientemente llevo sus temblorosas manos a sus oídos protegiéndolos del ruido. Fue un gesto estúpido, lo sabía, solo un vano intento que no serviría para nada pues el ruido no se detendría, _no pararía_ , _no pararía_ , _no pararía_ , no se detendría porque las voces no estaban en el viento ¡Estaba en su maldita cabeza! Todas ellas solo gritaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo haciendo que escucharlas fuera insoportable.

Y no se sentía bien. Estaba comenzando a marearse. Todas estas voces lo estaban mareando. Todas ellas gritando en conjunto, girando en su cabeza como un maremoto. Sin oponer resistencia, cayó en posición fetal mirando hacia sus ahora sucios zapatos, la tierra y pequeñas yerbas se pegaban a sus suelas. Frunció las cejas sabiendo que algo tenía que haber aquí, algo debía haber pues aunque no lo pareciera la tierra había sido removida hace mucho tiempo, lo vio como si de un reflejo de otra época se tratara, y como si fuera la primera vez tomó conciencia de su alrededor; estaba de pie sobre un montículo de tierra oculto bajo hojarasca suelta, pequeñas lombrices se movían y retorcían bajo sus pies, realizando una danza que parecía casi hipnotizaste. Observo una pequeña luz, un pequeño objeto que resplandecía cuando era golpeado por los delgados rayos de sol, alargo su mano para quitar el exceso de tierra, descubriendo que se solo trataba de una pequeña cadena de plata. Curioso, la tomo entre sus dedos.

Grandísimo error.

En cuanto tocó los pequeños eslabones fue cuando lo vio, el aire salio de sus pulmones y sintió como si el mundo se estrellara contra él, como una pared de agua, fría y pesada. Vio cientos de fragmentos arrastrarse sin sentido hacia su subconsciente, como si una de una película vieja con sus colores ocres, amarillos y sepias se tratase. Se sintió caer, perdió el balance y el suelo bajo sus pies. Supo que había entrado en trance en el momento en que sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso. Parecía vivir una alucinación, cientos de imágenes aparecieron frente a sus ojos girando a velocidad alarmante; estos eran los recuerdos de alguien, del dueño de esta pequeña cadena plateada. Ahí había dos adultos, la espalda de una mujer y el frente de hombre que le sonreía con malicia, hirviendo de ira, gritando y gritando palabras incoherentes que no lograba entender. Vio a un niño, pequeño y extremadamente delgado, sus facciones suaves y grandes ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Suplicantemente. Sintió en carne propia su dolor y su desesperación. _Ayúdame._ Vio con sus ojos sus días, sus años y sus sueños. _Por favor ayúdame_. Los cuales fueron brutalmente cortados. Un grotesco ruido lleno sus oídos, uno que se acercaba mucho a un gorgoreo, algo muy similar al sonido que hace alguien que se está ahogando, vio sangre y luces por todos lados, vio un piso de azulejos y entonces grandes árboles. _Nadie volverá a lastimarte_. Vivió su último día, fue testigo de su último aliento, de su agonía, de su soledad, de su miedo y su dolor; y juraba, ahora juraba que había logrado ver a su verdugo; lo escucho reír con maldad, lo miro a los ojos, vio su sonrisa dentada torcerse en una mueca grotesca y sádica, sintió sus manos sobre su piel, sintió sus dientes sobre su piel. Su cuerpo fue cortado y arañado. Grito y lloro en desesperación.

Grito pidiendo ayuda.

Grito para que párase.

Grito hasta que el mundo se desvaneció ante sus ojos y todo se volvió negro…

Y supo entonces que estaba cayendo, profundo, muy profundo en un pozo lleno de recuerdos que no eran ni siquiera suyos…

 _-"¿Estas bien?"-_

Una voz llego a sus oídos.

-"Oye chico. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"-

Un par de manos lo tomaron con fuerza por los brazos apretándose ligeramente alrededor de ellos mientras caminaban. Tropezó un par de veces sintiendo sus piernas entumidas. Parpadeo a la luz cuando esta lo golpeo en el rostro.

-"Siéntate…"- Sin quererlo obedeció.

-"¿Estas mejor?"- Sintió una mano a su espalda, subía y bajaba con movimientos suaves.

-"No me toques…"- Dijo apenas con voz.

-"Esta bien, como quieras. Solo no intentes levantarte ¿de acuerdo? creí que ibas a desmayarte chico."-

Damian no respondió, solo permaneció sentado en ese lugar bajo el sol. Fue momentos después de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz que lo vio. Frente a él, sentado sobre una rodilla estaba un hombre, no muy joven en realidad, pero tampoco tan viejo; su cabello era negro, ligeramente largo y desordenado, sus ojos eran de un color azul suave escondidos detrás de una montura de pasta.

El hombre le sonrió con blancos y perfectos dientes.

-"Que bueno que estas bien."- Damian abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de aquel sujeto en su mejilla. _Tan desagradable_. Arremetió con violencia golpeando la mano del sujeto, pero el tipo solo sonrió sin verse afectado por el gesto.

-"Dije, que no me tocaras."-

-"Esta bien, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Te vi hace un momento y creí que podrías necesitar ayuda."-

-"Estoy bien. Tu preocupación es innecesaria."- Damian intento ponerse de pie pero su mundo nado nuevamente.

-"Tómalo con calma ¿Vale?"- El extraño sujeto lo ayudo de nuevo a sentarse sobre el pasto, justo a la orilla del lago. Damian frunció las cejas maldiciendo su propia debilidad, suspiro pesadamente guardando la pequeña pulsera en su bolsillo.

-"Mi nombre es Benny Pascot por cierto. Pero puedes llamarme Ben."- Damian miro con suspicacia la mano ofrecida. Ben sonrió y mordió su labio retrayendo su mano.

-"Benny Pascot…"- Repitió despacio el niño.

-"Así es chico."-

Permanecieron un momento en silencio incómodo. Después de un tiempo considerable Pascot se puso de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones color caqui. -"Está haciendo mucho calor chico ¿no te parece? Es mejor si nos movemos a la sombra."- Damian observo al sujeto, pero él no se movió. -"¿Puedes caminar? Quizá debamos ir a la caseta de vigilancia, alguien podría recogerte si vamos ahí."-

-"Alguien podría…"- Abrió los ojos exaltado. -"¿Qué hora es?"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"He preguntado la hora. ¿Qué hora es?"-

-"Hmm… son las once con cuarenta y cinco."- Damian gruño. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

Con esfuerzo se incorporó inestable sobre sus pies. Quizá podría hacerle caso a este hombre, quizá podría ir a donde él decía, así podría ponerse en contacto con Pennyworth y el mayordomo lo corregiría para poder volver a la mansión.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del parque siguiendo el paso de Damian. Mientras avanzaban el chico lanzaba rápidas miradas al sujeto; el hombre no era muy alto, pero tampoco muy bajo, su altura podría etiquetarse como dentro del promedio, su cuerpo parecía estar bien construido, atlético y sin embargo su ropa parecía ser una talla mayor, sus zapatos estaban sucios, llenos de tierra y hojarasca, y aparte de las gafas de pasta, el sujeto llevaba una chaqueta a cuadros, una mochila escolar sobre su hombro derecho y unos binoculares al cuello. Pese a tener un aspecto un tanto desgarbado no podía ser mayor de treinta. Como si el sujeto supiera que lo estaba mirando, se encontró con sus ojos azules.

-"Fue una suerte que te encontrara."- Damian permaneció en silencio lo más alerta que podía pese a que lo estaba venciendo el sueño. No le agradaba este hombre, no le gustaba la forma en la que lo había mirado, la forma en la que lo había tocado. Con fuerza. Casi posesivo. Froto descuidadamente sus brazos sintiendo aún esas manos.

 _Por eso odiaba a los humanos._

-"¡Mira! ya casi llegamos"-

Pascot intercambio unas palabras con el vigilante quien lanzo cortas miradas hacia su dirección en repetidas ocasiones, finalmente el hombre en uniforme les dio paso a una pequeña caseta de vigilancia, dentro el aire se sentía fresco. Agradable.

-"Puedes sentarte aquí chico."- Dijo el vigilante al tiempo que le alcazaba una botella de agua. -"¿Estas solo?"- Damian asintió bebiendo ávidamente. -"Conoces algún numero al que podamos llamar"-

-"Sí"- Debía agradecerle esto a Grayson y a su 'Tienes que aprenderte los números de emergencia' pues aparentemente para él, el número del mayordomo era un número de emergencia.

-"Bien chico. Ellos se harán cargo de ti."- Pascot comento despacio a su lado. -"Espero nos volvamos a ver. Siempre estoy por aquí, este es mi parque favorito."-

Sin decir palabra, Damian observo al hombre alejarse, algo en la fachada de ese sujeto hablaba de cuidado, algo le decía que este hombre no era tan agradable como aparentaba, quizá era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de dientes blancos. Esa sonrisa que hablaba con confianza, con elocuencia, esa sonrisa que parecía tan inofensiva. _Sádica_. Sacudió la cabeza prestando atención al hombre en uniforme que le preguntaba algunos datos.

Pennyworth iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

Era la quinta vez que miraba por el retrovisor para observar al niño que dormitaba en los asientos traseros. Avanzo a velocidad moderada por el Memorial Bridge para dirigirse a la mansión. Damian se agito en su sueño más no despertó, esto había pasado ya unas tres o cuatro veces, y en silencio se repetía que, si Damian no despertaba por si solo cuando arribasen a la mansión tendría que llevar él mismo al niño hasta su habitación. No era un problema realmente. A los ojos de los demás podría parecer un simple viejo, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía más resistencia que cualquier chico joven. El verdadero problema en sí, sería explicarle todo lo sucedido al amo Bruce, aunque podría ser bueno en realidad; el señor Bruce tenía que saber sobre esto, podrían incluso llamar a la Dr. Thompkins para que les diera su opinión profesional acerca de la salud del niño.

Una mirada más hacía los sillones traseros y contaría como la sexta. Damian seguía dormitando en la misma posición ajeno a todo, ajeno incluso, al desagradable momento que le hizo pasar cuando al salir del Centro Comercial pudo darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba por ningún lado; espero en el auto, se cumplió la hora acordada pero Damian no llegó. Espero sintiendo que el alma se le iba. Pasaron 10 minutos más y el jovencito no aparecía. 30 minutos después decidió que debía llamar al señor Bruce pensando en cómo podía explicarle que había perdido al niño.

- _'Señor Bruce, ¿sabe? No deseo que se altere pero creo que pude haber perdido a su hijo. Lo deje ir solo al parque. Sí, sé que el joven Damian no conoce la ciudad pero de verdad que no creí que eso fuera importante señor, usted sabe, él es un niño muy inteligente…'_ -

Regreso al Centro Comercial y busco por los alrededores pensando en una forma de abordar el tema sin darle a su señor un ataque. A punto estuvo de marcar cuando su móvil sonó insistente, una, dos, tres llamadas de un número que no reconoció y pese a sus sospechas, contesto temiendo lo peor.

Ciertamente, entre todos los problemas en los que Damian pudo haberse metido no esperaba esto. El niño fue llevado por un desconocido a la caseta de seguridad del parque porque aparentemente no se estaba sintiendo bien y había sufrido un desvanecimiento mientras paseaba cerca del lago. Sin perder tiempo, llego al parque para recoger al jovencito y ambos subieron al auto, así que aquí estaba ahora, a menos de un kilómetro de la mansión después de haber hecho las compras y recibir un buen susto.

Escucho a Damian moverse en su asiento, mirando por el retrovisor podía ver que el niño había despertado, el alivio llego a él llevándose un gran peso, el chico lucia francamente mejor que cuando había ido a recogerlo.

Damian se encontró con sus ojos un par de veces pero ninguno de los dos hablo.

Doblaron a su izquierda entrando a los terrenos de la mansión.

-"¿Vas a decirle a mi padre?"- Hablo en voz baja. Alfred no se volvió para verlo, pero podía decir, sentía la penetrante mirada del niño en su nuca.

-"Sería lo más correcto joven amo."- Damian gimió dejándose caer en el asiento sin fuerzas. -"Pudo haberse lastimado joven señor. Sabe de qué estoy hablando ¿Verdad? Su actitud ha sido peligrosa y temeraria. Considero que el señor Bruce debe saber que ha descuidado su salud."-

Damian brinco en su asiento. -"¡No es eso lo que ha pasado Pennyworth!"-

-"Bueno, aquel oficial ha dicho lo contario, sin embargo, creo que ambos podemos llegar a un acuerdo."- Atravesaron las verjas que daban a la entrada principal. -"Si me permite decirlo joven señor, su comportamiento ha sido inadecuado, pero creo que puedo pasarlo por alto si me dice que desea cenar hoy. Piense con cuidado jovencito que solo le daré hasta que nos estacionemos."-

En exactamente cinco minutos Alfred detuvo el negro auto frente a las puertas de la mansión. Habían demorado casi tres horas más del tiempo previsto, si se daba tiempo aún podrían comer el almuerzo por las dos de la tarde.

Damian se movió inquieto mirando al mayordomo, definitivamente lo había subestimado. Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando observo al hombre estacionarse, poner el auto en punto muerto y subir la ventanilla. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Pennyworth finalmente decidiera abrir la portezuela del asiento del piloto.

No iba a detenerse, se dijo mentalmente. No iba a detenerse.

El mayordomo iría y le diría a su Padre.

Y entonces Padre se enfadaría nuevamente con él.

- _"Existe algo llamado confianza Damian, y la confianza es algo que se gana."_ -

Las palabras resonaron en sus iodos como un eco…

-"¡Espera!"-

El hombre mayor se volvió para ver a Damian, el niño llevaba en su rostro la mirada más mortífera y atormentada que hubiera visto en años. Sus labios se movieron pero no hablo, o por lo menos no lo escucho.

-"¿Desea algo joven amo?"- Damian gruño ¡este hombre se burlaba de él! Dando un pesado suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón. Alfred sonrío y bajo un pie del vehículo.

-"Desearía merendar algo fruta esta noche Pennyworth."- Susurro casi inaudiblemente con un puchero en sus labios. Desde afuera Alfred se asomó al interior del auto, el niño mantenía la mirada al lado opuesto. -"Algunas verduras también estarían bien siempre y cuando sean cultivadas de forma orgánica. No ingiero nada que contenga conservadores y por supuesto, detesto todo tipo de derivado animal. La leche tampoco es una opción, en vez de eso prefiero tomar té siempre y cuando este endulzado con azúcar moreno."-

La mirada de Alfred se hizo suave sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se extendía sobre sus labios.

-"Como desee joven señor."-

Y Damian no pudo evitar gemir como gesto de resignación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 02._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales** : Tengo algo por los capítulos largos, no sé, y he tenido esta idea por varios meses ya así que espero les haya parecido entretenida. Esta será una historia corta y planeo (por lo menos eso espero) convertirla en una serie de historias cortas centrada en la relación de los personajes pero incorporando elementos sobrenaturales.

Referencias: (1). Corresponde al primer verso sacado del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.

.

.

.


	2. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 02

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber. Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

Sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _¡Con el Jabberwock, hijo mío, ten cuidado!_

 _¡Sus fauces que destrozan, sus garras que apresan!_

 _¡Cuidado con el ave Jubjub, hazte a un lado,_

 _si vienen las frumiantes Roburlezas!_ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

Capítulo 02.

.

.

.

Como cada vez, decidieron hacer una rápida reunión en su lugar predilecto, en los sótanos que se extendían por toda la mansión Wayne, inmediatamente, Dick tomó uno de los sillones y observó cómo Tim se sentaba en el otro.

Siendo la mansión una estructura con años y años de historia, no era de extrañar que tuviera cientos de túneles y bóvedas corriendo por debajo de ella, incluso, se atrevía a considerar que aun cuando Bruce fuera el único dueño y señor de la mansión, ni siquiera él podría saber a ciencia cierta el alcance de todos los pasadizos que la construcción albergaba, principalmente porque la gran mayoría de estos túneles tenían que ser tan antiguos que seguramente, muchos de ellos ni siquiera figuraban en los planos ni mucho menos, en los registros oficiales de la mansión.

Y en silencio debía admitir que él tampoco los conocía todos.

Él únicamente tenía conocimiento de aquellos que habían sido explorados ya por su Mentor. Incluso recordaba con vergüenza… haberse perdido en esos túneles más veces de las que le gustaría admitir cuando niño, y aún hoy, recordaba los escalofríos recorrer su piel, recordaba la soledad, la obscuridad, esa sensación de sentirse vigilado, casi asechado.

Pero eso era solamente la manifestación de sus infantiles miedos, Bruce se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, y si Bruce se lo había dicho, t _enía ser cierto._

Y aunque todo había quedado atrás, aunque todo había quedado en el olvido la verdad era que aún hoy muchos de esos túneles seguían sin explorarse. Bruce había intentado cambiar eso dándose a la tarea de acondicionar aquellos que consideraba pudieran ser ventajosos para su causa, como los que atravesaban bajo ciertos puntos clave de la ciudad o los que desembocaban en las cloacas y acueductos; este en concreto, ellos le llamaban la _cueva_.

La _cueva_ se situaba justo por debajo de la mansión Wayne colindando con los bosques cercanos y en efecto era, una cueva de murciélagos perfectamente adaptada a sus necesidades.

La _cueva_ , contaba con todo el equipo necesario para poder realizar sus investigaciones y mucho más, pues siendo Bruce el hombre precavido que conocía se había encargado de construir este santuario a lo largo de los años, trayendo a el no solo lo último en equipos tecnológicos sino aquellos ítems encontrados durante sus investigaciones; quizá por eso a él no le agradaba nada este lugar. La _cueva_ estaba llena por un lado, de lo mejor en tecnología, radios, alarmas, lectores de actividad electromagnética, supercomputadoras y demás dispositivos de los cuales desconocía su uso, todos ellos cortesía de Bruce y Wayne Tech; y por el otro lado, aquí también descansaban todos aquellos objetos 'malditos' que Bruce tanto se empeñaba en coleccionar 'por seguridad' y los cuales afortunadamente, se mantenían fuertemente resguardados dentro de bonitas urnas de cristal, y la verdad sea dicha, toda esta colección era por demás escalofriante; cada vez que miraba hacia esas urnas y estantes no podía evitar pensar que este horroroso espectáculo bien podría competir con el famoso museo ocultista de los Warren…

… Y pensando en eso, la sola idea resultaba ser por demás, bastante desalentadora.

Inquieto, se movió en su asiento ignorando los escalofríos que este lugar le provocaba, el ambiente aquí siempre estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado pesado por la gran cantidad de energía acumulada, y si a todo esto le sumábamos el constante chillido de los murciélagos el resultado se convertía en una lúgubre y escalofriante sinfonía, y ya ni siquiera estaba tocando el tema de que cada noche cuando se ponía el sol, todos estos animales salían despedidos como una nube negra hacia el cielo.

Respirando profundamente, dejo que su vista vagara por los alrededores hasta detenerse en Timothy, quien justamente se encontraba sentado frente a él. Dick observo al chico maravillándose por la concertación con la que leía una y otra vez los informes policíacos que Bruce muy convenientemente había hackeado.

-"Hay dos niños que desaparecieron en la última semana."- Comento el menor con baja voz mientras leía el expediente. -"Cuatro en lo que va del mes."- Tim se aclaró la garganta. -"El reporte más reciente es de Aaron Jhones desaparecido el pasado miércoles, de acuerdo al reporte, la madre llevo a su hijo al Centro Comercial, solo fueron unos minutos de descuido; Sarha Jhones, su madre, se alejó del niño para hacer una llamada telefónica que le tomaría unos 20 minutos, dejo al niño en los recreativos pensando que estaría ahí cuando volviera, pero cuando llego a por él, su hijo ya había desaparecido... aparentemente el niño era hijo de padres divorciados también…"-

-"¿Qué hay del padre?"- Preguntó Dick con interés.

-"Vive en otro estado y solo visitaba a su hijo los fines de semana."-

-"¿Y las cámaras de seguridad? El Centro Comercial debe tener cientos cámaras de seguridad en cada pasillo ¿No? ¿Hay algo que podamos obtener de ellas?"-

Tim suspiro, 'cientos de cámaras', eso sonaba casi gracioso.

-"Si bueno, precisamente ese día las cámaras no estaban en funcionamiento debido a un fallo técnico. Quien substrajo a este niño tenía haberlo sabido..."-

-"… yo… no lo creo..."- Dick interrumpió rememorando algo que quizá podría esclarecer ese misterio. -"Recuerdo que ese día había tormenta Tim, el hecho de que las cámaras hubieran fallado bien podría haber sido por el mal clima…"-

Timothy lo miro incrédulo.

-"¿Hablas enserio Dick? Es cierto que hubo tormenta, pero si eso provoco el fallo en los equipos electrónicos entonces estaríamos ante una increíble coincidencia ¿No crees?"- Regresando su atención al informe agrego. -"… Otro punto importante sobre este caso es el hecho de que tampoco tenemos testigos, los empleados tenían coartadas sólidas para ese momento, aunque la policía está investigando a un hombre."-

-"Entonces sí hay un sospechoso…"- Tim asintió. -"¿Y de verdad lo es?... quiero decir, ¿De verdad es alguien a quien podamos culpar Tim?"- Dick tomo la copia del expediente de las manos del menor, Timothy aceptó el gesto dejándose caer sin ganas sobre el sillón.

-"No…"- Susurro después de un largo silencio. -"Dudo mucho que este hombre…"- Apunto un dedo al expediente. -"Al que detuvieron, sea nuestro sospechoso, es decir; este sujeto tiene historial de robo, sí, y está siendo investigado por eso, pero no es nuestro hombre Dick, él… no es quien sustrajo al niño."-

-" **¿Cómo lo sabes?** "-

La ronca voz de Bruce resonó por toda la _cueva_. Tim miro de inmediato al hombre que se acercaba a ellos imponiendo su presencia.

-"¿A-a qué te refieres Bruce?... "- Pregunto el menor ligeramente extrañado, casi queriendo desaparecer para así poder que evitar la aguda mirada de su mentor sobre su persona.

-"¿Cómo puedes saber que ese hombre no es a quien estamos buscando?"-

Timothy pestañeo.

-"Bueno… él no tiene perfil para poder ser catalogado como un secuestrador… quiero decir, sí, es un ladrón y como tal tiene solo historial de hurto, pero no es ni siquiera un atracador de bancos, este hombre es… es solo es un pobre diablo, solo un oportunista que solía asaltar auto-estaciones y tiendas de conveniencia, su modo de operación puede describirse como descuidado, simple, actuaba siempre por las noches con un arma que nunca estuvo cargada y cuando entraba en acción lo hacía siempre cuando había mujeres en el sitio. Fue detenido un par de veces pero en todas ellas siempre logro salir bajo fianza."- Bruce asintió.

-"Tienes toda la razón. Nuestro hombre no es cualquier cosa, es inteligente, y mucho, es críptico y analítico, y principalmente, debe tener acceso a posibles víctimas, por lo que debe trabajar con ellos o muy cerca de ellos, puede desempeñarse como maestro o incluso como instructor, además es muy posible que él mismo seleccione e investigue a los niños antes de siquiera pensar en actuar, por lo que sin duda trabajará solo para evitarse errores que puedan comprometer su trabajo, y no solo eso, nuestro sujeto tiene que ser carismático para así poder ganarse la confianza de los niños."-

-"Entonces… básicamente estamos buscando a un hombre de apariencia normal que no sobresale del resto… eso no nos ayuda mucho Bruce, la mayor parte de los habitantes de esta ciudad encajan en esa descripción."- Comento Dick observando las fotos de los niños en los expedientes. -"¿Podría ser una mujer?"-

-"De acuerdo a la evidencia Dick…"- Intervino Bruce. -"Estoy más inclinado a que sea un hombre."-

-"¿Estás seguro de eso?"- Preguntó en voz baja, el mayor asintió. -"Ya veo."-

Aclarándose la garganta Bruce continuó.

-"Otro punto importante que debemos tener en cuenta es que es muy posible que nuestro sospechoso opere llevando algún tipo de animal con él, puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso puede ser lo más simple que podamos imaginar pero lo suficientemente llamativo como capturar la atención de los niños."-

Dick sonrío con amargura desviando la mirada hacia su Mentor. -"Vaya. Eso nos deja en un callejón sin salida Bruce. Por lo que nos dices, tenemos a un amable y carismático caballero que físicamente no representa amenaza alguna más sin embargo secuestra niños de los cuales ninguno de ellos ha sido encontrado. _Grandioso_ …"- Terminó en tono sarcástico.

-"Es por eso Dick…"- Enfatizo su Mentor. -"Que debemos actuar pronto. He indagado un poco más en el caso y con ayuda de Bárbara conseguimos acceso a los archivos de la policía. Cuatro niños han desaparecido en lo que va del mes, sin embargo… no creo que estas sean las cifras reales; estos son solo aquellos casos que han tenido características similares y que han causado la movilización de los medios. Debido a que tenía mis propias dudas, me he tomado la libertad de investigar por mi cuenta todas las desapariciones reportadas al departamento de policía que involucraran a niños y que fueran por lo menos de los últimos seis meses. De acuerdo a los registros, se han reportado a la fecha un total de sesenta y cuatro desapariciones."- Tim y Dick intercambiaron miradas.

-"Y esos son solo los casos reportados…"- Tim se mofó irónicamente.

-"En efecto Tim."- La voz de Bruce se hizo seria. -"Estas sesenta y cuatro desapariciones son únicamente las que fueron reportadas, pero podrían ser más… estoy seguro de que hay más, pero por el momento solo nos centraremos en estas, aparte, no todas estas cumplen con lo que estamos investigando. De estas sesenta y cuatro desapariciones doce fueron reportadas como falsas después de las primeras ocho horas y veinticuatro corresponden al secuestro o desaparición de adultos, el resto cumplen con diferentes características que pueden o no entrar dentro de nuestro perfil."- Bruce se sentó en el sillón junto a ellos. -"De acuerdo a la información que tenemos, debemos centrarnos solo en los reportes que involucren a niños varones de entre la edad de nueve a doce años desaparecidos de lugares públicos y de los cuales nunca se haya pedido rescate."-

-"Te falto mencionar Bruce…"- Intervino Tim en voz suave. -"Que tampoco se hayan encontrado sus cuerpos."-

-"Entonces podrían estar vivos…"- Los ojos de Dick brillaron con esperanza. -"Ellos podrían estar vivos ¿Verdad Bruce?"- Repitió para sí mismo queriendo creerlo, pero internamente sabía, que cuando un niño desaparece las primeras veinticuatro horas son cruciales, pues conforme más avanza el tiempo las probabilidades de recuperarlo con vida se hacen más pequeñas. _Nulas_.

-"Hay posibilidad, sí."- La voz de su Mentor lo regreso a la realidad. Dick se mordió el interior del labio alejando los pensamientos negativos de su mente. -"Filtrando toda la información tenemos que hay un total de doce casos abiertos que cumplen con las características que nos ocupan, el primer reporte se hizo hace unos cuatro meses. Cualquier cosa que sea, ya sea un hombre o no, debe ser capturado."-

Dick frunció las cejas.-"Espera Bruce, ¿Quieres decir que crees que no pueda ser un hombre?"- .

-"No. Estoy seguro que se trata de un hombre Dick, de un ser humano, pero a este punto también estoy abierto a las posibilidades."-

-"No sé si eso sea mejor Bruce."- Tim chasqueo la lengua. -"Si se trata un hombre, de un varón, entonces creo que estaríamos tras de la pista de algún tipo de… pedófilo."- Dick hizo una mueca sin gustarle lo que acababa de escuchar. -"Tan solo hay que mirarlo, los niños son extremadamente jóvenes. Aaron Jhones desapareció el miércoles y Mickael Brooks tan solo dos días antes, los dos acababan de cumplir los nueve años… ninguno de ellos estaba siquiera en secundaria."-

-"Y eso no es lo único Tim…"- Interrumpió Dick con voz crítica. "-Fíjate en esto. Los últimos dos casos sucedieron con días de diferencia… ¿Te das cuenta? O nuestro sujeto gana confianza o algo sucedió para que decidiera entrar en acción tan pronto, si tomamos esto como referencia ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que decida actuar de nuevo?"-

-"Tienes razón."- Timothy estuvo de acuerdo. -"Las fechas en las que ocurrieron todas las desapariciones son discordantes, no tiene sentido en realidad, en estos momentos nuestro sujeto podría estar buscando a su siguiente víctima…"-

-"En efecto."- La voz de Bruce interrumpió. -"Se trata de una situación muy delicada, y es por eso que requiero de su participación."- Bruce se dirigió a ambos. -"He sacado la lista de los lugares en donde los niños fueron vistos por última vez, si repartimos el trabajo podremos abarcar más en menos tiempo."-

Dick dio un rápido vistazo a los expedientes tratando de hallar algo que les diera una pista de lo que podían enfrentar. -"Y Bruce… ¿Hay algo… que estos niños tengan en común? Quiero decir, mira la información, estos chicos ni siquiera se parecen entre sí, todos ellos son de diversas etnias; ocho de ellos son caucásicos, uno tiene raíces latinas, otro es afroamericano y los dos restantes son dos hermanos con orígenes asiáticos."-

-"Su nivel socioeconómico también varía. "- Tim hizo el punto. -"Y estudiaban en escuelas diferentes con excepción de los hermanos."-

-"¿Así que no hay nada que los relacione?"- Pregunto Dick.

-"Debe haber algo."- Respondió Tim. -"Debe haber algo que relacione a estos niños porque no creo que todos estos sean solo secuestros… realizados al azar."- Susurro mirando fijamente la fotografía de un niño rubio lleno de pecas.

-"Escuchen los dos, necesito que lean los archivos y vayan a los lugares donde substrajeron a estos niños, necesito que busquen pistas o cualquier cosa que consideren este fuera de lugar por más mínima que sea puede ayudarnos a encontrar al responsable."-

-"Dalo por hecho Bruce"- Sentencio Dick.

-"Los archivos terminaran de actualizarse en unos minutos."- Bruce señalo hacia el enorme computador. -"Se los haré llegar."-

-"Por supuesto."- Concluyó Tim.

Dick asintió mirando su móvil, otro artículo cortesía de Bruce y Wayne Tech. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Todo en este lugar, todo en esta _cueva_ tenía un pedazo del legado de Bruce en ella.

Su atención fue rota por el móvil de su Mentor que no encontró mejor momento que ese para comenzar a timbrar insistentemente, con un pesado gesto, Bruce suspiro. -"Parece que necesito hacer una rápida visita a la oficina… no me tomara mucho tiempo. _Espero._ "-

-"¿Todo está bien?"-

-"Si Dick. Todo está bien."- Antes de abandonar el lugar les dio última mirada. -"Buena suerte chicos."-

-"¡Espera!"- Dick corrió para alcanzar a su Mentor que ya iba a medio camino con dirección a la escalera. -"Necesito preguntarte algo Bruce."- El mayor lo observó expectante. -"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué has dejado a Damian fuera de todo esto? es decir, Damian es joven, pero estoy seguro de que es perfectamente capaz de ayudarnos, solo necesitas darle la oportunidad…"-

Bruce alzo una inquisitiva ceja sabiendo de antemano que Dick le preguntaría esto en cualquier momento. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

-"¿Sabes cuantos años tiene Damian, Dick?"-

-"Yo… hummm… creo que… ¿Tiene diez...?"-

-"Damian no los ha cumplido aún. Él no tiene ni siquiera diez Dick. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en involúcralo en esto? Sobre todo cuando estos chicos… sobre todo cuando todos ellos… lo has visto tú mismo, no dejare que Damian se involucre en un caso en donde las principales las víctimas son niños que tienen su misma edad."- Sin decir nada más, Bruce abandono el recinto.

El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato tan solo roto por el ruido de los computadores y las alas de los murciélagos.

-"¿Y bien?..."- Escucho a Tim preguntar detrás de él. -"¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde podemos comenzar?"-

-"Si… empezaremos desde el principio…"- Comento Dick sin despegar la vista por donde había salido su Mentor. -"¿Tenemos un mapa?"- Tim acató la orden, levantándose de su asiento y rebuscando en los escritorios, cajones y estantes.

-"Aquí."- Murmuro el menor extendiendo el plano de la ciudad sobre la mesa más próxima.

-"Okey. De este modo será más fácil. Empecemos. Aaron Jhones desapareció del Centro Comercial. Tiene nueve años. Mickael Brooks desapareció de camino a la escuela, también de nueve."- Dick marco los lugares donde fueron vistos por última vez.

-"Austin Weller fue el primer niño reportado, también de nueve años, fue visto por última vez en el Colgate Park. Ernesto Dumas de once fue visto por última vez en Adams Street, de acuerdo a su madre se dirigía al Saint Mary Park."- Tim marcó los siguientes lugares.

-"Bryan O'conner de doce años salió de su casa para ir con sus amigos al estadio. Sus amigos confirmaron que estuvo con ellos pero nunca regreso a casa. Arthur Blake de diez fue visto en Gate Boulevard, él iba con otros amigos a la Torre Wayne pero nunca llego a casa. Ren y Takeshi Curtis de diez y doce respectivamente, fueron vistos en The Midtown Bridge, parece iban de visita a casa de un amigo…"- La voz de Dick se hizo delgada y apagada mientras recitaba uno a uno los nombres de los desaparecidos. -"Demonios… ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja que niños tan jóvenes salgan solos en una ciudad como esta?"-

-"Buena pregunta."- Tim marco los lugares citados en el mapa.

-"Sigamos. Dean Jordan de once, fue visto por última vez cerca de Westchelsea Park, él estaba con su padre en ese momento, el hombre solo descuidó un momento a su hijo ya que fue a cambiar a su hermana menor que se había derramado un poco de jugo encima. Sigue desaparecido desde entonces. Eliot Keegan y Gary Owen de doce y once años respectivamente. Ellos dos eran vecinos. Los padres de Gary iban a llevarlos al City Hall de Gotham pero perdieron a los niños entre la gente. El padre de Gary está siendo investigado por violencia doméstica pero él ha dicho cientos de veces que no le hizo nada a los niños."- Lar marcas fueron colocadas en su sitio una tras otra como un terrible recordatorio.

-"Henry Renan."- Los ojos de Tim vagaron al mapa. -"Diez años. Fue visto por última vez en The Channel Park sobre E. Baypoint Street. Iba con su madre en ese momento. El niño le dijo a su madre que iría a comprar un helado ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un maldito helado! El chico no volvió, reportaron su desaparición dos días después."- Termino un tanto extrañado. -"¿Por qué tardaron tanto en reportar la desaparición de este niño?"- Se preguntó en silencio, más para sí mismo.

Tim se mordió el labio, Dick tenía un punto, ¿Por qué demoraron tanto en reportar su desaparición? ¿Cuántos más casos similares había? No podían saberlo hasta que la información estuviera completa y para ello tendrían que esperar un poco más, por lo mientras, se concentrarían en lo que ya tenían… y sabían.

Dejo sus ojos vagar hacia el mapa, ahora solo necesitaban encontrar una pauta, cualquier cosa que les abriera camino pues hasta el momento, solo tenían casos aislados sin aparente relación. Leyó nuevamente los nombres para memorizarlos, estudio una y otra vez los rostros de los niños buscando una semejanza pero no había nada. Todos los niños habían sido sustraídos de diferentes puntos de la ciudad, a diferentes horas, solos o acompañados. Las locaciones iban desde calles cerca del centro a lugares públicos o de interés y parques… había por lo menos cuatro locaciones que eran parques, el estadio, la torre Wayne… y realmente no creía que pudieran sacar algo de aquí.

-"¿Qué clase de enfermo secuestra niños?"-

Tim volvió la vista hacia Dick suponiendo que esa pregunta debía ser retórica.

- _'Te sorprenderías…'_ \- Lo pensó, más no lo dijo, no quería que Dick se involucrara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, y mucho menos quería que el mayor de ellos se involucrara a un nivel más emocional, sobre todo porque este tipo de casos solían afectar más a Dick que a él mismo.

-"Todos estos chicos son realmente jóvenes Tim."- La voz de Dick se endurecía con cada palabra.

-"Vamos a encontrarlos, si están vivos, ten por seguro que los vamos a encontrar."-

Dick asintió dando una última mirada a las marcas puestas por todo el mapa.

-"Andando Tim. Vamos a echar un vistazo a esos lugares."-

.

.

.

Damian comenzó a dormitar tranquilamente en el sillón con la capucha de su sudadera todavía puesta. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban entrando y saliendo de un agradable sopor. Hacía no mucho habían llegado a la mansión, pero fue solo cuando entraron al living que Pennyworth recibió esa llamada de su Padre, la que le informaba que había tenido que salir de emergencia hacia las oficinas de Wayne Enterprises y que posiblemente llegaría tarde por la noche, _'No me esperen despiertos'_ , apenas había logrado escuchar. Aparte de su Padre los otros dos residentes de la mansión también brillaban por su ausencia, aparentemente Grayson y el molesto de Drake, el favorito de su padre, podía intuir, salieron a quien sabe dónde y cómo era de esperar 'quien sabe' a qué hora volverían. No es que le importara o molestara realmente, de hecho, prefería el silencio en el que se hallaba sumida la mansión en este momento, pues con esos dos dando vueltas por ahí y por allá el ruido era a veces insoportable… pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Acomodo su brazo bajo su cabeza tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda para poder descansar.

Ojala que mientras estuvieran fuera algún auto atropellara a Drake.

Ojala, porque no le agradaba para nada ese niño, lo ponía enfermo, de mal humor, cada vez que veía su rostro lo embriagaba una necesidad obscena por destruirlo, deseaba destruirlo con sus propias manos, borrar su existencia de este mundo y…

Suspiro cansado cerrando sus ojos.

Controlar estos impulsos estaba volviéndose en algo cada vez más y más difícil y aun así, estaba intentando reprimirlos ¡Por ellos! Solo por ellos, ¿Por qué nadie lo veía? Estaba tratando de adaptarse a este nuevo estilo de vida, a todos estos cambios ¡Y nadie veía sus esfuerzos! Gruño enojado apretando los dientes. Al final no importaba, se dijo así mismo, _no importaba_.

No le importaba seguir siendo catalogado como un pequeño niño desagradable, como un molesto problema ¡Es más! Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que no era del agrado para Grayson o para el mayordomo, y por supuesto, tampoco le importaba el hecho de no ser del agrado para el estúpido de Drake… sobre todo para este último. Como si fuera posible atrajo su sudadera más cerca de su cuerpo buscando esa agradable calidez, Gotham era una ciudad muy húmeda; húmeda, fría, gris y extremadamente ruidosa. _Tan desagradable._

Dejo su mente vagar un momento hacia todas esas cosas que le habían pasado hasta ahora.

Pudiera ser que llevara muy poco tiempo viviendo en la mansión, pudiera ser que fuera solo un niño, incluso aceptaba que no tenía tanta experiencia con situaciones mundanas, más sin embargo, él no era idiota. Había cosas que no se podían negar. Había cosas que eran bastante obvias, y una de esas 'cosas' era la clara aversión que ese niño Drake sentía hacia su persona... y bueno, no es que eso le importara realmente, la verdad sea dicha, lo que Drake sintiera o dejara de sentir lo tenía sin cuidado pues el sentimiento era mutuo, y aun así, le parecía increíble el hecho de que nadie más lo notara. Él perfectamente se daba cuenta de todo pues los intentos que Drake hacía para ocultar su desprecio hacia él eran bastante pobres en realidad. Drake lo odiaba, era un hecho. Lo sabía por la forma en la que lo miraba, con esos ojos fríos y azules, lo sabía por esa mirada que tenía únicamente reservada para él; la que lo observaba con recelo, con suspicacia, como si él fuera algún tipo de monstruo. Un extraño animal. Un fenómeno de circo. Lo sabía por la forma en la Drake pronunciaba su nombre, por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando sus labios se movían sin emitir palabra…

 _'Tú no perteneces aquí… este no es tu lugar ¡fuera!'_

 _'fuera.'_

 _'FUERA…'_

Podía escucharlo sin que tuviera que abrir su asquerosa boca, más eso no le importaba. En serio. _No importaba_. Padre había dejado en claro que no quería más peleas, por lo que no tenía más remedio que soportar la inmunda presencia de ese niño… al menos por el momento.

Intento relajarse más no pudo volver a dormir. Sin ganas se levantó del sillón caminando hacia la cocina mientras jugaba con la pequeña pulsera entre sus dedos.

Suponía que esto entraba dentro de las cosas que debían ser informadas a su Padre.

-"Pennyworth, ¿Has visto…"-

-"¡Oh! Joven Damian, qué bueno verlo despierto, ¿Gusta ayudarme?"-

- _'Yo no ayudo a mayordomos'_ \- Estuvo a punto decir, más no lo hizo, se mordió la lengua fuertemente y en vez de eso, se limitó a observar fijamente al hombre decidiendo lo que debía y podía hacer a continuación que se considerara dentro de la mansión como 'lo correcto'. Justo ahora podía ignorar al hombre y salir hacía los jardines, tenía acceso ilimitado a ellos siempre y cuando no saliera del recinto… o eso había dicho su Padre la primera vez que había llegado.

-"¿A qué?"- Respondió con seca voz después de un breve silencio.

-"Dado que los señores no se encuentran en casa, tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar la cena ¿No le parece? Es una actividad sencilla pero ¿Desea ayudarme joven Damian?"-

-"He preguntado, ¿A qué?"- Repitió nuevamente con fastidio mirando al anciano con severidad y pasando sus ojos por los utensilios de cocina dispersos por la mesa y por los recipientes puestos en el fuego. Un pensamiento llego fugazmente, ¿Y si decía que no y este hombre iba y le decía a su Padre? Frunció los labios ante la idea.

Ya nunca más podría volver a confiar en este anciano.

-"tt."-

No tenía más alternativa.

Con un suspiro derrotado, asintió.

-"Está bien…"- Contesto finalmente.

Tomó el primer asiento que entro a su vista y colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa. Había dos cacerolas en el fuego pero desde donde él estaba no podía estar seguro de lo que en ellas se cocinaba. Tampoco olía muy bien. Arrugo las cejas cuando el mayordomo coloco un plato lleno de patatas frente a él.

-"Puede ayudarme a pelarlas joven Damian. ¿Sabe cómo hacerlo?"-

-"No me subestimes…"- Con confianza aceptó el extraño utensilio que le tendió el mayordomo y así lo hizo. La extraña cuchilla paso despacio cortando sobre la superficie. Esto era realmente sencillo, se dijo internamente mientras al otro lado del contador el Alfred arrojaba lo que parecían ser trozos de carne al agua hirviente.

Pudiera ser que para el niño todo esto fuera completamente nuevo e incómodo, más sin en cambio Alfred se encontraba disfrutando a tope la situación mientras lanzaba pequeñas y discretas miradas con dirección hacía Damian, quién, tenía que agregar, estaba teniendo problemas para llevar a cabo su labor, cortando más de lo necesario para limpiar las patatas; guardo silencio no queriendo apuntar a ese detalle.

-"Estaba pensando en preparar algo de puré. ¿Le gusta el puré joven Damian?"-

-"El sabor de las patatas está bien."-

-"Entonces le encantará el puré. Es delicioso."-

El niño no contesto.

A este punto el mayordomo no parecía ofenderse más, en vez de eso, se conformó solo con observar al chiquillo que se encontraba enfrascado en tan sencilla tarea. Ahora parecía verlo con diferentes ojos, este niño, este violento y grosero chiquillo, cuya lengua era claramente impropia parecía ser alguien completamente diferente del que hace tan solo unos días había maldecido por no comprenderlo; como se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-"¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?"-

-"Me preguntaba si aún se sentía enfermo."-

-"Estoy bien. Y eso no fue lo que paso. Perdí el balance, eso es todo."-

-"Por supuesto."-

-"¿No me crees?"-

-"No he dicho eso joven Damian."-

-"Pero lo pensaste, lo sé."-

-"Le aseguro que no es así."-

Sonriendo suavemente Alfred regreso su atención a la estufa, podía ser que los señores no estuvieran en casa, más eso no significaba que él podía dejar de hacer las cosas que le correspondían.

-"Pennyworth…"-

-"¿Puedo hacer algo por usted joven señor?"-

-"Sí. Considero que hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Dime, ¿Qué sabes acerca de esa casa?"- Alfred se volvió para ver al niño que miraba hacia la mesa con aire ausente.

-"¿De qué casa habla joven señor?"-

-"Estábamos dentro del auto cuando la vi. Tenía grandes ventanas y una puerta de herrería con altos muros. Parecía ser una mansión. Gruesos muros, pesada construcción. Un jardín descuidado…"-

-"Me temo que no hay ninguna mansión cerca… a menos que, a menos que se esté refiriendo a la vieja mansión McGregor, si, supongo de que debe ser esa porque es la única que nos queda de paso si nos dirigimos al centro de Gotham."-

-"Bien, entonces dime Pennywoth, ¿Qué sabes de ella?"-

-"¿Acaso ha llamado su atención joven señor?"-

-"De cierta forma, sí."-

Alfred coloco una mano a su barbilla tratando de recordar las historias que solían contarse sobre ese lugar.

-"Bueno, sé que la mansión pertenecía a una acaudalado señor de la zona hace ya muchos años, tengo entendido que fue construida a finales del siglo XVI y en ella vivió una antigua familia de origen escocés, si no mal recuerdo la familia McGregor vivió ahí desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, el último residente conocido fue la hija menor del señor. Aunque de eso han pasado muchísimos años. Ahora esa casa no es más que un lugar abandonado, parece, según lo último que escuche, la mansión fue embargada. Desconozco quien sea el dueño ahora."-

-"Entonces no vive nadie ahí."- Fue una afirmación.

-"No podría asegurarlo, si alguien vive ahí no es de mi conocimiento joven Damian. La gente no suele hablar mucho de esa mansión aunque sea parte de la historia de esta ciudad."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No lo sé señor."-

 _Mientes…_

-"Solo sé que ese lugar es peligroso. Los años han hecho mella en la estructura haciéndola inestable en algunas zonas, ha habido algunos cuantos derrumbamientos que han causado accidentes, los niños de las escuelas locales solían ir mucho a ese lugar aunque se les había prohibido dada la inestabilidad de la propia casa, incluso algunos curiosos han salido lastimados. El lugar no es adecuado para que los niños jueguen ahí."-

Damian miro fijamente al hombre con dureza. Eso no podía ser todo. Tenía que haber algo más que Pennyworth no estaba diciéndole… ¡Bien! no importaba, de todos modos, él era perfectamente capaz de averiguar lo que el mayordomo se negaba a decirle por sus propios medios.

Dejo los utensilios de cocina sobre la mesa.

-"He terminado de hacer lo que solicitaste Pennyworth. Me retiro."- Se levantó de su asiento caminando con dirección a la puerta.

-"¿Puedo preguntar a donde va joven señor?"- Damian no pareció incomodo o molesto por la solicitud.

-"Al lugar que se me ha asignado para mi descanso."-

-"Quiere decir a su habitación."-

-"No es mi habitación."-

Alfred vio al chico salir tan solo para verlo volver segundos después.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo más?"- Una sonrisa se arrastro a los labios del mayordomo.

Damian lo miro dudoso, inseguro.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted joven señor?"-

-"Yo… solicito un mapa de la ciudad Pennyworth."-

Alfred lo miro extrañado, más no pregunto por la extraña solicitud del jovencito.

.

.

.

Dick miro el atardecer perdiéndose por un momento en los tonos anaranjado-rojizos que se extendían a lo largo del cielo. Mirando su trabajo y los resultados, consideraba que había perdido más tiempo del necesario, sobre todo porque su investigación había resultado ser, por decir lo menos, un-completo-fracaso, más eso no era de sorprender, de verdad, esto no le sorprendía en absoluto, pues aunque se había esforzado, aunque lo había intentado, no pudo conseguir nada valioso de los lugares que había visitado. Una pérdida de tiempo, pensó cansado. Bruce tuvo que haberlo sabido desde un principio y aun así, los había enviado a ellos dos a recorrer media ciudad solo para 'probar suerte', pero como siempre, el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Era el tiempo el que siempre tenía el papel más importante en todo esto, mientras más cercanos a los hechos estuvieran mejor porque de otro modo la evidencia podría, y en este caso, se había visto comprometida.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano y sin perder tiempo acepto la llamada.

-"Dick ¿En dónde estás?"-

-"Cerca de Saint Mary Park ¿Y tú?"-

-"No muy lejos. Te parece que nos veamos… ¿En algún sitio?"-

-"Seguro. Te veo… en la entrada del parque ¿Está bien?"-

-"Bien."-

Hizo un breve silencio. -"Haz… ¿Hallado algo?"-

-"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Te parece? Te veo en quince minutos."-

No fueron quince, en trece minutos Timothy estaba acercándose hacia él por la acera, lucia cansado y ligeramente pálido. Dick frunció las cejas con preocupación, por alguna razón este tipo de situaciones siempre parecían afectar más a Timothy, algo bastante curioso si se tomaba en cuenta que el que poseía el _don_ de la empatía era él; más eso no importaba, pues como siempre lo decía Bruce, al final, todo se reducía a la capacidad de percepción individual. Este chico, Timothy, tenía cientos de habilidades y una de ellas era la de la clarividencia, la de la precognición y la lectura de objetos, era Timothy el que también sufría de intensas visiones durante sus sueños; en resumen, demasiado fuerte, demasiado hábil, pero también demasiado inestable; comprendía ahora, quizá demasiado tarde, que el hecho de visitar seis lugares diferentes en un solo día para intentar buscar los vestigios de una energía por demás desconocida, podía llegar a ser extenuante para aquel a quien consideraba como un hermano, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que los sitios en los cuales habían estado buscando se encontraban transitados por cientos de personas que…

Un momento…

La comprensión le llego de golpe.

Esto era exactamente lo que decían los informes policíacos.

Los lugares de donde habían desaparecido los niños eran transitados por cientos de personas todos los días ¿Cómo alguien secuestra a un niño y nadie ve ni escucha nada? Repaso nuevamente su lista: Colgate Park, Saint Mary Park, Adams Street, The Midtown Bridge, Westchelsea Park, E. Baypoint Street; todos estos eran lugares que siempre estaban atestados de gente.

¿Y nadie había visto nada…?

¿No había ni un solo testigo?

¿Nadie?

Eso tenía que ser simplemente imposible…

-"¿Dick?"-

Saliendo de su trance notó que Tim se encontraba de pie frente a él. -"¿Estas bien? Parecías ido."-

-"No… yo… estoy bien, solo estaba pensando ¿Y tú? luces fatal ¿Sabes?…"- Dick revolvió su cabello, una sonrisa se arrastró a los labios de Tim.

-"Gracias por el comentario, tu siempre tan condescendiente."- Contrarresto el menor con un toque de sarcasmo.

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…"- Bromeó.

-"Si bueno."- Timothy se acomodó la mochila al hombro. -"¿Has… comprobado este lugar?"-

Dick asintió. -"Hace unos momentos."-

-"Entonces con eso terminamos ¿No?…"-

-"De cierto modo sí, ¿Has… descubierto algo?"-

-"No más de lo que ya sabíamos. Ha pasado tanto y yo… aún no tengo tanta experiencia, además, todos los sitios están comprometidos, buscar algo ahí es como… buscar una aguja en un pajar. La cantidad de gente que transita estos lugares es simplemente descomunal, hay tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones mezcladas que es difícil diferenciar unas de otras, quizá si tuviéramos más tiempo… quizá con un poco más de tiempo estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer una psicometría mucho más precisa, por otro lado, si comienzo a caminar descalzo por la calle… bueno, eso sin duda atraería mucho la atención."-

Dick sonrío. -"Dímelo a mí. Ha sido verdaderamente difícil, y ni siquiera puedo decir que haya encontrado algo nuevo para aportar a la investigación."-

Tim asintió. -"Te entiendo… yo tampoco tuve suerte pero…"- El chico lo miro seriamente. -"Considero que pude haber encontrado algo interesante."-

-"¿Algo interesante? ¿Cómo qué?"-

-"... Bueno…"- Empezó con nerviosismo. -"… De entre todos los lugares de mi lista hubo uno que sobresalió, estaba sobre Gate Boulevard cuando pude sentirlo Dick, en un momento no había nada y de pronto, tenía todas estas sensaciones sobre mí, por un momento creí que… por un momento creí iba a desmayarme… fue entonces que lo sentí, era débil al principio pero poco a poco fue ganando más y más fuerza hasta convertirse en una fuerte emoción que no tal fácil pasa desapercibida…"-

-"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"- Presiono el mayor.

-"Nada en realidad, no vi nada, fue más como un presentimiento, _solo una emoción_ ; pero estoy seguro Dick, que pudo haber pertenecido a alguno de los chicos. Cuando lo sentí… creí que… bueno, fue muy extraño, cuando lo sentí creí que encontraría miedo, creí que estaría aterrado ¿Sabes? Fue casi como haber estado ahí, fue como… fue como si en ese momento yo fuera él y dios… creí que estaría aterrorizado de lo que fuera a pasar conmigo… pero no, no tenía miedo, en absoluto, ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? No sé ni siquiera cómo comenzar a explicarlo pero me sentí feliz, mucho, y fue agradable, fue como cuando te reúnes con un amigo cercano al que no has visto por mucho tiempo. Fue esa clase de dicha. Puedes creerme o no, pero estoy seguro de que estos chicos pudieron haber conocido a su captor tal y como lo dijo Bruce, y no solo eso Dick, sea quien sea, estoy seguro de que esos niños también tenían una muy buena amistad con él ¿Me entiendes?"-

Dick cabeceo ligeramente.

-"Estaba pensando en eso hace nada."- Comenzaron a caminar. -"Es decir, ¿Cómo una persona secuestra a otra y nadie ve ni escucha nada raro? Sobre todo tratándose de niños…"-

-"Es lo que te decía Dick, nadie vio nada porque quizá no había nada raro que ver. Necesito leer nuevamente los expedientes, sé que algo estamos pasando por alto, lo sé, tengo este presentimiento desde hace bastante rato y es molesto. Mi sugerencia si quieres escucharla, es que nos enfoquemos en todo tipo de información que se relacione directamente con la vida diaria de los niños y dejemos en segundo plano la forma tan peculiar en la que desaparecieron porque… ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que ellos conocieran a su captor? De hecho estoy seguro de que lo conocían, y de ser así, ¿De dónde? ¿Quién era él para esos chicos? Y algo me dice Dick, que tampoco fueron secuestros al azar, yo lo que sentí, es como si hubiera ido de buena gana con él, y ahora sé que es un 'el', sé que es un hombre, estoy seguro, así que opino que primero busquemos aquello que relacione a estos niños, sé que si encontramos eso estaremos más cerca de encontrar al responsable, debemos enfocarnos en eso Dick, quizá incluso podamos visitar a las familias…"-

-"Eso será muy difícil, ningún padre ha querido dar una entrevista a los medios. Y no serán menos condescendientes con un par de extraños."-

-"Bueno, quizá alguno nos permita hacerle algunas preguntas."-

-"Es posible más no seguro."-

Tim se mordió el interior del labio, un mal hábito que estaba empezando a desarrollar, miro a Dick que caminaba en silencio a su lado; algo no se sentía bien, estaba ansioso y eso no era buen indicio de nada. Coloco una descuidada mano a la altura de su estómago, un extraño sentimiento se había establecido justo en ese lugar, era como una opresión que comprimía sus entrañas, molesta y ligeramente dolorosa.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento Dick"- Se atrevió a hablar exponiendo su preocupación al mayor.

Dick se volvió para ver a Timothy quien llevaba una mirada perdida en sus ojos, caminaba casi de forma mecánica y sin ser totalmente consciente de su alrededor.

-"Lo que sentí… este niño estaba asustado de algo, pero no se de que, yo… no sé cómo explicarlo Dick."-

-"Creo entender, demasiados sentimientos en un solo lugar, ese siempre ha sido el problema, todo está tan lleno de sentimientos y de emociones muy profundas. Necesitamos hacer una reunión con Bruce en cuanto lleguemos a casa"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo…"-

-"Pero primero llamare a Alfred para que venga a recogernos ¿Te parece?"-

Tim sonrió cansinamente. -"Ya lo creo, estoy cansado y muero de hambre."-

-"Si"- El mayor asintió. -"También yo Tim. _También yo…_ "-

.

.

.

Con esta sería la tercera vez que Damian entraba al estudio de su padre. Con sigilo abrió la pesada puerta frunciendo las cejas cuando no vio a nadie a dentro, es curioso, pensó extrañado. Desvió sus ojos al reloj de pared que marcaba las once con cincuenta y cinco minutos. Demasiado tarde. ¿Dónde estaba su Padre? Necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia.

- _'Pero no puede estar muy lejos'_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo un poco confundido. Su padre debía estar cerca, lo sabía puesto que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir la fuerte presencia del hombre, solo que no podía ubicar desde donde.

Tomó la rápida decisión de ir a la sala de estar y esperar ahí, ya sea que su Padre estuviera a fuera o a dentro forzosamente tenía que cruzar por ese lugar para tomar las escaleras que lo llevaban directo a su habitación. Caminó descalzo por uno de los innumerables y largos pasillos de la mansión, en ningún momento cruzo por su mente encender las lámparas, no era necesario realmente, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la escasez de luz, además, tampoco era tan difícil desplazarse en la oscuridad; podría ser que llevará poco tiempo en este lugar, pero ya había logrado memorizar algunas de las zonas que componían esta residencia, sobre todo aquellas que iban desde la habitación donde actualmente descansaba hacia los puntos de reunión que consideraba debían ser los principales.

Como si fuera una sombra, se desplazó entre la penumbra deleitándose por un momento con las formas que se proyectaban gracias la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas; todo lucía lúgubre y acogedor, como cualquier mansión tenía que ser, _como su casa_. Se detuvo un par de veces analizando sus alrededores; puertas cerradas, luces apagadas y aparentemente nadie cerca, pero no podía ser, tanto su Padre como los demás residentes tenían que estar por algún lado, la electricidad en el aire se lo decía, el cosquilleo en sus manos se lo decía, tenían que estar cerca… ¿Pero dónde?...

Abruptamente se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, tentativamente colocó su mano sobre la superficie, luego sobre pomo e intento abrirla, nada pasó, la puerta aparentemente se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto y no se movería pese a sus intentos. Suponía que podía ignorarla entonces, aunque era extraño, la presencia de su Padre se sentía con mucha fuerza desde el interior. Haciendo un recuento, podía descartar varios sitios en los que no había logrado encontrar a su progenitor, como esta habitación, el salón de arte, la biblioteca y el estudio, todos ellos quedaban descartados.

Pisó con cuidado los escalones cuando llego a ellos y descendió por las grandes escaleras manteniendo durante todo el trayecto un firme garre sobre el pasamanos, podría ser que su ojos se hubieran adaptado a la oscuridad, más no quería correr el riesgo de tropezar y caer. Cuando alcanzó la estancia, caminó despacio para finalmente detenerse en el medio de la sala, justo por debajo de uno de los grandes ventanales que tanto le fascinaban, rápidamente se vio envuelto por una resplandeciente luz azul, etérea y _sobrenatural_. Dejo sus ojos vagar al exterior, hacía donde la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor salpicando manchas luminosas sobre los jardines; allá afuera, el viento aullaba con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que las ramas de los árboles oscilaran golpeando los cristales. Permaneció de pie durante bastante tiempo, bajo el enorme ventanal y bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Todo ahora le parecía como un sueño, como si nunca nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Como si todo fuera casi… irreal.

Mas no era así.

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Estaba seguro de lo que había sentido. Aquellos sentimientos habían sido abrumadores, tanto que se vio fuertemente afectado por ellos. No tenía dudas. Ya no. Fue gracias a esa visión que sabía, alguien había hecho daño al dueño de la pequeña pulsera que descansaba entre sus dedos, a él y a muchos otros que solo esperaban el día en el que por fin lograrían consumar su venganza, y que tonto había sido él por no darse cuenta antes, más ahora lo comprendía. Había tardado tanto pero ahora lo comprendía. No fue sino hasta que estuvo más tranquilo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lucido como para entender que todo parecía encajar; esta pequeña pulsera, este insignificante objeto debía pertenecer a uno de los niños de aquel caso que investigaba su Padre, no había duda, su padre tenía que saberlo, debía informarle de esto, era importante para su Padre, se lo diría de inmediato aunque no terminara de comprender sus motivaciones.

Padre no tenía por qué involucrarse en casos humanos.

Porque los asuntos humanos no les correspondían a ellos. Nunca a ellos.

Torció los labios mirando la pulsera resplandecer por efecto de la luz.

Todavía no entendía por qué la reticencia de su Padre a involucrarlo en su modo de vida. Él era bastante capaz. Podía hacerlo, podía ayudar, sabía que podía, para eso estaba aquí, para ayudar, para aprender; pero su Padre continuaba haciéndolo aún lado como si él estuviera dañado… _roto_ ; y al único que podía culpar de todo eso era al que parecía ocupar su lugar, ese niño Drake; era él el que acaparaba toda la atención del que debería actuar como su Mentor, si Drake no estuviera aquí, si Drake no existiera su Padre lo vería a él y solo a él, vería lo bueno que era, vería todo lo que su Madre le había enseñado…

Vería que también podía ser de ayuda.

-"Joven Damian ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"-

Damian dio un brinco siguiendo el sonido de la voz, la figura del mayordomo se había unido a la suya bajo la penumbra.

-"Estoy buscando a mi Padre Pennyworth, sé que está en la mansión, necesito encontrarlo."- Alfred pestañeo más no fue sorprendido por la declaración.

-"En efecto, el amo Bruce está en casa, sin embargo está ocupado en este momento joven Damian."-

-"No importa, exijo que me lleves a donde está, necesito hablar con él, he estado esperando todo el día para poder hacerlo y ya no planeo seguir haciéndolo."-

Alfred suspiro condescendiente.

-"Es muy tarde y no debería estar despierto a esta hora si quiere crecer joven señor… así que vaya a dormir."- El mayordomo se acercó a él e instintivamente Damian se alejó del toque.

-"¿No me has escuchado? ¡Necesito hablar con mi Padre!"-

-"Cualquier cosa que sea estoy seguro que puede esperar a mañana."-

-"No lo entiendes Pennyworth…"- Apretó la pulsera en su puño. -"Es muy importante."-

-"Alfred, ¿Has visto mi…"- La luz se encendió dejando a ambos ciegos por unos segundos, cuando Damian finalmente fue capaz de soportar el brillo de las lámparas, vio la forma de su Padre de pie al marco de la puerta, alto e imponente como siempre. Abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de encontrar la forma correcta en la cual podría abordar el tema.

-"¿Padre?"-

Bruce tenía una mirada severa.

-"Damian, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Deberías estar en la cama."-

-"No es el momento Padre. Necesito hablar contigo."- Bruce suspiro previendo lo que vendría a continuación, despacio, se acercó a su hijo agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Damian frunció las cejas en desaprobación, su Padre no tenía por qué agacharse ante él u otra persona ¡Nunca! Está clase de comportamiento no era digno de alguien a su nivel.

-"Cualquier cosa que sea Damian, seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana, estoy muy ocupado en este momento, así que por favor regresa a tu habitación."-

-"Aún sigues investigando lo de esta mañana ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué lo haces Padre? Los humanos no deberían ser de tu preocupación."- La mirada de Bruce se endureció. -"No importa. Ahora comprendo porque Madre decía que tenías un lado blando por esas criaturas indignas, y es precisamente es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, sé que has dicho que no requieres de mi ayuda en este momento, entiendo y respeto eso, pero creo que pude haber encontrado algo que…"-

-"Suficiente Damian."- La voz de Bruce interrumpió. -"Basta. Es suficiente."-

-"Pero Padre, escúchame, creo que pude haber…"-

-"¡He dicho que es suficiente Damian! Creí que había sido muy claro esta mañana. No necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero que interfieras ¿Comprendes eso?"-

-"Lo comprendo Padre, pero solo escucha lo que tengo de decir. Hoy estuve en el parque y ahí conocí…"-

-"¿En el parque?"- Bruce se volvió para mirar a Alfred. -"¿De qué parque está hablando Damian, Alfred? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?"-

Alfred cuadro los hombros enfrentando la mirada de su señor. -"Saint Mary Park nos quedaba de paso amo Bruce, creí que sería un lugar agradable para el joven Damian ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo dentro de la mansión."-

-"Eso no es lo que acordamos hacer. Alguien pudo haberlos visto Alfred ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? ¿Comprendes el problema en el que nos hubieras metido? Eso que hiciste fue peligroso e imprudente. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que este no es un buen momento para hacer nada de esto público. No todavía. No sería algo sensato."-

-"¡Padre!"- Ambos adultos lo miraron. Damian chasqueo la lengua con impaciencia. No era así como las cosas habían pasado en su cabeza. -"Escucha lo que tengo que decir, más tarde podrás discutir con Pennyworth si es lo que quieres. Deja que te informe, hoy en el parque conocí…"-

-"He dicho que no en este momento."-

-"Pero Padre…"-

-"Ve a dormir Damian."-

-"¡No! Solo escucha."-

-"¡No quiero escucharte! Ve a la cama en este instante, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras pero hoy necesito que vayas a dormir ¿Estoy siendo claro? Y Alfred, lo que hiciste hoy fue…"- Intentó calmase dando un largo suspiro. -"… algo muy descuidado, si alguien te hubiera reconocido, si alguien te hubiera visto acompañado de un niño desconocido comenzarían las preguntas. Ni la prensa ni los medios van a ser amables ¡Lo sabes! No quiero que nadie sepa de esto, no así, no cuando Damian ni siquiera tiene documentos que avalen su nacimiento, nacionalidad o..."-

-"¿De qué estás hablando Padre?"-

-"Joven Damian, por que no vamos arriba. Es muy tarde ya y debe descansar."-

-"¡No! Padre… ¿De qué estás hablando?"-

-"Joven Damian por favor."- Insistió el mayordomo.

-"¿Qué es eso que quieres mantener en secreto?"- Estrecho los ojos luciendo ligeramente confundido. -"Que es lo que… ¿Es sobre mí? Temes que se enteren de qué soy tu hijo… ¿Es eso verdad?"-

-"Damian basta."-

-"¿O temes que se enteren que mi Madre es un peligro en potencia? ¿Es eso Padre? ¿Temes lo que puedan decir los demás de ti… _o de mí_?"- Damian parecía traicionado.

-"Por supuesto que no Damian"- La voz de Bruce fue suave. -"Por supuesto que no. No es eso lo que quiero decir, pero hay mucho papeleo que es necesario hacer y no posees ninguno de ellos, hay que redactar registros de nacimiento, identificaciones, certificados que avalen tu nacionalidad, nada de eso existe aún y quiero tener todo listo para cuando sea el momento de presentarte como mi hijo."-

La mirada de Damian se endureció.

-"… Mientes"- Había dureza en su voz. -"Sé que mientes Padre, puedo sentirlo. Merezco una respuesta mejor que esa."-

-"No. Lo único que mereces ahora es ir a tu habitación. Hablaremos luego. Y Alfred. Las salidas para Damian están absolutamente prohibidas. No puede dejar la mansión bajo ningún motivo, los jardines también estarán prohibidos para él ¿Estoy siendo claro? Ya hablare contigo más tarde."-

-"Como desee señor"- La voz de Alfred sonaba apenada.

Bruce se alejó con intención de continuar con su trabajo. Había tanto por hacer. Tantas cosas que revisar que no estaba seguro por donde debía comenzar.

-"¡No acepto esto Padre!"- La voz del chico dio inicio a una migraña que le duraría toda la noche. -"¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Pennyworth tampoco ha hecho nada malo! ¡No puedes esperar a que simplemente permanezca aquí encerrado!"-

-"Lo harás por qué yo digo que lo harás y es el fin de esta discusión."-

Esta vez, en esta ocasión, Bruce ni siquiera se molestó en dar la cara al niño, no se volvió ni siquiera cuando su hijo comenzó a despotricar contra él en lenguas que no se le hacían ni remotamente conocidas. Lo ignoró. Lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo y siguió su camino. No le daría gusto. No dejaría que le afectara. Atravesó la gran sala en tres largos pasos sin siquiera darle tiempo a Damian de formular otra sarta de réplicas e insultos.

En el segundo siguiente a su salida la habitación quedó inmediatamente bajo un sepulcral silencio que solo fue roto por el aullar del viento. Damian miro a su padre darle la espalda. Apretó los dientes y apretó los puños.

¡No era justo!

-"Joven Damian"- Alfred alargo una mano tratando de enviar al chico un gesto amable. Damian dio un salto. Sus ojos resplandecieron con ira.

-"¡No me toques!"-

Grito el niño antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 03._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Por cualquier aclaración, los nombres de las calles fueron tomadas del mapa de la Gotham City del universo de Nolan. Otra cosa, al subir el capítulo me di cuenta que este pierde formato, así que quizá deba dividirlos para que no se vuelvan pesados de leer.

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al segundo verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.

.

.

.


	3. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 03 Parte 01

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

Sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _Empuñó decidido su espada vorpal,_

 _buscó largo tiempo al monxio enemigo -_

 _bajo el árbol Tamtam paró a descansar,_

 _y allí permanecía pensativo (_ _1_ _)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

Capítulo 03.

Parte 01.

.

.

.

Dick permitió que un suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras avanzaba con paso lento hacia su habitación. Si contaba la noche anterior, hoy se estarían cumpliendo ya los tres días de estar encerrado allá abajo, en la _cueva,_ y sinceramente para este punto necesitaba un poco de aire, quizá un poco de sol, algo de comida, un baño y más importante; dormir.

Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Tim entrando en serio debate, en este instante, podría asomarse solo para verificar que el chico estuviera bien… o podría no hacerlo. Timothy había subido a la mansión hace escasamente nada luciendo pesados círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos… bueno, en realidad, él mismo prácticamente había tenido que arrastrar a su hermano escaleras arriba para que pudiera tomar el descanso que con urgencia necesitaba. Ese siempre había sido su problema. Timothy era inteligente y mucho, pero tan negligente e irresponsable con su propia persona que fácilmente podría ser considerado como un 'adicto al trabajo', y al igual que Bruce, el chico tenía la muy mala costumbre de descuidar su salud cuando algo reclamaba su total atención…

… y este caso en particular estaba haciendo eso mismo.

Le tomo solo dos segundos decidirse. Entraría rápido, comprobaría que Timothy estuviera durmiendo y saldría sin que se nadie diera cuenta.

Tentativamente, abrió con cuidado la puerta y miro al interior viendo al chico dormitar desparramado sobre su cama; como siempre, hizo una mueca, se había dejado los zapatos puestos.

Con el menor ruido posible caminó de puntitas hasta la cabecera de su lecho. La cabeza de Tim descasaba en algún lugar entre el colchón y la almohada, aún llevaba su ropa casual, chaqueta negra y pantalones vaqueros que con seguridad, serían demasiado incómodos como para tener una siesta apropiada, o eso pensaba él por lo menos, pues Timothy no parecía molestarse siquiera por ese pequeño e insignificante detalle. Entretenido por la escena, dejo que una sonrisa se arrastrara hasta sus labios mientras descuidadamente pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello negro y largo de su hermano, ¡Maldición!, pensó divertido, este chico sí que estaba en la necesidad de un buen corte de pelo.

Permaneció ahí a su lado por unos minutos más, sentado solo en la oscuridad. En algún momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre las suaves facciones del menor que ni siquiera había reaccionado a su cercanía, más eso no le extrañaba, era obvio, supuso; este chico debía estar realmente exhausto si no era capaz de notar su presencia. Sin prestar mucha atención a sus acciones, tomó el amasijo de mantas olvidadas al pie de la cama y con cuidado, las colocó sobre el lánguido cuerpo de su hermano que permaneció inconsciente ante dicho gesto.

Ladeo la cabeza con condescendencia.

Está era solo una señal más de que ambos requerían de un inmediato y largo descanso.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta para continuar con su camino hacía su propia habitación. Un baño rápido, rasurarse, y luego dormir; sonaba casi perfecto.

Girando a la derecha por el corredor alcanzó su estancia y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lanzó un gran bostezo.

¡Por fin!...

Finalmente estaba aquí, en su gloriosa zona de confort.

Ahora sí podría descansar, ahora ya podría dormir sin preocupaciones… o eso deseaba poder hacer por lo menos, pues por más que lo intentara, por más que se esforzara sabía que no podría sacar tan fácilmente de su mente el caso en el cual actualmente trabajaban.

Sucedió como tenía que ser, como siempre, como ya era costumbre, y siendo sincero no le sorprendía para nada que Timothy hubiera estado en lo correcto una vez más. Normalmente cuando Tim tenía un presentimiento, una idea, o tan solo una inquietud, sucedía que está sería -en la mayoría de las veces- correcta, y este caso en particular era solo una prueba más de que Timothy Drake podía tener la razón con respecto a muchísimas cosas.

Tal como había sucedido ahora.

Después de horas y horas sin avances, decidieron finalmente tomar el consejo del menor, por tanto, en vez de centrarse en las pistas que ya sabían y en los informes realizados por el departamento de policía con respecto a la desaparición de los niños, se fueron por otro rumbo, comenzaron una exhaustiva investigación que tenía como fin recopilar todo tipo de información acerca de los padres y el entorno familiar en el cual vivían los chicos, todo para resolver una sola y única incógnita: ¿Qué hacía a estos niños tan especiales? Porque ninguno se parecía físicamente, ninguno de ellos compartía rasgos similares, todos iban a diferentes escuelas y pertenecían a diferentes clases sociales, y aun así, todos ellos habían sido sustraídos de forma similar, desapareciendo durante el día de lugares públicos y sin dejar rastro… ni sospechosos ni testigos, y nuevamente, lo único que tenían a la mano se resumía a que todos los niños habían sido solo jóvenes varones.

Pero el responsable tenía que ser un hombre de acuerdo con las visiones que había tenido Timothy. Solo eso sabían. El culpable tenía que ser un hombre, uno muy inteligente por cierto, uno que también tenía que ser astuto, peligroso y aparentemente, debía tener una muy buena relación con los niños desaparecidos.

Y este tan "increíble" descubrimiento ni siquiera reducía la búsqueda ni arrojaba nada nuevo.

 _Necesitaban más. Algo más que solo datos al azar…_

Después de hallarse en un enorme callejón sin salida decidieron seguir la intuición de Tim, y bajo la supervisión de Bruce, iniciaron su propia búsqueda hackeando primeramente las bases de datos de todas las instituciones educativas que mantenían un registro actualizado de los niños de grado escolar; identificaron escuelas, becas, cartas de aprovechamiento, cartas de admisión, registros de calificaciones y registros de inscripción… hasta ahí todo bastante normal. Ninguno de los chicos pertenecía a ningún club deportivo. Ninguno tomaba clases extracurriculares ni eran alumnos realmente destacados, de hecho, muchos de ellos habían sido calificados como alumnos con problemas de conducta; groseros, violentos y de bajo rendimiento. Y a eso le siguieron los familiares. La búsqueda tampoco arrojó nada nuevo ni relación alguna. Ningún padre parecía tener nada en común. Ninguno pertenecía a ningún club social, ni a ninguna junta directiva, e incluso parecía, ninguno de ellos se relacionaba bien ni siquiera con sus vecinos.

Lo más destacable que habían encontrado fueron cuatro padres con denuncia por violencia doméstica, divorciados y cuyo directo familiar luchaba por la custodia del menor. Siguieron esa ruta encontrando que seis de esos doce niños vivían actualmente con su padre, dos de ellos con su madre y el resto convivía con ambos padres.

Se estaban acercando, Timothy lo había expresado de esa forma.

Sin nada más que perder, decidieron entonces revisar los registros médicos de todos los niños, Tim se encargó de eso; con astucia, y en una increíble muestra de sus habilidades rompió con todos los protocolos de seguridad para ingresar a los registros de los niños que actualmente mantenían las clínicas y hospitales de Gotham. Uno a uno rastrearon los números de seguridad de los padres y de todos los chicos, se fueron por los registros de hace ocho meses a la fecha buscando incesantemente por cualquier cosa que pudiera serles de utilidad…

Y ahora deseaba tanto no haberlo hecho.

Recordaba la impotencia, la rabia que sintió cuando descubrieron que el historial clínico de por lo menos diez de los doce niños era simplemente… estremecedor; luxaciones, huesos rotos, fracturas, contusiones, golpes, raspones, torceduras, quemaduras… y un sin fin de lesiones sin nombre; la información le cayo como balde de agua helada, sobretodo cuando Tim encontró que muchos de los chicos habían sido ingresados con demasiada regularidad en las clínicas bajo nombres falsos, con diagnósticos falsos e incluso con números de seguridad falsos.

Nunca creyó que se encontrarían con algo así.

No pensó ni por un segundo que estos niños estuvieran siendo víctimas de algún tipo abuso y por supuesto, jamás cruzo por su mente considerar que podrían ser los propios padres los que tendrían todo que ver en esto.

 _¿Quién más sino ellos?_

Pero la peor noticia fue descubrir qué nadie nunca había hecho algo para ayudarlos.

El historial médico de los niños resulto ser terrible, les helo la sangre, o por lo menos lo hizo con él. La cantidad de lesiones registradas rayaba en lo absurdo, había desde heridas leves y muy viejas que habían sanado sin dejar daño considerable, pasando por profundas cicatrices que se arrastraban por la piel de los niños como si de alguna clase de lienzo se tratara, hasta heridas recientes que parecía, nunca terminarían de sanar por completo. Algo en su estómago se retorció… ¿Qué clase de enfermo hacía esto? ¿Qué clase de enfermo victimizaba a niños indefensos? ¿Qué tipo de persona descargaba tanta brutalidad, tanta ira, tanto rencor en niños tan pequeños? Y mientras más indagaban, y mientras más escarbaban en la porquería ajena más claro se hacía para él que todos estos niños podrían en realidad estar…

 _¡No!_

No. No. No…

No podía pensar así.

No podía permitirse tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Tenía que tener fe, tenía que tener aunque sea el mínimo de fe, ahora más que nunca tenía que confiar en que todos estos niños estarían bien y a salvo en algún lugar allá afuera, tenía que aferrase a eso por lo menos, tenía que hacerlo aunque con cada informe sintiera como poco a poco la esperanza se le iba por entre los dedos.

Y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

No podían darse por vencidos ahora, no cuando apenas estaban empezando y no cuando estos niños necesitaban ser encontrados.

Haciendo sus emociones a un lado, siguieron revisando cada uno de esos expedientes.

De acuerdo a la información encontrada, ocho de esos doce casos sí que habían sido reportados hacía meses ante las autoridades, pero ninguno de ellos se cerró ni finalizó, todos quedaron simplemente así, como reportes sin importancia ni evidencia, pues aparentemente los padres y familiares tenían siempre una u otra excusa que dar a las autoridades…

 _'Él se cayó de la escalera'_

 _'Solo se tropezó'_

 _'Se lo hizo en la escuela…'_

Excusas tan estúpidas viniendo de gente aún más estúpida.

Pero lo peor, si es que había algo peor, fue descubrir que a nadie le había importado.

 _Nadie hizo nada._

Ni los médicos, ni la policía, ni los servicios sociales…

Nadie les ayudo.

Esos niños sufrieron solos y en silencio durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¡Y a nadie le importó un maldito carajo!

 _…¿Por qué?_

Y tras el devastador escenario, tras el desagradable descubrimiento, ahora finalmente podían decir que habían encontrado aquello que relacionaba a estos niños, ya no solo eran extraños entre sí, ahora todos tenía algo en común, no era lo mejor, no le hacía sentir mejor tampoco, era vil y desagradable siquiera pensar en todo el daño que había caído sobre estos chicos, y no podía comenzar a hacerse una idea del calvario por el que tuvieron que pasar si consideraba que por lo menos diez de esos doce casos podían fácilmente ligarse al Gotham Mercy Hospital entre otras clínicas, médicos privados, hospitales y consultorios sin licencia.

La sola idea lo estremecía.

 _... lo enfurecía…_

Y sabía que no podría sacar esto tan fácilmente de su mente.

¡Claro! A lo largo de los años había visto cosas terribles, cosas que podrían hacer flaquear hasta al hombre más valiente, pero cuando estas cosas involucraban niños, todo se volvía simplemente peor. Los niños eran -en la mayoría de los casos- seres puros e inocentes, sin malicia, y debido a esta inocencia desmedida es que podían llegar a ser los blancos más habituales.

Como ahora.

Aaron Jhones, fue ingresado dos veces en el Gotham Mercy Hospital y tres en una clínica privada por varias contusiones serias y fracturas.

Austin Weller, ingresado en clínicas sin licencia por múltiples facturas y golpes.

Ernesto Dumas, ingresado cuatro veces en el Gotham Mercy Hospital, su caso fue denunciado por la enfermera que le atendió pero no le dieron seguimiento.

 _Típico._

Dean Jordan fue ingresado por varias fracturas en clínicas públicas.

Henry Renan, ingresado en el Gotham Mercy Hospital dos veces por golpes. Otro caso más olvidado sobre un escritorio…

Y la lista simplemente seguía y seguía.

Pero no por mucho…

 _… se dijo a sí mismo._

Llevaría la justicia ante estos niños, les devolvería a todos ellos la paz y la esperanza que seguramente ya habían perdido y por supuesto, haría pagar a sus padres… pero antes de continuar con sus planes, tomaría un pequeño y muy necesitado descanso. Iría con Tim más tarde para hacer una rápida visita a los hospitales, si tenían un poco suerte hasta podrían encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad, mientras, le darían tiempo a Bruce para que terminará de recopilar y descargar el resto de los informes de los empleados, doctores, enfermeras y demás personal médico, y él entendía el punto, porque si en algún momento alguno de estos chicos llego al hospital por alguna grave lesión sin duda, tuvo que haber pasado por la sala de urgencias… y seguirían esa pista primero, obtendrían una lista de cuanto médico pudo haber estado en contacto con ellos, eliminarían a quien no cumpliera con el perfil y luego…

Se dejó caer sin gracia sobre su cama.

El cansancio que sentía era tanto que intuía, le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Tan solo cinco minutos, se dijo, tan solo serán cinco minutos y después de eso podría volver al trabajo con renovadas fuerzas. Ninguno se echaría para atrás, todos ellos seguirían adelante con esto, lo harían hasta las ultimas consecuencias ya que finalmente, después de horas y horas de desvelo y trabajo duró tenían por fin un punto de partida, por primera vez días tenían algo que investigar; ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran encontrar al culpable y cuando lo hicieran, lo harían pagar, denunciarían este terrible hecho y los padres de estos niños también serían juzgados…

Por su negligencia y por su indiferencia… _por su…_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado irguiéndose de golpe sobre su cama.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Pero qué clase de persona era?...

Había estado tan molesto, tan abrumado por todo este caso que no lo había recordado. Ellos también tenían un niño en casa, un pequeño jovencito presuntuoso, violento y mal encarado al cual apenas si había visto desde que llego aquí hace poco más de una semana ¡Tan solo una maldita semana! Y por increíble que pareciera aparentemente, todos ya lo habían olvidado.

Como bala se levantó y rápidamente salió de la cama. Pensándolo bien, también podría ir a la habitación de Damian solo para echar un pequeño vistazo, solo para comprobar que el niño se encontrara bien. Sí. Eso haría. Iría hasta ahí y se aseguraría de que el chiquillo estuviera bien y cómodo, e incluso, si necesitaba algo, él podría convencer a Bruce o a Alfred para que se lo proporcionasen, no importaba que fueran las tres de la mañana, no, eso no importaba, las necesidades de Damian eran su prioridad ahora.

Con insistencia se froto los ojos intentando alejar el sueño que lo embriagaba. No quería sonar pesimista pero seguro que después de esto ya no sería capaz de ir a dormir, y nadie tenía la culpa, era solo que… nunca habría cruzado por su mente la idea de que un niño al que prácticamente no veía fuera el que más atención demandaría.

... porque uno no va y olvida a las personas con las que convive...

 _Haciendo como si no existieran._

Pero habían estado tan concentrados en la investigación, tan indignados por el trato que otros padres habían dado a sus propios hijos que simplemente lo olvidaron por completo, a él, a Damian, a este niño cuya única compañía había sido solo la presencia de Alfred.

Con decisión atravesó los largos y oscuros pasillos, y dándose vuelta, activó el interruptor de luz con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

Al instante sus ojos se agrandaron, sin comprender su reacción, dio un brinco y sus labios dejaron salir un fuerte grito de sorpresa.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué le hacían esto?...

Con una mano sobre su pecho respiro tres veces tratando de ignorar la loca carrera que su corazón hacía.

Era enserio, un día de estos iban a matarlo de un infarto.

Recomponiéndose del susto presionó dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz observando la causa de todos sus males y problemas…

Ahí, apenas visible para cualquiera, se encontraba la pequeña figura de Damian agazapado junto a una mesita de noche, estaba tan oculto por las sombras que no fue capaz de verlo sino hasta que encendió la luz. Dick soltó un improperio y alzó los brazos en señal de frustración, ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando este niño? ¡Por Dios santo! El mocoso acababa de darle el susto de su vida y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía arrepentido por ello.

Suspiró pesadamente entornando los ojos al comprender lo absurdo de toda esta situación…

¿Qué estaba haciendo Damian aquí?...

La pregunta paso fugazmente por su mente.

Qué hacía Damian aquí... sentado en el medio del pasillo… _¿Solo?_ La duda cubrió sus facciones y sin detenerse a analizar la situación, miro hacia ambos lados esperando ver a Bruce o quizá a Alfred, más no había nadie cerca. _No había nadie._ Entonces… si no había nadie, por qué estaba sintiendo como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, por qué sentía ese horrible cosquilleo detrás de su nuca… _¿Por qué?_ Tragando con dureza, dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante congelándose inmediatamente en su lugar. _¡NO!_ Sus sentidos le advirtieron de inmediato. _¡No te acerques a él!_ Y él los escucho porque internamente sabía que estaban en lo correcto. Algo no estaba bien. Lo sentía. Nada de lo que pasaba aquí estaba bien; se sentía extraño, ansioso.

A _sustado_ …

Como si fuera una señal, el aire de pronto cayó pesado… asfixiante, igual que el plomo. Sintió entonces su corazón latir fuerte dentro de su pecho… como desembocado, lleno de absoluto desenfreno. Las piernas le temblaron, las manos le temblaron. Respiro fuertemente como si se estuviera ahogando y de sus labios vio salir el nebuloso aliento blanco. _Hacía tanto frió._ Tragó saliva, tragó duramente tratando de ignorar el frio que quemaba sobre su piel…

Sucedió en un descuido, sin aviso, no estaba preparado. En un momento su mente gritaba y al siguiente, todos los sonidos simplemente se habían detenido, ya no escuchaba ni el viento ni su áspero aliento.

 _Y no podía respirar._

Se atragantó con su saliva y dio un paso atrás.

 _Algo estaba pasando…_

 _Algo estaba pasando… ¡y él no podía respirar!_

Sus sentidos se encendieron en alerta. Su cuerpo se tenso entrando a la defensiva pero él… él simplemente no entendía… él no lo entendía maldita sea, él no entendía.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado.

Cerró los ojos porque no sabía que más podía hacer…

 _Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien._

Lo grito dentro de su mente.

 _Todo estará bien._

Lo repitió como un mantra.

 _No hay nada aquí. No hay nada aquí. No hay nada aquí. Nada está pasando aquí…_

Quiso convencerse.

Aspirando fuertemente intento recuperar el aliento.

 _Todo está bien…_

Se lo dijo a sí mismo haciendo caso omiso a la desagradable sensación que provocaba una fina línea de sudor al descender por toda su columna.

 _Todo va a estar bien…_

Quiso creerlo, quiso hacerlo porque este era Damian, solo Damian, un niño pequeño que muy probamente estaba aquí afuera porque acababa de tener una terrible pesadilla. Sí. Eso tenía que ser.

 _Solo una desagradable pesadilla._

Con esa burda idea rondando su mente, se armo de valor acercándose despacio hacia el niño como si esté fuera alguna clase de animal violento que en cualquier momento le saltaría directamente al cuello, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose idiota, ¡Dios…! Tenía que dejar de hacerle tanto caso a Tim.

-"¿Damian?"- Hablo muy despacio para no asustarlo.

Más el niño no lo miro, no reacciono; solo permaneció ahí sentado sobre sí mismo en posición fetal.

-' _Maravilloso_ '-. Pensó sarcásticamente sin entender por qué hasta hace nada había estado al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- _'Es por la falta de sueño…'_ -

Se dijo.

-' _Es solo por la falta de sueño…'_ -

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó un suave gruñido dejar los labios del niño, fue entonces que Dick lo observo como si fuera por primera vez; Damian estaba temblando, se estremecía visiblemente como si estuviera en algún tipo de dolor manteniendo una rígida posición con sus manos que presionaban fuertemente a ambos lados de sus oídos con desesperación.

-"Damian… ¿Te… sientes bien?"- Pregunto ahora genuinamente preocupado.

Sin mucha gracia, se agacho hasta alcanzar la altura del chiquillo y despacio, alargó una mano hasta ponerla descuidadamente sobre el angosto hombro.

-"¿Estas herido? ¿Pasó algo?"- Repitió con insistencia. -"Contéstame… por favor…"-

Más Damian no se movió, no reaccionó, es más, ni siquiera parecía haberlo reconocido, solo se mantuvo ahí en el mismo lugar sentado tensamente con la mirada pérdida. Dick se mordió el labio ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Como si pudiera hallar respuesta miró a su alrededor contemplando sus opciones, podría ir a buscar a Alfred o a Bruce, ellos sabrían que hacer, pero de hacer eso significaría que tendría que dejar al niño solo y francamente no quería hacerlo ¿Y si algo le pasaba mientras él no estaba? ¿Y si estaba herido… o peor…? Quiso tirar de sus cabellos en este instante porque aunque no lo quisiera, aunque lo negara una y otra vez sabía, que si algo le pasaba a Damian durante su ausencia, irremediablemente, se sentiría responsable por ello.

Con pesado gesto regresó su mirada nuevamente hacia chico.

-"Damian respóndeme por favor. ¿Qué sucede?"-

Era inútil, se dio cuenta, como ahora estaba Damian seguro que no sería capaz de iniciar una conversación coherente con él. Armándose de valor, inhalo profundamente descansando su mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo, lo único que podía hacer era esto, le tomaría solo un momento, sería muy rápido, alejaría de este niño los malos sentimientos y se llevaría consigo cualquier cosa que estuviera torturándolo, él podía hacer eso de todos modos, no siempre era seguro, pero esta vez haría una excepción con tal de llevar un poco de paz a este chico, así por lo menos… alguien podría dormir tranquilo esta noche.

Concentrándose cerro los ojos mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cortos y negros cabellos del niño. Respiro con tranquilidad y se limpió de cualquier pensamiento.

No había comenzado siquiera cuando lo sintió, abrió los ojos grandemente al choque de energía que lo atravesó, fue como una ola, como una potente descarga de electricidad que comenzó en la punta de sus dedos y rápidamente se extendió por todo su brazo golpeándolo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que le robo el aliento, jadeó y tosió desesperadamente en busca de aire mientras su conciencia comenzaba a nadar sumergida en un infinito caos; voces, murmullos, susurros, suspiros; imágenes iban y venían como en una espiral alrededor de su mente. Sintió las náuseas revolverle el estómago, sintió la acidez quemarle la garganta, la saliva se le escurrió de entre los labios y tuvo que tragar duramente porque por un momento enserio creyó que iba a vomitar.

Arqueó un par de veces encontrando valor para tragarse el reflujo en un esfuerzo por evitar que el sabor amargo de la bilis ascendiera encontrando salida.

Era como estar en el medio de un huracán, donde el cielo y la tierra simplemente no existían, donde todo giraba sin orden y donde el furioso viento se mezclaba a su alrededor llenándose de insufribles gritos que clamaban con desesperación.

 _Al igual que él…_

Su corazón dio un brinco y ahogo un gemido.

Cubrió sus oídos ante el insoportable ruido...

 _Dolía._

Abrió la boca reprimiendo un grito.

 _Todo en su cabeza dolía…_

… como si estuvieran partiéndosela en dos.

Sintió un brusco movimiento, vio un borrón pasar frente a sus ojos y con desmedida violencia, Damian arremetió contra él con tanta ira que fue increíble siquiera entender que tal arrebato había venido de semejante chiquillo. La mano del niño golpeo la suya desprendiendo los restos de una extraña electricidad que sin entender por qué, lo hizo retroceder; se puso de pie de golpe e inmediatamente sintió cómo simplemente se desvanecía, perdió el balance, dio dos pasos hacia atrás trastabillando, tropezó con la alfombra y sin poder detenerse cayó sobre su espalda con golpe seco. Fueron segundos. Tan solo fueron un par de segundos pero juraba haber visto los profundos ojos azules de Damian encenderse con el fuego de una mirada severa.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces antes de ser capaz de reaccionar.

 _¿Pero qué demonios acababa de pasar…?_

En un momento tenía todo este ruido, en un momento tenía todo ese torbellino de gritos en sus oídos y al momento siguiente… todo simplemente se detuvo.

Intento hablar más no logro articular nada coherente, solo atinó a levantar la mirada observando al niño que se alzaba triunfante por sobre de él mirándolo desdeñosamente.

 _Caray_.

No lo había notado. Damian era bastante pequeño y tan parecido a Bruce que hasta daba miedo.

Sin siquiera una explicación, el niño le dio la espalda corriendo por el pasillo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, lo último que oyó fue la puerta de la habitación del chico cerrarse con dureza.

El silencio volvió a sus oídos llenando todo su alrededor con su dulce calma, respiro aliviado justo cuando la opresión en su pecho se levantaba como por arte de magia.

 _No sabía siquiera en que pensar…_

Pasaron diez minutos y él seguía ahí sentado en el medio del pasillo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Pero qué había sido todo eso?

Se preguntó por demás confundido.

Su mente lógica le gritaba para que se pusiera de pie, para que se largará cuanto antes de aquí, para que volviera a la seguridad de su habitación y durmiera hasta el siguiente día; más ese suave corazón suyo le decía que tenía que ir a ver al chico, tenía que ir a verlo por que Damian lo necesitaba, _Él me necesita,_ la idea se formo pero nunca dejo sus labios, pues si la contemplaba con detenimiento, encontraría que era la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber pensado, porque no podía ser, no podía, esto sin duda era solo la manifestación de su maldita conciencia que clamaba por una resolución para mantenerse tranquila.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie caminando hasta el final del pasillo, hasta que la habitación del niño entro a la vista. Era ahora o nunca. Alzó su mano y a punto estuvo de tocar la puerta, más no lo hizo.

 _Aún no._

Algo le recordó.

 _Él no confía en ti…_

 _…Y tú tampoco confías en él._

Ese pensamiento se estableció como un peso sobre sus hombros.

 _Porque era muy cierto._

Con todos los ánimos drenados, dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a la cama para no salir de ahí hasta que el sol saliese.

Pero paso de largo su propia puerta.

Ahora más que nunca de verdad que necesitaba un poco de agua, sí, eso le vendría de maravilla, algo de té quizá, o hasta podría beber un poco de leche tibia, podría incluso prepararse un pequeño aperitivo nocturno, eso no sonaba nada mal, no importa que después lo vomitara, nada de eso importaba pues justo ahora cualquier cosa que le ayudara a deshacerse de ese hueco de incertidumbre que se acababa de formar en su estómago sería excelente.

Se froto las manos con insistencia. _Tenía calmarse_. Nada remediaría si seguía así, como un endeble amasijo de nervios. Caminó más aprisa sintiendo sus piernas doblarse bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. No pasaba nada. Estaba bien, todo estaría bien, no debía preocuparse por nada, seguro que Bruce lo arreglaría, como siempre, como ya era costumbre, Bruce se haría cargo de Damian y él podría tranquilizarse ahora.

Mas el sentimiento permanecía.

Esa desagradable sensación permanecía; el peso en su pecho, tanto caos, los gritos y un infinito vacío…

Definitivamente esto se sumaba a las cosas que tenia que hablar con Bruce.

Tan absorto iba en sí mismo que no noto cuando un objeto cayó justo encima de su cabeza, salto nuevamente con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente ¡Demonios!… maldijo a viva voz.

Respirando fuertemente observo curioso el objeto que le había golpeado, extrañándose de que solo se tratara de un zapato, un viejo y gastado zapato de deporte color rojo y blanco. Lo miro largamente, ¿Qué hacía esto aquí? Haciendo a un lado sus dudas se agacho para recogerlo comprobando que en efecto, solo se trataba de un gastado zapato que lucía demasiado pequeño para ser de Tim… y definitivamente no era de él, frunció las cejas en aparente concentración.

Siguiendo su intuición miro hacia arriba, hacia el candelabro dorado donde el otro par colgaba precariamente por una de las sueltas agujetas.

 _¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Comisionado."-

La voz fue gruesa, hosca, y sin empatía.

Con el corazón en frenesí, James Gordon levanto la vista de la pila de documentos que se esparcían por sobre la superficie de su gastado escritorio. La sorpresa fue rápidamente sobrepasada por una expresión de absoluta amargura apenas cubierta por sus gafas de montura negra. Gordon torció los labios mirando al hombre en chaqueta negra y gafas obscuras que descansaba casual dándole la espalda a la puerta, si este sujeto deseaba pasar inadvertido, obviamente, no estaba haciendo buen trabajo.

-"Malone…"- El nombre fue pronunciado con fastidio. -"¿A qué has venido?"- Recrimino molesto pasando una mano por sus engrasados cabellos. -"Más importante aún…"- Frunció las cejas consternado lanzando una fulminante mirada a la imponente figura. -"¿¡Quién demonios te ha dejado pasar!?"- Con absoluto frenesí se levantó de golpe de su sitio y de dos grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta de su oficina abriéndola con cuidado, dio un rápido vistazo al pasillo, entorno los ojos observando a un lado y hacia el otro, una vez seguro de que no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta nuevamente hasta que escucho un muy suave clic.

-"¿Alguien te vio venir?"- Encaró al hombre.

-"No se preocupe comisionado, he sido precavido"-

-"¡Oh! Sí claro, por supuesto, has sido precavido…"- Espeto con sarcasmo. -"Escucha Malone, por si no lo sabes esta es un área restringida con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, si alguien te viera venir aquí me meterías… y te meterás en un gran lío ¿¡Entiendes eso!?"- Le apunto con dedo acusador. -"… Así que si tienes algo que decir más te vale ser breve…"- Gritó impaciente tratando de ver algo más allá de las obscuras gafas del sujeto.

-"Vaya, creí que por los años de trabajo juntos Jim, me tendrías en una mayor estima. Supongo que me equivoque."-

-"No te hagas en tonto conmigo Malone, he dejado de caer en tus estúpidos trucos. Ahora, si no vas a decirme que demonios quieres entonces márchate. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo contigo."-

-"Siempre tan aprisa ¿verdad comisionado?"- El misterioso hombre sonrío. -"Solo he venido para ver como estabas Jim ¿Semana difícil? Apuesto a que sí…"- Gordon alzo una inquisitiva ceja.

-"Vete de aquí Malone."-

-"Por supuesto comisionado, lo haré en cuanto lea esto."- Despacio aquel hombre rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta extrayendo de ella lo que parecía ser un folder de color amarillo suave. -"Dé gracias a los medios de que me haya enterado de su situación y de todas las dificultades que tenido con cierto caso en particular, apenas vi la nota en los noticieros supe que iba a necesitar algo de ayuda. Es por eso que estoy aquí Jim. Está…"- Hizo un ademán hacia el folder que sostenía entre sus manos. -"Es mi propia investigación, la he traído porque sé que podrá serle de utilidad."-

Gordon miró fijamente al hombre.

Ahí iban de nuevo ¿No? Otra vez estarían entrando en la cancina actuación del gato y el ratón, y la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Estaría cediendo otra vez… o finalmente apelaría a su orgullo y rechazaría la ayuda de este sujeto?

Desvío la mirada avergonzado.

¿Cuántas veces no se había dicho lo mismo antes?

 _Muchas…_

Tantas que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Podrían ser diez, veinte o cien, podían ser más, no importaba en realidad, ya no importaba porque cada vez que se decía a sí mismo que no volvería a aceptar la ayuda de este desconocido lo volvía a hacer, volvía a caer, y cada vez lo hacía desde una altura considerablemente más alta. Apretó los puños ignorando su herido orgullo. Esto se estaba volviendo un peligroso juego donde su puesto, su reputación, y esta persona estaban en riesgo. Inconscientemente coloco la palma de su mano sobre sus secos labios deseando tanto poder fumarse un cigarrillo, deseaba poder aspirar el dulce sabor de la nicotina, sentir sus efectos y… acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz se volvió para enfrentar a aquel hombre que lo miraba con suficiencia, por escasos segundos la luz de las lámparas reflejo sobre las micas de sus gafas impidiendo a cualquiera ver directo a sus ojos.

¿Qué más podía perder cuando ya estaba hasta el cuello?

-"¿Qué clase de investigación has traído esta vez Malone?"- Pregunto arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Aquel sujeto sonrió.

-"Me legra verlo interesado comisionado. Le he traído un amplio informe sobre nuestro misterioso personaje, sobre este _'hombre del saco de Gotham'_ , mal apodo por cierto ¿Quién fue? ¿La prensa?"-

James Gordon dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, por alguna razón, no estaba para nada sorprendido.

-"¿Sabes qué Malone? Mejor olvídalo. Ignorare que has venido y que te he visto. No necesito la ayuda de un pseudo-psíquico como tú para poder cerrar este caso."-

-"Pero no soy un _pseudo-psíquico_ Gordon. Solo soy un investigador privado con mucho tiempo libre…"-

-"¡Ja! Por supuesto. C _on mucho tiempo libre_ …"- Se mofo. -"¿Acaso trabajas Malone?... Espera. No. No me respondas eso, la verdad es no quiero saberlo, mientras menos cosas sepa de ti mejor."-

-"En efecto comisionado. No sería justo comenzar a indagar sobre mi persona cuando hay niños perdidos haya afuera."-

-"¡Que insolente!"-

-"Mis disculpas."-

-"¡No creas que eres tan importante Malone! Uno de estos días… uno de estos días créeme que voy a descubrir todos tus fraudulentos trucos e iras ante la justicia, pero hoy no, hoy solo haznos un favor a ambos y vete de aquí, no necesito tu ayuda ni más ojos sobre este caso. Suficiente tengo ya con los periodistas."-

Sin inmutarse aquel hombre caminó al escritorio del comisionado colocando el pulcro folder amarillo por sobre encima de la pila de hojas e informes.

-"Solo lee esto Jim, es lo único que te pido, cinco minutos de tu valioso tiempo."- Renuente, Gordon miro al hombre con suspicacia, más sin embargo tomo el juego de hojas ofrecidas para darle un vistazo.

Leyó rápidamente los expedientes para abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Este hombre lo había vuelto a hacer!

-"¿¡Cómo diablos has conseguido esto!?"- Demandó en fuerte voz.

-"¿Sorprendido Comisionado? Digamos que solo me he tomado la libertad de actuar por mi cuenta, y ahora que finalmente tengo su atención, déjeme hacerle una pregunta, dígame ¿Ha tenido curiosidad por indagar en los expedientes médicos de los desaparecidos? Estoy seguro de que sí, y de que incluso ya tiene sus propias conclusiones."- Habló aquel hombre con demasiada naturalidad mientras tomaba asiento en un solitario sillón colocado en la más remota de las esquinas. -"Respóndeme Jim ¿Las familias también están siendo investigadas? Porque de ser así, no es algo que se haya hecho público siquiera. Aunque siendo franco…"- Llevo una mano a su barbilla -"… no creo que los padres de los chicos sean los verdaderos culpables, ya lo debe de saber; ellos deberían ser juzgados por sus crímenes, por negligencia, violencia y abandono, más ninguno por secuestro. Si revisa los documentos que he traído exclusivamente para usted, comprenderá lo que intento decir, incluso me he tomado la libertad de anexar una amplia lista de todos los sitios en donde los niños fueron atendidos, sería buena idea comenzar por aquí… ¡Oh! Y algo más comisionado, sé que a este punto ya se habrá dado cuenta pero permita que sea yo el que se lo informe; de acuerdo a mis investigaciones, sería muy buena idea que le dijera a sus chicos que amplíen el rango de búsqueda de los desaparecidos a un periodo de entre seis a ocho meses atrás, confíe en mí, sé que encontrara algo muy interesante si lo hace, y para ahorrarle trabajo, voy a contarle un pequeño secreto; ¿Sabe? los casos que actualmente están bajo la mira de la prensa no son los únicos, he encontrado más de solo cuatro casos Jim, he encontrado un total doce casos abiertos, y eso solo contando una búsqueda de seis meses hacia atrás, imagine cuantos más podríamos hallar si buscamos a fondo..."-

-"Esto es…"- Las palabras de Gordon murieron en su boca.

-"¿Ilegal? ¿Amoral? Soy un investigador privado Jim, Lo ilegal comienza justo donde lo correcto falla. Sé que también ha estado investigando por su cuenta pero las limitantes que ofrece la vía legal lo ha dificultado ¿No es así?, dime ¿Cuántas instituciones se han negado a cooperar contigo? Sin testigos y sin sospechosos viables jamás se te emitirá el permiso que necesitas para continuar investigando. Al final, parece que en realidad a nadie le importan solo un par de niños perdidos ¿Cierto?, y el teatro armando por los padres y los medios solo los convierte a ellos en las victimas. Una injusticia ¿No cree?"-

Gordon se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla detrás de su escritorio mirando con ojos críticos la investigación de ese hombre ¿Podía confiar en él? Quería creer que no, pero al final sabía que sí. Sabía que podía confiar en este extraño personaje que desde hace más de seis años había estado ayudándole con casos similares.

Ojeo el documento maravillándose una vez más por el trabajo de este extraño sujeto.

-"Escucha Malone…"-

Cuando alzo la vista nuevamente al alejado sillón ese hombre había desaparecido.

Con pesado gesto se quitó las gafas dando un suave masaje a sus cansados ojos. A veces llegaba a creer que aquel extraño personaje era solo producto de su imaginación, un invento creado por su propio subconsciente que ansiaba hallar la verdad y se manifestaba de este modo; como un ángel guardián que más que darle paz le daba problemas.

Más sin embargo no era así, este hombre era real, muy, muy real; tan real como el folder que descansaba en este justo momento entre sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 03 Parte 02._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** La parte dos será actualizada en breve.

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al tercer verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.

.

.

.


	4. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 03 Parte 02

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

Sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _Y estaba hundido en sus ufosos pensamientos_

 _cuando el Jabberwock con los ojos en llamas_

 _resofló a través del bosque tulguiento:_

 _¡burbrujereando mientras se acercaba!_ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista**

Capítulo 03. Parte 02.

.

.

.

Damian dejó caer el pesado libro sobre sus rodillas y recargó su cabeza en la mullida almohada del sofá, había estado aquí prácticamente toda la mañana, escondido en el más obscuro rincón de la gran biblioteca. Perdió de tal forma la noción del tiempo que incluso Pennyworth había traído la merienda hace apenas unas cuantas horas. De reojo miro hacía el triste tazón lleno con pequeños y variados trozos de fruta y sin darse cuenta, torció los labios ligeramente ofendido; esto era lo único que le había sido servido cada mañana de los últimos tres días, solo un poco de fruta en el desayuno y un poco de fruta en la merienda y sinceramente… ya se estaba fastidiado de todo esto, ya hasta ni ganas le quedaban para querer quejarse, y de hecho suponía que ahora ni siquiera estaba en posición para ser demandante. Había luchado mucho en contra de esto pero al final, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y conformarse con este tan indigno e impropio trato. Y no es como si de pronto sintiera como si todos se hubieran olvidado de él, no, para nada, pues a favor de los demás solo podía añadir que por lo menos, durante todo este tiempo, había sido solo Pennyworth la única persona que había intentado ser agradable, y de hecho, había sido solo el mayordomo el único lo suficientemente interesado en su persona como para desear entablar una conversación con él… aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera una simple farsa y que toda esta atención y esa aparente cordialidad, fueran solo por la expresa orden de su Padre que dictaban que el mayordomo tenía que ver por sus más primarias necesidades…

Sí. Eso tenía que ser. Pennyworth solo estaba siendo amable y condescendiente con él porque ese era su trabajo.

Nada más…

Restándole importancia al asunto prefirió retomar su lectura. No estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado pero en algún momento su concentración fue quebrada por el antiquísimo reloj que comenzó a sonar insistente, miro hacia su viejo péndulo notando que marcaba poco más de las dos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado y dirigiendo su mano al tazón, eligió uno de los trozos más grandes de fruta que pudo hallar.

Ya estaba harto, y no, nada tenía que ver con el trabajo del mayordomo y sus llanas e insignificantes comidas.

Él se refería a la espera.

Tarde comprendió que con cada día y mientras más tiempo pasaba las probabilidades de que pudiera hablar con su Padre se hacían más pequeñas, no había querido verlo porque se lo habían prometido, no había querido verlo porque le habían dicho que tenía que esperar y él lo había hecho, había esperado, había obedecido pero ya no más, muy tarde comprendía que había sido timado, engañado, y se sentía realmente estúpido por haber sido confiado, más la verdad y la duda finalmente comenzaban a asecharlo.

No importaba lo que le dijeran, era obvio que no podría hablar con su Padre pronto ni en un futuro próximo.

Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas y tal como lo intuía, no había sido capaz de ver a su Padre al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni mucho menos al siguiente, hoy se cumplía ya el tercer día y su Padre ni siquiera se había dignado en hacer acto de presencia desde aquella noche en la que ambos discutieron y en la que por supuesto, aquel hombre en todo su poderío, se impuso con sus reglas y exigencias sin permitirle protestar si siquiera.

Ahora Pennyworth solo lo miraba con sobrada lástima, lo hacía tantas veces al día que ya hasta empezaba a detestar esa mirada…

Y a pesar de todo, y a pesar de la falta a la palabra de su Padre, Pennyworth se empeñaba en defenderlo diciéndole una y otra vez lo ocupado que estaba, el poco sueño que se permitía y la paciencia que debía tener para con el hombre mayor. _Y eso era tan injusto_. Él podía ser muy paciente, pero su paciencia tenía límites, límites que eran alcanzados cuando el mayordomo prefería evitar una simple pregunta para no tener que proporcionarle una simple respuesta. No estaba pidiendo nada que no se le pudiera dar. Todo lo que estaba solicitando era hablar con su Padre, nada más, únicamente pedía saber dónde se encontraba él para que pudieran poner fin a esto de una buena vez, pero nadie veía eso, Pennyworth prefería cambiar de tema como si creyera que eso bastaría para hacerlo desistir, y eso no pasaría, él no era estúpido, él sabía perfectamente por qué le negaban a su Padre, sabía perfectamente por qué no dejaban que hablara con él...

Tenía que ser por esos niños. Los que habían desaparecido. Los que de acuerdo a los noticieros aún no aparecían por ningún lado; ni vivos, ni muertos, y de los cuales aparentemente, no se tenía tampoco ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

No había a nadie a quien culpar… por el momento.

Y no es como si eso realmente le preocupara, es decir, todos los seres humanos -salvo algunos contados casos- podían ser considerados como criaturas inmundas, sin valor; estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su Madre con respecto a eso; los humanos eran seres despreciables que merecían simplemente desaparecer.

Y si había que ser sincero, le tenía realmente sin cuidado lo que pudiera pasarle a los hijos de esas desagradables bestias, es más ¡Todos podían desaparecer si querían! Podían morir si querían, a él no le importaban, él no tenía ningún tipo de afinidad ni de sentimientos a favor para con esas criaturas…

 _Aunque él también fuera uno de ellas._

Cuidadosamente, eligió el siguiente trozo de fruta que se llevó a la boca.

Justo ahora no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera expresar su disgusto por todos aquellos que no estaban relacionados a él por sangre, pues tal como su Madre lo decía; solo ellos eran dignos. Él sería grande, tanto o más que su padre, y con ese pensamiento en mente suponía que debía ser imposible para él siquiera pensar en desaprovechar esta excelente oportunidad, su hora había llegado, usaría todo este circo para demostrarle a su Padre sus habilidades y de ese modo por fin, poner un poco de espacio entre él y ese niño Drake.

Hojeando una vez más su libro trató de retomar su lectura, leyó un par de párrafos más no pudo continuar. Chasqueó la lengua irritado. Ya se le habían ido todas las ganas, y toda la culpa la tenía ese niño Drake, podría culparlo solo a él porque bajo cualquier circunstancia, el solo hecho de pensar en el pupilo de su Padre lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Miro a su alrededor pensando en lo que podría hacer a continuación. Pennyworth había insistido en el estudio como una táctica para mantener la mente ocupada mientras su 'castigo' no era levantado, y ahora de verdad comenzaba a creer que eso no pasaría pronto, por lo que sin nada más que perder, hizo caso a la sugerencia del mayordomo pasando por todos los libros de educación primaria y secundaria que tenían en esta biblioteca para finalmente decidir que su contenido era decadente y ofensivo a la inteligencia, por lo que mejor opto por continuar con la lectura de algunos libros de literatura.

Ya estaba por terminar de leer Otelo.

Curiosamente aburrido, desvío su mirada a la ventana y hacia los jardines, afuera caía una llovía torrencial que de cierto modo lo alegraba. Si antes había tenido acceso ilimitado a los terrenos de la gran mansión ahora los únicos lugares permitidos para él se limitaban a los pasillos y a la que decían era su habitación, la biblioteca, la sala común, la sala de estar, el cuarto de lavado, la cocina... _y era tan injusto_. Su Padre no tenía ningún derecho para hacer esto. Más iba a respetar su decisión y aceptaría este tan inocuo castigo.

 _Por ahora…_

En un infantil gesto, lanzó sus manos al aire dejándose caer sobre los cojines. Su atención fue inmediatamente captada por la delicada pulsera que llevaba ahora alrededor de su muñeca. Nadie parecía haber notado este tan curioso accesorio. _Nadie._ Pero eso no le ofendía en realidad, en esta casa él prácticamente no existía, nadie lo veía, nadie lo notaba, él era como un espectro, como un fantasma, y como pasaba con todos los fantasmas, nadie cuidaba por saber cómo se encontraba…

-"tt"-

Y para colmo ahora ya hasta estaba divagando.

Con desgano sacudió su cabeza.

Desde que había encontrado este pequeño objeto en el parque y después de las extrañas visiones que este le había provocado decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era investigar por su cuenta. Si su Padre no mostraba interés en siquiera querer hablar con él no importaba, si su Padre no quería escucharlo estaba bien, si todos en este enorme lugar preferían ignorarlo no pasaba nada, él buscaría la forma, encontraría los medios y les mostraría de lo que podía ser capaz.

Tenía todo a su favor de todos modos.

Y usaría esas ventajas.

Porque si había algo que le fascinaba de las casas antiguas y con historia era precisamente eso; la facilidad con la que la información fluía y podía ser obtenida. La cantidad de gente y la cantidad de energía que podía llegar a albergarse en una casa así tendía a ser descomunal, y eso, aunado al bosque colindante hacían que la mansión fuera como un foco de reunión para diversas entidades; espíritus, sombras, espectros. Todos ellos ligados de alguna forma al bosque o a esta misma casa. Eran esas pequeñas criaturas con las que ahora convivía las que gustaban hacerle estúpidas bromas, ¿Quién más podía ser? Si eran los únicos a los que podía culpar de haber extraviado ya dos pares de zapatos… bueno… solo uno, porque el otro par ya lo había encontrado.

Encogiéndose de hombros tomó otro trozo de fruta del pequeño tazón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si su Padre sabía que ellos habitaban su mansión, suponía que debía hacerlo pues aparentemente nada escapaba al conocimiento de su progenitor, y de ser así, se preguntaba si su Padre también hablaría con ellos del mismo modo que lo hacía él.

Porque eso era lo normal.

Desde joven se le había inculcado que eso era natural para ellos, era como una bendición, un maravilloso _don_ que el resto de personas jamás podría llegar a comprender, y era precisamente por eso, por ese desconocimiento que los humanos les temían, es por eso que los humanos los odiaban e incluso, estigmatizaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese mundo que no era tan terrenal, es por eso quizá, que él no entendía de donde nacía la afición de su Padre por permanecer cerca de los inmundos y comunes humanos.

Protegiéndolos…

Salvándolos…

Sacrificando la libertad de todas esas entidades solo para ayudar a aquellos que los condenaban…

Habiendo terminado la merienda se levantó cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y colocó el libro sobre el escritorio, no sin antes marcar la página para no perderla como lo había hecho antes.

Sea cual fuese el resultado estaba decidido a hacer una incursión esta misma noche a la ciudad, más concretamente, deseaba revisar ese parque al que había ido por sugerencia de Pennyworth. El mapa que pidió al mayordomo fue de mucha utilidad, y gracias a aquellas pequeñas entidades que habitaban la mansión ahora sabía acerca de los túneles que corrían por debajo de la gran casona, y los cuales, para conveniencia de él, podía utilizar para llegar hasta el centro de Gotham.

Pero antes tenía que aclarar que no hacía esto por lo pobres niños perdidos, por supuesto que no, a él no le importaban unos cuantos niños perdidos ni sus destrozadas familias. Nada de eso le importaba, no realmente, y aun así…

Aquellos que habían sido olvidados necesitaban desesperadamente un poco de ayuda. Pero nadie los vería. Nadie los ayudaría… ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo de todos modos, si muchos de ellos ya estaban muertos?

Y a nadie le interesaban los muertos…

Pero él podía entenderlos…

Ellos querían su venganza, podía saberlo, estaban heridos, asustados y justificadamente enojados.

Y esas emociones estaban volviéndose en una pesada carga para llevar.

 _Lo sentía._

Todos ellos pudieron haber sido humanos, mas ahora sus almas no encontraban descanso, su propia ira los iría arrastrando, su sed de venganza los iría arrastrando y si no hacía algo, si dejaba que esto siguiera así llegaría el punto en que la oscuridad en ellos los consumiría hasta las cenizas…

Se estremeció ligeramente. Haría esto porque no había nadie más, lo haría porque él también sabía cómo era el sentirse herido, solo y asustado, porque sabía lo que era la ira y el deseo de venganza, sería solo por eso que él los ayudaría a obtener la suya.

Además, tampoco podía seguir así por mucho más tiempo, no podía soportar más este encierro. ¡Seguro! Le gustaba mucho la mansión, tenía una gran biblioteca y un montón de libros interesantes, pero debido a que él seguía siendo un extraño aquí a veces los demás habitantes de la gran mansión eran un tanto… agresivos, solo algunos ¿Y lo peor? Hace nada había tenía uno de esos extraños episodios.

Tenía que ser por este encierro. Pensó. Toda la culpa la tenía este desagradable encierro.

No había más explicación que esa…

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si esto le ocurría siempre? En cualquier momento y a cualquier hora, pero aumentando considerablemente su frecuencia cuando estaba cansado, irritado o estresado, y en estos últimos días, él había estado muy cansado y estresado; y no es que esto representara un grave problema, por lo menos no cuando estaba solo, pero cuando había gente a su alrededor todo cambiaría, todos lo mirarían, todos lo apuntarían con el dedo como si él fuera algún tipo de monstruo, como si estuviera dañado, porque esto... esto que era él no podía ser controlado; parecía ser involuntario, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no importaba cuanto practicara o entrenara, él no podía ni siquiera refrenarlo, no podía, por más que quisiera no podía; y todo el tiempo había vivido culpándose, todo este tiempo había vivido pensado que debía ser él, que era su culpa, que algo tenía que estar mal con él; con su cuerpo, con su mente y con la forma en la que sus sentidos traducían lo que había en su ambiente.

Todo se resumía a eso, a que en su día a día solo habría momentos buenos o malos, y todo era por él, porque él no funcionaba, porque él era imperfecto, porque si fuera un poco más fuerte podría hacerle frente.

Tal y como Madre lo decía…

 _-'Eres débil Damian…'-_

Lo sabía.

 _-'Débil y tan parecido a tu Padre…'-_

Más por eso se volvería fuerte.

Esa sería su motivación, él se haría más fuerte, se volvería más fuerte solo para que su Madre no hablara, para que ella no lo juzgara, para que cada vez que lo viera a los ojos se enorgulleciera de lo que miraba, de lo que él era y en lo que se había vuelto, para que no lo rechazara o se enfadara con él por no ser capaz de controlar lo que no podía ser controlado…

Porque a veces creía… a veces solo de verdad creía que esto que le pasaba no podía ser por ningún motivo su culpa, quería creer eso, quería creer que todo era así de simple, que todo esto tenía que ser por algo más, muy internamente lo sabía, que él no era el del problema… pero la voz de su Madre siempre estaba ahí en su cabeza para recordarle que no había forma de que eso fuera verdad, al final, no importaba cuanto intentara convérsese así mismo ya que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; todo tenía que ser por su culpa, porque era él el que estaba dañado. _Roto._ Debía ser eso, tenía que ser por eso, algo en él tenía que estar completamente roto. _Inservible_. No encontraba otra explicación posible…

Él tenía algo que no funcionaba… y posiblemente, nunca funcionaría bien…

Y el problema real aquí era, que cualquier cosa que fuera… no podía ser arreglado; solo estaba ahí como parte de su vida, atormentándolo cada día, pues desde que tenía memoria todo había sido siempre así, desde que era un niño sus sentidos, sus emociones y todas las sensaciones que llegaban a él estarían saturadas, sería como tener una presa desbordada; imparable, indomable. _Enfurecida._ Habría ocasiones en las que podría soportarlo, habría ocasiones en las que sería tolerable, pero no ocurría siempre, la mayoría de las veces no lo podía detener, escucharía entonces todo ese ruido y todas esas voces que llegarían golpeándolo sin piedad como si de una avalancha se tratase, penetrando en su cráneo como si fueran a partirlo en dos. Sentiría entonces como si estuviera en el fondo de un espeso abismo que lo ahogaría con cientos emociones ajenas. Sus oídos se volverían tan sensibles que una simple voz los lastimaría, sus ojos se volverían tan sensibles que dolerían con tan solo ver la luz…

Y no podría escapar.

Nunca podía escapar.

Era como estar encerrado dentro de su mente, siendo limitado por su propio cuerpo.

Donde nada le respondería.

Donde por más que intentara nada en su cuerpo reaccionaría…

Y se odiaba por eso.

Odiaba ser débil. Odiaba esos momentos en los que un simple toque dolería como si de una quemadura con fuego se tratara, donde una simple caricia se sentiría como si mil agujas se clavaran en su piel y cuando el simple sonido de una sola voz taladraría en sus oídos igual que maquinaria pesada; y entonces… solo se desconectaría de la realidad, en ese instante dejaría de existir el concepto del 'yo', se enfadaría y se frustraría viendo como la percepción que tenía del mundo ya no sería la misma; sus ojos, sus oídos y todos sus sentidos procesarían con demasiada velocidad la información de su alrededor: Imágenes, colores, sabores, olores, formas y texturas, todo ello colapsaría, su cerebro fallaría y comenzaría a sentir como si corriera en cámara lenta…

Tan despacio y…

… Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora se preguntaba si su Padre se enfadaría con él si salía por un momento al pórtico de la mansión, esperaba que no puesto que eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Se dirigió a la cocina esquivando al mayordomo con toda la intención de salir por la puerta trasera. Fue algo casi instintivo, algo le dijo que debía volver la vista hacia los candelabros instalados en la estancia, y al ver lo que colgaba de ellos no supo si debía o no alegrarse.

Suspiro pesadamente rodando los ojos.

Justo en este instante acababa de encontrar ese otro par de zapatos extraviados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia se había detenido poco después de caer el sol, casi cerca de las siete. Como lo había planeado, hoy sería el gran día, se convenció a sí mismo y mantuvo ese pensamiento durante todo el tiempo que veía lentamente las horas pasar. Estuvo ansioso, e incluso podía decir que Pennyworth se dio cuenta de ello, aunque claro, estos no eran asuntos que preocuparan al mayordomo y tal como esperaba, Pennyworth en ningún momento saco a relucir dicho tema. Paso todo el día en la gran biblioteca repasando durante la mayor parte de la tarde su ingenioso plan, no quería ninguna sorpresa ni ningún imprevisto, y si eso significaba que tenía memorizar todas las rutas alternativas que podía tomar por si algo salía mal, lo haría sin protestar; sabía a donde tenía que ir, sabía cómo tenía que llegar ahí y por supuesto, sabía cómo podía volver a la mansión cuando todo terminara. Se iría en cuanto todos los demás estuvieran dormidos y volvería antes de que el sol se alzara sobre la ciudad. Hizo sus cálculos y contemplo el tiempo que demoraría, pensando que de menos, tardaría de entre cuatro a cinco horas ir, buscar lo que necesitaba y volver antes del alba, antes de que todos los demás despertaran.

Eran exactamente las doce con cuarenta minutos de la noche cuando su plan entro en acción. Miró por debajo de la puerta observando que el pasillo estaba en total calma, no había ni voces ni pasos o ruidos que indicaran que los residentes seguían aún despiertos. Sabiendo que esto no podía alargarse más, se calzó los zapatos y colocándose su sudadera azul con capucha guardo en su bolsillo la lamparilla de mano que encontró en uno de los cajones de su repisa, recupero todas sus notas así como el mapa de la ciudad, y finalmente, habiendo considerado que tenía todo, abrió el gran ventanal iniciando su camino hacia tierra firme, si su Padre no lo dejaba salir de la mansión ni siquiera para tomar un poco de aire, el encontraría un método para hacerlo…

Y así lo hizo.

Sin inmutarse por la altura comenzó su lento descenso, si lo pensaba bien, esto no era algo realmente tan complicado como pudiera parecer, aunque sí que debía ser muy cuidadoso pues un mal paso lo enviaría directo al suelo con posiblemente una mala torcedura o fractura como resultado, y francamente, no deseaba que eso pasara ya que conociendo a su actual guardián, la decisión de poner candado a su único medio de escape no sonaba tan descabellada.

Con los pies bien firmes sobre la tierra se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los jardines y más allá, hacia el antiguo cementerio familiar.

Respiro profundamente sintiendo una increíble paz al ver el camposanto, observo la luna alumbrar como gran farol sobre las solitarias lápidas, la humedad, las luciérnagas y ligera niebla hacían lucir este lugar con una belleza etérea que le fascinaba; aquí había silencio, aquí nadie lo molestaría, aquí podía relajarse y ser él mismo sin sentirse oprimido por las presencias que rondaban la mansión y a sus habitantes. Como siempre. Prefería mil veces más estar en compañía de los muertos que de los vivos.

Pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, Madre siempre se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, los muertos no son entidades puras Damian, ellos también saben cómo hacer daño y sobre todo, pueden ser excelentes mentirosos.

Con sobrada calma caminó por entre los sepulcros sintiéndose como en casa, con sus dedos desnudos acaricio descuidadamente las frías lápidas al pasar cerca de ellas y encendiendo su linterna, buscó por una tumba muy particular; se trataba de un viejo mausoleo que se alzaba bastante alejado del resto, y no fue difícil encontrarlo en realidad, no cuando la estructura sobresalía por si sola con sus grises paredes de piedra llenas de moho, musgo y grandes enredaderas. Se acercó con cuidado tomando nota que las rejas que resguardaban la entrada estaban torcidas, descamadas y llenas de óxido; suavemente, tocó con la yema de sus dedos una de las altas paredes y cerrando los ojos suspiró. Estaba tan fría que podía sentir como las manos se le entumían. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si deseará admirar la estructura una vez más. _Nadie vivía aquí_. Lo supo de inmediato, nadie nunca había vivido aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que era momento de actuar. Alejando sus dudas colocó la lamparilla entre sus dientes y tomando una piedra del suelo golpeó una y otra vez la oxidada cerradura que cayó al suelo sin siquiera oponer resistencia, acto seguido, volvió la vista a sus alrededores recorriendo cada rincón visible, recriminándose internamente pues bien sabía que a esta distancia y hora, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría haber sido capaz de escuchar el ruido del cerrojo al romperse.

Tragó fuertemente, casi nerviosamente y con lámpara en mano y con la capucha de su sudadera protegiéndolo del viento dio un paso dentro de la antesala del antiguo mausoleo. Fue precavido, piso con cuidado esquivando pequeñas piedras y grandes yerbas que habían encontrado su camino a través de la roca. En el interior, lo primero que observo fueron las gruesas paredes humedecidas por la lluvia reciente; frías, vacías y sin vida. Justo como lo había pensado, este lugar nunca había sido habitado. A un par de metros por delante de él, se alzaba una pequeña entrada sin puerta que no tendría más de un metro de altura y sobre está, la frase _'Mortus docent vivus'_ podía leerse claramente.

-"los muertos enseñan a los vivos"- Susurro despacio totalmente de acuerdo.

¿Quién más podría saber del mundo de los muertos que los mismos muertos?

Cruzó por esa única entrada encontrándose con una larga escalera labrada en pura piedra que descendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Arrojó luz para alumbrar su camino mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la pared para asegurar su equilibrio. Esta era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar y aparentemente por su estado, el primero en muchos años.

Continúo su descenso hasta varios metros por debajo del suelo, durante todo el trayecto mantuvo la vista siempre sobre los escalones, un mal paso, la mala hierba o una piedra floja y ahí no habría nada que pudiera frenar su caída. Estaba a medio camino cuando su atención fue capturada por lo descuidado que estaba el interior, y no solo era la vegetación silvestre que crecía hacia los laterales y en el medio de los escalones, no, no solo era eso, sino que también podía sentir como la pared se desmoronaba bajo el suave toque de sus dedos. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos vagaron al mayordomo, quizá podría decirle a Pennyworth que esta vieja estructura necesitaba un poco de ayuda, algo de mantenimiento no le vendría nada mal ni a este mausoleo ni al cementerio en su totalidad.

Antes de darse cuenta alcanzó el último escalón.

Con la luz sobre las paredes abrió la boca maravillado y admiró con grandes ojos la amplitud de la bóveda interior. Todo por donde miraba parecía estar labrado a piedra y ladrillo, diversos dibujos eclesiásticos habían sido cincelados en las paredes y parte del techo, había polvo por todos lados; en la bóveda, el piso, y en las paredes, también en sus zapatos, ropas y cabellos. Dos fuertes sarcófagos se situaban en el medio del cuarto; grandes, pesados e inhabitados. Observo curioso como decenas de pequeños insectos corrían asustados por todos lados y desde lo alto, espesas telarañas colgaban como si se tratasen de llamativos adornos. Apuntó su lámpara a una esquina sin poder evitar sonreír, allá a lo lejos había un par de pequeños roedores de campo que corrieron despavoridos por entre sus zapatos.

Trasladándose al extremo de uno de los ataúdes de piedra, buscó con sus ojos la única pared que parecía tener una sección de ladrillos en ella. Tanteo cuidadosamente la superficie con su mano libre. Tenía que estar por aquí, pensó con concentración, tenía que estar en algún lugar cerca de aquí.

Fueron casi quince minutos de búsqueda antes de que finalmente fuera capaz de encontrarla, había estado ahí, justo en el lugar en donde ellos habían dicho que estaría; en la pared, muy cerca del suelo había una serie de ladrillos flojos, un espacio pequeño de apenas unos cuarenta o cincuenta centímetros de alto, demasiado pequeño como para que un adulto pasara pero prefecto para él. Con la lamparilla nuevamente entre los dientes quitó los ladrillos dando un vistazo al estrecho túnel que se arrastraba hacia delante hasta perderse de vista. Echarse para atrás sonaba inconcebible para él, por lo que ajustándose la capucha de su sudadera, se arrastró hacía adentro.

Avanzó muy despacio deteniéndose a ratos, gateo y gruño cuando el único camino lo llevó a tener que pasar a través de espesas y fuertes telarañas que tenía cuanto menos, un par de años de antigüedad; y no es que tuviera algo en contra de los insectos, para nada, pero sinceramente tampoco anhelaba tener a algún tipo de bicho sobre su ropa ni mucho menos, sobre su cabello.

Fueron varias ocasiones en las que por su mente paso que quizás debía regresar, que sería lo mejor, que así se evitaría problemas. Estos túneles estaban inexplorados, desconocía su uso pero seguramente ninguno de ellos había sido usado como ruta de evacuación ni de transporte, lo sabía porque con forme avanzaba, con forme se arrastraba dentro de la profunda oscuridad, encontró que las paredes por momentos se estrechaba tanto que creía iba quedarse atorado, y por supuesto que morir momificado, por sed o inanición en medio de quien sabe dónde no estaba dentro de ninguno de sus planes.

Después de un largo trecho donde agradeció su baja estatura y delgada complexión, comenzó a sentir como el túnel comenzaba a ensancharse, sintió las paredes separarse y la movilidad se hizo mucho más fácil. Por fin, parecía que acababa de pasar la parte más difícil del trayecto, sintiéndose agradecido, siguió con renovadas fuerzas gateando y avanzando sin importarle lo adoloridas que ya tenía las manos; no podía verlas, no con la oscuridad encima y la luz al frente pero seguramente, tendría todo tipo de heridas, ampollas y arañazos en ellas. Chasqueó la lengua. Ahora tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para que nadie preguntara como se había hecho eso.

Unos minutos más y finalmente fue capaz de ponerse en pie, se quedó en su sitio alumbrando cuidadosamente sus alrededores y estremeciéndose ligeramente por lo lúgubre del lugar.

No tenía idea de donde estaba.

Sabiendo que no valía la pena preocuparse por insignificancias, extrajo de su bolsillo el absurdo mapa en el que estuvo trabajando y sin contemplaciones, ando sin perder su camino. Sus pasos fueron lentos y un poco torpes ya que la luz de la lamparilla a veces no parecía ser suficiente para alejar por completo la absoluta penumbra. Avanzó despacio tropezando con las piedras que no podía ver, avanzó despacio ignorando las sombras que proyectaban sus tortuosas figuras y los ruidos guturales que se extendían por los túneles con el sonido de un eco estremecedor. _Él no tenía miedo_. Con una mano arrastrándose por sobre la pared, se aventuró con solo el esbozo del camino y su determinación, siguió con cuidado recorriendo las galerías hasta el acueducto y finalmente a las alcantarillas.

Tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para tratar de ubicar su posición, mirando de sus notas a los túneles y de los túneles a sus notas más veces de las que pudo contar.

Perderse en este lugar no sería para nada agradable.

Fue cuando comenzó a escuchar el ruido de vehículos sobre su cabeza que supo debía estar cerca, inicio una carrera a trote rápido recorriendo y abriéndose paso a través de los infinitos corredores, pisó con cuidado evitando a los roedores que se metían en su camino.

Incremento la velocidad escuchando como los ruidos se volvían más y más nítidos.

Debía ser aquí…

Tenía que ser por aquí.

Jadeando se detuvo y sin perder más tiempo, miro hacia su improvisado mapa.

Suspiro aliviado.

Sabía que no podía perderse, era imposible que pudiera perderse…

Escaneando con rápida mirada el lugar, encontró a un par de pasos unas antiguas escaleras de servicio, y sin esperar más, trepó por ellas importándole nada lo sucias que estaban.

Se estremeció cuando el viento lo golpeo con una frialdad que no esperaba, tembló bajo la tapa del alcantarillo que resulto ser mucho más pesada de lo que había imaginado, quizá, pensó, debería encontrar otra ruta para la próxima vez que se escapara, porque con toda seguridad, habría una próxima vez.

Cuidadoso de que nadie fuera a verlo brincó por sobre la acera cuidándose de colocar nuevamente la tapa del alcantarillado en su lugar, con la capucha bien ajustada sobre su cabeza y limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros, caminó entonces por la calle apenas alumbrada por los grandes faroles, diez minutos, solo diez minutos y el parque estaría entrando a su visión.

Todo esto parecía solo un juego de niños.

Saltó la verja con gracia cayendo al otro lado con fuerte golpe, se quedó en su sitio mirando sus alrededores y espero tranquilo escuchando los sonidos que se extendían por todo lugar. No había nadie cerca, concluyo finalmente. Se incorporó despacio recordando que la caseta de vigilancia debía estar al otro lado del parque, por lo que no podía ser posible que alguien lo hubiera visto. Desempolvándose las manos en la ropa, anduvo despacio sin utilizar su linterna, pues aparentemente en la ciudad, todos los parques se solían dejar con las farolas encendidas.

Siguió por la ruta aprendida evitando en lo posible caminar por las zonas alumbradas.

Al llegar cerca del lago, subió por la misma colina por la que había caminado días antes, y como la vez anterior, utilizó solo su intuición como único guía. Cuando la luz de las farolas se hizo más tenue y las sombras más densas, supo que tenía que estar llegando.

Aceleró el paso…

 _Ya no podía pararlo._

Dejo de ser consciente de sus acciones, en un momento caminaba cuidándose de no tropezar y al siguiente ya había emprendido una veloz carrera. Esta era la misma sensación, se dijo, la de la vez pasada, era como un llamado, sentía como si algo lo estuviera llamando; y no podía parar. No podía detenerse. Sentía esa fuerza invisible que tiraba de él, con insistencia, con impaciencia.

Dio paso tras paso con rapidez, sintió la tierra húmeda ceder bajo sus pies, en dos ocasiones trastabillo al pisar las grandes y mohosas piedras pero él siguió corriendo, rápido, rápido y sin detenerse. Corrió siempre hacia adelante, corrió siempre con sus manos hacia adelante protegido su rostro de las ramas bajas y sueltas. Respiro profundamente, pesadamente, cansado; pero no podía parar ahora. Era como si sus piernas estuvieran moviéndose por sí solas, por puro impulso. Por instinto. Como la vez anterior.

 _Esto era un llamado…_

 _Un grito de ayuda._

Jadeando con las manos sobre sus rodillas se detuvo en el medio de la nada con solo ese fuerte sentimiento que le carcomía las entrañas. Había llegado, estaba aquí, este era el lugar, no había duda. Azorado prendió la lamparilla con temblorosas manos y alumbro la zona con desespero esperando ver algo más que la simple oscuridad, cualquier cosa valía, cualquier cosa servía, podía ser una sombra, una figura o cualquier entidad… algo tenía que llegar a él porque sabía, porque sentía con genuina ansiedad que algo tenía que haber en este lugar; algo poderoso, algo que había dejado huella, algo cuya muerte debió haber sido tan terrible que dejo una profunda marca…

 _Como una cicatriz en la tierra…_

De pie sobre el mismo punto de aquella vez escucho con atención llevando sus sentidos al límite. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de otra época, con situaciones de otra época, entrecerró sus ojos confundido mientras caminaba por donde la tierra una vez estuvo removida, donde una vez hubo hojas sueltas y de donde había levantado la extraña pulsera que ahora colgaba ahora de su muñeca. Fue una acción espontánea, dejo caer la lamparilla a un lado y se agacho por sobre el suelo excavando la tierra con sus propias manos.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_

 _-'¿Por qué estás aquí?...'-_

Su cuerpo se quedó rígido.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Pregunto con firmeza. -"Dime quien eres…"-

 _-'Ayúdame…'-_

-"¿Quién eres…?"-

 _-'Ayúdame…'-_

-"Dime quién eres…"-

 _Él nos mintió…_

-"¿Quién te hizo esto?"-

 _-'Nos mintió…'-_

-"¿De quién estás hablando?"-

 _-'Dijo que sería nuestro amigo…'-_

-"Dime su nombre…"-

 _-'Pero nos engañó…'-_

-"¡He dicho que me digas nombre!"-

 _-'Él nos mintió…'-_

 _-'¡Nos mintió…!'-_

 _-'¡NOS MINTIÓ…!'-_

 _-'Él era un monstruo.'-_

-"¡Entonces muéstramelo!"-

En un segundo abrió los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la energía arremolinarse a su alrededor; agresiva y enojada. La sensación fue opresiva, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, abrió la boca jadeando y trató de respirar, pero de sus labios solo salieron silenciosos y erráticos suspiros.

Esta era la razón por la que tanto odiaba los niños.

Porque muchos de ellos no entendían. Porque muchos de ellos ni siquiera comprendían en que momento habían comenzado a pertenecer a esa otra realidad, a ese otro mundo; y los que sí lo sabían siempre terminaban cegados por su odio, por la ira, el rencor y el dolor, destinados a vagar hasta que sus emociones negativas finalmente los consumieran.

 _O su venganza se consumara._

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, rígido, podía ver ahora las imágenes encenderse como fuego en su mente, lo golpeaban con crueldad penetrando a su subconsciente, gruño cuando el dolor lo superó sintiendo como si su cabeza fuera explorar en cualquier momento.

Extendió sus manos frente a él cuando una única figura se mostró desvanecida.

-"¿Quién eres?"-

Fue lo único que pudo preguntarse.

Tras un velo nebuloso que de apoco a poco se aclaraba, logro distinguirlo…

Abrió los ojos grandemente.

 _Lo conocía…_

Él lo conocía, _y… no tardaría en cazar de nuevo…_

 _-'Nos mató a todos…'-_

Esas palabras lo atravesaron partiéndole la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego?

 _-'Confiamos en él….'-_

… los había engañado.

 _-'Nos traiciono…_

 _…_ _y queremos venganza…'-_

Casi saboreo esas palabras y sonrió malignamente.

Si ellos querían venganza…

Eso es exactamente lo que iba a darles.

Con un último esfuerzo les permitió entrar a su mente. Ahora él sería solo un recipiente, solo un cascaron vació hasta que ellos estuvieran listos…

Hasta que se presentara la oportunidad para pudieran salvarse a sí mismos…

-"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-

Salió de su trance justo cuando una luz ajena lo golpeaba directamente en la cara, inmediatamente usó sus manos para cubrirse de tan cegador destello ¡Demonios! Tenía que ser el vigilante. En segundos se puso de pie y tambaleante, corrió en dirección contraria.

-"¡Pequeño desgraciado… vuelve aquí!"-

Escucho gritar a aquel hombre, lo vio correr detrás de él. Con un último y rápido vistazo hacía atrás supo que tenía que salir de este lugar. No podía dejar que este hombre lo alcanzara, no podía dejar que este hombre lo atrapara, no podía… no podía porque esta vez enserio, se metería en un serio y gordo problema.

Apretó el paso tratando de alejarse lo más posible, de enfocarse solo al frente, cayó sobre sus rodillas una vez cuando sus zapatos resbalaron por el barro, ignorando el dolor se levantó apenas, este no era momento para detenerse, no podía detenerse, no cuando las rápidas pisadas de ese hombre se escuchaban a escasos metros detrás de él, y no cuando los reflejos de la linterna proyectaban su luz muy cerca de él; por el suelo, en las rocas, en los troncos de los árboles…

Pasó de largo la fuente llegando a tierra firme y atravesó velozmente la ruta de los ciclistas.

Ya estaba muy cerca.

Con último esfuerzo aumento la velocidad.

-"Para en este momento chico… ¡Es una orden!"-

Él no lo hizo.

Sin detenerse a pensar, tomó impulso y de un brinco, escalo el gran portón. Subió a las prisas, sin cuidado, desesperado, mientras a no mucha distancia el hombre ya estaba hablando por su radio.

-"¡He dicho que te detengas!"-

Los humanos eran idiotas si pensaban que lo haría.

-"¡Detente!"-

Por supuesto que no.

Cayó sin gracia al otro lado golpeando sus manos y rodillas sobre el suelo, gimió al dolor pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Fue más el orgullo y la adrenalina lo que lo envío de nuevo a sus pies.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, corrió lo más lejos que pudo hasta que dejo de escuchar los gritos del vigilante. Avanzo sin ruta, peligrosamente y sin fijarse de tráfico. Dos veces fueron las que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado cuando resbalo por la suciedad de sus zapatos.

Cansado y sin aire finalmente se detuvo mirando hacia atrás como si aquel hombre hubiera podido seguirlo. Respiro fuertemente limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Ese guardia no lo había visto, pensó, ese guardia no lo había visto, estaba seguro, no lo había visto; era posible ya que en ese momento aún llevaba la capucha de su sudadera puesta. Alarmado se revisó los bolsillos comprendiendo que se había dejado en algún sitio su propia linterna. Maldijo su estupidez. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído, se dijo, si no hubiera estado tan distraído podría haber evitado todo esto.

Que idiota había sido.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, le desestimo importancia. No pasaba nada. Dudaba que una simple lamparilla de mano sirviera de algo para poder identificarlo en una ciudad que no sabía de su existencia; además, ya tenía lo que quería...

 _Un rostro…_

Avanzo calle abajo deteniéndose en cada cruce para poder ubicarse, todo estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse, ahora solo tenía que volver a la mansión y nadie nunca sabría nada de este pequeño percance.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de la gente caminó centrándose únicamente en sus pasos. De vez en cuando personas curiosas se acercaban a él, mujeres con cigarrillos y atuendos provocativos, sucios indigentes pidiendo dinero avanzaban con sospechosos carritos de compra, y en dos ocasiones, un par de sujetos le cortaron el paso riendo entre ellos y tratando de tocarlo. Actuó a la defensiva y antes de que si quiera pudieran acercarse a él terminó por darles un certero golpe en el estómago que los envió directo al suelo. Era definitivo, odiaba la ciudad de Gotham, era fea, fría y sucia, la gente era fea, fría y sucia, solo un recordatorio de lo que Madre siempre decía, que todos ellos eran solo una muestra más de cuán estúpidos e inmundos eran estos humanos.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando una idea lo asalto. Ya que estaba afuera de la mansión y considerando que no sabía cuándo volvería a tener esta libertad, podía hacer una pequeña escala en otro lugar; a esa vieja casona viva y solitaria.

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios se desplazó por el callejón.

Todavía tenía tiempo.

No paso mucho antes de que la mansión entrara finalmente a su visión alzándose cual fantasma en la noche. Rodeo la casa dos veces sin prestar atención a las personas que lo miraban desde sus vehículos; él no creía lucir sospechoso y no tomaría nada de ese lugar, solo quería conocerla a ella y a sus habitantes, nada más.

Alzo la vista decidiendo la forma más rápida para ingresar. La casa estaba rodeada por una barda de unos dos metros de alto, en el frente tenía una enorme y oxidada verja con adornos de herrería y en el posterior de la mansión había otra verja aún más vieja que la primera que portaba los mismos diseños.

Decidió ir por la entrada posterior que era significativamente más pequeña y angosta que la entrada principal.

Dio una vuelta más esperando que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, mientras que con sobrada calma se tomaba un par de minutos para admirar la casa en la oscuridad. Se deleito un momento con el viento que aullaba y la luz de la luna que lograba ese efecto de sobria seriedad. Observo como los árboles que sobresalían por sobre el bardado se mecían delicadamente, cansinamente, con ese suave y elegante movimiento que era casi hipnótico de mirar.

 _Que prácticamente lo invitaba a pasar._

Arremango su sudadera hasta los codos y con determinación, comenzó a subir la verja teniendo mucho cuidado de no engancharse en el alambre de púas que corría sobre la parte superior. Ya casi estaba arriba cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos sobre su estómago, el desconcierto y la sorpresa lo obligaron a soltarse dejando caer todo su peso sobre aquellos robustos brazos ¿Quién demonios había hecho eso? Se preguntó furiosamente cuando fue colocado en el suelo de forma condescendiente. Inmediatamente entro en posición de defensa, con los puños al aire alzo sus ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de un hombre joven que le sonreía gentilmente.

Sus músculos se tensaron.

 _-'Dijo que sería nuestro amigo…'-_

-"Deberías tener más cuidado"-

 _-'Pero nos mintió…'-_

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-"No…"- Y se quedó sin voz. -"No— no vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo."- Siseó con deprecio.

El hombre lo miro fijamente, sonriendo desagradablemente.

-"Bueno, tendrás que perdonar mi rudeza jovencito, pero estas no son horas ni lugar para que un niño ande solo… Dime, ¿Acaso no tienes escuela mañana?"-

Damian no contestó.

El sujeto coloco entonces sus manos en su cadera ladeando la cabeza con desaprobación, Damian frunció las cejas sin comprender la necesidad que tenían todos los humanos por meterse en asuntos que no les concernían y de reprenderlo como si él fuera como cualquier otro niño indefenso.

-"Pudiste haberte lastimado."-

Pero fue su tono, fue ese tono lo que menos le agradaba de aquel hombre.

 _Tan falso._

Inconscientemente apretó los puños por si necesitaba usarlos con este sujeto, sobre todo con este sujeto, era él con el tenía que andarse con cuidado; una mala palabra, una apertura en sus defensas y este hombre no… no sería de fiar.

-"Dime pequeño… ¿Estás solo?, ¿O acaso estás perdido?"- Su voz se hizo más grave, obscura. Damian se tensó visiblemente cuando creyó que el hombre lo tocaría de nuevo, más no fue así, pues la sorpresa y algo parecido al reconocimiento cruzaron por las facciones del sujeto. -"Espera…"- Había desconcierto en su voz. -"Yo te conozco, te conozco… eres el niño de la otra vez… eres el niño del parque ¿Verdad? Pero mira qué extraña coincidencia…"- El hombre le sonrió mientras lentamente comenzaba a agacharse hasta quedar a su altura. -"Si te acuerdas de mí ¿Verdad? Soy Benny… Benny Pascot. Nos conocimos hace unos días en el parque… "- Sus cejas se fruncieron como si acabara de darse cuenta que algo no terminaba de encajar. -"Pero qué— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chico? Por si no lo sabes, Gotham no es muy segura por las noches… ni a cualquier hora del día… ¡Ya sé! Te perdiste otra vez ¿Cierto…?"-

-"¡No estoy perdido!"- Replico Damian inmediatamente ya que era verdad.

-"Claro…"- Fue su sarcástica respuesta.

Antes de poder hacer nada más, un camión pesado paso junto de ellos rugiendo, bramando y quebrando el silencio, sus fuertes luces delanteras los alumbraron a ambos y por primera vez Pascot tuvo una buena visión del chico frente a él.

Este niño, este pequeño niño lucía deplorable. Con incredulidad abrió los ojos inclinándose más cerca de Damian tratando de cerrar distancia para poder verlo mejor; este chiquillo llevaba sus pantalones vaqueros llenos de tierra, grandes manchas se situaban por sobre sus rodillas, debajo del dobladillo y en las mangas de su sudadera, sus zapatos también estaban sucios, llenos de tierra, barro y hojas pegadas a la suela, desde su posición podía ver claros rastros de mugre sobre sus mejillas, y su cabello era apenas un amasijo de polvo, cal, y… ¿Telarañas?

-"¿Qué… te paso?"- Pregunto con preocupación en su voz. -"Oye chico ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Alargo su mano hacia su mejilla y esta vez el gesto no fue bien recibido. Damian gruño haciéndose a un lado golpeando la mano intrusa sin consideración alguna.

-"Estoy bien."- Fue su simple respuesta.

Pascot lo miro fijamente, detenidamente. Las manos del niño también estaban llenas de tierra y mugre. -"Pequeño… si necesitas ayuda yo puedo… ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?"-

Damian se mordió la lengua. Odiaba esa falsa condescendencia que mostraban todos los humanos, más ahora podría sacarle provecho, ya tenía la atención de este hombre así que ahora solo necesitaba actuar en el papel del niño indefenso. Suspirando se acomodó su sudadera.

-"Yo… yo no necesito de tú ayuda."- Fue su sencilla respuesta.

-"Esta bien."- Pascot se mordió el labio. -"Pero si quieres que te lleve a algún sitio puedo hacerlo, no soy un extraño, ya nos conocemos… si te acuerdas de mí ¿Verdad niño?"-

Damian alzo la mirada. -"Te recuerdo, tu nombre es Benny Pascot"- Y estrechó los ojos con desconfianza.

-"En efecto… ¿Y tú eres?"- Damian flaqueo, cientos de nombres corrieron por su cabeza pero ninguno parecía ser digno de él.

-"Yo…"- Se quedó sin palabras. -"¡Bruce!…"- Gritó más fuerte de lo necesario. -"Mi nombre es Bruce."-

-"Bueno Bruce, ¿Estas herido?"-

-"He dicho que no."-

-"Bien, entonces dime, ¿Porque estás aquí?"-

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Estoy bien. Perfectamente."-

-"O~key… pero si necesitas algo…"-

Damian rodó los ojos. Al diablo con esta farsa. Con su paciencia al límite comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa pensando que esta sería otra cosa más que debía agregar a su lista de 'cosas que le disgustan de los humanos'.

-"¡Espera Bruce! No puedes andar por ahí solo ¿No has escuchado las noticias? Ir solo es peligroso, deja que te acompañe ¿Sí?"- Damian no contesto pero permitió que el hombre caminara a su lado aunque francamente, no entendía el gesto; es decir, si alguien iba a intentar hacerle algo como un robo o un asalto, estar acompañado no serviría realmente de mucho.

Caminaron por la calle en incomodo silencio y por sugerencia de Pascot, tomaron la ruta con mayor alumbrado. Damian dio pequeñas y suspicaces miradas al hombre que caminaba a unos pasos por delante notando su muy particular atuendo, el sujeto llevaba la misma mochila con la cual lo había conocido, sus pantalones eran sencillos de color azul marino, llevaba sobre sus hombros una pesada chaqueta negra y su calzado era de un impecable blanco ceroso.

-"Y dime Bruce… ¿Acostumbras venir a este lugar y a esta hora muy a menudo?"- Pascot se recrimino mentalmente por su muy mala broma cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño no le respondería. -"Yo sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Trabajo en un hospital. En el centro. Estudie para ser médico pero por el momento solo estoy en la sección de archivos. Escucha, sé que no me conoces, y yo tampoco te conozco, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo, quiero ayudarte Bruce, enserio que quiero hacerlo, por lo que puedes decirme si hay alguien que te esté haciendo daño, si hay alguien te haya lastimado Bruce… _puedes confiar en mí..._ "-

-"Ni se te ocurra."- La mirada que Damian le dio fue severa. Pascot retracto su mano que estaba a punto de tocar su hombro.

-"Está bien, está bien, no te gusta que te toquen… no hay problema… lo entiendo, solo, deja que te lleve a casa ¿Vale? ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ¿Por dónde vives? ¿Bruce?..."-

 _Bruce…_

Su voz se perdió en la nada. Pascot se detuvo en medio de la noche y parpadeo confundido mirando todos lados tratando de buscar al niño.

Parecía que tan sumergido había estado en su propio monólogo que no se percató de en qué momento empezó a caminar y hablar el solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 04._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales** : Aquí la segunda parte del cápulo tres. Gracias a los que han leído, dejado Reviews y a los que han marcado esta historia como favorito. Por cierto, para los fans de Damian, ¿Hay alguien allá afuera que lea Robin: Son of Batman? Si te gusta el personaje, seguro que también te gustará este libro, y aunque sea mínima nuestra participación siempre es bueno ayudar a la industria - y en especial al escritor de este título - comprándolo cada vez que podamos.

Otra cosa, he intentado por varios métodos mantener el formato del texto para facilitar su lectura sin embargo hasta el momento no he podido, si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo o con qué códigos podría lograrlo se lo agradecería.

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al cuarto verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.


	5. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 04

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones y costumbres de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

Este capítulo es largo, ¡lo siento de veras!, así que pónganse cómodos y si pueden consigan alguna golosina, ahora sí, sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡A diestra y siniestra_

 _la hoja vorpalina silbicortipartió!_

 _El monxio fue muerto, con su cabeza en ristre_

 _el joven galofante regresó._ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

Capítulo 04.

.

.

.

Para Timothy, esta podría considerarse como la primera vez que todos se sentaban a la mesa a comer **_en familia_** desde la llegada de Damian, solo hacía falta la hosca presencia de Bruce; sin embargo, este último había tenido que salir de urgencia con dirección a las oficinas de Wayne Enterprises para atender algunos asuntos de los cuales nunca dijo ni mencionó de qué se trataba, solo comentó rápidamente la necesidad e importancia de presentarse allí cuanto antes, así que sin más remedio y atendiendo a la llamada de Alfred, todos se habían sentado a la mesa con los platos dispuestos con los alimentos que el mayordomo con mucho esmero había preparado para su disfrute. Y lo agradecía. De verdad que lo agradecía. No tenía ninguna queja con respecto al trabajo del anciano, es más, desde que él había llegado aquí hace poco más de tres años este hombre se había convertido en algo así como en un segundo padre, o quizá, en el abuelo que nunca estuvo presente en su familia.

Alfred era ese alguien que te mima, que te consiente y te da consejos sobre las dudas que se presentan con forme vas creciendo pero…

¿Qué podía decir de los demás residentes?

Dick era como un hermano mayor, y si tenía que ser sincero, ese chico cumplía su rol actuando en su papel a la perfección. Dick era ese alguien en el que puedes confiar cuando las cosas de verdad andan muy mal, era ese alguien que se encarga además de velar por tu seguridad, quien te da consejos cuando las cosas no funcionan, o cuando estás triste, cansado o apático; era él quien se encargaba de que comiera a sus horas y durmiera todo lo necesario, quien a veces también era molesto como nadie y se burlaba siempre por su 'baja' estatura recordándole lo pequeño que era y que no importaba cuánto creciera, siempre sería un niño si se comparaba con él.

¿Y qué decir Bruce?

Bruce era importante. Demasiado importante.

El hombre se había convertido legalmente en tutor y después en su Mentor. Bruce era su guía y él por supuesto, pasaba a ser el estudiante que debía enorgullecerlo con su crecimiento. Pero aún faltaba mucho, le faltaba mucho, demasiado camino que recorrer. Aún estaba aprendiendo, todavía estaba aprendiendo a como ser independiente, a como ser fuerte, a vivir con su maldición y no dejar que el dolor lo consumiera. Estaba aprendiendo a conocerse a sí mismo, a conocer esto que era él y a reconocer, todo de lo que podía ser capaz…

¿Y lo más importante?

 ** _Estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin miedo_** **.**

Todavía recordaba el día en que su padre fue asesinado casi frente a sus ojos. Recordaba el miedo, la ira y la impotencia; y el saber que él había llevado ese destino sobre su ser más querido era una pesada carga para soportar; aún recordaba la voz de Bruce diciéndole… pidiéndole que no mirara, que no lo mirara...

Que estaba a salvo…

 ** _A salvo con él._**

Pero nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiaba la verdad de las cosas; _que todo fue su culpa..._

Porque él los había atraído a su casa, él los había llevado hasta su casa… **_y los dejo entrar._**

Ahora viviría por siempre con ese enorme peso sobre sus delgados hombros sin importar cuanto doliera, sin importar cuanto sufriera, porque este era su castigo y penitencia, porque no importaba cuanto lo negara o por cuánto tiempo se reusara, ellos siempre se verían obligados a enfrentar a sus más íntimos miedos, a luchar y vencer contra lo que nadie veía y contra lo que nadie oía o creía.

Les llamaban detectives, y quizá esa sería la palabra más correcta para describirlos. Su senda seguía hacia los casos que nadie se atrevería a tocar ni a investigar. A esos casos en los que la policía se encontraba perdida o en una ruta sin salida.

Investigaban todo aquello que tenía que ver con un mundo que no era tan terrenal.

Y aunque sonara gracioso no lo era, aunque todo pareciera solo juego por supuesto que no lo era.

No era gracioso ni tampoco un juego, no cuando tu vida y la de alguien más dependían de tu conocimiento, de tu habilidad y disciplina para ejecutar un exorcismo de forma correcta, o cuando tu alma podía quedar atrapada en la infinidad de la perpetua nada.

 _Esa era casi su motivación para hacerse más fuerte._

Se volvería más fuerte, entrenaría, obedecería y aprendería de todos para poder enfrentar y por fin superar el pasado, lo haría para no caer nuevamente…

Lo haría para ser capaz de levantarse de nuevo cuando quisiese.

Él crecería, sus habilidades crecían y algún día… algún día sería tan bueno como el mismo Bruce.

 _Algún día…_

Siempre y cuando lograra sobrevivir a todo esto.

Timothy tomó otro bocado mientras que desde su sitio lanzaba discretas y perspicaces miradas hacia Dick que se encontraba sentado justo frente a él degustando de sus alimentos sin siquiera una muestra de repulsión o desprecio ¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso? Se preguntó confundido.

¿Cómo es que Dick podía hacer eso?... ¿Estar tan tranquilo?

 ** _Tan relajado…_**

Observó a Alfred que como de costumbre aguardaba ataviado en su elegante y pulcro traje negro al marco de la puerta por si le requerían los presentes o si alguien necesitaba algo en lo que él pudiese ayudar.

Tim lo miro durante largo rato preguntándose por qué sus ojos se hallaban tan calmos…

 _¡Demonios!_

¿Cómo es qué nadie decía nada aún?

Frunció las cejas tratando de solo prestar atención a sus alimentos, de solo enfocarse en ellos.

Siempre se había jactado por ser un chico paciente, siempre lo había creído de ese modo porque era Dick quien se lo repetía constantemente, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar de eso, pues parecía que en realidad su paciencia sí que tenía un límite, y aparentemente uno bastante corto cuando se refería a ciertos temas… o personas.

Sus nervios llegaron a punto cuando más furiosos ruidos fueron escuchados desde uno de sus lados, fue ahí que lo supo; había tenido suficiente. De golpe se levantó de la mesa arrastrando la pesada silla tras de sí. Dick lo miro extrañado con una expresión tensa pero en ese momento ya no podía ni quería detenerse.

-"¿Sucede algo joven Timothy?"- Escuchó la preocupada voz de Alfred cuando dio un paso con dirección hacía él.

-"Nada Alfred."- Susurró apenas tomando el utensilio que requería de los suministros de cocina en la mesita de servicio y regreso a su asiento, paso de largo siguiendo hasta la silla situada en la cabecera y sin condescendencias, azotó fuertemente su mano enfrente del más nuevo integrante de la familia que exigió el sitio con descaro, gruño ligeramente ignorando el hormigueo que se extendió a lo largo de sus dedos. Damian salto en su asiento mirándolo al instante con sus fríos ojos azules y Timothy le imito el gesto. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos y tensos segundos viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra y sin siquiera hacer movimiento.

-"¡Detente ahora!"-

Fue Timothy el primero que rompió el silencio. -"¡Para de una vez! Estoy cansado… estoy harto de ese ruido que haces ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Damian? Es absolutamente desagradable, haznos un favor a todos ¡y utiliza un maldito tenedor!"-

Desde su silla Damian mantuvo una aguda mirada sobre cada gesto que hacia Timothy Drake, con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir Damian se limpió tranquilamente sus manos con la servilleta ignorando magistralmente al chico y al utensilio puesto ofensivamente frente a él.

-"No te equivoques Drake."- Hablo con desprecio -"Yo no recibo ordenes, y mucho menos de alguien como tú."- Torció los labios balanceando sus piernas que eran demasiado cortas como para alcanzar el suelo.

Timothy maldijo entre dientes.

-"¡Haz lo que quieras entonces! ¡No me importa!"- Y Damian se tensó en su lugar preparándose para luchar si tenía que hacerlo. -"He sido muy paciente contigo Damian, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y créeme que estás a punto de rebasarlo."-

-"¿Es una amenaza eso que estoy escuchando de tu sucia boca Drake?"- Canturreo sarcásticamente el menor sonriendo con una mueca torcida en sus labios.

-"¿Tim?"- Dick se movió inquieto en su asiento cuando la mirada de Timothy cayó pesada sobre él.

-"¿Por qué no dices algo Dick?"- Preguntó sonando traicionado. -"Creí que Bruce había sido muy claro, su casa sus reglas, y él sigue haciendo exactamente lo contrario, ¡Sigue rompiéndolas Dick! Sigue manteniendo esa actitud hacia todos… ¡Hasta sigue colándose en mi cuarto…!"-

-"¡Yo nunca he estado en tu mugrosa habitación!"- Damian se defendió a viva voz levantándose de su asiento.

-"¡Eres un mentiroso Damian! ¡Eso es lo único que eres! Un maldito mentiroso. Sigues haciendo cosas desagradables, sigues colándote en mi habitación y lo haces casi todas las noches, estuviste ahí ayer, antier, y el día anterior a ese también, yo te vi… aunque quieras no vas a poder negarlo **_porque yo te vi_** ¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? Aunque siga cerrando la puerta con llave tú sigues encontrando la forma de entrar ¿No?..."-

Damian dejó escapar un gutural gruñido mientras continuaba observando fijamente al chico con la mirada más acida que tenía. -"Te estoy diciendo Drake."- Siseó. -"Yo nunca he estado en tu asquerosa habitación."-

-"Tim, Damian, qué tal si… nos calmamos un poco… ¿Por favor?"- Suplicó Dick rodeando la mesa para acercarse a los dos chicos que estaban a punto de iniciar la nueva guerra mundial.

-"No Dick. No esta vez. Estoy harto, estoy cansado y frustrado. Todo ha sido así desde que él llego aquí ¿Tú también piensas eso no? ¿Por qué Bruce le permitió entrar así de fácil a la mansión? ¿Solo porque es su hijo? ¡Si ni siquiera sabemos si eso cierto!"-

-"¡Cállate!"- Bramo Damian hirviendo de ira.

-"No Damian. Eres tú quien va a callarse y me va a escuchar..."- Tim se paró frente él cuadrando los hombros con decisión. -"¿Sabías que Bruce se ha negado a hacerse una prueba de paternidad? Lo sé porque nos habría dicho de haberlo hecho, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo sabe que estas mintiendo, en el fondo Bruce sabe que eres un mentiroso Damian y no quiere que alguien como tú, así de peligroso y arrogante sea su hijo…"-

-"Cuida tu asquerosa boca…"-

-"En el fondo él sabe que estas tramando algo pero es demasiado amable como para querer decírtelo, y si Bruce no se atreve entonces lo hare yo por él; te ordeno Damian que pares de una buena vez con cualquier cosa que estés tramando, vuelve por donde viniste ¡Anda! vuelve a tu casa con tu Madre, o con quienquiera que te soporte ¡Solo déjanos en paz! Estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que llegaste tú… ¡Ahora vete! Todos sabemos que no eres el hijo de Bruce, todos sabemos que eres solo un maldito oportunista, porque un hijo de Bruce no sería como tú, un hijo de Bruce no tendría tan malos modales en la mesa, ¡Él no comería usando sus cochinas y sucias manos!… ¡Anda Damian! Vete de aquí y sigue actuando como el infame y asqueroso animal que eres—"-

Fue en cuanto las palabras habían dejado su boca que Timothy lo sintió, el aire a su alrededor cambio dejando una palpable estela de electricidad. Sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Tan rápido que sus ojos apenas fueron capaces de procesarlo. En un momento estaba gritando, descargando días y días de frustración, de desvelo, de ira y confusión, y al otro simplemente, estaba cayendo; el mundo dio un giro tan rápido que lo hizo perder el balance, escucho la voz de Alfred gritar su nombre y la de Dick gritar el de Damian, escucho entonces el inconfundible ruido de los platos al deslizarse y caer al suelo para estrellarse en cientos de pequeños pedazos. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sintió un fuerte tirón en el cuello, un dolor sordo se extendió por toda su cabeza cuando el golpe lo hizo ver estrellas. Vio pasar los azulejos del suelo y el blanco techo como un enorme destello; sus ojos perdieron enfoque, su mente perdió enfoque hasta que finalmente… todo se detuvo. Con aturdida mirada descansó su vista sobre la de Damian que estaba directamente sobre la suya, parpadeo observando embelesado sus irises que eran azules, tan azules e infinitamente salvajes, trago fuertemente sintiendo el férreo control de una mano sobre su garganta... y fue entonces que lo vio, con absoluto terror miro las tres puntas del tenedor que hasta hace momentos había estado sobre la mesa posicionarse sobre su ojo, se acercaban, notó, se estaban acercando a su ojo, tan fuerte y tan rápido que no podría pararlas.

 _Y no podría siquiera esquivarlas…_

-"¡Damian detente ahora!"- Dick gritó a todo pulmón lleno de miedo.

Cerró los ojos cuando la punta del utensilio descendió y al instante…

Todo lo demás quedo en silencio salvo el sonido de su propia respiración.

Áspera y extremadamente dolorosa.

-"¿Tú que puedes saber?"- Susurro el niño en su oído con tensa y dura voz. -"¿Tú que puedes saber?"- Se escuchaba obscura, y dolida. -"Tú no sabes nada Drake… ¡Tú no sabes nada!"-

 _¡Tú no sabes nada!_

Y no paraba de gritar.

Dick se quedó quieto con el corazón en la mano y sin saber que estaba pasando, reaccionó apenas con la mente en blanco y sin comprender cómo, corrió hacia su hermano justo cuando Damian saltaba sobre el chico, y sin razonarlo ni pensarlo, tomo al niño de los brazos jalándolo con dureza en su esfuerzo por sepáralo de donde estaba amenazando a Timothy. Damian se retorció, lucho bajo sus fuertes manos, lo pateo y mordió pero él mantuvo firmeza en su agarre…

No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo.

Su mente le gritaba sin cesar mientras veía a su hermano yacer sobre la mesa sin siquiera poder moverse.

Sin contemplaciones y sin ningún tipo de consideración, soltó a Damian tirándolo al suelo para sujetarlo duramente de los hombros. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo si quiera se le ocurría hacer eso?

Damian gruño y se retorció tratando de librarse del férreo agarre antes de finalmente rendirse y decidirse por alzar la mirada, se mordió fuertemente el labio al encontrarse con los ojos de Grayson que lo observaban fijamente llevando encima una expresión de severa decepción.

-"¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?!"- Le gritó y le zarandeó, y por ese momento, solo por ese momento Damian se sintió encoger. -"¡Respóndeme maldita sea! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado Damian? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Pudiste haberlo lastimado! ¡Por dios! ¡Hasta pudiste haberlo matado!"-

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Iba a gritarlo.

Iba a decir que pudo haberlo hecho. Pudo haberlo lastimado pero no lo hizo. Se contuvo ¡Maldición! ¡Se contuvo! De haberlo querido lo habría hecho, de haberlo querido le habría hecho daño, de haberlo querido le habría arrancado los ojos al niñato de Drake, pero no lo hizo porque se contuvo, porque eso es lo que todos esperaban de él, porque eso es lo que todo mundo estaba esperando de él; atención, comportamiento y obediencia. Y él lo estaba intentando, ¡Maldición! de veras que lo estaba intentando…

Sintió sus ojos arder.

¿Por qué nadie lo veía?

¿Por qué Grayson lo miraba de esa forma?

¿Por qué Pennyworth lo miraba de esa forma?

¿Por qué...?

 _… No eres más que un monstruo…_

Sin palabra alguna golpeo a un lado las manos de Grayson y salió corriendo del comedor.

-"¡Regresa aquí en este instante Damian!"- E ignoro la orden. -"Vuelve ahora o tendré que castigarte ¡Hablo enserio Damian, voy a castigarte!"-

Y no se volvió siquiera a verlos pues sabía que esta vez, sería incapaz de soportar esa mirada llena de decepción que ambos adultos le estaba regalando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habría que decir que cuando menos Timothy estaba en shock. Con mano temblorosa tomó y jaló del tenedor que estaba incrustado en la fina madera de la mesa a escasos milímetros del hélix de su oreja. _Dios santo_. Su sangre se heló. Las afiladas puntas apenas si lo habían esquivado.

-"¿Tim, estas bien?"- Preguntó Dick mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y a sentarse en la silla más cercana. Con minuciosa atención el mayor examino su rostro colocando ambas manos a cada lado de sus pálidas mejillas y suavemente lo alzo para poder mirarlo mejor. Le dolió tanto verlo así, con la mirada gacha y perdida, con su cuerpo tenso y sus manos temblando.

-"¿Tim?"-

-"Estoy bien..."- Hablo apenas en un susurro.

 _No. No lo estás._

El pensamiento le llego de súbito.

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado notando el creciente desastre en el suelo. -"Solo quédate aquí ¿De acuerdo? Vuelvo enseguida."- Tim lo miró fijamente, desganadamente. _A donde más podría ir._ Casi le quería decir.

Levantándose de su sitio junto a Tim y con la ayuda de Alfred, Dick empezó a levantar las esquirlas dispersas por todos lados de los varios y finos platos que se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo. Con cuidado, ambos adultos colocaron los trozos de porcelana en la basura. Alfred tomo la bolsa dirigiéndole una muy seria mirada.

-"Déjeme esto a mí joven Dick."- Y él entendió inmediatamente la indirecta.

Regreso su atención a Tim que estaba sentado justo donde lo había dejado, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto al azar en el suelo y tenía una descuidada mano a un lado de su rostro justo por encima de su oído izquierdo.

Dick sintió como su corazón nuevamente se rompía. Muy lentamente se acerco al chico agachándose a su altura para colocar una mano sobre su rodilla.

-"¿Seguro que no estas herido?"- Tim negó permitiendo que la otra mano de Dick despeinara sus cabellos.

-"Estoy bien Dick."- Repitió despacio. -"En serio…"-

Pero Dick sabía que no lo estaba…

 _Lo sentía._

-"Hablare con él."- El menor negó.

-"Ya no sé qué más hacer..."- Y Dick no pudo más que reprimir un suspiro.

-"Venga. Podemos ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire y ¿Charlar?"- Tim contemplo la idea un momento, sinceramente ahora no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para querer hacer eso. Alzo la vista observando a Dick de cuclillas frente a él, el mayor lo observaba, lo analizaba con esos claros irises azules que parecían casi poder penetrar en los suyos y por un momento, se sintió desnudo. Era casi imposible negarle las cosas a este hombre.

-"Esta bien"- Aceptó la oferta.

Con la ayuda del mayor se puso de pie y dando un pequeño aviso a Alfred ambos salieron con rumbo a los jardines.

Caminaron lado a lado como siempre lo habían hecho, solo ellos dos, siempre ellos dos.

Pasaron por los rosales y por los árboles frutales.

Inmersos en su paseo, Dick se dedicó a lanzar pequeñas y rápidas miradas al chico que caminaba a su lado en aparente silencio. Tenía que abordar el tema, tenía que hacerlo para que Timothy se calmara, para que se tranquilizara, era la única forma, tenía que hacerlo para que el menor lo enfrentara y finalmente lo superara.

-"Tim…"- El menor se detuvo al instante y Dick tragó saliva. -"Sobre lo que paso haya adentro, quisiera que por favor—"-

-"¡Lo sé…!"- Respondió Timothy al instante. -"¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo, sé lo que hice, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sé que todo eso estuvo mal, absolutamente reprobable Dick, no sé qué me pasó, enserio, no sé qué rayos me paso, es solo que… entre la escuela, los exámenes, el caso y Damian, yo... estoy al límite…"- Se lamentó. _-"Estoy en mi limite."-_

-"Lo sé, lo entiendo. _Tranquilo_. No voy a reprocharte ni a recriminarte nada Tim, no a ti, suficiente es con que reconozcas que hiciste mal. Ambos de hecho. No solo tú, sino también Damian."-

-"Lo siento…"-

-"Lo sé. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."-

Tim asintió siguiendo los pasos del mayor.

Ambos caminaron rodeando el lago sintiendo la brisa que suavemente los golpeaba en el rostro.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo decirte que hablare con Bruce sobre varias cosas, sobre el caso, sobre este niño... de lo difícil que ha sido para todos. Estoy seguro de que para Damian todo esto también ha sido difícil Tim. _Entiéndelo_. Él está en una nueva casa, con nuevas personas, en una nueva ciudad…"-

-"Lo sé Dick. Eso lo entiendo, pero no por eso voy a tolerar su indisciplina, no confió en él, ya te lo había dicho, no solo por lo que acaba de pasar sino porque lo he visto… yo lo he visto hacer cosas muy extrañas Dick, no sé, solo… me provoca escalofríos, sobre todo cuando se pasa largas horas mirando fijamente a la pared o al techo como si estuviera viendo algo que nadie más puede… pero eso no podría ser posible ¿cierto?"-

-"No lo creo"-

Pero la verdad es que no lo sabía.

Y lo que menos deseaba hacer ahora era alarmar a Tim, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio sin decir palabra. No diría nada de lo que él también había visto, de lo que había sentido, esto se quedaría con él y solo con él, se lo estaría guardando para comentarlo después con Bruce, porque como padre de Damian, Bruce también necesitaba saber que el comportamiento de ese niño era por demás, inquietante.

Y de cierta forma más que extrañarle, le preocupaba

Porque él también había captado al niño pasar largas horas sentado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada pérdida, postura tensa y viendo a la nada, susurrando palabras ininteligibles como si hablara con alguien a quién ellos no podían ver. Era exactamente como decía Tim. Ese niño era escalofriante, siempre parecía estar analizando todo y a todos; tus movimientos, tus gestos; escaneándote con esos fríos ojos azules que casi parecían poder atravesarte como si de filosas dagas se trataran. Sin quererlo sonrió, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar esos ojos que eran iguales pero tan, tan diferentes a los del mismo Bruce.

Y no entendía por qué.

Por qué estaba tan interesado en él, por qué le llamaba tanto la atención, pensaba que era solo por curiosidad ya que el niño era muy diferente al resto, quizá por eso él necesitaba comprenderlo, aprender por qué Damian era así, por que actuaba así, por que hablaba solo con sigo mismo sin interactuar con los demás, quería saber por qué se perdía por horas en su propio y extraño mundo. Por qué _Jugaba_ … o suponía que lo hacía, apilando pequeños objetos y a veces incluso las latas de las conservas que se guardaban en la alacena.

-"… además es agresivo y muy violento, viste lo que paso hace un momento ¿No? ¡Dios! Fue horrible Dick, creo que todavía estoy temblando…"-

Dick cabeceo pero realmente había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Timothy le estaba diciendo.

-"Sobre eso Tim… pensaba que no sería prudente comentárselo a Bruce. Solo por ahora"-

-"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- Intervino de inmediato el menor.

-"Esta estresado Tim…"- Mencionó. -"Ha estado encerrado en casa por casi una semana y Bruce apenas si le dirige la palabra. Entre el trabajo, Industrias Wayne y el caso, apenas si le queda tiempo o ganas para querer confrontarlo. Lo hará. Eventualmente. **_Creo_**. Pero si le decimos lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿Qué crees que pasará? Sin duda Bruce extenderá su castigo, y eso lo volvería loco..."-

-"No es mi problema y lo sabes…"-

-"Lo sé, y lo sabrá, te lo prometo, solo deja que me encargue yo de esto por favor. ¿Todavía confías en mí, verdad?"-

-"Claro que confió en ti. Pero no confió en él."-

Dick soltó una risita. -"No es tan malo como parece Tim."-

Tim lo miro escéptico.

-"Claro, por supuesto. El engendro del demonio no es tan malo como parece. Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no has sido tú al que casi entierra un tenedor en el ojo..."-

-"Lo siento por eso…"-

-"No es tu culpa, y de todos modos ya han dejado de temblarme las manos. No sé qué estés tramando Dick, porque sé que tramas algo, lo sé por esa mirad tuya que te delata, y cualquier cosa que sea, ni creas que me vas a convencer para que me vuelva a acercar a él, es más, lo quiero bien lejos de mí y si se puede encerrado en una jaula."-

Dick río, una risa que rompió la tensión.

-"Es la verdad."-

-"Sé que no mientes…"- Su expresión cambió haciéndose seria. -"Por cierto Tim. He querido preguntarte algo."-

-"Dime…"-

Dick se acercó a la orilla del lago y agachándose escogió una piedra.

-"¿Qué sucede Dick?"- Repitió el menor de ellos e imitando el gesto Tim escogió una piedra del tamaño y forma adecuada para lanzarla a la superficie del lago y hacer cabrillas.

-"Dijiste que Damian entraba a tu habitación. ¿Sigue haciendo eso?"-

-"Claro que lo sigue haciendo. No importa como bloquee las puertas o las ventanas… el pequeño engendro sigue encontrando la forma de entrar."-

-"Y… Dijiste que también paso el día de ayer ¿No?"-

-"Si."-

-"¿A qué hora fue eso Tim? "- El menor le lanzo una mirada confusa.

-"Era… ¿Tarde? No lo sé. Quizás serían entre la una o las dos de la mañana. En cuanto terminé mis deberes fui directo a la cama, apenas me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí su odiosa presencia, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él. ¿Por qué la pregunta Dick?"- Inquirió sospechoso.

-"¿Qué posibilidad hay de que pudieras haber estado dormido?"- El chico lo miro ofendido.

-"Vamos Dick, no puedes hablar enserio. Creó que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para poder diferenciar cuando estoy dormido o cuando estoy despierto. Fue lo primero que aprendí aquí con Bruce. Los sueños son sueños, nada más, y a estas alturas soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciarlos… ¿Acaso crees que no me daría cuenta si estuviera soñando?"-

-"Lo sé. Lo siento. Tenía que preguntártelo. Sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Tim, es solo que tus sueños son… especiales."-

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"- Dick no contesto. -"¿Dick?"-

-"Ayer estuve con Damian"- Dijo rápidamente. -"Pasarían de la una de la mañana cuando me desperté, alguien había estado haciendo mucho ruido en el pasillo, salí a revisar y resulto que era Damian que caminaba a oscuras y se golpeó con el amueblado. Después de eso me entro hambre."- Sonrío. -"Me lo encontré después en la sala de estar leyendo este enorme libro…"- Dijo con un ademan con sus manos. -"Y no podía dejarlo ahí, así que le ofrecí leche tibia… no la bebió porque dijo que era repugnante, por lo que le prepare un té que también dijo era repugnante y que Alfred los preparaba mejor. Regreso a su habitación casi a las dos y yo fui a dormir poco después de eso."-

-"Bueno..."- Timothy frunció las cejas. -"Eso realmente no prueba nada, y si sirve para algo es para refutar mi teoría de que Damian sufre de insomnio. Además, te dije que no recordaba la hora."-

-"Lo sé."-

-"Se cuando estoy soñando y cuando no."-

-"También lo sé, solo necesitaba comentártelo."-

Tim cabeceo sin realmente estar molesto, pues ahora como una semilla la duda había sido plantada en el fondo de su mente. Dick no le mentiría ¿Cierto? Si él decía que había estado con Damian no había razón para dudar de él.

Pero un sueño no podía ser…

 ** _Imposible._**

Porque recordaba claramente al engendro del diablo estar de pie solo en su habitación, como siempre al pie de la cama y mirándolo fijamente en silencio, siempre en silencio.

Negó efusivamente.

No había forma de que fuera un sueño, no había forma de que hubiera estado soñando todas esas veces.

Estaba seguro.

 _No podía ser un sueño, no podía._

Había tardado tanto tiempo en diferenciar sus visiones de los sueños comunes que no creía que ahora…

-"Volvamos a casa Tim. Empieza a hacer de frío."-

Los dos caminaron de regreso a la mansión y durante todo el trayecto la idea no dejo la mente de Timothy ¿Habría perdido esta capacidad? No podía ser. Bruce siempre decía que sus habilidades crecerían conforme se hiciera mayor. Sus dones crecerían o cambiarían, era lo natural. Eso eran ellos Pero… ¿Y si Dick tenía razón? Y sí esto no era un sueño y era una visión...

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando comprendió algo que podría ser insignificante.

-"¿Qué sucede Tim?"-

Ahora lo recordaba, ahora por fin lo recordaba. Cuando este niño entraba a hurtadillas a su habitación todo siempre se vería difuso como cubierto por una cortina blanca. **_Como en un sueño_**. En ese momento Damian se presentaría ante él parado al pie de su cama mirándolo con una expresión seria, indescifrable; hablaría pero él no podría escucharle, no importaba cuanta atención prestara él no podía escucharle, Damian lo miraría entonces fijamente a los ojos, pero esos ojos no eran azules, lo recordaba, ahora recordaba… los ojos del Damian que lo visitaba en las noches no eran azules…

 ** _Siempre eran verdes._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era asfixiante, opresivo, es exactamente así como Damian se sentía, a punto de volverse loco de ira.

Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir. Alejarse de este lugar.

Y tenía el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo.

Usaría el pequeño altercado que había tenido con Drake para ir a la ciudad a despejarse, no había problema y los demás no necesitaban enterarse, aunque dudaba que en este instante hubiera alguien al que realmente le importase, siempre existía la posibilidad de que quizá alguien pudiera venir a buscarlo a este vacío y austero cuarto, pero si pasaba eso, sería por la noche, como siempre, y solo cuando los ánimos de ese niño Drake se hubieran finalmente calmado.

Y pensando en eso, él también necesitaba calmarse porque estaba a punto de explotar.

Sin el más mínimo cuidado abrió las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, colocó sus manos en el alfeizar mientras en su mente las escenas de hace un momento corrían sin cesar.

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Necesitaba hacerlo o caería desde su lugar.

Inclinándose peligrosamente sintió la adrenalina dispararse por su cuerpo. Todavía podía ver la aterrada mirada de Drake en su mente, aún podía verse reflejado en sus penetrantes orbes azules. Repaso con cuidado ese momento viéndolo tan nítidamente. Se había dejado llevar, había dejado que la ira y la furia lo doblegaran una vez más, había estado tan cerca, había estado muy cerca pero falló.

 _Y lo hizo a propósito._

Se horrorizó de sí mismo al ver su propia imagen reflejada a través de los aterrados ojos de Drake.

Él era un monstruo…

 _Un maldito animal…_

Y solo ahora comenzaba a comprender de lo que podía ser capaz…

Lo entendía, ahora comprendía que lo que hizo pudo haber estado mal. Totalmente mal. Se dejó llevar, dejo que la ira lo tomara una vez más, y fue solo capaz de reaccionar cuando vio la llana mirada que Grayson le obsequiaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo había estado a punto de hacer, fue solo entonces que entendió cuan decepcionados estaban todos de él.

 _Y daba miedo._

A veces daba miedo.

Pero…

¿Dónde quedaba él de todos modos?

Drake tampoco tenía derecho. No tenía ningún derecho de ofenderlo ni de insultarlo, mucho menos a culparlo por algo de lo que él ni siquiera estaba enterado.

Con decisión brincó por sobre el marco de la ventana y descendió con cuidado los dos pisos hasta el suelo, rápidamente se escabulló por el patio y una vez afuera de sus terrenos su pequeño cuerpo se perdió de vista.

Esto estaba resultando ser cada vez más y más sencillo, ya no tenía que esperar a que fuera de madrugada para hacerlo, estaba aprendiendo, cada día aprendía algo nuevo sobre los residentes de la mansión; sobre sus horarios diurnos y nocturnos, sobre cuáles y que horas serían las más adecuadas para salir, para irse y para hacer una pequeña visita al centro de la ciudad.

 _Por ejemplo._

Grayson normalmente salía por las mañanas los lunes, miércoles y viernes, presumía que iba a las oficinas de la empresa de su Padre pues salía casi todo el día y volvía por la tarde. Drake salía por las mañana y volvía también por la tarde pero antes que Grayson, y este último regresaba a la mansión antes que su Padre. Y hablando de él. Su Padre casi nunca estaba en la residencia, se despertaba tarde, iba a descansar igualmente muy tarde y prácticamente solo intercambiaban un par de palabras al día que eran por demás, tensas. De los cuatro hombres era Pennyworth él qué tenía el horario más estricto; se despertaba poco antes de las cinco de la mañana, preparaba el desayuno para todos los residentes incluido él. Drake y Grayson salían a realizar sus respectivas labores casi a las seis con treinta, por lo que la mansión quedaba en silencio cerca de las siete de la mañana, entonces él podría decidir si tomaba el desayuno en el comedor en compañía del mayordomo, pero normalmente comía en la seguridad de esa habitación que le habían asignado. Su Padre despertaba… o más bien era despertado, entre las diez y las once de la mañana, desayunada en compañía del mayordomo y salía hacia sus empresas para no volver hasta bien entrada la noche, mucho después de que Drake y Grayson hubieran llegado.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era un día libre para los dos residentes más jóvenes.

Por lo que tenía que darse prisa y volver antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Aguardó en el cruce de una de las calles del centro esperando a que los semáforos de la ciudad cedieran el paso. Sus ojos vagaron de lo que tenía enfrente a sus manos un total de tres veces en todo ese lapso.

Todavía no terminaba de comprenderlo, suponía que sería una de esas cosas que las personas hacían que él simplemente no entendía. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Desde que tenía uso de razón había utilizado sus manos para tomar los alimentos, y no era algo 'repugnante', no era algo desagradable como lo había expresado el inculto de Drake, esa era la forma en la que le había sido enseñado, en la que había sido educado. Los alimentos eran sagrados. Ellos estaban destinados a la nutrición del cuerpo para mantenerlo saludable, y precisamente por eso era que no podían ser contaminados, sus alimentos no podía ser tocados por nada más que sus manos, y el uso de agentes extraños o 'inservibles' utensilios estaba totalmente vetado.

Pero en la ciudad todo era diferente. Aquí nadie pensaba de esa forma, aquí la comida no era un lujo, ni una necesidad, no estaba hecha precisamente para nutrir ni para servir. Aquí todos la desperdiciaban, la malgastaban como si fuera nada.

Al cambio de luces cruzo la calle manteniéndose a ritmo de las demás personas, con las manos en los bolsillos y con la capucha de su camiseta puesta observo cuando aquella gran construcción entro a su visión, la admiro como siempre lo hacía, con asombro, casi con dicha. Paso por la puerta y rodeo dos veces los terrenos aguardando cerca de la entrada trasera. Ahora sabía que había una puerta de servicio en uno de los altos muros, no se veía dado que estaba escondida debajo de toda la yerba, debajo de todo ese musgo y debajo de todas esas enredaderas, por eso no la había detectado en un principio y a decir verdad, su hallazgo fue más por mera casualidad mientras investigaba acerca de estos terrenos en la gran biblioteca familiar.

Espero paciente, casual y sin llamar la atención. Pateo unas cuantas piedras y caminó tranquilo mezclándose en la ciudad, cuando dejo de haber personas a la vista, hizo a un lado el manto de malas yerbas y se coló dentro por la vieja puerta abriéndola con una ganzúa casera.

Atravesó corriendo el gran patio sin sorprenderse cuando el viento soplo meciendo sus ramas y acariciando su rostro. Le gustaba pensar que era bienvenido en este lugar, le gustaba creer que así era, que ya no era un intruso, que ya no era más un extraño; le gustaba pensar que ahora ella aguardaba, siempre tranquila, siempre en calma, siempre esperando; porque gustaba de creer que ella siempre estaría ahí esperando esa compañía que disfrutaban ambos.

Buscó esa ventana que estaba rota, era la única forma debido a que el ingreso por la puerta principal estaba fuera de discusión, lo había intentado antes pero esta permanecía cerrada y por supuesto, no se atrevía a forzarla. Habiendo encontrado el acceso y teniendo extremo cuidado de los filosos vidrios que sobresalían peligrosamente del marco se coló al interior de la gran mansión.

Una vez dentro de la amplia sala recorrió con su mirada cada rincón del salón. El lugar lucia exactamente igual como lo había visto todas esas veces que estuvo aquí; la suciedad llenaba los pisos, las paredes, candelabros y demás estantes; los pocos muebles del recinto estaban cubiertos por una gran tela plástica que guardaba una cantidad impresionante de polvo; las paredes estaban despintadas, la pintura desconchada y en varios puntos, el papel tapiz había sido arrancado; telarañas cubrían cada rincón del techo, y la humedad había hecho mella en la estructura debilitando ciertos puntos por los cuales debía tener extremo cuidado si llegaba a pasar por ellos. Maldijo no haber traído consigo una lámpara, la luz solar siempre parecía no ser suficiente para romper la perpetua penumbra que se extendía en el lugar a causa del inexistente alumbrado; basura, botellas, vidrios, ratones, insectos, trozos de madera, papeles, escamas de pintura, papel tapiz, algunas piedras del techo, del muro e infinidad de demás objetos podían verse esparcidos por todo el suelo que alguna vez debió haber sido de fina madera.

Sin tocar nada, se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras dobles saltando de dos en dos los escalones, sus pasos inmediatamente se detuvieron cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención, alzó la vista; eran voces, se trataba de voces. Había voces que provenían desde el piso de arriba, curiosas voces que nunca antes había escuchado, tan claras, graves… y reales…

 _Había alguien aquí._

Rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo en el justo instante en que veía un par de lustrosos y negros zapatos, salto el último escalón y corrió dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto siguiente respirando fuertemente. No lo habían visto. Estaba seguro de que no lo habían visto. Esperó un momento vigilando desde su sitio.

 _No se había equivocado._

En segundos dos sujetos descendieron por las escaleras deteniéndose muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, eran dos sujetos a los que nunca antes había visto por aquí. Nunca nadie venía mucho por aquí. Los observo con cuidado. Detenidamente. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y de edad media ataviado en un extravagante traje negro, desde donde estaba escondido no podía ver su rostro pero en una mano llevaba una carpeta roja y un juego de llaves en la otra, a su lado había otro hombre que estaría rondando los cincuenta años, de estatura media que llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y camisa azul marino, no lucia tan atlético como el hombre del traje pero tenía un cuerpo robusto, fuerte.

-"Mis inversionistas aún no fijan una fecha pero en cuanto se establezca el día tenga por seguro que me pondré en contacto con usted ¿Le parece bien eso?"-

-"Sin problema señor."-

-"Escuche. Como hombre de negocios que soy me gusta tener todo bajo mi control, por eso quiero que en el día acordado sus hombres puedan trabajar lo más temprano que les sea posible, no importa si es a las cinco o a las seis de la mañana, mientras más temprano mejor para mí."-

-"Eso no será ningún problema señor, mis chicos estarán encantados de trabajar con usted."-

-"Espero que así sea porque tenemos un trato…"- El hombre del traje ladeo la cabeza y Damian apenas logro verle hacer una mueca, ambos caminaron despacio por el salón y a través de la puerta.

-"Si le parece bien aseguraremos el lugar de inmediato señor."-

-"Eso me parece perfecto."-

Damian observó a los dos hombres salir por la puerta principal. Escuchó el tintineo de las llaves y el motor de un auto. Segundos después. Todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

 ** _Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco._**

Algo no iba bien, podía saberlo.

 _Algo no estaba bien._

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza subió en frenética carrera los tres pisos que conformaban la antigua mansión de los McGregor.

Uno a uno recorrió los pisos a ciegas. Abrió cada una de las antiguas habitaciones buscándola a ella.

-"¿Dónde estás?"- Susurro despacio. -"¿¡En dónde estás!?"- Pregunto desesperado.

Corrió por largos pasillos, corrió entre ellos guiándose únicamente de las sombras que se arrastraban a su visión periférica. Cada vez que ella aparecía, cada vez que lo hacía, él solo la seguía. _Tenía que hablar con ella_. Solo necesitaba hablar con ella.

-"¿Por qué te escondes de mí?"- Casi grito cuando alcanzo el centro de esa gran habitación, esa que le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

- _"Vuelve a casa..."_ \- La prístina figura atravesó el cuarto de extremo a extremo. Su voz vino rápidamente como un eco perdiéndose en el aire. Damian se volvió rápidamente mirando a todos lados tratando de ubicar su sutil presencia.

-"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué estaban ellos aquí? Dime quiénes eran…"- Repitió incesantemente, exigentemente.

- _"Vuelve a casa._ "-

-"No."- Contesto con firmeza.

- _"¡He dicho que vuelvas a casa!_ "-

Como si se tratara de una ilusión, los ojos de Damian observaron la delicada silueta de una mujer aparecer gradualmente por una de las más oscuras esquinas, blanca, prístina y etérea. Su largo camisón llegaba hasta el suelo y sus rubios cabellos se encontraban recogidos en lo que parecía un espeso moño francés. Si no hubiera sido por la austera mirada en el prístino rostro de la joven mujer Damian habría sonreído al verla.

- _"Eres terco y obstinado pequeño flaith, y eso, déjame decir, no es bueno. Te puede meter en serios problemas…"-_ Damian frunció las cejas al regaño. -" _¿Acaso habéis peleado nuevamente con vuestros hermanos?"_ -

-"Ellos no son mis hermanos."-

- _"Pero habéis venido a contarme acerca de ellos ¿No es así? No necesitas decirlo, sé que estoy en lo correcto."_ -

Damian guardo silencio frunciendo las cejas.

-"Lo que deseo es saber quiénes eran aquellos hombres. ¿Qué es lo que buscaban aquí, en tu mansión? ¿Qué es lo que ellos querían?"- Su voz estaba cargada de fuerza y un dejo de reproche. La figura lo miro fijamente y en una fracción de segundo se acercó a él alargando una blanquecina y fría mano, Damian dio un paso atrás en sorpresa pero no por miedo, nunca por miedo.

- _"Tu familia no te entiende…"_ \- Damian permitió el toque.

-"Dime quienes eran ellos."- La pregunta fue suave, quieta.

- _"No importa ya."_ -

-"¡Por supuesto que importa! A mí me importa y no aceptare que digas lo contrarío…"-

La joven mujer sonrió.

- _"Eres un buen chico flaith_ , y _este es un mundo peligroso, por eso, quiero que escuches este último consejo que tengo para ti."_ \- La figura se desvaneció acercándose a la ventana con movimientos erráticos. - _"Aléjate de ese hombre"_ \- Damian siguió su ejemplo viendo cuidadosamente a través del empañado vidrio; al otro lado de la calle estaba aquel hombre llamado Pascot recargado en la pared del edificio.

- _"Él viene todos los días y permanece de pie en ese lugar durante la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces es por la mañana y otras veces por la noche. Su mirada siempre se mantiene fija hacia la entrada, y lo he visto recorrer mi mansión como si buscara algo, y lo que busca… es a ti mi pequeño flaith. Debes ser precavido, no puedes dejar que él te atrape."_ -

-"No le tengo miedo."-

- _"Lo sé. Dices no tener miedo y eso puede meterle en serios problemas. El temor es lo que hace a las personas cuidadosas."_ \- Damian negó sin entender lo que la joven le decía.

-"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"-

- _"Porque he estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo."_ -

-"No entiendo…"-

- _"He estado en este mundo por demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente ha llegado el momento de liberarme de esta tan pesada carga."_ -

-"Eso… ¿Qué se supone que significa? "-

- _"Esta mansión flaith, mi mansión me mantiene presa, he visto tantas cosas y sufrido tantas cosas que me es imposible dejarla, pero podría hacerlo, podría si esta casa es destruida…"-_

-"No…"-

 _-"Y lo será. Este lugar y todo lo que hay en ella será destruido por aquellos hombres."_ -

Damian apretó los dientes. -"No…"- No lo permitiría, no lo permitiría… no dejaría que eso pasara siquiera.

-"¡No permitiré que lo hagan!"-

- _"No es algo que pueda decidirse o detenerse. Es así es cómo funcionan las cosas y las personas, y está es mi decisión flaith. Estoy lista para dejar este mundo."_ -

-"¡No! No puedes dejarlos, tu eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte, podrías alejarlos de este lugar si quisieras, podrías hacerles daño si quisieras, y si no quieres, yo podría hacerlo por ti."- La mirada de Damian se ensombreció. -"Podría hacerlo… puedo liberarte de esos hombres si es lo que necesitas, puedo deshacerme de ellos… solo pídelo, solo tienes que pedírmelo y yo haré que ocurra…"-

- _"¡No permitiré que lo hagas!"-_

La voz hablo fuerte, llena de furia mientras se acercaba a Damian hasta encontrarse con su mirada. _-"No permitiré que lo hagas. Tu lugar esta con los vivos Damian, no con los seres que son como yo. Recuerda eso…"_ -

Sin otra palabra más la figura se desvaneció en el aire.

Damian permaneció ahí en silencio hasta que el sol comenzó a caer.

¿Qué había hecho mal? No lo entendía, ¿Qué es lo que ahora estaba haciendo mal?

Aparentemente había hecho enojar a la joven dama pero él no lograba comprender por qué. Es decir. No era la primera vez que venía a este lugar buscando un poco de paz, un poco de consuelo. No era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, que pasaba la tarde con ella, creía que habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo, creía que habían encontrado cierto respeto entre ellos. La entidad que habitaba esta mansión era poderosa, si ella lo deseaba, sería imposible siquiera que alguien pudiera acercarse a su hogar, pero sabía, ella tenía un corazón amable y una debilidad especial por los niños, lo descubrió en una de esas tantas veces en las que había pasado largas noches aquí solo con su compañía. Ahí es que lo había descubierto. Ella perdió todo, su familia, sus hijos… su hogar, por lo que le alegraba mucho poder ver a los niños a través de su enorme ventanal.

Recorrió la mansión sin mucha esperanza.

Al principio, ella no hablaría con él, al principio ella simplemente lo ignoraría tratándolo como a intruso más e incluso en ocasiones, había intentado ahuyentarlo. Pero fue firme. Él no le tenía miedo, nunca había tenido miedo, nunca de ellos y por supuesto ahora, no había nada que temer tampoco.

Cada visita valió la pena, y poco a poco, la joven dama había aceptado su presencia en su hogar, y si eso estaba bien con ella…

¿Por qué ahora simplemente lo echaba de este lugar cómo a un extraño más?

Busco por todos lados, por todos los rincones que conocía pero ella nunca respondió a su llamado. Estaba escondiéndose, ignorándolo como la primera vez, y eso de cierto modo, dolía un poco.

Observo por la ventana como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, observo como Pascot miraba a su reloj y se retiraba caminando despacio, era momento de volver, tenía que ser ahora o alguien podría notar su ausencia. Ya volvería otro día y esta vez sin duda la encontraría.

Salió por el mismo lugar que había aprendido cuidadoso de no ser notado.

Caminó por el frente de la mansión solo para ver si ella estaba en el gran balcón. Sus ojos se estrecharon con rabia y un bajo gruñido escapo de sus labios, apretó los dientes y los puños sin creer lo que veía ante sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

Al frente, en la entrada, estaba este enorme cartel que cubría gran parte del enrejado. Un enorme cartel amarillo con grandes e itálicas letras negras que estaba seguro, no había estado ahí antes.

 ** _"Próxima Demolición"_**

¿¡Pero cómo se atrevían!?

Los humanos seguían haciendo lo que querían, interponiéndose en todo y poniendo sus sucias manos en donde no debían, lanzo un golpe contra el gran letrero provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre él mientras otras simplemente siguieron su camino.

Ahora esta bella construcción iba pagar la insolencia de los humanos… y la joven dama que vivía aquí prefería irse con su amada casa a detenerlos y eso… eso era simplemente…. era tan injusto.

 _Y no podía hacer nada más…_

 _Él no podía hacer nada más…_

Suspiro mirando nuevamente sus manos.

Él también era humano como aquellos a los que tanto detestaba, él también tenía un alma mortal como todos, solo carne, piel y sangre componían su cuerpo como el de todos...

 _-"Eres tan parecido a tu Padre."-_

La voz de su Madre resonó en sus oídos…

 _-"Tan parecido a él…"-_

¿Sería esa la razón por la que ella lo había dejado aquí?

Miro nuevamente hacía la ventana, detrás del enorme balcón la cortina se balanceaba suavemente como burlándose de él.

- _"Esta es mi decisión… no quiero que interfieras"_ -

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La próxima vez le fue imposible colarse dentro de la mansión McGregor, era una pena ya que deseaba tanto poder hablar con ella, pero cada vez que iba, cada vez que intentaba ingresar nuevamente a la mansión se encontraba con que había varias decenas de hombres trabajando en aquel lugar. Damian los miraría entonces con desprecio, con recelo, observando cuidadosamente la diversa maquinaría dispersa por sobre varios puntos clave dentro del amplio terreno, y esto estaba realmente frustrándolo; porque ya no podía estar con ella, ya no podía pasar la tarde con ella y toda la culpa la tenían esos mugrosos humanos. Con desgano volvió la vista hacia los diversos letreros de advertencia que habían sido colocados de forma estratégica tanto en la entrada principal como en la verja posterior, y sin quererlo, hizo una mueca mirando hacia la gruesa y llamativa cinta plástica de color amarillo chillante que bloqueaba el paso de cualquier persona que aparentemente no tuviera permitido dicho acceso…

Enojado pateo una piedra del suelo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, por el momento no podía hacer nada más, solo podía observar como aquellos hombres vaciaban poco a poco la hermosa mansión, y si continuaban trabajando así, a este paso, terminarían por sacar todos los muebles que aún permanecían dentro en solo un par de días. Sin ganas y sintiéndose mentalmente agotado recargó su espalda contra una de las paredes del complejo de oficinas que se encontraba justo frente a la gran mansión, según había escuchado de uno de los tantos hombres que trabajaba en el interior, todos, absolutamente todos los objetos serían subastados o vendidos al mejor postor, y solo aquellos con un mayor valor monetario irían a parar a la colección privada del hombre que había adquirido la preciosa construcción.

Con desgano dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme balcón, la ventana estaba abierta y la pesada cortina marrón que antes descansaba ahí había sido retirada. Incluso la gran fuente en el frente de la casa había sido derrumbada, y ahora, aquellos sujetos arrancaban uno a uno y de raíz todos esos enormes y maravillosos árboles y...

No podía seguir viendo más.

- _"No quiero que interfieras"_ -

La voz resonó arrastrándose a su subconsciente mientras una etérea figura aparecía y desaparecía a ratos tras el marco de la gran ventana.

- _"No interfieras…"_ -

Y no es como si quisiera obedecerla.

- _"Tu lugar esta con los vivos Damian, tu lugar está con ellos aunque no siempre puedan llegar a comprenderte, pero debes tener cuidado, los vivos pueden ser igual o más mentirosos que nosotros los que ya estamos muertos… "_ -

Y Damian tomo la indirecta.

Apartando su mirada de la ventana miro hacia el frente, del otro lado de la calle llegaba caminando aquel hombre, Pascot. El hombre dio un rápido saludo y se unió a él mientras iniciaban una tranquila charla y tomaban dirección hacia parque más cercano.

Todo estaba siendo premeditado, sus visitas a la mansión, sus encuentros con este hombre… todo. Con cuidado volteo a verlo un par de veces mientras andaban, observo cuidadoso su sonrisa, sus blancos dientes y su sucia boca que destilaba mentiras.

Solo un poco más y lo sabría, solo un poco más y ellos le dirían. Miro la pulsera en su muñeca.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, y cuando obtuviera toda la información que requería, solo entonces, podría decirle a su Padre, y esperaba que esta vez, pudiera ser finalmente escuchado.

En silencio avanzaron a través de las puertas del parque dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la orilla del lago, en todo momento Damian se mantuvo alerta procurando estar siempre a la vista de todos y muy cerca de las zonas con más gente. Pascot había resultado ser un tipo bastante hablador, el sujeto hablaba y hablaba y hablaba de nada y de todo, y en ocasiones, Damian incluso parecía tener algunas dificultades para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación, y cuando eso pasaba, prefería entonces aguardar silencio y evitar contestar a las preguntas que este sujeto constantemente le hacía; y eso era lo mejor, ya que no quería estropearlo, consideraba que hasta el momento estaba encajando perfectamente bien en su papel, claro, él no conocía las películas infantiles que Pascot mencionaba, y tampoco sabía mucho acerca de los programas televisivos que se suponía tenían que ver los niños, pero al menos estaba tratando de ser amable sin sonar forzado, e intentaba ser diplomático sin sonar duro o fuera de lugar para alguien de su edad.

Aprovecho la oportunidad y de poco a poco, ya podía decir que estaba empezando a conocer al hombre, incluso se podía jactar de haber aprendido ya un par de cosas interesantes sobre su vida y costumbres, aunque sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones todo cuanto salía de su boca podría ser una total y reverenda mentira.

Según la propia versión de Pascot, él actualmente se encontraba trabajando en el Gotham Mercy Hospital, el hospital más grande que tenía Gotham según parecía, y aparentemente de acuerdo a lo que contaba este hombre, Pascot se encontraba desempeñando funciones en lo que sería 'el departamento de archivo', claro que Damian no terminaba de comprender en su totalidad el concepto más eso no importaba, no por ahora, ya le preguntaría después al mayordomo por lo que eso quería decir; había aprendido además que, según el mismo Pascot, su horario laboral era un total y absoluto desastre, tanto podía salir de ahí tan temprano que todas las almas estarían durmiendo o tan tarde que todas las almas también estaría durmiendo, y a pesar de eso Pascot hizo mucho énfasis en que no podía quejarse, ya que de acuerdo a él los horarios de sus compañeros era simplemente peor que el suyo. Sucedía que de acuerdo a toda la información que estaba recibiendo, Pascot tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, pues había dejado en claro que en sus tiempos libres visitaba las demás estancias tratando de ayudar a quien se le dejara, sobre todo a los niños con los que aparentemente era bastante bueno. Algo que destacó y de hecho Damian pregunto, fue que el hombre le confeso un secreto, que actualmente estaba escribiendo un libro, un ensayo más bien, el tema claro, no quiso revelar; ya lo veras cuando llegue el momento, comento apenas y Damian había aceptado la respuesta, más la duda quedo implantada en su cabeza.

Continuando con sus diarias charlas Pascot confeso que gustaba de observar a las aves. Las aves decía, eran animales fantásticos porque eran libres, siempre volando con dirección al viento, siempre en el aire, y por eso mismo, siempre procuraba llevar sus binoculares a donde fuera por si había un nuevo 'espécimen' que observar, pero Damian no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso, porque a diferencia de lo que creía Pascot, las aves podían ser fácilmente aprisionadas.

Al final de sus paseos se despedían siempre afuera de la mansión McGregor, Damian entonces esperaba a que el hombre saliera de vista, pero había captado que esté podría aventurarse y seguirlo por varias cuadras, aunque hasta el momento, siempre había logrado perderlo.

En esta ocasión no fue diferente a las otras, justo acababan de despedirse cuando Damian noto que alguien lo seguía.

 _-"Aléjate de ese hombre"-_ Casi podía escuchar una de las tantas advertencias que le había proporcionado aquella joven dama. _-"Él es un mentiroso…"-_

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más y por fin sabría cual era su más grande mentira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruce escucho atento tomando nota de cada cambio en la voz y postura de Dick. Había estado aplazando esta charla por días, pero ahora sabía no podía seguir haciendo eso por mucho más tiempo.

-"Y es por eso que Bruce… ¿Bruce?, Oye Bruce ¿Estas escuchándome?"-

-"Te escucho."- Dijo con la voz más calma que pudo encontrar.

-"Bien. Ya han pasado casi tres semanas ahora, sé que esté es un tema muy delicado, lo entiendo, y lo que menos quiero es meterme en tus asuntos pero… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en Tim también ¿De acuerdo? Y no sé hasta qué punto hayas hablado con Alfred sobre esto, solo… quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que reclamarte al respecto. Sabes que te respeto y que respeto tu postura y todas las decisiones que has hecho, pero bueno… yo solo… necesito saberlo Bruce, por favor dime ¿Quién es la Madre de este niño? Por favor, solo dinos de dónde ha salido."-

Bruce entrelazo los dedos en gesto solmene.

-"¿Por qué tanta urgencia Dick? Dime ¿Acaso ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha hecho algo a ti o a Tim?"- Dick casi río. Damian había hecho un montón de cosas, sí, y algunas bastante desagradables, pero dejando eso de lado, él deseaba saber todo eso principalmente para ver si así por lo menos, podía entender al chico aunque fuera solo un poco. Había pensado mucho en eso en estos últimos días. Ni él ni Tim podrían escapar. No podían hacer nada más que esperar. Salir de la mansión solo empeoraría las cosas. Y ahora que Tim le había implantado la duda no podía dejar de pensar en si Damian era de verdad el hijo de su Mentor.

Todavía recordaba ese día, cuando Damian había llegado tal cual relámpago; fuerte, potente y ruidoso. La primera vez que Bruce les había presento al niño dejo en claro su parentesco con él, no hubo dudas en ese entonces por que Damian era la viva imagen de Bruce cuando este era niño. Pero un montón de gente podía parecerse entre sí. Él mismo se parecía un poco a Bruce, se lo habían dicho, tenía su mismo color de ojos y de cabello, y debido a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en la mansión se preguntaba ¿Realmente este niño era descendiente directo de su Mentor?... suponía que daba igual, a este punto la respuesta podría ser un sí o un no, porque ahora lo único que realmente le interesaba, era que quería conocer a Damian, y para hacerlo consideraba que saber acerca de los orígenes del niño podría ser un muy buen comienzo.

-"No."-

Respondió finalmente ladeando la cabeza sin estar seguro de si Bruce compraría esa clara mentira. -"Solo, quiero conocerlo mejor eso es todo."- Dick juro haber visto una media sonrisa en los labios de Bruce, pero quizá lo había imaginado.

-"Sé que ha sido difícil para todos, conectar con Damian ha sido complicado hasta para mí, solo dame tiempo Dick, eventualmente les diré todo lo que necesiten saber, pero ahora, considero que aún no es buen momento, antes siquiera de poder pensar en decirles cualquier cosa me gustaría primero que la situación legal de Damian esté resuelta."-

Dick asintió, no estaba conforme, pero asintió. -"Esta bien… eso es suficiente para mi Bruce"-

-"Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud Dick. En este momento necesito que todos ustedes sean pacientes ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo."- Dick suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello -"Tus motivos tendrás, supongo, pero solo… bueno, quiero que seas consciente de esto Bruce; ambos sabemos que no podrás seguir evitando a ese niño. Tim se lo ha preguntado y yo también, es… Damian es… ¿Realmente tu hijo Bruce? Quiero decir, sé que se parece un montón a ti… _pero de ti no tiene nada,_ y no quiero que te ofendas pero, hiciste una prueba de paternidad en él ¿cierto?"-

-"Me puse en contacto con Leslie si es eso a lo que te refieres Dick. Ella es la única persona en la que confío actualmente para llevar a cabo los exámenes pertinentes pero dado que no se encuentra en la ciudad… aún no…"-

-"Ya veo. Entiendo. Está bien, no necesitas decir nada más."-

-"Ella volverá en unos días, así que la espera no demorara por mucho tiempo más. No tenía intenciones de aplazar esto pero entre el caso y Damian, ha resultado ser bastante más difícil."-

-"Apuesto a que sí, y con respecto al caso, con que se haya tomado en cuenta la investigación hecha por nosotros es suficiente."-

-"En efecto, he mantenido contacto con el comisionado Gordon, y yo personalmente le he hecho entrega de los resultados de la investigación realizada. Más allá de eso, me temo que no podemos intervenir, sin embargo sigo manteniendo conversaciones ocasionales con él, sobre todo cuando nuevas noticias sobre el caso salen a la luz. Puedo decir que nuestro sujeto aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento, no he encontrado ningún nuevo reporte concerniente a la desaparición de algún niño que cumpla con las características que ya sabemos, y créeme Dick, desde que revisamos este caso, he mantenido una estrecha vigilancia sobre los registros que entran al departamento de policía. En todo caso, Gordon sabrá hacer lo correcto cuando el tiempo lo amerite."- Bruce se acomodó en el sillón del estudio trayendo a sus labios una taza llena de ese exquisito té que Alfred solía preparar para él cuando consideraba que sus niveles de estrés eran demasiado altos para sus estándares.

-"¿Hay algo más que te esté preocupando Bruce?"-

No pudo ni sonreír a eso. Dick siempre parecía saber cuándo había algo más en su mente.

-"He estado pensando mucho en estos últimos días."-

-"Bien por ti pero…"-

-"No Dick. Deja que lo exponga nuevamente. He estado pensando mucho en Damian en estos últimos días. Debido a que Leslie es la única persona en la que confío es que he estado aplazando esto, pero puedo decirte Dick, no necesito realmente una prueba de paternidad para saber que Damian es mío. Puedo sentirlo. Lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi. Por lo que independientemente de cual sea el resultado he decidido cuidar de ese niño. Si resulta que es mi hijo será más que bienvenido y este será su hogar. Esta será su casa. Lo fue desde el primer día en que lo traje aquí."-

-"¿Y si no lo es?"- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-"Eso no cambiaría nada. Yo, he estado evitándolo todo este tiempo, pero he comprendido que eso no es justo, no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mí, y mucho menos para él. Me he dado un poco de tiempo para pensarlo ahora. Damian es mi responsabilidad, y Dick, te agradezco a ti y a Tim el no haber preguntado más allá de eso, pero crean que es difícil poder aceptarlo; cuando ustedes llegaron eran suficiente mayores para cuidar de sí mismos, bajo mi supervisión aprendieron a defenderse y a valerse por sí mismos, pero Damian es tan joven y tan diferente de ustedes que no sé siquiera como poder acercarme a él, él no parece tener miedo a nada, lo veo y sé que puede llegar a ser peligroso sin la correcta guía, y definitivamente no puedo dejarlo que vaya por ahí dando rienda suelta a lo que es, y a lo que es capaz de hacer. Voy a enseñarle Dick, voy a enseñarle todo lo que sé de la misma forma que lo hice con ustedes."-

Dick sonrío.

Esto era exactamente lo que quería escuchar desde hace días y estaba seguro de que también Damian estaría feliz de por fin ser capaz de acercarse a su padre y por fin, ser capaz de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con él, ya no sería ignorado, tendría alguien en quien apoyarse y si Bruce deseaba hacerse cargo de él oficialmente serían una familia.

No. Aún antes de eso. Pese a todo. Dick sabía que aunque lo negará, el niño estaba ganándose un lugar en sus vidas, estaba dejando huella y valla que sabía cómo causar impacto; y por eso, solo por eso, omitiría con Bruce el último desliz del niño, no necesitaba poner más leña al fuego, además, podía ver que Damian también estaba haciendo su parte, de forma muy burda pero lo hacía; a pesar de todo Damian se estaba esforzando, sí, quizá había amenazado a Tim con un tenedor, y sí, quizá hasta seguía metiéndose con él de diferentes formas, y sí, colarse dentro de la habitación de su hermano contaba como una, pero veía que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo; y el niño no era tan desagradable tampoco, incluso ahora estaba tomando la costumbre de levantarse a eso de las dos de la mañana a beber agua o tomar un bocadillo y ahora ya hasta tenía el ritual de pasar por la habitación de Damian, el niño tenía un sueño ligero, eso no podía negarlo, pero en ocasiones lo encontraría profundamente dormido en su cama, y francamente, parecía otro; más tranquilo, más relajado. Acomodaría entonces las mantas sobre su cuerpo y saldría sin ser notado.

Nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

-"Los papeles de adopción están casi listos ahora, no quería hacerlo público sin antes tener los documentos que avalaran la adopción."-

Dick asintió con una idea formándose ya en su mente. -"Entonces… sería bueno festejarlo ¿No te parece Bruce? Podemos hacer un viaje familiar."- Bruce no vio inconveniente a la sugerencia.

-"No veo por qué no podríamos Dick"-

-"… Y estoy seguro de que Tim también estará encantando con la idea… _Espero_."- Hizo una mueca. -"Parece que pronto será el aniversario de la ciudad ¿Verdad? Eso se traduce en desfiles, festivales y eventos alrededor de Gotham. Bruce ¿Qué te parece ir al Saint Mary Park para ver la pirotecnia? Seguro que a Damian le encantará."-

La emoción de Dick era tan contagiosa que rápidamente lo convenció. Él no veía inconveniente en la sugerencia, incluso podía ser beneficioso para todos...

 ** _Solo que no fue así._**

La grandiosa idea de Dick rápidamente cambio de rumbo cuando llegaron al parque atestado de gente.

La intensión había sido que los chicos se divirtieran, que por un momento olvidaran los problemas y se divirtieran, pero Damian parecía tener otros planes en mente. Apenas llegaron al parque el niño se había negado rotundamente a tomar la mano de Bruce, no solo eso, Damian se había negado rotundamente a cualquier tipo de contacto, cualquiera que este fuera e inmediatamente, había entrado en una actitud huraña colocado sobre su cabeza la capucha de la que ahora consideraba, era su sudadera favorita. A Dick le preocupo, de verdad que le preocupo. El niño lucia nervioso y alterado, muy agitado, rechinaba los dientes abriendo y cerrando los ojos sin ser capaz de enfocar la mirada.

Cada uno de ellos lo había notado.

Lo peor fue cuando llegaron los fuegos artificiales, Damian se tensó, cubrió inmediatamente sus oídos y cerro fuertemente los ojos durante todo el rato que duro el evento.

-"Creo que no fue buena idea venir…"- Intervino la voz de Dick a través del ruido. -"Quizá deberíamos irnos ahora Bruce."- Dick observo a Tim hacer una mueca pero lo ignoro, si Damian no estaba confortable había muy poco que ellos pudieran hacer. Bruce estuvo de acuerdo en eso y con pesadez, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo sacando el móvil de su chaqueta.

-"Llamare a Alfred…"- Y no hubo replicas.

-"No te preocupes Tim…"- Intento animarle Dick poniéndose de píe. -"Quizá podamos ver una película y pedir algo de cenar ¿Qué tal suena eso?"- Tim suspiro.

-"Supongo que está bien"- Contesto sin mucho ánimo.

-"Claro… venga Damian, es hora de irnos. Tim, puedes adelantarte con Bruce, yo me encargo."-

El chico asintió. Bruce envío una última mirada con dirección hacia Dick quien estaba caminando hacia el menor antes de dirigirse a la salida. Dick los miro alejarse pero regreso su atención al niño que yacía agazapado debajo de un árbol.

-"¿Damian?"-

Y estando de pie frente al niño nuevamente no sabía que a hacer.

Damian estaba rígido en su sitio con sus manos cubriendo fuertemente sus oídos.

-"No te gusta el ruido ¿Eh?"- Bromeó con una sonrisa triste. -"De haberlo sabido no habría sugerido venir aquí. Lo siento chico, ha sido mí culpa. Ya es hora de ir a casa."- Despacio alargo su mano pero esta vez por ningún motivo lo tocó. Ya había aprendido su lección.

Damian parpadeó, alzo su mirada viendo fijamente a Dick y sin tomar la mano ofrecida se puso de pie para caminar siguiendo a los demás. Dick lo vio perderse en la multitud y suspiro derrotado caminando tras el chico. Pudiera ser que aun ahora la interacción con Damian fuera torpe pero pese a todo, Dick era un experto para conectar con la gente y esperaba, de verdad esperaba, pudiera hacer lo mismo con este chiquillo arisco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Buenas noches señor ¿Han terminado?"- Pregunto el mayordomo cortésmente abriendo la puerta de lujoso auto negro brillante.

-"Si Alfred, llevamos a casa."-

-"Como desee señor."-

Alfred abrió la puerta ignorando las fuertes detonaciones de la pirotecnia, más no pregunto al respecto, la sola mirada en su señor era suficiente para saber que las cosas no habían ido según lo previsto.

-"Ya que tenemos que volver a casa… ¿Puedo escoger yo la película Bruce?"- Pregunto Tim mientras entraba al auto.

-"¿Tienes algo en mente Tim?"- Contesto el mayor ingresando a su asiento.

-"¡Ohhh! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sé exactamente cuál, y es mejor que todos estén preparados porque será una para no dormir toda la noche, hasta podríamos ordenar algo de cenar ¿Puedo escogerlo yo también?…"- Bruce asintió.

-"Podemos pasar por alguna pizzería…"- Bruce hizo un ademán a Alfred. Solo por hoy, casi quería decir.

-"Genial, no te parece Dick… ¿Dick?"- Tim frunció las cejas, Dick seguía fuera del auto viendo a todos lados como si hubiera perdido algo…

-"Chicos…"- Su voz sonaba ligeramente nerviosa… -"Díganme que Damian esta con ustedes en el auto."- Tim negó. -"¿Qué no estaba contigo?"-

-"No, lo vi correr hacia donde estaba Bruce."- Ambos voltearon a ver a su Mentor.

-"No está conmigo Dick. No desde los fuegos artificiales."-

-"Oh, por Dios santo, no me digas eso Bruce…"- Jadeó con un hilo de voz. -"Lo vi correr detrás de ti Bruce, no debería estar muy lejos…"- Volvió la vista a la entrada donde varias decenas de personas se encontraban aglomeradas. -"Espérenme aquí, volveré para buscarlo"-

-"Voy contigo."- Hablo Bruce.

Dick solo asintió. -"… Cuando encuentre a ese niño estará castigado de por vida. Tim, Alfred quédense aquí. Si Damian viene o lo ven por favor avísennos"-

-"Por supuesto Joven Dick."-

-"No te preocupes Dick. Debe estar cerca. Ese niño… es imposible que se pierda, debe estar jugándonos algún tipo de muy mala y desagradable broma."-

-"Eso espero Tim, eso espero..."- Susurro antes de volver a la entrada del parque perdiéndose en la multitud.

Tim vio a ambos hombres alejarse, miro a Alfred que lucía preocupado y se dejó caer en su asiento. ¡Al diablo con todo! Estaba siendo premeditado ¡Sabía que estaba siendo premeditado! Seguro que era alguna clase de broma, algún tipo castigo o artimaña que Damian había planeado, tenía que serlo, y si se trataba de eso, si todo esto era alguna clase absurdo de juego por parte de Damian… entonces sería oficial; odiaba a ese niño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 05._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Lo siento de verdad! Me gusta mucho Tim como personaje, de hecho me agrada cada uno de los Robin, todos ellos tienen algo que los hace únicos y diferentes. Sé que la relación de Tim/Damian siempre ha sido tensa, y mientras en este capítulo se retrata de esa forma irá mejorando.

Como nota extra puedo decir que la dinámica entre estos dos personajes siempre me ha parecido de lo más interesante y por desgracia, esta no ha sido totalmente manejada en los comics, no de la forma que debería por lo menos. Personalmente me gusta creer que mientras los personajes no son los grandes amigos hay un cierto entendimiento entre ellos que yo más bien definiría no como respeto, sino que ambos se toleran y por eso mismo prefieren guardar su distancia.

Sabemos que Tim en un inicio (y quizá actualmente) no confiaba en Damian, parte de esto se desencadena debido a Damian intentó matarlo cuando fue introducido (En el pre-reboot). No obstante cuando Damian abraza el manto de Robin y Tim se convierte en Red Robin las cosas siguieron sin funcionar bien para ellos ya que en todo momento mantuvieron una relación tensa. Creo que mucho de esto es debido a la personalidad de Damian que Tim describió en su momento como 'impredecible' y precisamente no confiaba en Damian por representar un peligro para los que amaba, esto llevó a Tim a colocarlo en su lista de héroes que debían ser vigilados; por supuesto, cuando Damian se entera de esto se enfurece, y la mejor forma de confrontar a Tim fue cortar su cable de seguridad mientras se deslizaba por la ciudad. Si alguien siguió el comic de Red Robin, en ese momento ambos entran en una palea, y aquí podemos observar la poca paciencia (a mi parecer) que puede tener Tim cuando alguien lo saca de sus estribos, obviamente Damian rebasa esa paciencia y Tim intenta imponerse ante él venciéndolo y comentando que solo así obligaría a Damian a respetarlo.

Algo que no me gustó mucho sobre esa escena es precisamente la forma en la que Tim maneja su ira e intenta ganarse ese respeto, ya que básicamente intenta ganárselo sometiendo a Damian, esto se contrapone con el comportamiento que tuvo Dick hacía Damian al principio, él fue más paciente y comenzó a tratar a Damian como lo que era, una persona y sobre todo, un niño. Dick se ganó la confianza de Damian y sabemos que Damian respeta a Dick por sus enseñanzas y su trato hacia él; sin embargo, también entiendo la posición de Tim en ese momento, estaba enfadado, Damian hizo algo muy irresponsable y cualquiera se habría salido de sus casillas. Debido a eso, considero que Tim puede hacer cosas hirientes y peligrosas cuando está furioso, por lo que me gustaría explorar ese lado más adelante.

Otra cosa que ha venido a mi mente desde que he comenzado a leer acerca de los personajes (y si alguien tiene opinión diferente su comentario es bienvenido)… es que en cuestiones de inteligencia, Damian es más inteligente que Tim, pero aclaro algo, esta inteligencia se basa en cultura y conocimiento en general, sabemos que Damian construyo el BatMovil volador y reconstruyo un transportador (que Batman había desactivado) de la liga de la justicia, y en caso de Tim, él es más listo, más malicioso, es un detective, considero a Tim siendo más peligroso que Damian debido a su capacidad analítica, él es bueno planeando y eso para mí es la mayor arma, hasta he pensado que si Tim fuera un villano, él sería uno muy peligroso. =)

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al tercer verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich. **_Flaith_** , del antiguo irlandés que significa príncipe.

.

.

.


	6. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 05 Parte 01

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto, puede no apegarse a situaciones y costumbres de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

 **Comentarios Previos:** Okey. Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia =) pero aún tengo varias ideas que me gustaría ir desarrollando en entregas posteriores. Por longitud, este capítulo será dividido en dos, así que pónganse cómodos, consigan alguna golosina y sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

 _"¡Muchacho bradiante, mataste al Jabberwock!_

 _¡Ven que te abrace! ¡Qué día más fragoso_

 _me regalas, hijo! ¡Kalay, kalay, kaló!"_

 _reiqueaba el viejo en su alborozo._ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

 _Capítulo 05. Parte 01._

.

.

.

Bruce Wayne era ampliamente conocido como todo un playboy y adinerado filántropo por la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de Gotham City. Normalmente, cada uno de los actos de este hombre estaban siempre cubiertos por la prensa y no había nada que Bruce Wayne hiciera o dijera que no saliera a la luz pública… o eso es lo que todos querían creer por lo menos.

Todos en la ciudad conocían la triste historia de ese niño que había quedado huérfano a muy tierna edad.

Todo mundo sabía acerca de eso.

De la tragedia que había golpeado a una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad, sobre los padres del pequeño Bruce que habían sido asesinados en un viejo, sucio y solitario callejón. De los problemas y de todas las dificultades que ese pequeño niño tuvo que superar después de tan doloroso episodio. Del trauma y de las secuelas, de la rabia, del miedo y de la ira, pero de alguna forma, ese niño había logrado lo que muchos pensaron era imposible; logro superar el dolor.

Eventualmente por supuesto.

Por tanto, siendo Bruce Wayne una figura pública, conocida y reconocida ante cualquier medio, no era de extrañar que la mayor parte de la ciudadanía tuviera conocimiento de los protegidos de tan famoso magnate. Todos lo sabían, Bruce Wayne no estaba casado, Bruce Wayne poseía una gran fortuna, una empresa floreciente, todo un imperio a sus pies; pero no tenía hijos. Y entre las jóvenes de las altas esferas se contaba que Bruce Wayne jamás daba ese último paso que se requería para formalizar una relación.

 ** _Nunca lo hacía._**

Muchos decían que era por miedo, muchos decían que era porque Bruce Wayne no quería amar y que el crimen de Gotham volviera para robarle a su ser más querido, y era precisamente por eso que a todos tomó por sorpresa el anuncio de que la prestigiosa familia Wayne estaría creciendo y que Bruce Wayne se estaría convirtiendo en el tutor legal de Richard John «Dick» Grayson, un niño que como él lo había perdido todo; a sus padres, su familia y su hogar durante un terrible atentado que cayó sobre el Haly's Circus, lugar donde vivía el niño y el cual aparentemente, había sido el blanco de un ajuste de cuentas entre las bandas de Gotham y el propietario del circo.

Varios años después se estaría incorporando a la familia el joven Timothy Jackson Drake, un pequeño cuya madre había muerto hacía años y cuyo padre había sido asesinado en su propia residencia bajo la atónita mirada del traumatizado chiquillo; nunca se supo quién fue, nunca se encontró al responsable y nunca nadie pago por tan atroz crimen, pero Bruce Wayne volvía a ser noticia. El famoso playboy volvía a estar bajo la mira de la prensa al anunciar la adopción del ahora huérfano niño.

Y mientras que la familia Wayne crecía y Bruce se ganaba el carisma y la aceptación de la ciudadanía con sus actos de altruismo y bondad, el magnate filántropo se reconocía aún por no tener ningún hijo propio, ninguna esposa y por supuesto ningún hijo de sangre.

La prensa culpaba a la ciudad, Gotham era peligrosa y los niños solían desaparecer sin que nada se volviera a saber de ellos, sobre todo aquellos niños de padres ricos e influyentes. Bruce Wayne jamás desmintió esta versión, sin embargo, lo cierto era qué, desde que había adoptado a Richard Grayson y a Timothy Drake hace ya varios años, hubo momentos en los que los criminales de Gotham quisieron sacar provecho de la situación, y normalmente, lo hicieron con amenazas y promesas de hacer daño a sus protegidos, por supuesto, Bruce Wayne procuró siempre ignorar esas burdas amenazas. Él no dejaría que ningún daño cayera sobre sus pupilos, no lo permitiría, él los defendería.

Y fue en ese preciso instante que tuvo el primer hito de su vida.

Fue ese el justo momento en que Bruce Wayne descubrió un tipo de sentimiento que realmente nunca creyó poder experimentar cuando se convirtió en el tutor legal de los chicos. Nunca nadie lo preparo para eso. Nunca nadie le dijo nada sobre esto. Pero con la responsabilidad de cuidar un niño pequeño viene el afecto, el cariño y el amor, y cada vez que sus chicos estuvieron bajo cualquier tipo de daño descubrió que la preocupación, el miedo y la angustia, eran emociones que estarían siempre presentes, esperando para golpearlo al menor de sus descuidos.

Afortunadamente para Bruce el cuerpo de policía había estado siempre a su lado y por tal motivo, las amenazas recibidas nunca representaron un gran agravio para los chicos, fue un alivio en realidad, sus protegidos habían estado siempre a salvo aun cuando las amenazas persistieron durante toda la infancia de ellos, y ahora con sus discípulos ya crecidos, nadie sería tan estúpido como para querer hacer algo en contra de ellos; no cuando Dick recientemente se había incorporado al cuerpo de policía como agente, que debía agregar, estaba ahora en unas merecidas vacaciones después de un arduo y duro caso, y no cuando Timothy era reconocido por ostentar con orgullo el título de cinta negra y campeón de la ciudad pese a su pequeña estatura y delgado físico.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza dejando los recuerdos atrás y centrándose en el presente, apretó fuertemente los puños observando al joven agente.

Fue tan solo un momento de acuerdo con Dick, un pequeño e inofensivo momento cuando un simple descuido había sido decisivo. Damian estuvo todo el tiempo con su pupilo hasta que de forma imprudente, el niño pensó que sería buena idea adentrarse entre la multitud para caminar a su lado, y fue ese el instante en que Dick dejo de prestarle atención. Lo perdió de vista. En un segundo el niño se perdió de vista.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y colocando una mano sobre el puente de su nariz miro a Dick. No era necesario ser un genio para notar la clara culpa en los ojos de su aprendiz, veía el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza y el dolor, el saberse culpable de haber perdido a Damian por no haberle prestado suficiente atención.

Bruce suspiro comprendiendo que no valía la pena culpar a nadie.

Damian se había perdido, esos eran los hechos, y lo único que debía importar ahora era dar con su paradero.

Y eso era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo.

Buscaron por horas, organizaron la búsqueda, recorrieron dos veces cada sección del parque y sus proximidades, preguntaron a las personas y al vigilante hasta que tardíamente comprendieron que así no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Y decidieron pedir ayuda.

Considerando experiencias pasadas Bruce fervientemente dudaba que esto fuero algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas o atentado en contra de su familia. Nadie se supone que debería conocer a Damian ¡Nadie, Maldición! Nadie se supone que debería saber sobre este niño, y por eso mismo la duda lo consumía; si esto no era un atentado en contra de su familia y no era ningún tipo de venganza contra su persona ¿Qué más era?...

Su corazón dio un brinco y la incertidumbre cayó sobre sus hombros tal cual plomo.

Siempre… sin importar que, habría alguien allá afuera que iría tras sus protegidos.

Tras lo que ellos eran y lo que representaban, porque internamente sabía que podrían llegar a ser una amenaza.

 _-"Prométeme amado… prométeme que cuidaras de él. Prométeme que protegerás a Damian hasta que llegue el momento adecuado en que deba volver para reclamarlo."-_

Recordó con acritud la melodiosa voz y sus dulces palabras, y si cerraba los ojos hasta juraba poder ver su fiera mirada. **_Tan nítida_** _._ Letal como siempre.

Tarde comprendía que Damian era su **_problema_** ahora, su responsabilidad, y esta noche no tenía idea de donde podría estar.

Entre dientes soltó una frustrada maldición.

No podía dejar que la situación nublara su juicio. Debía despejar su mente y pensar con claridad. Damian no había sido secuestrado, estaba seguro, no había sido secuestrado, pero sin quererlo recordó una escalofriante realidad; las estadísticas se encontraban en contra, el tiempo era primordial y las primeras veinticuatro horas resultaban ser cruciales cuando se trataba de niños, todos ellos lo sabían, él y Dick lo sabían, que después de este tiempo las probabilidades de encontrar a un menor perdido con vida se reducían hasta llegar a ser nulas.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esa clase de pensamientos.

Se suponía que este iba a ser un paseo agradable para todos, se suponía que los chicos solo tenían que divertirse, que de este modo podrían finalmente limar aquellas asperezas y dejar atrás sus diferencias. Pero nada había resultado según lo planeado. Cuando llegaron a Saint Mary Park estarían por dar las diecinueve con veinte minutos, a esa hora el cielo ya estaba lo suficientemente obscuro como para poder disfrutar de una tranquila noche viendo los fuegos artificiales en toda su magnificencia. Bruce miro por enésima vez su reloj, ahora estaban por dar casi las once con cuarenta minutos de la noche, el parque estaba cerrando y varias decenas de personas se aglomeraban en la salida con la intención de retirarse a sus cálidas viviendas.

Pero Damian todavía no aparecía por ningún lado.

Bruce prácticamente quería tirar de sus cabellos cuando llego el comisionado en el auto patrulla, el parque estaba ahora vacío salvo por los vigilantes que continuaban la búsqueda por todo el amplio recinto.

-"Comisionado"- Intento controlar lo mejor que pudo el temblor en su voz ignorando ese extraño y pesado sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en el fondo de su estómago.

 ** _Empezaba a sentirse agobiado._**

-"Sr. Wayne. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que algo ocurre siempre está ahí ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, eh? Recibimos una llamada de nuestro colega, sugiero pueda empezar por explicarnos qué es todo este alboroto."-

Bruce guardo silencio mirando de reojo a Dick y a Tim que hablaban con un par de agentes.

-"Me temo comisionado… que uno de mis protegidos ha… desaparecido esta noche."- Gordon miro a los dos chicos frunciendo las cejas.

-"Como podrá ver, no es ninguno de ellos comisionado. Dick y Timothy se encuentran bien, este niño del que le hablo es… bueno, él es un jovencito que está casi por cumplir los diez años."-

La mirada de Gordon se estrechó con suspicacia. -"Diez años…"- Repitió la joven edad sin siquiera querer pensar en lo que podía implicar. -"¡Riley!, ¡Necesito un reporte completo! ¿Han tenido suerte?"- El joven vigilante dio un visible salto negando rápidamente.

-"N-No comisionado. De acuerdo a la descripción proporcionada por el Sr. Wayne, el niño no ha sido visto. Hemos peinado el área dos veces desde el lago hasta la entrada, los recreativos y la zona de ciclismo, hemos llegado hasta la carretera y extendimos la búsqueda más allá del perímetro pero… el muchacho no se encuentra en el parque Señor."-

-"Ya veo, está bien, continua con tus labores. Sr. Wayne…"- Dijo volviéndose para mirar a Bruce a los ojos. -"Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es levantar el correspondiente reporte en comisaría. Le pediré que sea tan amable de acompañe por favor."-

-"No."-

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto casi incrédulo.

-"Vera comisionado"- Inicio en confidente voz. -"Entiendo que hace todo lo que dicta el protocolo, y aunque soy el tutor de este niño los papeles que avalan la legalidad del tutelaje y próxima adopción aún se encuentran en trámite, de hecho, todos sus papeles están aún en trámite. Hace pocas semanas que vive conmigo y durante todo ese tiempo he intentado poner todo en orden, pero sin los documentos que avalen su nacionalidad y apellido… ya sabe, la prensa no será amable ni con él, ni conmigo, por lo que solicito comisionado, haya discreción sobre este caso. Uno de mis protegidos ha estado desaparecido desde hace casi cuatro horas, puede no ser nada pero definitivamente, no quiero a la prensa inmiscuida en esto, nunca faltan los oportunistas, si sabe a lo que me refiero."-

Gordon medito un momento mirando sospechosamente al hombre. Ciertamente Wayne era una figura pública que gozaba de cierta importancia en la cuidad, dar la noticia de que uno de sus protegidos estaba desaparecido alertaría a cientos de buitres que solo entorpecerían con su labor, y no solo eso, si como este hombre decía los papeles del chico estaban aún en trámite, eso también acarrearía ciertos problemas legales tanto para el hombre como para él niño.

-"Él había permanecido conmigo en la mansión hasta el día de hoy que creí… sería buena idea traerlo aquí para que pudiera ver la pirotecnia."-

-"Entiendo."- Gordon se acomodó la chaqueta. -"Entiendo su punto de vista Wayne, si le parece bien entonces—"-

-"La mansión. Hablaremos todo lo que usted quiera en la mansión."- Gordon gruño en respuesta, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, en este momento el tiempo era crucial, no lo podía desperdiciar, y con eso concluía en que no podía darse el lujo de tardarse decidiendo si debía o no hacer caso a la sugerencia de este hombre cuando había un niño allá afuera que podía estar en peligro; dando un largo suspiro asintió.

-"Esta bien Wayne."- Se quitó las gafas masajeando sus ojos. -"Será como usted quiera, ¡Bullock! estas a cargo. Quiero que revisen el área nuevamente. Recorran todo el parque si es necesario, pregunten a las personas de los alrededores. ¿Cómo iba vestido el niño Sr. Wayne?"-

-"El reporte lo tiene el vigilante. Pero él llevaba una sudadera roja con capucha y vaqueros color azul marino."-

-"Bien, empezaremos con eso primero."-

-"Le agradezco comisionado"-

-"No se preocupe Sr. Wayne. Si el niño está cerca o si se perdió entre la multitud lo encontraremos, téngalo por seguro"-

 ** _Y eso era lo único que importaba…_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue oficial, a las tres de la mañana de ese mismo día la investigación dio pie y Damian fue declarado en situación de desaparecido. Fue frustrante en realidad, saber que su hijo estaba perdido y que la policía lo único que podía hacer se limitaba a la emisión de un simple boletín en el noticiero local, ya que aparentemente, de acuerdo a los estándares y protocolos que seguía la policía, la desaparición del niño no cumplía siquiera con las características mínimas requeridas para iniciar la alerta 'AMBER'; no tenían sospechosos, no tenían testigos, no tenían un móvil, y no tenían nada que indicara que el niño no había huido de casa.

Bruce espero paciente en el sillón de la sala contestando metódicamente a cada pregunta que se le hacía. Por el momento, no había nada más que pudiera hacer según le había indicado Gordon, la desaparición del niño era ahora un caso más sobre uno de los tantos escritorios de algún departamento de la GCPD.

-"No debes preocuparte Wayne"-. Le había dicho Gordon en tono condescendiente aclarándose la garganta y ajustándose las gafas. -"No tenemos nada que indique que el niño haya sido secuestrado o que su vida esté en peligro. **_Quizá escapó_** _…_ "- Quiso dar a entender más Bruce no quedaba conforme con la sugerencia.

Guardo silencio sin hacer comentarios, se mantuvo estoico con la mirada seria tratando de analizar si había algo más que pudiera agregar.

Fue una sesión tensa de preguntas y respuestas, y aunque ninguno lo expuso en voz alta, ambos adultos tenían sus propias sospechas; este era el caso de un niño dentro del rango de los nueve a los doce años de edad que desaparecía de un lugar público, atestado de gente, y curiosamente nadie había visto o escuchado nada extraño.

Bruce afilo la mirada sumergiéndose en dolorosos recuerdos. Todo volvía a repetirse, la historia volvía a escribirse pero esta vez con su más joven pupilo; entrecerró los ojos rememorando las dolorosas escenas de su pasado, recordando la angustia, el dolor de cada una de sus pérdidas, de saber que él pudo haber marcado la diferencia pero únicamente—…

-"Necesitare una fotografía para el reporte."-

-"¿Disculpe?"- Bruce salió de su ensoñación.

-"Del niño, de Damian, cualquier fotografía que sea reciente bastará para facilitar su identificación, también servirá para que nuestra gente tenga una idea de a quién estarán buscando."-

Bruce se tensó.

-"Me temo que no tengo ninguna comisionado. Lo que le he dicho es todo cuanto puedo proporcionar. Damian tiene ojos azules, cabello negro y mide alrededor de un metro con treinta y siete centímetros, cuando lo perdimos de vista vestía una sudadera roja con capucha, zapatos deportivos rojos y vaqueros color azul marino."-

Gordon resoplo. ¿Sabes cuantos niños cumplen con esa descripción? Quería decir más optó por guardar silencio.

-"Esta bien, no se preocupe Sr. Wayne, empezaremos con lo que ya tenemos pero si consigue alguna fotografía, cualquiera que esta sea, o si llega a tener algún otro tipo de información que crea pueda sernos de utilidad, no dude en avisarnos."- Bruce asintió acompañando a Gordon hasta la puerta principal sin poder evitar saborear el gusto acre de la amargura en su boca.

Era increíble, de verdad que era increíble lo irresponsable que había sido.

Hasta el momento, no había caído en cuenta sobre el peso que podrían tener sus acciones y su falta de interés. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en esta casa salvo Alfred quizá, se había tomado la molestia de preocuparse realmente de ver por las necesidades y seguridad de Damian.

 _-'Amado… '-_

Trato de sacar la voz de su cabeza.

 _-'Has fallado amado… nuevamente… has fallado…'-_

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Despidió a Gordon y a su acompañante haciendo un ligero ademán con su mano en cuanto las luces del auto-patrulla comenzaron a perderse en la oscuridad, se mantuvo quieto en la entrada de la mansión observando como sus enfermizos reflejos se desvanecían con el aire.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana ahora, no podía perder más tiempo.

-"Tim, Dick. Necesitare de su ayuda. Alfred, prepara la mesa del estudio."-

-"Bruce… ¿Qué estas…"-

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento Dick."- Hablo rápidamente dejando de prestar atención a los presentes. **_Un desagradable y terrible presentimiento_**.

-"¡Espera! Bruce, espera, no me digas que… ¿No estarás pensando de verdad en eso, o sí? Por favor dinos que no estás pensando en eso, que Damian pudo… que él pudo…"-

-"Sí… no,… todavía no quiero llegar a esa posibilidad, aunque es lo único que tenemos... **_No quiero pensar ni siquiera en eso_** _…_ "-

-"No Bruce… quiero decir, eso que estás insinuando no tendría ningún sentido…"- Replico Dick de inmediato mientras seguía a su Mentor por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación de Damian. -"Hicimos una investigación ¿Lo recuerdas? Revisamos cada caso, a cada niño, sus registros, su historia, ¡Su familia! Hasta obtuvimos una lista de los posibles sospechosos y de todas las personas que pudieron haber estado en contacto con ellos, y lo que ahora estas insinuando es… ¡No puede ser posible! Damian no fue… ¡Por Dios Bruce!, ¡Escucha siquiera lo que estás diciendo! Damian ni siquiera cumple con el perfil que obtuvimos…"-

-"Lo sé."- Bruce estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Sé que Damian no cumple con el perfil Dick, lo sé perfectamente, pero cuando estuve con Gordon era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, creo que… creo que hay algo muy importante que hasta este momento no había estado considerado."-

-"¿Y eso que podría ser?"- Pregunto Dick frunciendo las cejas sin entender a lo que su Mentor se refería.

-"Fui irresponsable Dick, acepte investigar este caso pero nunca tuve intenciones de involucrarme lo suficiente y ahora, estas son las consecuencias."- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -"Pero sé que aún puedo hacer algo para remediarlo. Si hay algo que sabemos es que nuestro sujeto **_tenía_** que conocer a sus víctimas, eso estaba más que claro, y sabemos que todos estos niños tenían por lo menos un sitio en común que los ligaba, sin embargo Dick, esta condición no se estaba cumpliendo con todos ellos, de menos dos o tres casos no tenían el hospital como punto de referencia, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Soy responsable de lo que ha pasado, y por hoy, tengo que admitir que me he equivocado, no contemple todas las variables y debido a eso es que ahora esto está pasado. Sé que aún es demasiado pronto para hacer suposiciones, pero algo me dice que… que es este sujeto quién ahora podría tener a Damian."- Dick abrió los ojos con incredulidad. -"Eso me lleva a pensar en lo siguiente Dick, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que este sujeto haya conocido a los chicos restantes bajo circunstancias diferentes? Claro, él podría estar en una ventajosa situación y desempeñarse en algún área donde tuviese acceso a estos niños, pero eso no deja de lado el hecho de que también pudiera tener contacto con ellos por otros medios, si prestamos atención Dick, encontraremos que muchas de estas desapariciones se realizaron desde lugares públicos, muy cerca de parques."-

-"Eso… no entiendo Bruce, ¿Qué es lo que estas tratado de decir?"- Y por primera vez Dick tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta.

-"Piensen un poco…"- Bruce encaro a sus confundidos discípulos. "-Este hombre tiene toda una ciudad para hacerla su propio cuarto de juegos, de cierta forma, es como si estuviera cazando, busca a su presa y luego la atrapa, y si ponemos todas las piezas juntas su modo de actuar sería el siguiente; primero, seleccionaría a su futura victima bajo sus propios estándares, lo observaría, lo investigaría, lo vigilaría, es posible que incluso conociera hasta a adonde vivía y que rutas tomaba para ir al colegio, teniendo lo que necesitaba entonces se volvería su amigo, entablaría una conversación con él con algún tema de interés, mi hipótesis es que no actuaría pronto, todo sería paulatino, los haría entrar en confianza para finalmente atacar; y eso me lleva a pensar en la posibilidad de que nuestro sujeto pudiese tener más de una posible victima a la vez, mi suposición es que secuestraría al que tuviera la guardia más baja en el momento en que decidiera actuar, eso explicaría por qué sus tiempos de acción no tenían ningún orden lógico y porque había reportes hasta dos veces por semana, y eso explicaría también por qué ninguno de estos niños luchaba contra él; para ellos este hombre sería alguien en quien podían confiar. **_Un amigo_**. Además, Damian también visitó el parque hace unas cuantas semanas... estoy seguro de que en ese momento algo debió haber pasado y yo no fui informado."-

El labio de Dick tembló, sus manos se pusieron frías y sintió como la sangre se le iba del cuerpo; no podía ser, pensó incrédulo, esto no podía ser cierto.

Pudiera ser que Bruce hubiese admitido su error, más su Mentor no era responsable de lo que ahora pasaba, Dick lo sabía, esto no era responsabilidad ni Bruce ni Alfred ni de Timothy, y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta estaba claro que la culpa recaía únicamente en una sola persona; en él mismo. Todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, porque debió haber prestado atención, debió haberse fijado, debió haber estado todo el tiempo con Damian; más creyó que no pasaría nada, fue idiota, lo perdido de vista y ahora la vida de Damian podía estar en juego debido a una estúpida tontería.

-"¿Qué necesitas que hagamos Bruce?"- Pregunto Tim en el momento en que entraron a la habitación del iracundo menor.

-"Un objeto"- Hablo en voz clara su mentor. -"Necesitaremos un objeto o cualquier cosa a lo que Damian pudiese tener gran afinidad. Podemos empezar por ahí."-

Y sin cuestionar nada se pusieron en marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Revolvieron entre los cajones, buscaron entre las pocas pertenencias del niño pero al final terminaron igual que como comenzaron, **_sin nada_**. La habitación de Damian estaba tan vacía, tan desolada que no parecía si quiera estar habitada.

Bruce se sentó en el borde de la cama revisando con dolor un descuidado libro que encontró muy escondido entre las pertenencias del niño. Con aire ausente, observo su contenido descubriendo decenas de burdos y desgarbados bosquejos, sus ojos contemplaron cada figura, cada trazo sin estar seguro de cómo se suponía debía reaccionar. Los dibujos en sí eran impecables, cierto, jamás había pensado que aquel jovencito fuera tan hábil con el lápiz y el carboncillo… pero enterarse así, de esta forma, definitivamente era algo que nunca hubiese estado dentro de sus planes. Husmear en asuntos ajenos no era de su agrado pero esta situación definitivamente lo estaba demandando. Repaso y miro cada dibujo sintiendo como su rabia aumentaba, apretó fuertemente los dientes y levantándose colérico de la cama rasgo de tajo cada hoja de aquel libro sin importarle la atónita mirada que Alfred le obsequiaba.

-"Amo Bruce…"- Profirió el mayordomo alterado por tan criminal acto.

-"Es mi culpa Alfred…"- Se recrimino abiertamente Bruce pasando un triste dedo por cada una de las firmes líneas. -"Esto ha sido mi culpa…"- Pronuncio despacio tirando al fuego todas las hojas arrancadas sin el más mínimo remordimiento. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir viendo tan grotescos dibujos, había sido ciego, había sido tan ciego; dejo a este niño solo, lo dejo solo para que librara su propia batalla mientras se ahogaba en pura rabia, ¿Y él que había estado haciendo entre tanto? Absolutamente nada.

Se mojó los labios hipnotizado por como el fuego devoraba los bosquejos.

Aun no era tarde, todavía estaba a tiempo, todavía podía cambiar; tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, necesitaba hacer algo ya que no lograba comprender cómo es que su hijo podía dibujar todo esto, esta clase de monstruos. Cada hoja estaba llena de deformes criaturas, de violentas escenas de muerte que ningún niño sano y en crecimiento debía tener en mente.

-"He sido tan ciego Alfred… todo este tiempo Damian ha estado gritando tan alto por un poco de atención pero yo… no he sido capaz de escucharlo…"-

Alfred lo miro con ojos tristes.

-"No es culpa suya Señor…"-

Bruce asintió.

 ** _Es de todos._**

Y muchas cosas iban a empezar a cambiar.

Pensando en cómo podía salvar su inexistente relación con Damian siguió buscando.

Fueron solo un par de minutos después cuando Alfred se acercó a él apuntando a cierto objeto olvidado en un cajón de la mesita de noche. Bruce lo miró alzando una ceja, jamás habría pensado que Damian sería del tipo de llevar joyería, más Alfred insistió en que tan mundano objeto debía tener algún tipo valor sentimental para el niño puesto que no había día en que no lo llevara puesto, Bruce pensó en eso y de ser cierto lo que Alfred le decía entonces habían tenido mucha suerte, ya que quizá Damian lo habría llevado puesto hoy de no ser por la ducha que había tomado minutos antes de salir de casa.

-"El joven Damian debió haberlo olvidado Señor."-

-"Dámelo Alfred."- Instruyo Timothy. -"Y veamos que podemos obtener de esto…"-

Salieron de la habitación de Damian con dirección al estudio donde el mapa de la ciudad se encontraba ya dispuesto sobre el escritorio. Dick como responsable, iría primero. Tomó la pulsera de las manos de Timothy sentándose en el sillón, cerró los ojos y despejo la mente esperando…

Más nada parecía estar llegando.

Intento nuevamente centrando sus pensamientos en él niño extraviado, en su pequeña y delgada silueta, en su hosca actitud e inquietante energía…

 _-'Muéstrame algo, muéstrame algo, muéstrame algo…'_ \- Clamó desesperado. _-'Por favor muéstrame algo…'_ -

Sintió sus dedos entumirse y el sudor resbaló por su piel. **_No estaba funcionando_**. ¡Nada estaba funcionando, maldita sea! Abrió los ojos rechinando los dientes ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando más requería de sus dones estos se negaban a ayudarlo?

-"¿Dick?"-

-"Estoy bien. Yo… necesito hacer esto, por favor, solo… déjame hacer esto Bruce."-

Soltando un suspiro cerró nuevamente los ojos tomando su tiempo para poder relajarse. Nada ganaría si continuaba así, desesperándose, tenía que tranquilizarse, necesitaba calmarse, lo intentaría nuevamente, tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de fresco aire.

Sabía que todos lo estaban mirando y no podía defraudarlos, no esta vez; porque de todos ellos él era el único capaz de dar con el lugar en donde actualmente podría estar Damian. Él podía hacer eso, porque él poseía uno de los dones más especiales de todos ellos. Era conocido vulgarmente con el nombre de _visión remota_ , muy útil cuando funcionaba, pero solo cuando funcionaba, y Dick no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuándo lo haría y cuando no. No es como si él pudiera controlarlo siempre, a veces sería muy fácil conseguir una visión, una imagen, una sensación, ¡Cualquier cosa!, pero otras veces no importaba cuanto lo intentara no vería absolutamente nada.

Como ahora.

Regulando su respiración sintió su cuerpo flotar, lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando sus sentidos vagar cuando las imágenes empezaron finalmente a llegar. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Los vellos de su nuca se rizaron. Hacía frio, notó de inmediato, estaba en un lugar tan frio que le quemaba la piel, vio obscuridad y entonces observo la claridad filtrarse por la copa de altos árboles, vio las hojas secas y sintió como se hundía dentro de la tierra. Se movió inquieto sintiendo el cosquilleo de los gusano devorar su carne. Estaba atrapado. Fue su primer pensamiento. **_Sepultado_**. El pánico lo inundo y un solo pensamiento se instaló en su subconsciente. **_Él no iba a morir aquí_**. Alargó una temblorosa mano jadeando fuertemente tratando de hallar salida. Excavó con sus uñas desesperado por acercarse a la única fuente luz que veía. Estaba tan cerca. ** _Estaba tan cerca_.** Sin que lo viese venir todo a su alrededor se oscureció y tan rápido como la sensación llegó, completamente, se detuvo.

Con un sobresalto Dick abrió los ojos.

-"¿Dick?, ¿Estas bien?"- Dick sacudió la cabeza inseguro de lo que iba decir.

-"Deja que lo intente yo por favor."- Timothy insistió.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, Dick asintió.

Timothy tomó la frágil pulsera entre sus dedos como si fuera a romperse, suspirando y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones, se relajó tomando lentas y profundas respiraciones. Cerrando los ojos aclaro su mente librándose de cualquier tipo de pensamiento mientras jugaba con el objeto.

-"Muéstrame en donde está"- Susurro despacio, tranquilo y sin forzarse a sí mismo.

 _Muéstrame en donde esta…_

Y dejó su mente vagar.

 _Muéstramelo._

 _Muéstramelo._

 _Muéstramelo._

Dick casi jadeo cuando los ojos de Timothy se abrieron cubiertos por una densa capa blanquecina que impedía a todos ver sus azules irises.

-"¿Tim?"- El chico tembló con músculos tensos y Dick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomarlo firmemente de los hombros, Bruce lo detuvo al instante tomando sus manos y mirándolo de forma severa. **_No interfieras_**. Podía leer la orden en la mirada que su Mentor le estaba dando.

 ** _No interfieras._**

Con un fuerte jadeo Tim volvió en sí temblando y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dick.

-"¿Qué has visto?"- Demandó Bruce metiéndose entre ambos chicos. -"¿Tim? Dime lo que has visto."-

Como si fuera de fuego Tim soltó la pulsera que cayó al suelo con un suave tintineo.

-"No es de él."-

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto Bruce sin comprender.

-"La pulsera, no es de Damian, no es de él. **_No era de él_**."-

-"¿De que estas hablando Tim? No entiendo de qué rayos estás hablando. ¿Qué es lo que has visto? Por favor… _Dinos lo que has visto._ "- La urgencia en la voz de Dick era clara y palpable.

Tim sacudió la cabeza.

-"Esta cosa… no le pertenecía a Damian…"- Susurro mirando la pequeña pulsera en el suelo. -"Le pertenecía a alguien más… ¡Y Dios! Está tan furioso."-

-"¿A qué te refieres Tim? ¿De quién era esa pulsera?..."- Timothy se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-"Yo… no lo sé, ¡Ese es el problema Bruce! ¡No lo sé!... solo, solo sé que todos ellos... solo sé que todos ellos están muertos."- Su voz se quebró. -"Pude sentirlo. Todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, ellos están muertos, lo estuvieron desde siempre, ¡Ellos están muertos!"- Las manos de Timothy temblaron, su mirada se notaba perdida y contraída en una mueca de dolor y decepción. Nuevamente volvían a llegar tarde. Los héroes volvían a llegar tarde, como siempre, como ya era costumbre. Durante todo este tiempo no habían estado persiguiendo más que simples y tristes fantasmas. -"Lo siento"- Se llevó las manos a la cara. -"Yo… no sé… qué habrá pasado, no pude verlo tan claramente, solo pude escucharlos, ellos están enojados, **_furiosos_** , y creo que… creo que podrías tener razón Bruce."- Timothy le enfrento la mirada a su mentor. -"Creo que… de algún modo… Damian pudo haber conocido a este hombre, estoy casi seguro de eso, ¡Es tal como lo dijiste Bruce! ¡Que Damian pudo haberlo conocido! ¡Estoy Seguro! ¡Estoy seguro de eso! Pero no pude verlo, yo no pude verlo… ¡Y lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento!... ¡… lo intente! ¡De veras que lo intente pero no pude—!"-

-"Esta bien Tim. **_Está bien_**. Tranquilízate. Dinos, ¿Viste algo que nos pueda dar una idea de en donde puedan estar…?"-

-"Si, no… yo… vi algo, pero no era nada claro. Solo… solo vi… había una habitación, y hacía frío, **_muchísimo frio_** , pero era un frio seco, controlado, vi… a un hombre, solo su sonrisa y por algún motivo, sentí miedo. Había árboles y mucha vegetación, pero no creo que haya sido un bosque porque logre ver la carretera y autos sobre ella, creo que… creo que puede ser algún sitio alejado de la ciudad…"- Tim se levantó tambaléate. -"El mapa… necesito ver el mapa, necesito también un mapa de las cercanías y de las carreteras. Lo que vi fácilmente pudo haber sido una fábrica o un taller, o incluso puede haber sido solo una vieja casa muy alejada del centro, quizá sobre la autopista, pero cualquier lugar que fuera era muy silenciosa, perfecta para él…"-

-"Te traeré los demás mapas, espera aquí."-

Tim se recargo en la pared mirando de reojo a Dick salir del cuarto. Sus ojos vagaron hasta donde su mentor estaba de pie, tenso, con círculos obscuros bajo sus ojos, lo miró un segundo e intentó sonreír, cansinamente y exhausto como estaba, intento sonreírle.

-"Vamos encontrarlo Bruce."- Hablo con seca voz.

 ** _Te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo_** **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su sueño fue inquieto y plagado de pesadillas. Sentía como si estuviera flotando, nadando dentro de un pozo… dentro de un profundo y negro pozo del cual no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no podía escapar. Lentamente, tortuosamente, sus sentidos empezaron a llegar a él. Uno a uno. Pausados. Difusos. Vagos y entrecortados sonidos se arrastraron perezosamente a sus oídos, podía percibirlo, se trataba de un extraño silbido. Pesado. Irreconocible…

 ** _… Indescifrable_**.

Respiró fuertemente, pausadamente, inhalando profundamente pese a la continua opresión que aplastaba contra su pecho.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, logró distinguir un suave ruido, era similar a un zumbido. **_Como un desagradable zumbido_**. Frunció las cejas intentando concentrarse, tratando de prestar atención por sobre la espesa cortina de confusión que se arrastraba a través de su mente. Había una voz, estaba seguro, lo que escuchaba era indudablemente una voz. **U _na voz humana_**. Alguien estaba cantando, podía distinguirlo, quienquiera que estuviera ahí estaba cantando, tarareando una grotesca canción con ronca voz.

Sin atreverse a hacer nada permaneció en su sitio. No se movió ni tampoco habló. Únicamente se mantuvo expectante, acompañado todo el tiempo por tan tenebrosa y aterradora voz. Inconscientemente se mojó los labios separándolos levemente debido a la inmensa sed que sentía, tragó saliva tratando de llevar alivio a su seca y dolorida garganta; el miedo lo golpeo al instante. Su lengua se sentía pesada, comprendió apenas, su lengua se sentía pesada, entumida y como si hubiera crecido dos veces su tamaño, todo su cuerpo se sentía de la misma manera. Pesado. **_Sin vida_** … estaba cansado muy mareado y tenía muchísimo sueño.

Probó abrir los ojos más no pudo lograrlo. **_Se sentía extremadamente exhausto._** Como si todas sus fuerzas lo hubieran simplemente abandonado. Su conciencia se desvanecía, lo sentía, su consciencia iba y venía a lapsos y en cualquier momento sabía que iba a quedarse dormido sin importar la lucha que libraba consigo mismo para no volver a caer en el dulce y obscuro sueño de la inconciencia.

Necesitaba estar despierto.

Tenía que permanecer despierto.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo abrió los ojos lamentándolo de inmediato, flashes de luz lo cegaron, imágenes borrosas lo asaltaron y sonidos sin lógica llegaron a él sin misericordia. Gimió lastimeramente tratando de enfocar su perdida mirada, tratando de ver algo más que solo imágenes nubladas; no entendía nada, en este momento, no era capaz de comprender absolutamente nada…

-"Tranquilo…"-

Ahí estaba otra vez, parpadeo confuso, ¿A quién pertenecía tan ronca y lúgubre voz?

-"Vuelve a dormir…"-

Y deseaba tanto poder hacerlo…

Tembló inconscientemente al escalofrió que lo atravesó. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa desagradable sensación. Se trataba de una mano, de una intrusa mano que de vez en cuando atravesaba sus barreras para frotarle los brazos por encima de su sudadera. Respingo bajo el tierno y suave toque tratando de mantener su distancia. **_Era absolutamente repugnante_**. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a describir lo que sentía al tener esas manos sobre sí, sobre su cabello y a veces sobre la base de su cuello. Dio otro pesado y fuerte suspiro esforzándose por mantenerse despierto, supo que la batalla estaba perdida cuando las imágenes frente a sus ojos comenzaron a desvanecerse como tragadas por un infinito vacío, no podía hacer nada más, apenas logró hilar cuando su conciencia comenzó a oscilar, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar, estaba atrapado, se dio cuenta, atrapado y terriblemente cansado.

Sin saber en qué momento…

 ** _…Volvió a dormir._**

La siguiente vez que despertó se encontró con que su mente se hacía cada vez más y más clara, estaba más alerta y por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, era capaz de tomar nota de su situación actual.

Se hallaba en un lugar frío y seco donde reinaba un silencio mortal, intentó mover sus manos solo para descubrir que estas se encontraban fuertemente atadas por delante de su cuerpo con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de pegajosa cinta de uso industrial, quienquiera que lo haya hecho, pensó, no tuvo el más mínimo remordimiento en amarrarlo tan fuertemente que el dolor en sus muñecas se estaba volviendo en algo difícil de ignorar; sus dedos se sentían completamente fríos y ligeramente entumecidos debido a la sangre que no terminaba de llegar a sus inmovilizados miembros. Manteniendo su autocontrol, evitó abrir los ojos para dar el efecto de que aún seguía durmiendo.

Sin precipitaciones y muy lentamente, movió su cuerpo tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda, sus piernas estaban libres notó de inmediato, pese a que sus manos estaban tan fuertemente amarradas que le cortaba la circulación, sus piernas seguían libres; esta era una ventaja que podría utilizar a su favor, concluyó. Relajando su cuerpo intento poner especial atención a todas las sensaciones que le llegaban del exterior; por lo que podía intuir, estaba en un frio cuarto donde reinaba un fuerte olor a detergente y demás productos químicos que no lograba distinguir, estaba además acostado sobre su lado derecho en una superficie blanda pero firme y mal oliente.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando a sus oídos llego un suave tintineo. Alguien se estaba acercando, lo supo de inmediato. Escucho entonces lentos y pesados pasos, escucho el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y la misma ronca voz que tarareaba una alegre canción.

Había alguien más ahí.

Desesperado intento recordar lo que había pasado, recordaba el parque, los fuegos artificiales, los destellos, la gente, el ruido, mucho ruido.

Y ese hombre.

Una sonrisa, un gesto amable, entonces una bebida con un gusto demasiado dulce y sus sentidos se pusieron al límite, entro en alerta, su corazón latió con demasiada fuerza y su respiración se volvió pesadamente lenta, recordó haber entrado en pánico porque creyó que en cualquier momento su sistema colapsaría y entraría en shock, y después de eso… no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Fue drogado, concluyó de inmediato sintiéndose idiota por haber caído en tan mediocre trampa.

No se suponía que fuera así como tenían que terminar las cosas.

¡No se suponía que tuviera que haber pasar esto!

Tenía que haberle avisado a su Padre, tenía que haberlo hecho en cuanto hubiese conseguido todo aquello por lo que había estado buscando, más sin en cambio fue engañado, drogado, secuestrado y traído a quien sabe qué lugar extraño.

Se recrimino así mismo sintiendo que había fallado.

Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo guardar silencio y mantener una posición relajada pese a la mano que de vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda.

Sería imposible saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, aunque suponía, no debía de haber pasado más de un solo día, **_quizá_** …

-"Despierta…"- La voz parecía sonar impaciente. -"Sé que vas a despertar pronto…"- Y las caricias en su cabello se hicieron más persistentes. -"Despiértate de una buena vez… **_Bruce_** …"-

Y sus ojos se abrieron al mandato.

La fuerte iluminación fue lo primero que vio, la intensa luz le cegó, gimió lastimeramente percatándose de algo que hasta el momento no había notado. Sobre sus labios, sellando su boca para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno, se colocaba una gruesa cinta adhesiva. Frenético miro a su alrededor tratando de hallar forma a las manchas luminosas que se arrastraban a su visión, ahí, agachado sobre él se hallaba un hombre, un hombre joven de aspecto amable que le sonreía con perfectos y blancos dientes.

-'Te conozco'- Pensó sin estar realmente sorprendido.

 ** _Yo te conozco…_**

 _'Eres Benny Pascot…'_

Era ese el nombre de quien ahora le sonreía cándidamente luciendo notablemente aliviado al verlo finalmente despierto.

Damian resoplo sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

Este sucio hombre jamás podría intimidarle y aun así, tenía que ser precavido. Estaba en un sitio extraño con un sujeto igualmente extraño del cual apenas sabía algo y arriesgarse en este instante haciendo algo estúpido no le daría la ventaja de ningún modo; lo mejor que podía hacer sería guardar la calma y esperar a ver la reacción podría tener Pascot. Decidiendo que no valía la pena precipitarse optó por permanecer quieto tomando su tiempo para analizar la situación entera y entre tanto, buscar la manera en la que pudiese arrancar de tajo esa desagradable mano que a ratos vagaba deslizándose a lo largo de sus brazos.

-"No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño."-

 ** _Mentiroso…_**

-"Sé que todo esto puede sorprenderte, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte Bruce, yo no quiero lastimarte… ¡Es más! Si prometes que no vas a gritar hasta puedo considerar quitarte la cinta de la boca. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Me prometes que no vas a gritar?"-

Damian entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada de muerte.

-"Quizá más tarde entonces."- Murmuro Pascot para finalmente alzarse en toda su altura para ponerse en pie.

El estómago de Damian se revolvió entre una mezcla de repulsión y sorpresa. Sin el pesado cuerpo de Pascot bloqueando su visión, Damian podía tener una buena visión del lugar en donde se hallaba, y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, inundado con un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

En efecto, tal como había pensado, sus manos permanecían fuertemente atadas con una gruesa cinta gris, estaba recostado sobre uno de sus lados en un viejo, polvoriento y sucio sillón marrón. La habitación era en realidad un amplio espacio bien alumbrado sin ventanas y sin ningún tipo de ventilación más que la instalación de un dispositivo de climatización.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al recorrer cada rincón de la habitación.

Frente a él, a una distancia no muy grande se situaba una mesa de metal, una larga, limpia y brillante mesa de metal. **_Una mesa quirúrgica_**. Sobre la mesa se alzaban prendidas en toda su potencia un par de lámparas cialíticas; diversos estantes se colocaban adosados a cada lado de la pared, y situado en una esquina habían acondicionado una zona de lavado. Arrugo la nariz al penetrante y picante olor a desinfectante, movió su vista al techo para ver oscilar un perezoso ventilador y al piso para observar un deslavado piso de mosaico.

¿Qué demonios era este lugar?

-"Sé que todo esto puede darte miedo Bruce, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada que temer, cuando te acostumbres veras como todos vamos a ser muy buenos amigos… cuando termine con él por supuesto..."- Pascot apuntó su dedo hacia una solitaria silla de ruedas situada en la más lejana de las esquinas, Damian alzo una ceja y ligeramente alzo la cabeza recorriendo con sus ojos el respaldo de la silla notando de inmediato una sobresaliente mata de áspero pelo castaño.

-"Confía en mí, nadie, absolutamente nadie volverá a hacerte daño."- Pascot lo miro a los ojos con una expresión decidida y permitiéndose el atrevimiento, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla. -"Nadie jamás va volver a hacerte daño."- Canturreo el hombre dándole la espalda para en un par de pasos, alcanzar la silla de ruedas.

Lo que ocurrió después sucedió como en cámara lenta, y Damian juraba que sería imposible poder olvidarlo algún día. Despacio, Pascot tomo la silla y finalmente le dio la vuelta; Damian abrió grandemente los ojos con asco y repulsión, porque en lo que ella había distaba mucho de ser un acto humano, ahí, a tan solo unos pies de distancia, sentado en la silla de ruedas había un niño, un pequeño niño que no podía ser mayor que él, trago duramente mirando su llamativo vestido; vistoso traje azul marino con motivos marineros, pantalones cortos que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, medias blancas y pequeños zapatos negros completaban su atuendo. Atónito miró su rostro distinguiendo hebras castañas que se encontraban pulcramente peinadas a un lado, y si no fuera por los rasgos vagamente humanos, habría pensado que tan repugnante criatura no era más que un grotesco muñeco vestido como la vieja usanza de la época victoriana demandaba.

-"Aaron, saluda a nuestro nuevo invitado, su nombre es Bruce… él va a jugar con nosotros a partir de ahora, ¿Ves cómo siempre cumplo mis promesas? Con Bruce aquí ni tú ni yo volveremos a sentirnos otra vez solos..."- La voz de Pascot fue fuerte, dura y clara, más al niño en la silla de ruedas no parecía ni molestarle.

Damian observo asqueado por la surrealista escena, comprendiendo apenas que la falta de reacción del niño se debía a que lo habían privado de la vida; y no fue difícil saberlo, el niño estaba muerto y posiblemente, desde hace varios días. Bastaba solo con ver el cuerpo que parecía seco, bastaba solo con ver ese tono enfermo que llevaba encima y ese aspecto pastoso que tenía sobre la piel, el cuerpo parecía haber sido momificado, como si hubiera sido embalsamado, conocía perfectamente el termino porque su aspecto se asemejaba mucho a los viejos cuerpos que descansaban en las antiguas criptas que corrían por debajo la casa de su Madre.

-"Aaron…"- Sutilmente reprendió. -"¿Qué crees que dirá Bruce de tus modales?..."- Amonestó, y Damian no podía discernir si Pascot estaba o no bromeando, no importaba realmente, porque no lo estaba escuchando a él, su vista se mantenía fija en las jóvenes facciones del niño, en su rostro, en su amarilla piel, y en los ojos que habían sido extirpados y reemplazados por enormes cuentas de cristal de un impresionante y antinatural color verde esmeralda.

-"Hmmm… bueno… él es un poco tímido a veces, pero no te preocupes por eso Bruce, ya verás cómo pronto todos vamos a llevarnos muy bien, sobre todo porque estábamos esperándote desde hace días ¿Sabes?"- Comento Pascot alejándose de la silla de ruedas no sin antes acariciar tiernamente la seca mejilla. -"La vida es algo tan precioso, corto y frágil, y yo intento hacer lo que puedo, intento cuidarlos, protegerlos, pero eventualmente todos ellos mueren. **_Como siempre_**. Aaron murió hace cuatro días y desde entonces lo he estado preparado para que sea parte de los demás. He practicado mucho por eso. Primero hay que remover los órganos Bruce, ¿Puedes verlo? Hay que remover los órganos primero, todos ellos antes de iniciar con el proceso de embalsamamiento, después van los ojos, pero yo prefiero poner los ojos al final…"- El hombre se acercó despacio. -"Tus ojos son tan bonitos Bruce…"- Contemplo mientras tomaba a Damian muy fuertemente de la mandíbula. -"Encontrar cuentas del color exacto de tus ojos va a ser sumamente difícil pero haré lo que pueda… ¡Oh! Pero no me mires de esa forma, te prometo que no va a dolerte nada, te lo aseguro. **_No dejare que te duela_**. Será como estar dormido, **_tranquilo_** , voy a cuidar muy bien de ti y cuando termine, nadie jamás volverá a hacerte daño. Pero eso solo será cuando llegue el momento Bruce, solo cuando estés listo, y cuando eso pase… preparare todo para volverte uno de nosotros… serás uno más de la familia, y créeme que soy muy bueno en lo que hago ¿Recuerdas que escribía un libro verdad? Bueno, decidí sacarle provecho a todo esto y documentar mi técnica…"- Pascot lo miro a los ojos con expresión sardónica. -"Y tú mi querido niño, vas a ser parte de todo eso, ¿No te da gusto? Cuando mi técnica sea aprobada vamos a ser famosos, ¡Créeme! los dos vamos a ser muy famosos."- Damian tragó alejándose de las manos que lo sostenían. Este hombre, este asqueroso y repulsivo hombre actuaba tan fuera de sí.

La creciente tensión fue quebrada por un molesto y constante pitido. -"¡Rayos!"- Exclamó Pascot con cierta molestia. -"Que mal… debo salir al trabajo ahora Bruce, pero no tardare nada, tu puedes seguir durmiendo, seguro que todavía tienes sueño, ¿Verdad?... vamos, te dejare para que duermas otro rato…"-

Y sin más palabras, Pascot abandono la habitación.

Damian guardo silencio, lo observo caminar y perderse tras una pared, escucho el sonido de unas llaves, una puerta, y entonces, silencio. Esperó un momento antes de comenzar a actuar, debía haber una salida, acababa de escuchar el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Podía escapar. Tenía que intentarlo por lo menos.

Con cuidado e ignorando al muñeco que lo miraba con sus vacíos ojos de cristal, acercó sus manos a sus labios y de un solo movimiento tiró de la cinta, finalmente libre, mordió las ataduras de sus manos en un intento por aflojarlas, Pascot podía regresar en cualquier momento y antes de que eso pasara él debía irse de este lugar.

Liberó sus manos en el menor tiempo posible, caminó con cuidado dirigiéndose a donde suponía debía estar la salida, dio vuelta rodeando una pared encontrándose de frente con una pesada puerta café, alargo su mano y tentativamente giró el pomo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando comprendió que en efecto, esta se hallaba abierta. Sonrió triunfalmente considerando esto como un golpe de suerte.

Con extremo cuidado se abrió camino a través de su único medio de escape, recorriendo con la mirada la longitud de unas largas escaleras. Damian parpadeo comprendiendo al instante que todo este tiempo había estado encerrado en el interior de un sótano. En un viejo, solitario y escondido sótano. Dando una última mirada hacia atrás comenzó a subir, no podía detenerse ahora. Ascendió despacio, escalón por escalón, ignorando como podía la pesadez de sus piernas y el creciente dolor de cabeza.

Al final de la escalera había una segunda puerta que también estaba abierta, sonrío con triunfo preguntándose si Pascot era muy confiado o demasiado estúpido. La puerta chirrío al abrirse pero a Damian no pudo importarle menos. Con mucha precaución se asomó hacia el exterior. El cuarto al cual había llegado estaba bien alumbrado, había unos sillones que parecían lujosos, una pequeña mesa de cristal con varios libros encima, un televisor y algunos platos sucios. Observó detenidamente sus alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y dando un cauteloso paso a delante, se aventuró más allá de la puerta.

Reviso precavido la primera ventana a su alcance sin éxito, estaba cerrada, por un momento paso por su mente el romperla, eso haría el truco y él sería libre, pero no podía arriesgarse, romper el cristal haría ruido, mucho ruido y lo que menos deseaba hacer era llamar la atención. Suspiro sintiendo la frustración crecer en su pecho. Lentamente se encamino hacía la puerta más cercana, a la próxima y a la próxima, después de algunos vanos intentos dedujo que todas se hallaban cerradas, y siendo sincero, esto no le extrañaba.

Probó suerte con todas las ventanas que halló a su paso hasta que una pálida luz amarilla bajo una de las puertas logro capturar su atención. Con creciente curiosidad dio un paso adelante y antes de decidirse a entrar miro sus alrededores. Agarro el pomo de la puerta con su mano y suavemente lo giró, escucho el pestillo ceder y sin ninguna duda caminó hacia el interior.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la sorpresa lo hizo detenerse.

La habitación era un espacio amplio y levemente alumbrado por una lámpara que destilaba una tenue luz, a simple vista parecía ser más el cuarto de un niño con sus paredes que estaban pintadas de un color menta suave, más azul que verde, el techo era blanco con decoraciones de estrellas y planetas que brillaban cuando la luz tocaba la pintura, la cama estaba hecha y sobre está, llamativas colchas con motivos de dinosaurios podían verse. Dio un paso atrás sintiendo sus piernas temblar, era por acción del aire, tenía que serlo, todo era por acción del aire acondicionado que estaba prendido a su máxima potencia; parpadeo una, dos, tres veces sin poder despegar su mirada de todos esos ojos que lo observaban con expresión muerta.

En la cama acostados sobre grandes y mullidas almohadas, había por lo menos seis u ocho cuerpos acomodados uno sobre otro, todos ellos vestidos con diferentes trajes adaptados a sus infantiles formas; encajes, listones, zapatos, telas y adornos decorativos podían verse sobre el suelo, en los muebles y sobre los pequeños y secos cuerpos, distinguía además unos tres o cuatro pequeños sillones que también estaban ocupados con sus secas y macabras creaciones; y ellos lo miraban, se dio cuenta, todos ellos lo miraban sonriéndole con sus vacías cuencas.

Sin poder apartar los ojos trago con dureza.

Si estaba contando bien aquí debía haber por lo menos unos veinte cuerpos _o **quizás más**_ , y todos ellos pertenecían solo a niños pequeños, todos ellos perfectos, arreglados como si fueran impecables muñecos.

Inconscientemente hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás incapaz de poder apartar la mirada, respiro profundamente inhalando el agrio aroma de la muerte. Justo ahora juraba, de verdad juraba haber visto como todas esas cuencas parpadeaban observándolo fijamente con sus fríos ojos de cristal.

 ** _Ayudamos…_**

Escucho el grito en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-"Eres un niño muy imprudente."-

La llana voz lo tomo por sorpresa, ocurrió en segundos, tan rápido que no fue capaz de advertirlo. Apenas iba a voltear cuando sintió el latigazo de dolor contra su mejilla. Cayó al suelo jadeando debido al fuerte golpe que llego a su cabeza. Vio la silueta de ese hombre agacharse sobre él, sintió en su cuerpo la sobrada pesadez, su mente entro en alerta, lanzó sus manos al frente intentando defenderse.

-"No quiero hacerte daño Bruce ¡Quédate quieto maldita sea!"-

Lucho contra el asfixiante peso que oprimía sus costillas, pataleo y usó sus manos tratando de alejarse, supo que en algún momento tuvo que haber rasguñado a Pascot porque el agarre que esté tenía sobre sus brazos se hizo más fuerte. Uso las uñas y planeaba usar sus dientes hasta que un doloroso pinchazo en su cuello lo hizo detenerse, fue decisivo, la ardiente sensación se extendió rápidamente hasta entumirle el brazo y parte de la mandíbula, su mente empezó a nublarse, sus manos y sus golpes perdieron fuerza, perdió todo enfoque y antes de darse cuenta comenzó a perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 05 Parte 02._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al tercer verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.

.

.

.


	7. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 05 Parte 02

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto puede no apegarse a situaciones y costumbres de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

 **Comentarios Previos:** Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en dejar un review C: cuando comencé esta historia la planee para no más de tres capítulos… pero bueno, al final, se extendió un poco. **Yuunieh Skylark** , gracias por la sugerencia, sinceramente no había considerado lo que comentas pero seguro que retomare esa idea para alguna situación futura, y sí, planeo introducir a Jasón pero será más adelante, esta historia es la primera de varias que planeo escribir siguiendo la misma temática y línea de tiempo, así que más personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Esta es la parte dos del capítulo cinco, espero sea de su agrado. Por favor pónganse cómodos, consigan alguna golosina y sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

 _Capítulo 05. Parte 02._

.

.

.

La próxima vez que recobró la conciencia dolor fue lo primero que lo agobio, su cabeza latía, de verdad latía con fuerza llena que juraba en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de nuevo. Se sentía mal, terriblemente mal y con muchas nauseas.

Suavemente y sin hacer ruido se movió en su sitio comprendiendo de inmediato que no tenía sentido, sus intentos serían inútiles, en vano, y no solo por el hecho de que sentía como si de pronto toda fuerza lo hubiera abandonado, si no por qué, aparentemente, Pascot ya había aprendido su lección; habría reído de haber podido y de haberlo hecho habría sido de absoluta amargura, pues al parecer Pascot había resultado ser más mucho más inteligente de lo que pudo hacer creído en un inicio, y para corregir su falta anterior, el hombre no encontró mejor solución más que amarrarlo a la vieja silla de ruedas que vio la primera vez que despertó.

 ** _Sin errores para los tontos_** , pensó ácidamente.

Tentando a su suerte probó abrir los ojos parpadeando confusamente, justo ahora, no tenía idea clara de cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado desde que había sido noqueado, y de lo que él sabía podrían haber sido desde unas horas hasta un par de días.

-"¿Bruce?"-

Alzó la cabeza sintiéndola tan pesada como piedra. Pascot acababa de ingresar a la habitación llevando al hombro esa sucia mochila escolar. El hombre le devolvió la mirada deteniéndose por la puerta antes de que sus ojos brillaran en una expresión de aparente sorpresa.

-"Estas despierto..."- Respiro aquel hombre denotando gran alivio. -"Finalmente estas despierto…"- Despacio avanzó, y sin gracia, se dejó caer de rodillas frente al amordazado niño. -"Oh Bruce… no vuelvas a hacer eso, me tenías tan preocupado…"- Suspiró con temblorosa voz y colocando una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de Damian acarició el punto exacto en donde lo había golpeado. Damian gruño e instintivamente se alejó del toque todo lo que su limitado movimiento le permitió.

-"No, no, no, Bruce, no me tengas miedo, no quería lastimarte, en serio que no quería lastimarte, pero debes comprender que no me dejaste más opción; no podrás huir, aunque quieras… no-vas-a-poder-huir, no dejare que te vayas, ¿Entiendes eso? No voy a dejar que te vayas, y lo mínimo que espero de ti es que no intentes escapar de nuevo ¿He sido claro? No quiero tener que volver a hacerte daño de nuevo ¿Sí? Porque se supone que estas aquí para que cuide de ti, **_para que te proteja_** …"- Pascot regreso su atención a su mochila sacando de ella una envoltura metálica de aspecto sucio que destilaba un asqueroso olor. Damian sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al inhalar tan inmundo aroma. -"Mira, te he traído algo, estaba cerca del centro y de pronto recordé que no habías comido nada aun…"- Habló con demasiada familiaridad desenvolviendo la grasosa envoltura para revelar lo que parecía ser uno de esos almuerzos que tanto disfrutaba comer Grayson. -"Debes estar hambriento, vamos Bruce, come..."- Ordenó.

Damian arrugo la nariz moviendo la cabeza al lado y apretando fuertemente los dientes. No comería nada, absolutamente nada que proviniera de las manos de este hombre.

-"Te digo que abras la boca…"- Gruño perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. -"No voy a dejar que mueras de hambre Bruce ¿De acuerdo? Así que abre la puta boca y comete lo que te he traído ¡Maldición!"-

Y pasaron varios minutos de infructuosos intentos.

-"Okey. ¡Está bien! Será como tú quieras, no me importa, ¡No voy obligarte!…"- Comento derrotado sabiendo que no tenía caso. -"Acabo de tener una larga, pesada y agotadora noche Bruce, y lo que menos quiero hacer es venir y tener que luchar contigo también, dejaremos esto aquí y cuando tengas hambre podrás pedírmelo ¿Te parece bien?"-

Damian no contesto.

-"¿Puedes decirme algo Bruce? Cualquier cosa que quieras estaría bien ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos si no quieres hablar conmigo?…Ah ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?... Espero ya no te duela tanto…"-

Con creciente y renovado interés se acercó al niño con cuidado y colocándose unos guantes de plástico reviso el golpe que el mismo había provocado. Pascot hizo una mueca a la lesión, la piel estaba inflamada, ligeramente roja y amoratada, un largo y desigual corte corría por debajo de la línea del cabello de Damian. -"Tienes mucha suerte de que no haya sido nada serio…"- Murmuro apenas. -"De hecho… luce bastante bien, no creo que haya nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, aunque luzca feo empezara a sanar en un par de días ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que no creo que haya necesidad de utilizar sutura, tampoco creo que vaya a dejar marca alguna."- Sonrió un poco, lo miro atento, pero Damian no contesto o movió ni siquiera cuando comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol.

Quería no sorprenderse, de verdad quería no sorprenderse; es decir, él había conocido a muchos niños y todos con los que había convivido siempre terminaban actuando de una u otra forma; algunos con miedo, otros explotaban en llanto, y estaban aquellos a los que simplemente no comprendía que eran los que terminaba catalogando dentro de un comportamiento de tipo 'errático'; pero Bruce era diferente, Bruce no era como todos ellos, Bruce no se parecía en nada a ninguno de ellos, veía a este niño y no dejaba de maravillarse por esos fieros y enormes ojos de color azul profundo.

El hombre sonrío encantado.

-"Eres todo un caso ¿No?"- Comento en voz baja haciendo una mueca como quien recuerda una buena anécdota. -"Todos los niños a los que he conocido siempre lloran cuando los alejo de sus padres, aunque son sus mismos padres los que les hacen daño. No sé por qué. Ellos solo se asustan porque creen que voy a lastimarlos, pero no Bruce, yo solo intento salvarlos, **_ayudarlos_** , pero ellos no lo entienden, me desesperan ¿Sabes? Llega el punto en el que me desesperan, gritan y lloran y hacen que me enfade y no importa lo que haga ¡No se callan!, pero tú no, tú no eres como ellos, tú no has dejado de mirarme así Bruce, tu no me miras con miedo y ¿Sabes qué? Eso me agrada…"-

Damian gruño asqueado.

-"Pascot…."- Finalmente hablo haciendo una mueca al sonido de su propia voz. -"Humano inmundo, no hables como si creyeras que eres alguien tan importante."- Le dolía tanto la garganta.

-"Ehhh~… ¿Por fin has decidido hablar conmigo Bruce? Qué bonito…"- Pascot río enternecido.

-"Cierra tu sucia boca..."- Siseo con pesado y ronco acento. -"Y por tu bien, demando saber a dónde demonios me has traído."-

-"Je… vaya lengua la tuya, pero de verdad Bruce ¿Enserio crees que voy a contestar a tu pregunta? Estamos en algún lugar, eso es todo. No necesitas saber nada más."-

-"tt. No necesito que me lo digas."- Hablo con autosuficiencia. -"Al final, puedo descubrirlo por mí propia cuenta."-

-"¡Oh! ¿Enserio?..."- Pascot recargo una mano en su mejilla. -"Y se puede saber, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso Bruce?"-

-"Ellos me lo dirán, por supuesto."-

-"¿Ellos?"- Damian sonrío.

-"A sí es… ellos"-

-"Ahhh… ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ellos? Por qué la última vez que revise, aquí no había nadie más que tú, yo, y… ¡Oh! espera, no me lo digas ¿De verdad crees que alguien vendrá por ti?"- Una carcajada llenó la habitación mientras Pascot miraba a Damian con una mueca de absoluta diversión. -"Oh por Dios. De verdad que nunca había conocido a un chico como tu Bruce, todos siempre me suplican e inventan cuentos como las tuyos porque creen que serán rescatados, pero nunca nadie había dicho algo así. Ellos siempre lloran y ruegan, pero tú no, ellos me piden que no los lastime y hacen todo lo que yo les digo con tal de que los deje libres, pero tú no… de verdad que eres un niño muy interesante. Sé que estás haciendo esto solo para ganar tiempo, es admirable, de verdad, pero de nada te servirá. Nadie sabe que estas aquí Bruce. **_Nadie_**. Así que es mejor que dejes de hacer eso, tener esperanzas solo hará que duela más cuando descubras que nadie va venir a rescatarte, y veras que si me dejas, tu y yo vamos a pasarlo en grande..."-

-"Te equivocas Pascot, ellos no son mis amigos, eran los tuyos, y el único aquí que parece no entender nada de lo que está pasando no es otro más que tú. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No trato de ganar tiempo, el tiempo no te servirá, ellos están molestos, y mucho, y solo esperan el momento justo para finalmente poner sus manos alrededor tu cuello..."-

La mirada del hombre se hizo sería. -"¿De qué rayos hablas?"-

Los labios de Damian se movieron en lo que podría decirse era una mueca llena de cinismo. -"¿No sabes de lo que hablo? Deja que te ayude a recordar un poco Pascot, estoy hablando de los niños a los que has asesinado."- Pascot se tensó. -"¿Cuantos han sido Pascot? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?… ¿Tal vez más?..."-

-"Basta."-

-"¿En dónde están sus cuerpos ahora Pascot? ¿El sitio donde llevabas sus cadáveres era demasiado peligroso y por eso decidiste convertirlos en pequeños muñecos ornamentales para así poder saciar tus perversiones?"-

-"¡Cállate!"- La voz del hombre se agravó.

-"¿Es por eso es que los tienes aquí, Pascot? ¿Por qué te gusta admirarlos? O quizá… es por qué en realidad te gusta tocarlos."- Pascot apretó los puños. -"¿Y dónde has dejado a los demás? Ellos están enterrados ¿Cierto? Los desapareciste, los desmembraste, los sepultaste…. y lo hiciste en el parque, ¿Tengo razón?"- Damian sonrió. -"No intentes mentir porque sé que tengo razón… ¿Cómo lo hiciste Pascot?, ¿En ese entonces no había tanta vigilancia y por eso pudiste dar rienda suelta a tus más oscuros deseos?... ¿O quizá es porque querías―"-

-"¡He dicho que te calles!"- El golpe vino tan rápido que Damian no fue capaz de verlo o sentirlo si quiera. Hizo una mueca apenas cuando una sensación de caliente ardor se extendió por toda su mejilla derecha. Pascot se horrorizo de sí mismo mirando con grandes ojos al niño.

-"Oh por Dios Bruce, ¡Lo siento tanto!"- Se acercó rápidamente. -"Dije que no volvería a lastimarte, dije que no volvería a hacerte daño ¡Pero todo esto ha sido culpa tuya!… rayos, tu labio está sangrando… es-espera aquí, ¿Sí? Iré a traerte un poco de agua."-

-"tt."-

Damian lo vio alejarse aprovechando para escupir el sabor óxido de la sangre.

Había tentado a su suerte y esto es lo que había ganado; fue drogado, secuestrado, golpeado, noqueado, vuelto a drogar y ahora le habían roto el labio. Necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes, necesitaba hacerlo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, porque este hombre estaba dejando en claro que era violento, irascible y peligroso, y si seguía actuando de ese modo pensaba que de verdad podría hacerle daño.

-"Voy a necesitar de su ayuda."-

Susurro muy despacio lamiéndose la sangre que escurría de su labio.

-"Si realmente quieren su venganza. Voy a necesitar que me ayuden."-

Y en ese momento las luces del cuarto parpadearon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era la tercera vez que Bruce miraba por la gran ventana de la sala de estar, sus ojos vagaron a donde los árboles se movían por acción de la suave brisa y donde el sol lucia tan brillante como si solo estuviera para burlarse de sus desgracias. Hace nada había recibido una llamada del comisionado que le decía acerca de las medidas tomadas por la desaparición de Damian. De acuerdo con Gordon, la descripción del niño paso por toda las estaciones y fue distribuida a todos los oficiales disponibles en las calles quienes vigilarían y buscarían por quienquiera que cumpliera con esas mismas características, pero Bruce sabía que sería en vano, los esfuerzos de la GCPD serían en vano aunque Gordon le hubiera dicho y jurado lo contrario.

 _-'Debe tener fe Sr. Wayne… encontraremos al niño.'-_

Pero nada de esto tenía que ver con la fe, porque bien sabía que la fe no serviría para ayudarlo a encontrar al desaparecido niño.

Estaban sin nada, cayendo a lo mismo, regresando nuevamente a ese mismo punto de inicio; no tenían sospechosos, no tenían testigos, y gracias al cielo aun no tenían ningún cuerpo al cual llorarle, y por si eso ya era lo suficientemente malo, ahora tenían qué, lo poco que habían investigado, lo poco que podían utilizar para relacionar a los niños estaba casi pendiendo de un hilo.

Necesitaban algo más.

Cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar.

Y contra cualquier pronóstico Timothy todavía mantenía la esperanza, el chico estaba seguro, terco en que aquello que debía relacionar a los niños era en efecto, el abuso doméstico; por un lado estaba claro, todos los casos parecían ser de niños abusados que habían caído en las garras del asqueroso villano, y de acuerdo a lo que tenían, de acuerdo a lo que ya sabían, él no tenía nada para dudar de esa teoría, pero interiormente entendía, en el fondo él sabía que había fallado; su investigación de algún modo estuvo siempre incompleta ya que nunca aplicó para todos los casos expuestos, y por tanto, era fácil suponer qué, quién quiera que se hubiera llevado a los niños debía tener la capacidad de acercarse a ellos utilizando cualquier otro medio.

… No sonaba tan descabellado si pensaba en ello.

Damian no encajaba en el perfil de esos chicos, así que debía haber algo más que ahora tenían que comprobar, pero Bruce no lo sabía, ¿Cómo podía saberlo si durante los últimos días no había tenido contacto con el niño más que para lo estrictamente necesario? Y ahora se arrepentía, porque desconocida a ciencia cierta lo Damian pudo haber estado haciendo o a quienes había estado viendo durante su corta estadía en la ciudad. La única referencia que tenía, el único lugar en el que Damian estuvo además de la mansión volvía a ser el parque… ¿Qué probabilidad existía? … que Damian hubiera conocido a alguien cuando salió ese día con Alfred. ¿Qué probabilidad existía? Que Damian hubiera conocido a alguien y nadie más que el niño lo sabía…

-"Señor…"- Saliendo de sus pensamiento se volvió para ver a su fiel amigo que se encontraba a pocos pasos luciendo extremadamente cansado.

-"Dime Alfred."-

-"Me temo que hay… algunos problemas en este momento."-

 ** _¿Qué más problemas puede haber?_**

-"Tendrás que ser más explícito viejo amigo."-

-"Bueno, me temo que… debe pedirle al joven Timothy que se detenga en este mismo momento."-

-"¿A Tim? Por qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?"-

-"El joven Timothy ha estado toda la noche junto con el joven Dick tratando de armar un nuevo perfil, han estado extrayendo, listando y dividiendo a todos los empleados de los hospitales cercanos en grupos para así poder ser investigados."-

-"Diles que paren ahora…"- Bruce enfrento al hombre mayor. -"Lo que hacen será infructuoso. No podemos perder más tiempo en eso."-

-"Ese es el problema señor, el joven Timothy se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo, así que optó por encerarse en su cuarto para intentar conseguir alguna lectura sobre… sobre ese objeto que encontramos en la habitación del joven Damian."-

-"¿Cómo?"- Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron incrédulos. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo corrió escaleras arriba con la clara intención de detener a su más joven pupilo.

Avanzó por el pasillo pensando, preguntándose por qué Tim haría eso, porqué se arriesgaría de ese modo si de acuerdo a lo que sabía ambos chicos apenas si soportaban estar dentro del mismo espacio.

¿Y dónde estaba Dick que no había detenido a aquel al que reclamaba como su hermano?

En el estado en el que actualmente se encontraba Timothy, cansado y exhausto, realizar cualquier tipo de actividad parapsicológica era estúpido y por demás irresponsable.

¿Qué intentaba hacer poniéndose en semejante riesgo…?

Se detuvo al instante pensando.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie que conocía podía hablar con las entidades que existían en planos sobrenaturales, nadie realmente poseía tan magnifica capacidad puesto que ninguna entidad se regía por la ley natural. Las reglas humanas no funcionaban para ellos, e intentar hacerlos hablar suponía un gasto enorme de energía para apenas obtener unas cuantas palabras que bien podrían ser mentira, pero eso no es lo que Timothy quería hacer. No. En absoluto. Timothy no estaba buscando eso, ahora lo comprendía.

Lo que su discípulo deseaba no era intercambiar palabras ni comunicarse con los muertos.

Tan simple como eso.

Lo que Timothy en realidad buscaba era volver a leer ese maldito objeto, leería su energía, la reconstruiría para ir a través de los cientos de imágenes, de cientos de sensaciones con objetivo claro…

Lo que su discípulo quería, era buscar ese único nombre que faltaba para finalmente poder cerrar este caso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damian era un luchador, toda su vida se basaba en eso, en la lucha por la supervivencia para probar que era digno. Él no era alguien fácil de vencer, ni tampoco de someter, y en este mismo instante estaba dejando en claro que no tenía nada a lo que debiera temer, por tanto, siendo él quien era, Damian lucho hasta el cansancio; él no se rendiría, nunca lo haría, él era un luchador, ¡Lo era!, pero nunca antes se había sentido así, tan impotente, abandonado a merced de alguien más.

Con firmeza movió su cabeza a un lado y al otro gruñendo como un animal, maldijo entre dientes haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de las manos de este hombre que tanto alardeaba de ser su captor.

Durante los siguientes segundos dejó de pensar en su rigurosa crianza, en sus estudios y en las pruebas, en todo lo que vivió y todo por lo que le habían hecho pasar. Él no estaba asustado, no lo estaba, **_¡No lo estaba!_**... pero Madre tampoco estaba aquí, y sin querer admitir debilidad tenía que considerar que esta era la primera vez que se sentía desesperado desde que su cautiverio había comenzado, y no dejaría que nadie viera ese lado. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era hacer sentir a Pascot como si hubiera ganado.

Apretando los puños preparó los dientes intentando morderlo en un intento por alejarse de ese toque y de esas manos, se resistió todo cuanto pudo pero estando amordazado, amarrado a esa vieja silla de ruedas y sin poder huir, le fue imposible evitar que aquel hombre colocara una intravenosa en su brazo. Jadeo al sentir el objeto penetrar profundo en su piel, cerró los ojos cuando sintió espeso líquido esparcirse por todo su brazo con ardiente escozor.

 ** _¡Maldición!_**

Ni siquiera podía huir.

-"No me mires así…"- Pascot le recrimino. -"Si estoy haciendo esto por tu bien Bruce, quiero cuidar de ti, y creo que eres un chico genial pero… no puedo hacer nada si no me dejas hacer bien mi trabajo…"-

-"¿Que me has dado?"- El hombre sonrió.

-"Jee~. Nada en especial, de verdad, no tienes nada de lo que te debas preocupar. Te he administrado un sedativo, solo eso, ¡Ah! Pero no te asustes, es una dosis tan mínima que apenas si será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte dormir, ya lo veras, sentirás un poco de malestar, sí, quizá hasta te den nauseas y te sientas algo cansado… quizá hasta un poco mareado, es posible que incluso te dé un poco de sueño pero solo será eso…"-

Damian observo con profundo rencor como el hombre caminaba totalmente despreocupado rodeando la silla de ruedas para colocar en la cima de un atril una bolsa de lo que sea que le estuviera administrando. -"Créeme que estuve pensando mucho en esto, casi no pude dormir anoche por tu culpa, pero al final me decidí y pensé 'Bueno, cualquier cosa que pase realmente será por tu culpa' yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo Bruce, trato de darte tu espacio y te he traído muchísimas cosas pero tu sigues negándote a comer; y no es sano, terminaras haciéndote daño, así que si tengo que amarrarte y alimentarte a la fuerza lo voy a hacer sin ninguna duda ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me preocupas, estoy preocupado por ti Bruce, y esto está pasando por que sigues tan empeñado en intentar morderme cada vez que me acerco a ti. Ahora estate quieto, sugiero que no te muevas o podría lastimarte en serio."-

Damian se alejó pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla lo más que pudo.

-"¡No vas a ponerme eso!"- Gritó al ver los instrumentos en la mesa; Una bandeja metálica que contenía una serie de tubos y cánulas de plástico, jeringas de diferentes tamaños, gasas, pinzas y pañuelos desechables.

-"No va a doler, te lo prometo"-

-"¡No me toques!"-

Se resistió, se resistió lo más que pudo tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, alejo su rostro haciendo la cabeza a un lado tratando de alejarse de las manos de Pascot, la desesperación explotó en su pecho cuando la situación se volvió la experiencia más insufrible que hasta el momento hubo experimentado; quiso morder los dedos del hombre cuando sintió sus ásperas manos sujetar con férreo control su mentón, se retorció ferozmente cuando sintió una viscosa humedad y la cánula plástica entrar sin misericordia por una fosa nasal, tosió dos veces atragantándose con su saliva al sentir el tubo deslizarse poco a poco hacia el interior.

-"No hables."- Le ordeno.

-"¡Te digo que pares ahora!"- Damian gritó a viva voz. Pascot abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear sin aparente razón.

-"¿Qué demonios?"-

-"¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme!"- Bramó el niño con la saliva escurriéndole de la boca.

Pascot dio un suspiro cruzando los brazos.

-"Basta Bruce. No hagas esto más difícil."-

-"Fui condescendiente contigo ¡Pero ya no más! Esperaba a que la policía pudiera hallar este lugar ¡Pero ahora sé que jamás lo harán! No me dejas otra opción más que dejar que ellos se hagan cargo, dejar que te tomen y satisfagan por fin su sed de venganza."-

-"Te dije Bruce, que tus trucos no van a funcionar conmigo."-

-"Y yo te reitero Pascot, que esto, no-es-un-truco."-

Apenas termino de pronunciar las palabras el ambiente creció frio, la temperatura bajo a tal grado que Pascot podía ver el aliento blanco escapar de sus labios. Risas se escucharon por todos lados. Risas y cientos de pequeños pasos.

-"Ellos desean jugar contigo tal como tu jugaste con ellos."- Los ojos de Damian lo miraban fijamente llenos de rabia. -"Ellos quieren su venganza… todos ellos, incluido el pequeño Arthur, ¿Lo recuerdas Pascot? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas porque él era tu hermano, tu primera víctima, aquel al que le cortaste las alas y quebraste sus sueños, él te amaba y tú lo traicionaste, rompiste su espíritu, mancillaste su cuerpo, corrompiste su alma y al final te deshiciste de sus restos como si de simple basura se tratará."-

 _-'Necesito un nombre.'-_

 _-'… un nombre'-_

 _-'… solo necesito un nombre'-_

-"¿Recuerdas como paso todo Pascot? ¿Recuerdas a Arthur?… o debería llamarte por tu verdadero nombre…"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-"… Andrew Pascot…"-_

Timothy abrió los ojos jadeando por la falta de aire en el momento justo en que la puerta de su habitación se abría con potente estruendo, parpadeo la confusión a un lado y con sobrado esfuerzo levantó su cuerpo de su asiento; un mareo lo doblego, su mundo giro, sus piernas cedieron y en un instante el suelo fue lo único que vio, su rápidos reflejos le advirtieron y antes de perder el equilibrio lanzó sus manos evitando así golpear su frente contra el suelo.

-"Lo tengo… "- Hablo con esfuerzo, casi sin aire, tembló en el suelo mientras Bruce corría a su lado.

-"¿Qué has hecho?"- Demando saber en ronca voz su mentor. -"¿Qué demonios has hecho?"-

-"Lo tengo…"- Bruce frunció las cejas con preocupación a la voz entrecortada del menor y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, tomó en sus brazos su lánguido cuerpo y cargando su peso lo llevo hasta la cama.

-"Alfred, tráeme un poco de agua."-

-"Como ordene señor."-

-"Escuche su nombre Bruce, lo vi, se cómo se llama…"- Tim lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de miedo. Bruce chasqueo la lengua despojando al menor de sus ropas húmedas empapadas de sudor. -"Lo vi Bruce… y a todos, ¡Yo los vi a todos!"-

-"Tranquilo…"-

-"¡No Bruce!"- Tosió. -"Los niños, él les hizo daño, les hizo daño. Los asesino. **_Los asesino a todos_** , ¡Y hay más! Muchos más, tantos que ni siquiera los puedo recordar, pero pude verlos Bruce, a ellos, a todos ellos, yo… ** _pude verlos_** , y están enfadados, tan enfadados que pude verlos. Sé cuál es su nombre Bruce, ya sé cuál es su nombre…"-

-"Ahora no..."-

Timothy lo ignoro, lo sujetó del brazo y miró fijamente a su mentor.

-"Su nombre… su nombre es Andrew—…"-

Respiró.

… **_Andrew Pascot_**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pascot se quedó inmóvil mirando al niño frente a él con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de sorpresa y terror, por un momento, ya no era el pequeño Bruce quien lo miraba con furiosos y fríos ojos azules, no, ya no era él; la persona que ahora tenía enfrente era su hermano, su hermano menor, el pequeño Arthur, era él quien ahora lo miraba con inexpresiva y muerta mirada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás en asombro…

-"Imposible."- Susurro perdiendo la voz. -"Tú… estas muerto… desde hace años tú… **_estas muerto._** "-

 _-"Hola hermano..."-_

La vocecita salió tímida de los delgados y blancos labios.

 _-"Es bueno verte bien…"-_ Y le sonrió dulcemente.

-"No puedes…"- Pascot abrió la boca. -"Tu no… no eres real, no eres real…"-

 ** _No puedes ser real._**

Pero era él…

Su hermano.

Lo reconocía, maldición, lo reconocía; pero era imposible. Arthur no podía estar aquí, él no podía estar aquí porque él…

 _-"¿Estas bien hermano? Parece que no estas contento por verme…"-_ Y el niño rio con esa melodiosa voz que lleno el aire.

-"No…"-

 _-"No me tengas miedo, recuerda… **estoy muerto** , pero soy real hermano, **muy real** …"- _

Pascot dio otro paso atrás.

 _-"Fue muy duro haber estado solo durante todo este tiempo, siempre te observaba hermano, siempre, y te envidiaba, siempre te envidiaba... **y te odiaba** … y siempre me preguntaba …¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano?"-_

-"Yo no hice nada…"-

 _-"¿Por qué me mataste?"-_

-"¡Te digo que yo no hice nada!"- Alzó la voz.

 _-"No mientas más, las mentiras ya no te servirán. Sé que planeaste todo, que pensaste mucho en eso. Sé que quisiste hacerlo en cuanto comenzaste a recibir mis castigos, eras mi héroe hermano, siempre lo fuiste…"-_

-"Todo fue tu culpa Arthur…"-

 _-"Las excusas no te salvaran. Si hubiera sido mi culpa te habrías detenido cuando me asesinaste, más no lo hiciste ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres igual a nuestro padre. Mi muerte no te detuvo y la suya tampoco, seguiste manchando tu alma con asquerosos deseos. Dime hermano ¿Tan divertido fue matarme? ¿Tan divertido fue asfixiarme hasta la muerte y luego mentir para que todos se compadecieran de ti?"-_

-"¡Tu no sabías nada!"- Pascot grito dejándose llevar. -"¡Yo luche por ti! ¡Di la cara por ti! Pero ya estaba harto, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, ya no lo aguantaba, ¡No lo aguantaba!"- Su voz se quebró.

 _-"Fue tu decisión guardar silencio hermano, ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto cuando no era capaz ni de abandonar mi propio confinamiento? Más sin embargo tu… tu nunca pediste ayuda, creías que eras demasiado fuerte para eso, siempre estuvo por encima de ti tu maldito orgullo, pero cuando los castigos de padre se hicieron más y más enfermos me culpaste a mí, tenías que protegerme, ¡Juraste que lo harías!…"-_

 ** _Mentiste…_**

-"¡No fue mi puta culpa y lo sabes! Cada vez se ponía peor, cada vez él era peor. Sus golpes dolían ¡Tú no los sentías! Tu solo mirabas ¡Nunca interferías…!"-

 _-"Estaba asustado…"-_

Una carcajada escapo de los labios de Pascot.

-"Por supuesto Arthur, siempre fuiste un niño cobarde."- Comento ácidamente.

 _-"No hermano. Fuiste tú quien fue un cobarde al tomar mí vida y al utilizar mi cuerpo para desquitarte de lo todo que padre hacía contigo. Fuiste cobarde cuando comenzaste a mentir. Fuiste cobarde cuando comenzaste a tomar la vida de personas inocentes… fuiste cobarde entonces y eres un cobarde ahora."-_

 ** _Y por ello tu alma será condenada…_**

Pascot dio un último paso atrás cuando las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear, sintió frio, un frio seco que le calo los huesos, vio la neblina arremolinarse en las esquinas pero no podía entender desde donde provenía. Gritó sorprendido cuando los utensilios en los estantes comenzaron a caer de su sitio uno tras otro estrellándose contra el suelo con nauseabundo tintineo; creyó que podía estar temblando, por un momento enserio llego a pensar que podría estar temblando, pero no, no era un sismo, no estaba temblando, todo parecía suceder en su cabeza, como una visión, como una repugnante visión…

 ** _Pero mucho más real_**.

-"Dime Andrew…"-

La suave voz de Bruce resonó mezclándose con otras que Pascot recordaba a la perfección.

-"¿Estás preparado para recibir tu castigo?"-

Y en segundos todas las luces se apagaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Estás seguro Bruce?"- Dick poso su mirada en la pantalla del computador con ligera preocupación mientras se mantenía a una muy prudente distancia del equipo y de su Mentor.

-"Estoy seguro."- Respondió llanamente el mayor tecleando furiosamente. -"Tim tenía razón sobre este hombre. Ahora se hace llamar Benny Pascot, pero antes respondía al nombre de Andrew Pascot. Actualmente es parte del club de avistamiento de aves de Gotham, voluntario en diferentes centros de beneficencia, desempeña labores en el departamento de archivo del Gotham Mercy Hospital y aparentemente por sus registros, un hombre bastante dedicado con su labor, pero... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir con todo esto Dick? Este sujeto tiene acceso a los datos de cada niño que entra y sale del hospital, el trabajo perfecto para un odioso pasatiempo."-

-"Pero… no puedes simplemente culparlo así como así Bruce, aunque Tim haya encontrado su nombre todo podría ser―"-

-"¿Una coincidencia? No esta vez Dick. He estado investigando a este hombre por las últimas cuatro horas y de acuerdo a los registros Benny Pascot cambió su nombre poco después de cumplir los dieciocho años…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Cuando tenía quince años su hermano, Arthur, desapareció bajo extrañas circunstancias, en ese entonces el caso fue investigado por un joven agente de la GCPD más no pudo resolverse nada, principalmente debido a la falta de pruebas, lo curioso de este caso es que nunca hubo testigos fiables, nunca hallaron el cuerpo ni se supo nada sobre el niño; como era de suponer, se culpó y proceso al padre gracias a la declaración de varios vecinos, el hombre fue detenido y su hijo Andrew paso a estar bajo la tutela del estado. Según esto… el niño estuvo en una estancia para jóvenes hasta la mayoría de edad. En sus declaraciones él siempre dijo que había intentado proteger a su hermano, más había fallado."- Bruce miro la fotografía en el monitor. -"Su hermano tenía nueve años cuando desapareció, padecía una enfermedad degenerativa que lo mantenía confinado a una silla de ruedas..."-

-"No importaba lo que hiciera…"- Susurro Dick con un nudo en la garganta. -"Sería imposible para él defenderse…"-

-"Y eso Dick, no es lo peor."- La voz de Bruce sonó crítica. -"De acuerdo con los registros médicos de los niños, el padre… pudo haber abusado de sus dos hijos."- Dick soltó una fuerte maldición. -"Aunque Andrew nunca declaro en contra de su padre, la evidencia fue más que clara. El hombre fue detenido y sentenciado a cadena perpetua por abuso y negligencia."-

-"Dios… ese sujeto estaba enfermo…"-

-"Murió en prisión hace varios años y Andrew al cumplir la mayoría de edad decidió cambiar su nombre e iniciar una vida nueva, finalmente terminó sus estudios en enfermería y hace un par de años comenzó a trabajar en el hospital. De acuerdo a sus compañeros, es un sujeto bastante agradable, amable y atento, es más, parece que se llevaba bastante bien con los internos, sobre todo… con los niños."-

-"Pero eso no quiere decir nada… muchas personas en ese ámbito son amables por naturaleza."-

-"Andrew fue relegado al departamento de archivo por la falsa acusación de un niño, aunque el caso no llego ni a la prensa ni a los altos directivos, se decidió que mientras la situación se aclaraba él sería removido de su cargo, además de eso Dick, parece ser que este hombre pasaba demasiado tiempo 'observando' ya que era un miembro bastante activo del club de avistamiento de aves... así que pregúntate esto, este hombre ¿Realmente miraba aves? De lo que sabemos, eso podría haber sido solamente una fachada, estoy seguro de que solamente era eso, **_una fachada_** , solo un instrumento; pero antes de actuar necesito comprobar la información que hay en sus registros. Por favor, quédate con Tim mientras salgo por un momento, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas…"-

Dick asintió mientras veía a su Mentor salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las luces volvieron Pascot comprendió con enorme horror que el niño que se supone debería estar sentado a escasos pies frente a él simplemente, ya no estaba ahí, y la línea intravenosa que momentos antes había estado enganchada a su brazo ahora colgaba lánguidamente a un lado.

-"Imposible"- Apenas logro articular. -"¡Es imposible…!"-

Frenéticamente lanzo su mirada alrededor de la habitación inspeccionando cada rincón. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto. **_Tenía que ser una broma_**. Su sangre corrió fría por sus venas cuando el miedo explotó en su interior; Bruce no estaba en ningún lado, ese niño no estaba por ningún lado ¡Pero que idiota había sido! Había sido engañado, **_timado_** , ¡Y por nada menos que un maldito chiquillo! Fue engañado por sus trucos, ¡Por sus infantiles trucos!... así es, eso tenía que ser, Bruce había utilizado alguna clase de sucio truco con él.

Rogando a sus pies moverse corrió sin saber a dónde, corrió azotando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras. Estaba bien, no pasaba nada, **_estaba bien_**. Bruce no podría ir muy lejos, no podría ir muy lejos, aunque quisiera…. ese niño no podría ir muy lejos. Sonrío mordazmente lamiéndose los labios y mostrando los dientes. Era cierto, se tranquilizó, aunque Bruce quisiera, jamás podría salir de este lugar.

 ** _… Nunca._**

Atravesó la sala de estar regocijándose enormemente cuando distinguió a no mucha distancia la pequeña figura de Bruce. Pasó tal y como esperaba, el niño no había sido capaz de abandonar esta casa y en vez de eso se situaba a poca distancia tratando de hacer una llamada de una línea que hace mucho tiempo estaba cancelada. Pero que gran error había cometido. Sin ninguna duda corrió hacía el incauto niño como toro embravecido, bufo fuertemente con los ojos ardiendo de ira y en apenas un par de grandes zancadas alcanzo el pequeño cuerpo de Bruce tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello y utilizando en exceso su fuerza lo sometió contra el suelo.

Escuchó como el niño dejaba salir un pequeño grito de asombro, escucho como su pequeño cuerpo caía con ruido sordo.

No podrás salir de aquí, no podrás salir de aquí.

 ** _No podrás salir nunca de aquí…_**

Pensó furiosamente mientras observaba al niño resistirse bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Pascot aguardo tranquilo, gruñendo y maldiciendo, soportando solo cada débil intento que Bruce hacía al intentar librarse de su cruel destino, pero pronto pasaría, pronto desistiría, pronto lo haría cuando las drogas en su sistema comenzaran a surtir su efecto, en cualquier instante sería, y ahora, había llegado ese momento; después de más vanos intentos podía sentir como las fuerzas de Bruce finalmente se desvanecían, se mordió el labio aguardando, esperando a que el Pentobarbital terminara por apaciguarlo.

-"Es suficiente Bruce…"-

Respiro entre dientes riendo al ver como Bruce cedía bajo sus dulces efectos, más el niño era fuerte y aparentemente, bastante resistente, y pese a la inminente derrota el niño no dejaba de moverse.

-"¡Para ahora! Me estas obligando a hacer algo que no quiero…"- Amenazó Pascot sobrepasando su límite.

Con su rodilla sobre la espalda del menor Pascot torció su brazo, Damian siseo de dolor cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños y enterrando las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Se sentía en extremo agotado. -"Deja de resistirte…"- Suplicó Pascot sin poder detener el desliz de emoción que atravesó su propia voz, porque estando así, en esta posición, forcejeando tan duramente y con sobrada fuerza, Pascot sabía que fácilmente podría romperle la muñeca o zafar su hombro de lugar; y deseaba hacerlo, deseaba tanto poder hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo llorar, deseaba tanto ver sus ojos nublados por el dolor, lamer sus lágrimas y mancillar su alma. Deseaba que pronto llegara ese momento. Se humedeció los labios al pensamiento acercando los labios al oído de Bruce para poder ser escuchado.

-"… ¿Aunque sabes qué Bruce?, creo que contigo… voy a pasarlo en grande."-

-"¡Aléjate!"-

Damian gritó y al instante varios de los libros puestos en lo alto de un estante cayeron hacia el suelo, la sorpresa de que alguien pudiera haber irrumpido en su casa fue lo suficiente para hacer que Pascot bajara la guardia, Damian aprovecho el momento y tomando esta ventaja pateo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas en la parte baja del abdomen. Pascot gritó haciéndose un ovillo de dolor soltando al niño quién rápidamente se levantó.

Aturdido y claramente desorientado Damian se precipito hacia la primera puerta que entro a su visión.

 ** _Ábrete… ¡Ábrete! ¡ÁBRETE!_**

Clamó en su mente extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante al instante en que la puerta se abría dejando las bisagras torcidas.

-"¡NOOO…!"- Escucho el grito del hombre más él no detuvo sus pasos.

En cuanto estuvo en el exterior la luz lo golpeo haciéndolo tropezar; quizá fue por el sol que lastimo sus ojos, quizá fue por su desagradable brillo cegador, quizá fue porque había estado por demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, o quizá fue por esas malditas drogas que le estaban afectando.

Sea por cualquier cosa...

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Sacudió la cabeza y ajusto su perdida mirada ignorando frente a él las grandes manchas de luz blanca que veía por donde quiera que volteara.

 ** _No tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba_**.

Avanzó despacio mirando hacia todos lados. El aire no estaba sucio, no había olores extraños, ni ruido, ni gente, solo árboles; enormes árboles que tapaban apenas la molesta luz del sol.

Caminó torpemente con una mano al frente y queriendo correr, tropezó varias veces, se frotó los ojos desesperado por enfocar su mirada; el paisaje a su alrededor se desdibujaba, **_nadaba_** , el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujaba meciéndose con nauseabundo vaivén. Se cubrió la boca tragándose las náuseas.

Todo giraba, a su alrededor, todo giraba.

Tenía que salir de este lugar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que buscar ayuda.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y arrastrando los pies caminó a ciegas, apenas si había logrado avanzar un par de metros cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos sobre de él.

-"¡Suéltame!"-

-"No."-

-"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!"-

-"No esta vez."-

Damian sintió como era toscamente alzado y medio arrastrado por un indescifrable sendero, no podía verlo, no con claridad, de un momento a otro solo dejo de percibir la claridad para pasar a través de una gran puerta de metal.

-"¡He dicho que me sueltes!"- Damian no lo vio, no podía verlo con su mente en semejante estado de confusión, pero en ese momento la expresión de Pascot era una que denotaba diversión.

-"Como quieras…"- Con más fuerza de la que se necesitaba Pascot empujo al niño sobre el duro suelo. Damian cayo de bruces sin meter las manos, jadeó tosiendo mientras respiraba con gran esfuerzo, fuera o no consecuencia de las drogas, no podía respirar bien, por más que aspiraba sentía el pecho tan pesado como si el aíre no terminase de llegarle a sus ardientes pulmones.

Quitándose la chaqueta, Pascot se acercó a Damian. -"Vas a arrepentirte Bruce…"-

-"Y tú vas a pagarlo."- Amenazó el niño atragantándose y parpadeando furiosamente tratando de alejar el sueño que cerraba sus parpados.

-"Es suficiente."- Pascot regañó. -"Trate de ser buena persona… pero no más. Intente complacerte en todo, te brinde mi confianza, mi amistad, y tú la rechazaste. Intente ser bueno contigo porque realmente me agradabas, pero ya no más, es obvio que eres como los demás…"-

El peso de Pascot fue lo primero que sintió, tan opresivo que aplastaba sus costillas. Lo miro a los ojos distinguiendo su desencajada sonrisa y cruenta mirada, y si prestaba atención descubriría que Pascot acababa de perder la razón. El éxtasis se reflejaba y la locura era lo único que le quedaba. Las manos alrededor de su cuello fue lo siguiente que sintió; fuerte, férreo y dominante, lo suficientemente agresivo como para cortarle el paso del aire.

-"Vas a morir…"- Hablo aquel hombre enseñando los dientes. -"Vas a morir igual que todos ellos y cuando termine contigo te convertiré en un precioso muñeco… serás mío Bruce…"- Susurro a su oído.

Damian lucho por liberarse, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, lucho desesperadamente por quitar las manos que fuertemente se apretaban contra su garganta, que aplastaban su tráquea y cortaban el tan preciado aire; su mente comenzó a nadar, ¡No podía respirar!, su visión se hizo borrosa y todo frente a él perdió forma, sus manos empezaron a perder fuerza y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

Necesitaba ayuda…

Sus ojos vagaron frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación buscando…

Solo buscando.

-'Alguien…'-

Y Juro haber visto apenas la etérea silueta de aquella joven dama quién lo miraba con expresión atormentada…

-'¿Has venido por mí?'- Su mente logro hilar.

Alargo una temblorosa mano a su dirección buscando su ayuda en el momento en que Pascot comenzaba a azotar su cabeza repetidamente contra el duro suelo de cemento.

Escucho risas por todos lados y las luces del cuarto parpadearon, sintió un enorme frio en su cuerpo cuando todos ellos decidieron que había llegado el momento. Fue como si una corriente de electricidad lo atravesara de la cabeza hasta los dedos, sus músculos se tensaron cuando los sintió desprenderse de su piel dejando un enorme vacío en todo su ser.

Juro haber visto las sombras acumularse en el alto techo, y juraba haber escuchado también el sonido de sus pequeños y rápidos pasos.

 ** _Llego el momento de terminar lo que empezaron._**

Sonidos, imágenes, y todo cuanto podía ver perdió forma, motas blancas y negras aparecieron en su visión y lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue el gancho de una grúa acercarse vertiginosamente a su posición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran muy tarde por la noche cuando Bruce Wayne recibió la llamada. Él sabia que vendría, lo supo cuando su álter ego 'Mr. Malone' se había encargado de informar de sus nuevas sospechas a la policía.

Tenían un nombre.

Finalmente tenían un nombre.

Gordon permaneció incrédulo al teléfono mientras Malone le relataba la historia de ese hombre que poseía una antigua casa con un aún mucho más antiguo taller que se hallaba en desuso.

Y no era suficiente.

Aún no era suficiente para comenzar la investigación.

La sorpresa lo golpeo cuando recibió la notificación del comisionado que le hablaba con urgencia. Una sola palabra le trajo paz y recordó finalmente como se sentía respirar.

-"Lo hemos encontrado Sr. Wayne… hemos encontramos a su protegido…"-

Recordaba haberse quedado sin palabras, recordaba casi haber tirado el auricular del teléfono mientras el alivio se extendía por su cuerpo.

-"Sr. Wayne, necesitamos que venga, requerimos de su presencia en el Gotham Mercy Hospital…"-

Y él no dudo en hacerlo.

Su única preocupación en este momento era Damian, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, necesitaba que le dijeran que el niño se encontraba sano y a salvo, fuera de cualquier tipo de peligro, pero el tono en la voz del comisionado le advirtió de lo contario.

Dio un rápido aviso a los chicos y salió de casa permitiéndole a Alfred manejar hasta el hospital, mientras, durante todo el trayecto repasaba en su mente la llamada de Gordon.

Habían encontrado a Damian, habían hallado al niño, no podía expresar el alivio que sentía cuando Gordon le dijo que por fin podría volver a ver al chico.

Pero una duda lo asaltaba, un fuerte peso en su estómago lo molestaba.

-"Recibimos una llamada anónima de una mujer pero al llegar al sitio… Sr. Wayne, es mejor hablar de esto en privado. Venga en cuanto pueda…"-

¿Cómo era eso posible?

De no ser Maches Malone el nombre de aquel que había dado alerta a la policía, ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continúa en el capítulo 06. Epilogo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Opinión personal y sin trascendencia. El otro día estaba en un foro, sí, en un foro, y uno de comics :3 y después de leer varias de las entradas pensé… ¡Rayos! Vaya que hay quienes le tienen un tremendo odio a Damian. De verdad. Es increíble todo el odio que algunas personas tienen hacía él, sinceramente. Sé que el personaje tiene sus fans, pero para otros, al personaje no lo bajan de un estúpido mocoso de mierda molesto que debería desaparecer del universo de Batman, es enserio; que no tiene valor para la Bati-familia, que no debería existir, que debería desaparecer o volver a morir, que es molesto como nadie y bueno… que eso es solo algunas de las cosas que dicen… entre otras peores. Y creo que eso es un poco… no sé… ¿Excesivo?… ya que primeramente debemos recordar que estamos hablando de un personaje de ficción.

Personalmente puedo decir que en muy contados casos me he encontrado con algún personaje que no sea de mi agrado, y de las series de anime que he visto y comics que he leído puedo contabilizar a estos personajes con una sola mano, son muy pocos en realidad, y si algún personaje llegan a ser de mi desagrado no significa que voy a ir por ahí arremetiendo contra él y quejándome de su existencia por el simple hecho de que no me cae bien, ¿Por qué? Por respeto aquellos que disfrutan del personaje. Sé que cada quien tiene su opinión, y que el personaje que a mí me gusta puede no gustarle a alguien más, pero se hace un tanto _infantil_ arremeter contra un personaje, y/o culparlo por las decisiones que los creadores y/o dueños toman con su existencia; en el caso de Damian, muchos comentan que por culpa de Damian, Tim no tiene el protagonismo que antes tenía… y _debería_ , que por culpa de Damian Tim ya no es el mismo que antes era, que por culpa de Damian a Tim ya no se le toma en cuenta, y en cada tema donde se menciona a Damian, siempre hay algún fan que menciona a Tim… y se respeta, cada quien defiende a su personaje favorito, y también me gusta Tim, pero debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con que se deba culpar a Damian. Damian no tiene nada que ver con el tratamiento que se le da a otros personajes. Sí. Damian tuvo su propio libro y Tim no, pero en vez de fijarse en eso, ¿Por qué no comentan que el libro fue escrito por un escritor novato? Una decisión que fácilmente pudo llevar a la ruina al personaje -Que afortunadamente no fue así-

Como saben Damian es mi personaje favorito, y de hecho puedo decir que todos en la Bati-Familia me son agradables, en mayor o menor medida pero todos tienen algo que los hace únicos y especiales … y no sé, por algún motivo la mayoría de los personajes que me gustan casi siempre son odiados, repudiados, humillados, infravalorados y subestimados por el fandom, -es enserio, creo que tengo mala suerte para escoger personajes favoritos- pero por lo menos puedo decir que -para mí- estos son personajes que si se les analiza pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes. Desde hace años leo manga, veo anime, juego videojuegos y recientemente me introduje al mundo de los comics, y lo que más me fascina es analizar a los personajes, su historia, su vida, sus motivaciones, sus traumas, sus miedos… me gusta tratar de sacar un perfil de ellos, entenderlos y entender sus motivos. C:

Así que… ustedes, ¿Tienen algún personaje al que odien?

.

.

.


	8. El Coleccionista: Capítulo 06

.

.

.

 **Serie:** Sobrenatural AU. No capas, no héroes, no vigilantes.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes Originales (OC). Mención de abuso y secuestro. Algunos errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales. Es posible que se encuentren con situaciones en la que los personajes estarán actuando fuera de su carácter, si eso pasa, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta historia estará centrada mayoritariamente en Damian pero otros personajes se irán añadiendo con el tiempo.

Recuerden además que esta historia es ficción y por tanto, puede no apegarse a situaciones y/o costumbres de la vida diaria, aclaro también que ningún personaje -más allá de los creados por mí- me pertenece.

 **Yuunieh Skylark:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Con respecto a Tim, en realidad, Damian nunca estuvo en su habitación. Una de las habilidades de Tim es la de predecir -o ver- eventos futuros en sus sueños, como premociones; cuando él veía a Damian en su cuarto, Damian realmente no estaba ahí aunque Tim creía lo contrario porque estaba teniendo un sueño tan real que llego a confundirlo; pero no, Damian tampoco necesita estar en la mansión para que Tim sueñe con él, de hecho, Tim tiene visiones del futuro que pueden involucrar a cualquier cosa y/o a cualquier persona siempre y cuando sean eventos importantes o de gran impacto, eso sí, desde que Damian llego a la mansión esta habilidad se ha vuelto inestable.

¿Te gusta Lavi? ¿Enserio te gusta Lavi? ¡A mí también! :D Lavi, Miranda y Arystar Krory son de mis personajes favoritos de D Gray Man C:

 **Comentarios Previos:** Este será el último capítulo de esta historia que sirve a modo de epilogo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído.

.

.

.

 _"Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas_

 _giraban y scopaban en las humeturas;_

 _misébiles estaban las lorogolobas,_

 _superrugían las memes cerduras." ._ _(1)_

.

.

.

 **El Coleccionista.**

 _Epilogo._

.

.

.

 _-"…Y en últimas noticias… la GCPD sigue investigando el hallazgo de varios cuerpos sepultados en diferentes locaciones de Saint Mary Park. De acuerdo con el reporte preliminar, el hallazgo fue realizado gracias a la declaración de un pequeño jovencito que presuntamente, había estado desaparecido..."-_

 _-"¿Recuerdas esa denuncia Vicky?"-_

 _-"En efecto, la GCPD solicitó en su momento apoyo a los noticieros y se emitió un boletín de emergencia que fue cubierto por todos los medios. Nosotros también cubrimos la noticia dando a conocer la descripción del menor en una muestra de compromiso para con la ciudadanía."-_

 _-"Entonces ¿El niño es real? Cuando recibimos la noticia recuerdo que no teníamos ni una fotografía, e incluso se llegó a pensar que la denuncia podría tratarse solo de una muy cruel y desagradable broma."-_

 _-"Bueno compañero…"- La mujer sonrió. -"El niño es bastante real. Pero debido a todo el hermetismo que ha habido alrededor de este tema es que hemos tenido que darnos a la tarea de investigar por nuestra propia cuenta, de hecho, quisimos ir más allá pidiendo la exclusiva al comisionado de la ciudad… aunque como era de esperar, James Gordon se negó rotundamente a proporcionarnos cualquier tipo de información referente a este caso. Aun no se ha dado a conocer el nombre del niño, aunque para proteger su identidad no debe sorprendernos en lo más mínimo; no obstante, podemos asegurar que gracias a fuentes muy confiables, todo apunta a que el niño que desapareció del parque durante la noche del aniversario de la ciudad, pudo haber estado en contacto con el llamado 'El hombre del saco de Gotham', y de ser cierto eso, es posible que los cuerpos hallados recientemente estén ligados a varios casos de secuestro que aún continúan abiertos, sea como sea, estamos seguros de que este hallazgo servirá para finalmente arrojar luz sobre este tema; esperaremos a que la policía nos dé su rueda de prensa para contestar a estas preguntas y de este este modo esclarecer las dudas que―"-_

Bruce Wayne apago el televisor sin ser capaz de seguir escuchando nada más. Esa mujer, Vicky Vale, era una persona bastante interesante y extremadamente inteligente que no necesitaba de mucho para formarse un juicio propio tal y como lo estaba haciendo en este mismo momento. Bruce la conocía, aunque solo de vista. Él la había visto muchas otras veces cubriendo desde los eventos sociales que ofrecía la fundación hasta las noticias policiales de nota roja… como la de ahora; y en silencio algo le decía que en definitiva, debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos y hacer todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos para mantener la perspicacia de esta mujer lo más lejos posible de todos sus asuntos personales, para su bien, pues como buena e intuitiva reportera que era había comprendido de inmediato que los cuerpos hallados en el parque eran de hecho, las victimas de ese hombre…

De Benny Pascot.

Y mientras más pensaba en el nombre de ese hombre más se sobrecogía, pues Damian estuvo a muy poco de convertirse en una más de sus víctimas. La sola idea lo llevaba al límite, lo aterraba, lo descolocaba; saber que uno de sus protegidos se había visto envuelto en semejante peligro y que él apenas si había hecho algo para poder cambiar ese destino.

Sintiéndose derrotado dejo salir un largo suspiro preguntándose en silencio si esta era una de esas cosas que la paternidad forzada traía consigo.

-"Señor…"- Parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación para notar que Alfred que se acercaba a él ofreciendo una pequeña taza de té.

-"Gracias Alfred."- Susurro agradeciendo el gesto tomando la cálida taza entre sus manos.

-"De nada señor."- Tomando su tiempo Bruce dio un par de muy lentos tragos. -"¿Puedo preguntarle algo Amo Bruce?"-

-"Claro Alfred, **_adelante_**."-

-"¿Hay algo… que le esté molestando?"-

 ** _Un montón de cosas…_**

-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-

-"Bueno..."- El mayordomo se encogió de hombros. -"Si estoy calculando bien, ha pasado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos mirando ese documento Señor, así que erróneamente **_supuse_** que algo debía haber en su mente."-

-"En absoluto Alfred..."- Contesto Bruce rápidamente.

-"Entonces puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es aquello que ha captado totalmente su atención?"-

Bruce asintió tendiendo a su fiel amigo el documento que momentos antes lo había mantenido entretenido. Alfred acepto el gesto y con detenimiento, leyó a través del documento sin una muestra de sorpresa o extrañeza.

-"La primera noche que Damian paso en el hospital le pedí a Leslie que hiciera la correspondiente prueba de paternidad."- Se detuvo un momento pasando una mano por su grasiento cabello. -"Él es mi hijo Alfred..."- Y el mayordomo no hizo más que dejar salir un pesado suspiro.

-"¿Acaso dudaba de eso Señor? Francamente, para ser usted tan observador me sorprende que no se haya tomado el tiempo para notarlo siquiera, pero el joven Damian es la viva imagen de usted cuando tenía esa misma edad, e incluso, me atrevo a decir, que tanto usted como el joven Damian comparten una cantidad de similitudes que llegan a ser tanto ridículas como extraordinarias..."-

-"Eso... no es a lo que me refería Alfred."- Agrego de inmediato sintiendo su inteligencia ofendida. -"Es decir, claro que tenía mis propias sospechas, y teniendo en cuenta su precedencia, no podía simplemente sentarme y aceptar a Damian sin tener siquiera una certeza. Pero tienes toda la razón viejo amigo, no podía seguir negándome esto a mí mismo, no de esa forma, no así, no era justo, no para Damian ni tampoco para mí. Yo también lo vi Alfred, todos sus gestos, cada expresión suya que parecía más como un reflejo de las mías y aun así, la duda persistía; yo… necesitaba de esto, requería de una confirmación, solo de eso, y es por eso que pedí a Leslie realizara los exámenes convenientes para saber quién estaba mintiendo."-

-"Bueno Señor, espero y haya obtenido su tan ansiada respuesta, pero si permite mi atrevimiento, puedo ver que aún parece bastante sorprendido por este tan curioso resultado, ¿Me equivoco?"- Bruce lo medito.

-" ** _No_**. No realmente."- Y Alfred logro ver como una media sonrisa se arrastraba hasta los labios de su Señor. -"De hecho, puedo decir que estoy bastante conforme con este inesperado final."- Dio dos sorbos más a su té que se enfriaba con rapidez. -"Estoy feliz de que haya terminado de esta manera."- Mirando de forma ausente hacía el claro liquido Bruce supo de inmediato que él tampoco podría escapar a este destino.

-"¿Alfred…?"-

-"Dígame Señor."-

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti para guardar un secreto?"-

-"¿Señor?"-

-"He estado guardándome esto durante todo este tiempo pero… cuando por primera vez traje a Damian tú fuiste el único que no me cuestiono sobre su origen o nacimiento, de hecho, fuiste el primero en aceptarlo sin hacer preguntas y sin tener la certeza de si ese niño era realmente mi hijo."-

-"¿Qué es… lo que está intentando decir Señor?"-

-"Te he dicho antes quién es la madre de este niño, ¿No es así?"-

-"Si mal no recuerdo Señor, alguna vez comento que la madre del joven Damian era..."-

-"Talia Al Ghul."-

-"En efecto señor. **_Ahora lo recuerdo_**."-

-"Y teniendo eso en cuenta ¿Comprendes el porqué de mis sospechas? Esa mujer... su familia... cuando vi por primera vez a este niño no podía creer que ella..."-

-"¿No podía creer que concibiera un hijo con esa mujer?"-

-"No Alfred. No es el caso. Yo… no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con esa familia o con el momento en que Damian fue concebido. Eso fue hace tantos años y para serte franco de alguna forma, lo había olvidado, por algún motivo yo… _**lo había olvidado**_. Durante todo este tiempo siempre me lo había estado preguntado, siempre he sabido que faltaba algo y solo fue hasta que por primera vez vi a Damian que supe lo que esa sensación era. Ese día… fue como si alguien me hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos y todo simplemente… llego a mí; recordé mi romance con esa mujer y esa noche también, recuerdo haber sido drogado para ser partícipe en algún tipo de ritual extraño y cualquier cosa que haya pasado definitivamente no fue legal... **_o siquiera consensual_**..."-

-"Oh mi Dios Señor Bruce, yo no sabía, de verdad que yo no…"-

-"No Alfred."- Alzó una mano para silenciarlo. -"Está bien. Lo que haya pasado antes o la forma en la que esa mujer me engaño para concebir a mi hijo no es importante. Lo importante ahora es que he decido que no puedo simplemente quedarme atascado en lo que haya pasado. Lo importante ahora es que tengo a mi hijo aquí conmigo y no dejare que Talia vuelva para apartarlo de mí lado. Ella lo mantuvo oculto Alfred, lo escondió de mí, me quito el placer de ver crecer a mi hijo y lo educo a su manera bajo sus propias influencias. Ya sabes lo que se dice de ellos, aún para nosotros esa familia esta maldita, Ra's Al Ghul, su hija y todos en ese gremio trabajan las artes obscuras e incluso, son catalogados como un peligro aun por los que son como nosotros. No son más que pobres desgraciados que han vendido su alma al diablo para obtener un trozo de poder y el sentimiento de una falsa inmortalidad y yo… no permitiré que Damian regrese con ellos. Esta es su casa ahora, **_su hogar_**. Es aquí a donde debe estar."-

-"No podía estar más de acuerdo con usted Señor."- Agrego el mayordomo con una sonrisa mientras retiraba la taza vacía. -"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta más Amo Bruce?"-

-"Por supuesto Alfred."-

-"¿De verdad cree que la Señora Talia regresará algún día por el joven Damian?"-

-"No lo creo Alfred. **_Lo sé_**. En este momento no sé lo que Talia este tramando, y me gustaría decir que no me interesa, pero tratándose de ella no debe ser nada bueno. Al principio creí que cualquier cosa tras lo que estuviera involucraría indudablemente a Damian, pensé que podría estar utilizando a mi propio hijo para librar su batalla en contra mía, más ahora sé que no es así; no sé qué trame, pero cualquier cosa que Talia planee a futuro no debe ser nada bueno, y sinceramente, tampoco creo que Damian sepa algo sobre eso, y prefiero que siga siendo así, prefiero mantener a Damian aquí con migo que lejos y con ellos… ahora sé que esa familia es traicionara..."-

-"¿Señor?"- Alfred frunció las cejas con preocupación. -"¿Se encuentra bien Amo Bruce?"-

Y por un segundo Bruce dejo de prestar atención, dejo de escuchar la preocupada voz de Alfred y en un instante su mente viajó; ya no estaba más en la mansión, había dejado sus pensamientos vagar para concentrarse en la figura de la bella mujer que alguna vez capturo su corazón, recordó con nostalgia sus suaves gestos y sus dulces labios que llenaron sus oídos con falsos deseos, recordó la grácil silueta de su delicado cuerpo y su obstinadamente fuerte presencia; y él quiso comprenderla, había intentado entenderla, creyó haberlo hecho pero solo fue engañado por ella…

 _-'¿Qué estas tramando Talia?'-_

Preguntó silenciosamente al aire como si pudiera recibir una respuesta de la mujer que una vez hace mucho tiempo, había sido como el mundo para él, más ahora comprendía que había sido joven e incauto, porque nadie que se relacione con esa familia sale bien librado, y tal como cantaban los rumores nada bueno salía de relacionarse con alguien que llevara sangre Al Ghul corriendo en sus venas.

Muy tarde comprendía su falta, y como si de un mantra se tratará por su mente pasaron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Talia. Recordaba con claridad su lenta y melodiosa voz, y si se concentraba lo suficiente aún ahora podía hallarse perdido en la infinidad de su enigmática mirada.

Como olvidar que ella tenía esa habilidad, la de poder doblégalo a voluntad.

Más eso tenía que acabar.

 _-'Amado'-_

Y por un breve y hermoso momento incluso creyó que la había amado.

 _-'Cuida bien de nuestro hijo…'-_

De verdad creyón que la había amado.

 _-'… Enséñale lo que yo no puedo enseñarle. Alimenta su ingenio y guía sus pasos. Protégelo de la misma forma en que lo he hecho yo, porque sé que a tu lado Amado, nuestro hijo será grande… pero no te equivoques, pues solo será hasta entonces que dejare la responsabilidad de Damian en tus manos.'-_

-"¿Señor…?"-

-"Sé que ella volverá por él algún día Alfred, y cuando llegue ese momento, no permitiré que lo aleje de mi lado."-

-"Por supuesto señor"- Alfred cerro los ojos en gesto solemne. -"Es así como debe ser..."-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruce parpadeo mirando con absoluta atención cada gesto que Leslie Thompkins hacía, y por ningún motivo, por su mente paso despegar la vista de su rostro mientras ella daba indicaciones claras sobre la medicación que debía administrar a Damian. Con interés desorbitado prestó mucha atención a las dosis indicadas, a las horas y a los tiempos en los que debía darle los medicamentos, así como de los cuidados que debía tener ahora que el niño tendría que llevar un collarín blando durante por lo menos cinco días hasta su próxima visita. Chasqueo la lengua irritado, ya que en ocasiones como esta, cruzaría por su mente la vaga idea de que quizás hubiera sido buena elección seguir la senda de su padre y estudiar medicina, volverse médico para ayudar a la gente; había momentos como esté en el que el simple pensamiento lo asaltaría para permanecer con él por el resto del día.

-"¿Esta todo claro Sr. Wayne?"- Preguntó Leslie con una ceja arqueada y la duda desbordando sus palabras.

-"Por supuesto Leslie. Está todo claro."-

-"Bien. Aquí están las recetas, las instrucciones vienen en ellas, cualquier duda que tenga Sr. Wayne no dude en llamarme."-

-"Claro que sí Leslie. Te lo agradezco."- Bruce le dio una sonrisa recordando que hoy sería el día. Finalmente hoy sería el gran día en que le estarían dando el alta a Damian, y él no podía estar más feliz de por fin poder llevarse a su hijo a casa. Habían sido tres largas y extenuantes noches de incesantes pruebas, estudios y exámenes que no tenían otro objeto más que el de comprobar que Damian estuviera lo suficientemente estable como para poder hacer el viaje en coche de vuelta a su hogar, y sinceramente, él no tenía nada que objetar; de hecho, le alegraba hasta cierto punto que Leslie hubiera estado a cargo del niño, ella era un excelente médico y una amiga muy cercana a la familia, así que el saber que ella estaba atendiendo a su hijo había sido de alguna forma una muy grata sorpresa.

Bruce conocía a Leslie de años, y de primera mano, sabía que ella cuidaría muy bien de su hijo, más sin embargo, eso no ahuyentaba todos sus temores, sobre todo porque las primeras noticias sobre la condición del niño fueron por demás desgarradoras.

Según el informe, hace poco más de tres días Damian había llegado al hospital traído por elementos de seguridad, el niño había estado teniendo serios problemas respiratorios como reacción a alguna clase de fármaco que le había sido administrado sin cuidado, y no solo eso, su hijo estaba deshidratado, hambriento y con significantes lesiones en la cabeza y cuello; y si tenía que ser sincero, fue aterrador saberlo.

Aún recordaba el calvario por el que lo hicieron pasar cuando esa noche al llegar al hospital Gordon no estaba cerca, y toda enfermera con la que hablaba tajantemente le cambiaba de tema. Fue una suerte haber encontrado a Leslie en ese momento, ya que gracias a sus influencias le permitieron ir a ver a Damian.

Recordaba de forma vivida la gran sorpresa que había expresado Gordon al verlo caminar por el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de su hijo, y lo que vio al entrar, no tan fácil lo podría olvidar… de verdad, no creía que esas imágenes fueran a borrarse algún día de su memoria, y la sensación fue tan grandiosa como desgarradora, el saber que su hijo estaba vivo y bien ahí solo, acostado en esa enorme cama de hospital, en medio de ese cuarto que a pesar de los motivos infantiles en las paredes seguía luciendo tan austero y vacío. Una sola mirada al rostro del niño bastaba para saber el infierno por el cual había vivido, pero a pesar de eso y de que Damian estaba herido, sentía como si un enorme peso se hubiera desprendido de su pecho.

Esa noche, Damian había permanecido profundamente dormido respirando suavemente con el rostro pálido y los labios secos, y al instante, Bruce quiso olvidarlo todo y correr a su lado. Quiso tomarlo en sus brazos para saber que estaba bien, quería solo ir a él e ignorar que Gordon estaba parado justo frente a él. Más respiro profundo y se contuvo. Mantuvo en todo momento una estoica pose escuchando detenidamente cada cambio en el fuerte pitido del monitor cardiaco y a un Gordon que pedía con insistencia Damian fuera despertado para poder ser interrogado.

Había fruncido las cejas a la insistencia en la voz del comisionado, más guardo silencio y con suave gesto aceptó los términos que Gordon estaba pidiendo. Él también había querido ver a su hijo despierto para su propio consuelo, así que siguiendo a Gordon a través del cuarto tomó asiento justo al lado de la cama donde el niño yacía acostado, y en un gesto que no estuvo siquiera planeado, había agarrado su pequeña mano.

Finalmente la pesadilla estaba terminando, finalmente podrían dejar todo eso atrás y dar el siguiente paso a tan esperada estabilidad familiar, finalmente podrían olvidar todo por lo que habían pasado aunque la imagen del niño postrado en cama lo acompañaría como una marca imborrable en sus pupilas; y a pesar de eso y de ver al niño tan quieto en este desolado cuarto tenía que admitir que de cierta forma se sentía enormemente aliviado.

Todo estaría bien ahora, Damian estaba siendo atendido y solo necesitaba de un buen descanso para sanar sus heridas, e ignoraría rotundamente la recomendación de Gordon que decía que él conocía a un excelente terapeuta y podía conseguirle cita cuando quisiera.

Era ya muy tarde esa noche cuando las enfermeras habían lograron despertar a Damian, y sin que Gordon perdiera más tiempo dio inicio una pesada sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Bruce se mantuvo quieto y tranquilo durante todo el lapso de tiempo, esperando y aguardando a que el hombre hiciera su correspondiente trabajo, interfiriendo solo cuando creía que las preguntas eran demasiado duras o tan difíciles que el niño no podía contestarlas por su cuenta.

Con ronca y dolorosa voz, Damian les había contado todo por lo que paso.

Cuando se alejó de Dick, perdido y en medio de un mar de gente se topó con ese sujeto, en un descuido fue drogado al aceptar una bebida y sin ser consciente, fue trasladado a un lugar aislado. Estuvo a merced de ese enfermo negándose a probar cualquier tipo de alimento y en algún momento, contó cómo sus ojos estarían vendados y sus manos amarradas cuando necesitaba usar los servicios, más el resto del tiempo, estaría atado a una silla de ruedas escondido en un sótano desde donde ese hombre disfrutaría relatando con extremo detalle la diversión que ambos tendrían.

Bruce escuchó atento notando como Gordon manejaba las preguntas para desviarlas a los niños que habían sido convertidos en terroríficos muñecos, y fue en ese momento que supo, Damian ya no controlaba lo que estaba diciendo. Con brusquedad había parado el interrogatorio en un esfuerzo para que Damian no dijera más de la cuenta. Gordon lo había mirado con desconcierto y a regañadientes, tuvo que retirarse sabiendo que no podría obtener mucho más al respecto.

Había observado cómo Gordon salía de la habitación un tanto frustrado, más en ese instante él tenía que ver por sus otras prioridades; simplemente, no podía dejar que Damian hablara más de la cuenta o inconscientemente expusiera cada uno de sus secretos. Era peligroso. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie ni siquiera Gordon, podía saber acerca de lo que ellos realmente eran, y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener ese aspecto de su vida oculta y en las sombras.

En silencio se había quedado al lado del niño que dormito en un sueño intranquilo. Se quedó con él acariciando descuidadamente con su pulgar el dorso de su mano, perdiendo todo sentido del tiempo hasta que en algún momento, Alfred apareció al marco de la puerta incitándolo a que saliera a tomar un merecido descanso.

A partir de ese momento las dudas jamás dejaron sus pensamientos, y antes de llegar el siguiente día ya había logrado infiltrarse en los servidores del cuartel de policía. Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saber lo que había pasado pues intuía que había más de lo que Gordon le estaba contado.

Apenas había leído el informe la sangre se le había helado.

Como tenía que ser, su principal sospechoso Benny Pascot era de hecho, el autor del crimen. Según el informe policíaco, elementos de la GCPD habían encontrado a su hijo en el interior de un viejo taller y hasta ahí, todo bastante bien; pero conforme más se adentraba en la nota más comprendía que las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían. El reporte claramente decía que Pascot había sido hallado sin vida, y de acuerdo a la reconstrucción de peritaje, su deceso sucedió cuando diversa maquinaria le había caído encima trayendo como consecuencia que un pesado gancho de construcción se desplomara de su posición golpeándole la cabeza y destrozando su cráneo para incrustarse muy cerca a la base de su cuello y así lograr alzar su inmóvil cuerpo varios centímetros por encima el suelo.

Bruce leyó atento sin poder creerlo, sobrecogiéndose ligeramente pues nadie sin importar sus pecados merecía vivir a través de tan agónico deceso.

Humedeciéndose los labios miró a través de las fotografías pensando que todo parecía ser por demás surrealista. Nadie podía explicarse como había sucedido, y las pocas pruebas halladas hablaban que debía haber otro homicida.

Bruce había fruncido las cejas pensando que no tenía sentido, pues el informe claramente decía que la casa estaba vacía; ahí solamente estaba Damian quién había sido hallado inconsciente bajo el cadáver del hombre sobre un gran charco de su espesa sangre.

Tuvo que leer más de dos veces la nota para poder hallarle sentido, para entender que la razón por la que Damian fue rescatado, no había sido por su participación en el caso, y debido a eso la duda lo estaba matando. El hallazgo de Damian derivo de una llamada anónima realizada por una voz femenina que tenía como origen el interior de la misma vivienda, pero eso… tenía que ser un gran error, ahora comprendía por qué la insistencia de Gordon que demandaba saber si ahí había alguien más escondido que ellos no hubieran localizado cuando rescataron al niño; por supuesto Damian había negado ese hecho mirando a Gordon con cierto recelo cada vez que era cuestionado sobre ese mismo aspecto. Él había estado solo, lo dejo en claro, él había estado solo pero acompañado todo el tiempo por ese hombre y sus desgraciados muñecos; más para él mismo eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, por lo que llegando el momento hablaría con Damian para aclarar y cerrar de una vez por todas esté terrible caso…

-" _Bruce_ … Bruce… **¡Bruce!** ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he estado diciendo?"- Saliendo de su ensoñación, Bruce parpadeo.

-"Yo… lo siento Leslie, solo estaba… pensando…"- La mujer suspiro. -"Sé que últimamente hay mucho en tu mente Bruce, sé que han sido días difíciles, pero ahora te necesito aquí ¿De acuerdo? Por el bien de ese niño, así que ten, firma esto, y recuerda que quiero verlos sin falta en una semana ¿Estoy siendo clara?"-

-"Cuenta con ello."- Bruce regresó al presente revisando por enésima vez el papeleo. Firmó donde tenía que firmar, pago las cuentas que tenía que pagar por la atención, medicamentos y piso, y mientras tanto, Alfred se le adelantaba para poder ir a visitar y cambiar de ropa al niño, ya que Gordon se había negado rotundamente a entregarle las prendas con las que Damian había sido admitido.

Después de un momento Bruce le hizo entrega de los documentos de alta médica que la mujer reviso con escrupulosa atención.

-"Todo parece estar en orden."- Comento ella con seria expresión. -"Anda. Ya puedes ir a recoger al niño, pero recuerda que antes de retirarte debes pasar por la farmacia."-

-"Por supuesto."-

Con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos Bruce se despidió de la mujer. Entró al ascensor apretando el botón del tercer piso y con rápido paso se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Sin molestarse en anunciar su llegada abrió la puerta y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en el niño que descansaba sobre grandes y blancas almohadas. Alfred ya había hecho su trabajo y su hijo había sido cambiado a un atuendo sencillo que consistía en pantalones de chándal grises y sudadera negra con capucha. Damian ya tenía los zapatos puestos y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados Bruce sabía que estaba despierto.

-"Alfred, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos unos momentos?"-

Alfred lo miró, más con ligero gesto agregó. -"Por supuesto Señor."-

En cuanto el hombre mayor dejó la habitación, Bruce tomó su lugar al lado del niño que hasta ese momento no se había movido.

-"Se que estas despierto Damian."-

-"No pretendía dormir Padre."- Bruce hizo una mueca, la voz del niño seguía sonando ronca y dolorosa aunque ciertamente, se notaba una mejora.

-"Listo para… ¿Ir a casa?"-

El niño no contestó, solo se limitó a abrir sus cansados ojos parpadeando un par de veces para alejar la confusión.

-"Lo que sea que vayas a decir Padre, es mejor que lo hagas ahora."-

-"No sé a qué te refieras con eso Damian."-

-"No necesitas ser condescendiente conmigo. Sé que estoy en problemas."-

Y en efecto lo estaba, quiso hacérselo saber, pero también recordaba el alivio y la voz de Dick que constantemente le decía… ' _Se paciente con él_.'

-"Si estas esperando a que imponga sobre ti algún tipo de castigo Damian, te equivocas. En realidad, estoy más que aliviado de que te encuentres a salvo, y espero que con todo lo qué ha pasado hayas aprendido a no guardar ningún secreto de mí; si necesitas algo puedes decirme, a mí o a Alfred, incluso Tim o Dick estarán más que felices de poder ayudarte si les das la oportunidad."-

Damian lo miro con las cejas fruncidas en una mezcla de incredulidad y dureza. -"No… tenía intenciones de hacer algo así Padre. No tenía intenciones de esconder algo de ti, pero cuando intente hablar contigo… cuando intente hacerlo, ese día… estabas tan ocupado que no tenías tiempo para escucharme siquiera."- Bruce cerro los ojos y no contesto. No tenía cara para hacerlo pues Damian tenía razón.

-"Cometí errores Damian, es cierto. **_Ambos lo hicimos_** _._ Pero no voy a castigarte por ello, en vez de eso quiero… necesito que me digas lo que exactamente paso mientras estuviste cautivo. Necesito escucharlo de ti, necesito saber la verdad, pero no la versión que le diste al comisionado, no, quiero saber lo que en realidad paso. **_Quiero saberlo todo_** , y por sobre todo, quiero saber cómo fue que te involucraste con ese sujeto."-

Damian suspiro sabiendo que no podría evitar esta conversación.

-"¿Seguro quieres escucharlo todo Padre?"-

-"A sí es Damian."-

-"Bien…"-

No era necesario decir que los cambios de humor pasaron como colores por las facciones de Bruce mientras escuchaba a Damian relatar la historia completa.

Hasta este momento se estaba enterando que Damian había mantenido una estrecha amistad con Benny Pascot, y no necesitaba agregar que esa debía ser la principal razón por la que aquel hombre había decidido secuestrar a su hijo. Damian le contó cómo fue que lo había conocido, y como había desconfiado inmediatamente de él por el aura oscura que llevaba consigo. Le contó además de las fuertes presencias que rondaban el parque, tan fuertes y enojadas que no pudo evitar no hacer algo para ayudarlas, le explicó cómo es que fue atraído hacía esa pulsera que perteneció en vida al hermano de Pascot, y que supo que él hombre había asesinado a todos esos niños incluyendo a su propio hermano. Reticente. Damian le había contado acerca de los túneles que descubrió un día mientras vagaba por la gran mansión, y le dijo acerca de cuan a menudo los usaba para escabullirse sin que nadie fuera capaz de darse cuenta. Bruce escucho atento todo eso. Escucho como su hijo burló su seguridad escapándose justo frente a sus ojos, y como había puesto su vida en riesgo para ir cada noche a encontrarse con el hombre que pudo ser su verdugo.

-"Entonces…. ¿Quién realizo la llamada?"- Pregunto Bruce con grave voz.

-"¿Qué llamada?"-

-"Alguien llamo desde esa casa reportando la situación, ¿Sabes quién fue?"-

-"No lo sé."-

-"Damian…"- Recrimino.

-"No estoy diciendo una mentira. **_No lo sé_**. Ahí no vivía nadie más… y de hecho, cuando intenté usar el teléfono esté no parecían estar en funcionamiento…"- Bruce guardo silencio viendo a su hijo fruncir las cejas en aparente extrañeza. -"… Más si aún tienes dudas Padre, puedo asegurarte que en ese lugar solo estábamos Pascot, yo… y todos ellos que querían consumar su venganza… ellos lo asesinaron ¿Verdad?"- Y Damian sonrió. -"Sabía que lo harían."-

-"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?..."- La voz de Bruce se endureció. -"Damian ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?..."- Y abrió los ojos cuando la compresión lo golpeó. -"Damian… no me digas que tú… que fuiste tú quien se los permitió…"- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. -"¿Es así Damian? Que tú… les permitiste hacerlo, que los dejaste hacerlo… que tú… **_les diste el acceso_**."-

-"Lo hice. Sí."-

-"¿Por qué?…"- Bruce torció los labios horrorizado por las acciones que había realizado su hijo menor. -"Eso… eso no es lo que nosotros hacemos Damian. ¡No tenías ningún derecho! Es verdad que ese hombre causo mucho dolor… pero la forma en la que murió fue… él no se merecía eso Damian, si, debía ser castigado, estoy de acuerdo, pero no de esa forma… no así. Tu decisión no te hace ser mejor."-

-"¿Estás hablando enserio Padre?..."- Bruce entornó los ojos a su voz sin emoción, y solo en ese instante comprendió que algo en Damian parecía estar fuera de lugar, **_roto_** , porque por más que pensaba, por más que lo hacía su mente se negaba a creer que las acciones de su hijo propiciaran la muerte de otro ser vivo. -"Dices que Pascot merecía ser castigado, pero… ¿Te refieres a que él solo debía ser castigado por la ley de los hombres? Yo no estoy de acuerdo."- Damian lo miró, lo miró con una expresión serena que no mostraba ni culpa ni dolor. -"Lo que dices Padre, no hubiera servido de nada, eso no hubiera llevado alivio a sus almas. Ellos querían venganza, pude sentirlo, ellos lo querían muerto y eso es exactamente lo que hicieron, ¿Para qué habría que dejarle este asunto a los hombres? Si cuándo terminará su castigo él sería libre para matar como lo había estado haciendo, y no solo eso, él… estuvo a punto de asesinarme a mí también… por un momento creí que de verdad lo haría, e incluso llegue a pensar que la joven Dama había ido por mí solo para decirme adiós…"-

Ese otro comentario le revolvió las entrañas a Bruce, porque ahora, no solo Damian acababa de confesar su responsabilidad en el homicidio de Pascot, sino también, parecía que había algo más por lo que Bruce debía estar preocupado.

-"¿Qué joven dama Damian?"-

-"La mujer de aquella vieja casa…"-

-"¿Qué casa, Damian?"- Demando saber. -"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"-

-"tt. Hay una vieja casa en la ciudad, una gran Mansión, una familia vivía ahí, la vida de uno de sus habitantes quedo envuelta en tragedia y su alma quedo atada a la esencia de esa residencia…"-

-"La mansión que derrumbaron…"- Comprendió Bruce de inmediato. -"Estas hablando de la mansión que derrumbaron ¿No es así Damian?"-

-"¿Cómo?"- La sorpresa pasó por los ojos de Damian y ocupando todo lo que tenía de fuerzas se incorporó a duras penas sobre el colchón de su cama. -"Padre… ¿A qué te refieres con… con que fue derruida…?"-

-"Es tal y como lo estoy diciendo. La vieja mansión del centro fue derrumbada por la mañana hará unos tres días…"- Bruce cerro la boca y meditó, pues curiosamente, ese fue el mismo día en que se llevó a cabo el hallazgo del menor.

-"Entonces…"- Damian comprendió de inmediato. -"Ya veo. Entonces… paso tal y como ella quería"- Comentó con expresión entristecida. -"Y quizá ese día, ella solo intentaba decirme adiós…"- Sonrió. -"Sabía que era poderosa, más no pensé que lo fuera tanto."-

-"Damian quiero que me respondas ¿Estuviste en esa mansión?"- Damian abrió la boca más no contestó. -"¿Damian?"-

-"Si Padre. Estuve varias veces ahí…"- Declaró torciendo los labios. -"Pero no debes preocuparte, no hice nada malo, solo iba a hablar con ella porque ella siempre estaba sola, nunca tuve la intención hacer nada peligroso, y ella siempre fue amable conmigo, e incluso en más de una ocasión me advirtió de las zonas sensibles de la mansión para que no corriera ningún peligro. Ella cuido de mí Padre, hasta el último momento… **_ella siempre cuido de mí._** "-

-"Tu… ¿Hablaste con ella?"-

Damian frunció las cejas.-"Eso lo que acabo de decir Padre ¿No me has prestado atención?"-

Bruce respiro profundamente creyendo que no aguantaría más sorpresas.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y sin que Damian se diera cuenta apretó las manos en fuertes puños. A este punto podía esperar cualquier cosa de su hijo, pero definitivamente nada comparado a esto, porque lo que Damian estaba diciendo simplemente no podía ser cierto.

La gran Mansión McGregor había sido derruida, eso era cierto, pero mientras estuvo en pie ese lugar nunca estuvo muerto, solo ojos expertos podrían ver que ese lugar rebosaba de vida, y de hecho para todos ellos sería suicidio poner un pie adentro. Incluso él en alguna ocasión prohibió a Dick y a Tim acercarse tajantemente a esa mansión debido a las entidades poco amables que la habitaban… y ahora resultaba que Damian… le decía sin temor ni vergüenza que había ido a ese lugar… **_solo_** _,_ sin ningún tipo de protección por qué quería ¿Convivir con ellas?…

-"Sí Damian… te escuche perfectamente. Es solo que… no se supone que nosotros hagamos eso."-

-"¿Hacer qué?"-

-"¡Hablar con los muertos Damian! No se supone que nosotros hagamos eso."-

-"¿¡Por qué!?"- Damian entro en actitud defensiva. -"Muchos de ellos están solos tal y como ella, y muchos de ellos son muy amables tal y como ella. Deberías intentarlo Padre, tú siempre estás del lado de los humanos, pero ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Quién los defiende a ellos?... estas siendo muy injusto en este momento."-

Bruce abrió la boca perdiendo las palabras, miró a los ojos de su hijo estremeciéndose por el negro vacío que brillaba en ellos. A veces, se sorprendía de verse reflejado en Damian, más en este momento la expresión de su hijo era únicamente de Talia. Y pudiera ser que su hijo tuviera ojos azules como los suyos, pero definitivamente, estos eran infinitamente misteriosos como los de su madre, y ahora veía que también había tanto de ella en él… tanto que incluso dolía.

-"No me refiero a eso Damian…"- Contestó ahora más tranquilo.

-"¿Entonces a qué? No entiendo qué es lo que intentas decir Padre."-

Bruce gruñó.

 _-'¡Es por qué no se supone que nosotros hablemos con ellos Damian!, ¡Maldición!, Entiende eso por favor….'-_ Gritó en el interior de su mente ya que era muy cierto. No sé suponía que su hijo o cualquier otra persona hablara con los muertos o como sea que les quisieran llamar, por qué no se suponía que eso fuera natural. Nadie vivo poseía tan valiosa habilidad. **_Nadie_**. Porque toda entidad habitaba en un plano al cual la voz humana no podía llegar, y lo que Damian estaba insinuando simplemente no podía ser verdad. Los muertos no se regían por las leyes de los hombres, ellos no tenía la capacidad de hablar, ellos no tenía la capacidad de escuchar, porque ninguno de ellos hablaba el idioma de los hombres, todos ellos hablaban una lengua especial…

Por eso… lo que Damian estaba diciendo…

 ** _Tenía que estar mintiendo…_**

Bruce miro al niño con mirada crítica y ojos endurecidos. Damian era joven, pero siquiera pensar en que este niño pudiera comunicarse con los que había más allá definitivamente… no podía ser cierto.

Y como si de pronto invocara la imagen, Talía apareció justo frente a sus ojos.

 _-'Él es un niño muy especial amando…'-_

Acaso sería posible que Damian poseyera… ¿El don de lenguas?

 ** _Imposible._**

-"¿Pasa algo Padre?"-

-"No Damian, no pasa nada."-

-"¿Podemos irnos ya?"-

Bruce asintió acercándose al niño y antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. La reacción fue inmediata y antes de poder reaccionar, alcanzo a sentir la potente electricidad de una desbordante habilidad. Ignoró el picor de sus dedos y suavemente sonrió al niño que lo miraba con increíble recelo. -"Por supuesto... "-

-"¿Qué estas―..."- Su hijo abrió grandemente los ojos llenos de temor y sorpresa, y por un instante Bruce sintió como lo llenaba una profunda tristeza. No podía alcanzar a entender como Talia había educado al niño, porque la energía que en él residía era voraz y violenta.

-"Esta bien Damian."- Hablo muy despacio intentando tranquilizarlo, solo pensando en lo que su hijo tuvo que pasar para rehuir de esa forma a todo tipo de contacto… y ahora era su responsabilidad arreglarlo. -"Esta bien… solo… no vuelvas a hacer eso. No vuelvas a hacer eso **_nunca,_** porque por un momento creí que… enserio creí que te perdería, y de no ser por Dick definitivamente te castigaría, pero seré condescendiente solo si prometes que no volverás a hacer algo así nuevamente. Prométeme Damian, que nunca volverás a ponerte en semejante riesgo solo para que hacer que note los errores que he cometido..."-

-"Yo..."-

-"Quiero que lo entiendas Damian... quiero que entiendas que aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias sigues siendo mi **_hijo_** …"- Saboreo la palabra en su boca sintiendo que era la correcta, más pensar en ella hacía que su corazón doliera. Enserio. El solo pensar en ello dolía, pues hace tan solo unos días habría rogado porque todo fuera mentira. -"¿He sido claro Damian?..."-

-"Si Padre."-

-"Bien. Y debido a lo que ha pasado he decidido que en cuanto te encuentres mejor te enseñare una o dos cosas que quizá puedan serte de utilidad."- Damian lo miro con enormes y confundidos ojos. -"Todo cuanto puedas aprender Damian, quiero ser yo quien te lo enseñe."-

-"¿Padre?"- Damian se tensó bajo el toque de Bruce cuando sus ásperas manos descansaron sobre su mejilla.

-"Incluso Alfred me ha convencido para que te compre un móvil. Igual al que usan Dick y Tim. Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás tenerlo, seguro que a Dick le encantará enseñarte sus funcionalidades."-

-"tt. No me subestime Padre, sé cómo funciona un teléfono."- Dijo casi ofendido.

-"Lo sé hijo. **_Lo sé_**."-

Al final los dos estaban aprendiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dick se alejó de la habitación de Tim arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta muy despacio tras de él. Hace tan solo unos momentos Timothy finalmente se había dormido después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela, de hecho, los últimos tres días habían transcurrido casi de la misma manera, apenas durmiendo o comiendo lo necesario para estar pendientes por sí Bruce llamaba solicitando algo. Incluso él, desde el día anterior, se había mantenido a la espera de que Bruce llegara para poder hablar y disculparse con Damian. Necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. La culpa lo superaba y estaba ansioso por que el niño llegara a casa, su conciencia no lo dejaba y necesitaba pedirle perdón por cada una de sus faltas.

Cerró los ojos cansado tratando de alejar el peso que aplastaba contra su espalda, a veces, solo quería hacerle caso a Tim y entender que él no podía remediarlo todo, que no tenía por qué cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, que los problemas ajenos eran de hecho ajenos y no debía por qué tener responsabilidad sobre ellos; que él no podía remediarlo todo por su cuenta, que él no era omnipotente u omnipresente… **_que él no era un Dios_** ; pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que a su alrededor pasaba, simplemente, no podía ignorar cuando alguien lo necesitaba; y quizá era que él no tuviera responsabilidad de nada, pero fuera o no consecuencia de sus dones si podía hacer algo para ayudar, lo haría sin dudar.

Frotándose los ojos vago por el pasillo sobrecogiéndose por el silencio en el que se hallaba sumergido.

Hace nada había revisado el contestador de llamadas, pues gracias a que su móvil aún se hallaba perdió Alfred lo había mantenido informado a través del teléfono fijo.

Lamentablemente, ni él ni Tim podían ser vistos en el hospital por las sospechas que podrían levantar, por lo que resignándose guardo para sí mismo sus deseos, regocijándose solo y en silencio cuando el mayordomo había avisado que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

Recordaba haberse quedado en silencio con el auricular del teléfono cayendo de su mano, escuchando las suaves palabras de Alfred que le decían que ya podía dejar de culparse. Recordaba las lágrimas que había derramado, del alivio que explotó en su pecho, del recuerdo de que algo terrible pudo haberle pasado a Damian pero afortunadamente todo eso parecía ahora como un mal recuerdo.

Y no estaba mintiendo.

Todo parecía ser ahora como un mal sueño, un sueño en el que el miedo lo había agobiado pero afortunadamente todo estaba terminando.

Tropezando con sus pies ingresó a su cuarto y en menos de diez minutos se dio un merecido baño, queriendo estar listo para recibir al niño caminó directamente hasta su armario. No hacía falta decir que la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de la nada su móvil se le vino encima, el aparato rebotó en su frente cayendo al suelo sin que él pudiera detenerlo.

 _-_ ' _¿Pero qué demonios?_ '-

Se preguntó sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con cuidado y casi con miedo levantó el artefacto del suelo viendo como una de las esquinas se hallaba abollada. Torció los labios y frunció las cejas tratando de prenderlo solo para darse cuenta que el aparato parecía estar descompuesto.

Con mirada desconcertada se asomó al alto armario pensando que esto no podía estar pasado, él mismo recordaba haber volteado la casa entera para ver si así era capaz hallar sus pertenencias, y recordaba haber buscado su móvil por todos lados perdiendo la esperanza con forme los días avanzaban.

Armándose de valor tomó la silla de su escritorio y subiéndose en ella decidió echar un vistazo. Su sorpresa se transformó en confusión cuando descubrió que en efecto, ahí estaban aquellos objetos que tanto clamó como perdidos…

¿Pero cómo podía ser posible?

Esto no tenía ni lógica ni sentido.

Él mismo había revisado cada rincón de su habitación y cuando lo hizo esos objetos no estaban ahí, estaba seguro, no habían estado ahí, y nadie pudo haberlos tomado y devuelto a su sitio sin que él no lo hubiese advertido.

Aún con la duda rondando su cabeza se encogió de hombros decidiendo que nada ganaría con armar todo este alboroto. Tenía su móvil y demás pertenencias, acababa de encontrar sus llaves y por ahora con eso bastaba.

Cambiándose rápidamente de ropa por su mente cruzó que quizá él las había dejado en ese sitio, sí, sonaba extraño, pero era la única explicación lógica que encontraba; más algo no encajaba. En el fondo él sabía que no podía ser cierto, pero justo ahora no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar este acontecimiento.

Ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde, pues lo único que deseaba en este instante, era desconectarse del mundo y dormir aunque sea, solo un par de horas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-"Soy Vicky Vale informándole desde el lugar de los hechos donde la policía continúa investigando el hallazgo de treinta y dos cuerpos en una residencia sobre la carretera a las afueras de Gotham. De acuerdo a las primeras investigaciones, fue en este preciso lugar donde también se halló el cuerpo sin vida del que sería el actual dueño de la propiedad y principal sospechoso, Benny Pascot…_

 _… según nuestras fuentes, y gracias a la declaración de un pequeño jovencito que se mantenía retenido en el sitio, a este hombre se le estarían adjudicando varios casos de secuestro, principalmente, de niños desaparecidos en la zona. La investigación apunta a que por lo menos dieciocho de los treinta y dos cuerpos hallados concuerdan con los reportes de desapariciones realizadas en los últimos años, y por lo que sabemos, los cuerpos de: Aaron Jhones, Bryan O'conner y Mickael Brooks han sido identificados y ahora se encuentran a disposición de las autoridades para ser entregados a sus respectivos familiares…_

 _Amigos televidentes, si quieren saber más sobre esta historia, no olvide sintonizarnos a las diez en este su canal…―"-_

-"Esa mujer es una arpía."- Bruce guardo silencio y no contestó, no creía que fuera necesario cuando él mismo compartía esa opinión. Por lo menos, pensó aliviado, Gordon había mantenido su palabra y el nombre de Damian no figuraba por ningún lado en las noticas locales.

-"Por cierto Bruce ¿Cómo ha ido todo?"- Dick tomó el lugar contiguo a donde estaba sentado Bruce en uno de los cómodos sillones del gran estudio. -"Pase por la habitación de Damian hace un minuto pero él estaba dormido, no quise despertarlo porque creo que es lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento."- Dick miro directo a los ojos del hombre que mantenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. -"¿Has… logrado hablar con él?... por favor Bruce, dime que has logrado hablar con él…"-

-"Si Dick. He hablado con él, y me gustaría creer que ambos hemos llegado a una especie de… entendimiento. A partir de ahora no habrá secretos entre nosotros, y aunque sé que de algún modo habrá cosas que Damian no me dirá, he logrado que me cuente todo cuanto sabía acerca de ese sujeto."-

-"¿El hombre de las noticias?…"-

Bruce asintió. -"Así es. Damian me lo ha contado todo…"- Guardo un momento de silencio recordando que había tantas cosas de las cuales le gustaría hablar, pero mirando rápidamente a Dick concluyó que por el momento, no sería conveniente revelar que Damian había tenido mucho que ver en la muerte de aquel desgraciado sujeto. -"… Damian me ha contado acerca de sus salidas a escondidas, que se encontró muchas veces con Benny Pascot… Dick, Damian… básicamente se dejó secuestrar por ese sujeto ¿Puedes creerlo? Sé fue con él solo y sin ningún plan, ¡Sin avisar!… únicamente para probarme cuan testarudo estaba yo siendo."-

-"No creo qué… no vale la pena que te culpes por eso Bruce, la verdad es que… nadie realmente se dio cuenta."-

 ** _Nadie pudo darse cuenta…_**

-"Lo sé…"-

-"Y Damian es un niño muy fuerte…"-

-"También lo sé, y eso, tampoco es bueno Dick. Damian no parece tenerle miedo a nada, se acercó a ese hombre conocimiento los riesgos y lo dejo ser, se supo en peligro Dick, y lo peor de todo es que nadie lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde."- Colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas Bruce agrego -"Gracias a eso ahora tenemos que ir a renovar declaración cuando Damian se sienta mejor. Es un gran problema ya que debo revisar con él lo que puede y debe decir."-

-"¿A qué te refieres Bruce? No me digas que… ocultaras información a la policía"-

-"… Benny Pascot, lo que Damian sabe de él interesa mucho a la GCPD, no solo es el autor intelectual de varios secuestros, si no también, el responsable de varios de los cuerpos hallados en el parque y de los cuerpos momificados hallados en su vivienda, la policía lo sabe, pero con seguridad harán que Damian lo confirme ya que él fue el último que lo vio con vida. Le harán preguntas que seguramente Damian no sabrá como contestar, así que él contestara con la verdad. Les dirá que Pascot mato a su hermano, que lo asfixio hasta la muerte mientras miraba detenidamente como se desvanecía entre sus manos, les dirá que Pascot mato a esos niños porque eso es exactamente lo que la culpa le hace a los humanos, los lleva al límite, los descontrola, los enloquece, y Pascot estaba enfermo. Damian les dirá eso, que ése sujeto enterró los cuerpos de sus víctimas en el parque, y que cuando descubrió el potencial peligro de esa práctica decidió convertirlos en pequeños muñecos ornamentales, y el problema de todo esto es que realmente… Damian no sabrá cuando detenerse, él no sabrá cuando parar, le dirá a Gordon la verdad sin reparar en nada más."-

-"Bueno Bruce, si lo pones de esa manera, comprendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir"- Con una mano en su barbilla y mirada pensativa Dick agregó. -"Incluso… creó que de mucho te serviría que escribieras un guion."-

Bruce lo miro arqueando una ceja. -"No sé por qué Dick, pero creo que eres el único que puede ver la diversión en todo esto."-

-"En absoluto, esto no tiene nada de divertido, y de cierta forma, me ofende que pienses de esa manera. De hecho yo…"- Rehuyendo a la mirada de su Mentor continuo. -"Yo… he estado pensando mucho, sobre este hombre, en su desagradable secreto, en lo que le hizo a aquellos niños y así mismo…"- Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Dick. -"¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?"- Su Mentor lo miró. -"Que al final, Benny Pascot fue solo una víctima más del sistema. Nadie pudo ayudarlo, a nadie le importo todo lo que cuando niño tuvo que soportar; creció asustado, lleno de odio, viviendo con su abusivo padre y soportando todo tipo de insultos y vejaciones, tuvo que ver a su hermano de poco a poco desgastarse, aguantó castigo tanto físico como emocional solo para que al final… Bruce, de verdad… el padre de Benny Pascot… él… ¿Les hizo daño a sus dos hijos?"-

-"Así es Dick, los registros clínicos que en su tiempo se obtuvieron de los niño así lo demuestran. Andrew al ser el mayor tomó la mayor parte del castigo, pero de alguna forma, en su cabeza se hizo a la idea de que el único culpable de la ira de su padre era de hecho, su hermano menor. Pascot creía que si su hermano estuviera bien y sano él no tendría que sacrificarse por ambos, el estrés, la confusión, el miedo y el rencor lo llevaron al límite, la inestabilidad de su mente desencadenó en el asesinato de su hermano; sin embargo, la culpa fue más fuerte logrando hacer de este hombre un verdadero monstruo. De acuerdo a lo que dijo Damian, Pascot trataba de recrear la situación de su hermano para está vez, ser capaz de salvarlo. Para hacer lo correcto. Secuestraba a niños con sospecha de abuso doméstico tal y como lo habían sido ellos, los drogaba para recrear el ambiente perfecto y de ese modo poder cuidar de ellos, más las drogas terminaban debilitando a los niños e irremediablemente morían a los pocos días. Y él lo sabía. Era obvio que los chicos no soportarían mucho tiempo en esas condiciones… y eso Dick, él lo sabía. Pascot estaba enfermo, empezó a embalsamarlos no solo por qué era más seguro, sino para estar siempre con ellos, termino por convertirlos en jóvenes muñecos y de alguna forma, él llego a creer que lo que hacía era correcto, que solo así estarían a salvo, fue su obsesión, y una que disfrutaba, pero al final, no pudo librarse de la sombra que representaba su padre, necesitaba ayuda…. **_Pero nadie le ayudo_**."- Frunciendo las cejas recordó por un breve momento las palabras dichas por Damian.

 ** _Nadie estuvo ahí para salvarlo._**

-"¿Y qué hay de los cuerpos sepultados en el parque?..."-

-"Sus primeras víctimas incluyendo a su joven hermano. Con forme fue ganando confianza sus víctimas se hicieron más abundantes y convertirlos en piezas mortuorias era mucho más satisfactorio…"-

-"Es terrible."-

-"Lo es."-

-"Pero de alguna forma… me alegro que todo haya terminado."-

Bruce asintió

-"No de la forma que debería pero tienes razón, yo también me alegro que todo haya terminado."- Hizo un breve silencio. -"Por cierto, le he entregado a Damian su nuevo móvil, quizá puedas pasarte más tarde por su habitación para enseñarle como debe usarlo."-

Dick sonrió. -"Por mí no hay ningún problema Bruce."- Sin prisa y sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, Dick se levantó reacio del sillón. -"Iré a ver cómo está Tim, la última vez que lo vi estaba dormido."- Su Mentor asintió mirándolo salir de la habitación.

Bruce permaneció solo y en silencio durante unos minutos más pensando, solo pensando. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar su realidad y decirle a sus pupilos la verdad. Lo que sabía de Damian y que al parecer él era especial. Pero necesitaba confirmarlo antes de dar ese paso. Necesitaba estar seguro pues no quería alarmarlos.

Recargando su espalda contra el sofá cerró los ojos disfrutando del placentero silencio. Pese a que aún había cosas por arreglar todo parecían estar en su lugar. Todo parecía encajar. Aún había mucho por hacer y mucho camino por recorrer, más estaba agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad, por este nuevo comienzo, y así mismo se decía que esta vez **… _no lo volvería a echar a perder._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Timothy se movió inquieto en su sueño, dio varias vueltas sin cesar enredándose en las sabanas que poco a poco quedaban relegadas en la esquina de la cama. Su respiración era pesada y espesas perlas de sudor le resbalaban de la cara.

Con sobresalto despertó y de golpe se irguió sobre la cama. Con los ojos bien abiertos revisó cada esquina de su cuarto esperando ver algo que indicara que alguien había entrado; la puerta estaba cerrada, las cortinas corridas, las luces apagadas y ahí no había ni rastro que indicara que alguien hubiera irrumpido al interior de su cuarto.

Tratando de controlar su respiración soltó un suspiro dejándose caer sin gracia sobre las deformes almohadas, y con temblorosa mano, se limpió el sudor de la cara.

De reojo miro su reloj recordando que Damian saldría del hospital el día de hoy. El niño había pasado poco más de tres días internado y a juzgar por la hora muy posiblemente ya habría llegado. No deseaba ser grosero ni tampoco ingrato, pero lo que menos quería ahora era tener que confrontarlo. Por el momento no quería saber nada al respecto, e incluso había prohibido a los demás pronunciar cualquier palabra que delatara su participación en el caso. Prefería que las cosas siguieran así, avanzando a su propio ritmo, pues él también tenía su orgullo y no necesitaba la aceptación de ese chiquillo.

Conocía de primera mano la violencia con la que Damian actuaba, por lo que prefería evitarse molestias y hacer como si el niño no le debiera nada.

Acomodando nuevamente su cabeza en las almohadas miró con vacía mirada hacia la ventana que permanecía cerrada. Ya estaba anocheciendo, notó restándole importancia. Estaba obscureciendo y el sol reflejaba sus moribundos destellos, más a él lo único que le importaba era ver qué posibilidad tenía de poder dormir durante otro momento.

Cerró los ojos recordando que es lo que le había despertado y por un segundo paso por su mente llamar a quien quiera que pudiese ayudarlo.

Apretó fuertemente las sabanas en férreos puños y rechinando los dientes sintió la desesperación brotar desde lo más profundo de su pecho, porque él desazón que sentía era indicativo claro de que algo estaba pasando, estaba seguro, algo estaba pasando, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando pero no era algo claro que pudiese poner en palabras. Quizá era que había alcanzado su límite, quizá era que necesitaba un desesperado descanso, o quizá era que por fin su mente lo estaba traicionando y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de sufrir un irremediable colapso, una incómoda sensación no lo dejaba, y pensaba que seguramente la locura era lo único que le aguardaba.

De golpe abrió los ojos mirando alrededor de su cuarto desesperado por hallar forma en las inexistentes sombras. Estaba poniéndose paranoico, lo sabía, desde hace unos días la sensación de sentirse vigilado no lo dejaba tranquilo, y para ser franco, ya se estaba desesperando.

Últimamente algo estaba cambiando y eso realmente lo mantenía eternamente aterrado. Últimamente no había noche en la que no despertara solo, parcialmente asustado, bañado en sudor y sufriendo por un sueño que por más que intentaba no era capaz recordar, más la sensación permanecía, en su pecho solo quedaba un profundo desasosiego, el saber que debía recordar algo pero él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Agotado se hizo un ovillo en el centro de la cama. Bruce siempre decía que sus sueños eran especiales porque él podía saber cosas a través de estas ensoñaciones, más últimamente todo eso parecía estar terminado, ahora ya ni siquiera podía decir con certeza que era verdad y que era mentira, y de seguir así pensaba que podría llegar el día en donde incluso dejaría de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

Abrazándose a sí mismo intento volver a dormir, dejó que el cansancio lo tomara y vagamente creyó haber escuchado a Dick.

Sus parpados se sintieron pesados y antes de darse cuenta ya había caído en una profunda inconciencia…

Estaba pasando. Otra vez estaba pasando. Nuevamente todo se volvería negro y sería incapaz de siquiera ver algo. Últimamente sus sueños no mostrarían nada claro, solo gritos y más gritos desesperados de personas que clamaban por ayuda; oiría su llanto y vagamente vería sus rostros desencajados por el miedo…

Y en el fondo sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero lamentablemente al despertar… él sería incapaz de recordar todo con lo que había estado soñado.

.

.

.

 _ **... ¿Fin?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Referencias:** (1). Corresponde al sexto verso extraído del poema "El Jabberwocky" de Lewis Carroll, versión en español de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich.


End file.
